


Personal Assistant Ms. Dupain Cheng

by random_to_the_core, Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice



Series: Personal Assistant AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A.k.a Look Into The Mind Of The Sinnamon Role, Adrien Agreste is not so innocent, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrien's a dick, Alternate Universe, Because I like flustered Adrien, Character Development, Coping, Desperate making out at some point, Development, Expect anything, F/M, Flirting, GabeNath is a thing here, Gabriel is done with Adrien, He's a pervert, Highschool crush, Humor, I swear I thought this was a fun fic, Jealous Adrien, Jealousy, Kinda, Kinda bad boy Adrien, Kissing? Yes kissing, Like slowwwwwww, Marinette is Adrien's personal assistant, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oh, Please enter this cringe-fest, Romance, Should I bump the ratings?, Slow Burn, Why?, Young Adults, adrienette - Freeform, being there for each other, confused banana boy, cuteness, did I mention Jealous Adrien?, duh - Freeform, good boy Adrien, just WHO poured in that angst-, no superhero au, office fluff, old crush, personal assistant au, sorry - Freeform, thats right, you will not be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 101,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice
Summary: Adrien Agreste, soon to be the CEO of the Gabriel brand, wants to get rid of responsibilities. Gabriel has assigned him a good post at the workplace so that he learns a thing or two about business, but Adrien and his rebellious mind want nothing but to procrastinate; just to taunt his father.Seeing his son’s lack of interest in… almost everything, Gabriel, knowing that Adrien hates being monitored or looked after, assigns him a personal assistant to make sure he gets back in line with life. As a punishment.A very sweet punishment named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.*** *** ***Adrien Agreste is a Bad Boy. Well, he's pretty sure he is and that's exactly what he wants to reflect. Until a certain bold (but rather oblivious) bluenette enters his life, turning it upside down. How is he supposed to keep up the act of cool when his assistant just wouldn't stop being so darn... herself?!And why does Adrien feel like there's more to her life than she lets on? He's curious about her, all the while trying his best to hide his own secrets.He's in one heck of a mess, isn't he?*** *** ***
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gabriel Agreste/ Nathalie Sancoeur, others
Series: Personal Assistant AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791376
Comments: 607
Kudos: 1056





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Are you really ready for this monstrosity? Because you're not going to regret it : )  
> We bring you a collection of all fanfiction romantic cliches, and a roller coaster of emotions.  
> [To be edited]
> 
> _PREFACE_  
> This book will be entirely self-indulgent, Author san wrote it after binge-watching season 3 of Miraculous ladybug. Also, a warning, the person named Random-to-the-core is a crazy lady who gets carried away with her thoughts, and Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice is the Sane One holding the crazy lady back. I can't believe you're about to read this. And I can't believe this work got so many reviews. sigh.

"This year the sales have dropped slightly."

Gabriel fixed his glasses and studied the data on the tablet given to him. Emotionless as ever, the old but sophisticated man gave the tablet to Natalie, who was standing behind him, and she hastily took it and stacked it on the number of other things she was holding for him. Adrien frowned at the sight in front of him.

Adrien wasn't in the mood to attend a meeting, yet alone listen to what the man he didn't know was saying while standing in front of a slide showing graphs and numbers he wasn't interested in. So he did what he normally did whenever he was bored in a meeting; he studied every person around him. And as Gabriel was sitting right in front of him this time, he had nothing better to do than study his own father.

Others were just boring, emotionless, plain people as well. A slightly aged woman, wearing a red formal suit, her hair held up in a rough but classy bun and eyes magnified by the round glasses she was wearing. Adrien could still see the bags under her eyes and exhaustion on her face, but she was pretty good at schooling it. Then there were others, all suited up and bored to death just like him.

One of them, a young man probably the same age as Adrien, wearing a perfectly fitted gray suit with thin framed glasses and neatly combed back brown hair. His eyes held an interested glint, and he was leaning on the table to listen to anyone who spoke. Now, _this_ guy was really happy working here. Huh.

Adrien himself felt uncomfortable. He was never really keen of wearing formal, but working in _Gabriel_ meant working _for_ Gabriel, and since his father had already announced that he was soon going to be the CEO, everyone had been studying him like a hawk. Which led him to wearing this slightly itchy and fitted graphite-gray button down with a dark-colored tie and straight pants.

He instinctively scratched his neck, yawning loudly, and Gabriel shot him a glare while coughing lightly. Adrien got the message, and scoffed as he looked down, his pants looking rather interesting under the office lights.

_________________________________

Adrien entered his office room, took off his tie, and threw it in a corner where there were many other stray ties lying uselessly. He grunted as he opened the first few button of his shirt, cursing the building as he ruffled his hair and took a few breaths. His eyes landed on the camera in the corner of the ceiling. He shot it a middle finger and sat down in his swiveling chair, cursing the building and the brand and his luck and his fa-

Someone knocked at the door and Adrien turned away from it, facing the window as he said, "Come in!" He wasn't in the mood of dealing with anyone right now. He expected another overly dressed female employee, wearing too much makeup to seduce him as they said in there sickingly extra sweet voice, 'Oh monsieur this! Oh monsieur that!'. He was sick of all of this.

"Adrien."

Hearing his father's voice, he immediately stood up and turned around swiftly. "Father." He replied, his voice monotonous.

Gabriel eyed him up and down, frowning. Then he looked around his son's office and pinched the bridge of his nose. Natalie, the always-present-behind-his-father Natalie, stepped forward and asked if Gabriel wanted a coffee and Gabriel declined her kindly. 

He noticed her hand on his shoulder as if she was reassuring him and Gabriel nodded lightly. Well, it wasn't new. Everyone at the office knew there was something going on between the two for a while now. While both parties refused to admit it for a long time, at the end they must've realized it too because now they were open about it. Adrien wouldn't have been surprised if they announced they were getting engaged anytime around.

"Adrien, I have been observing you for a while..."

"Father, you have been observing me since I was a kid. It isn't new."

Natalie coughed uncomfortably. Gabriel's frown deepened.

"It's not going to work this way, son. You have to take over this whole family business one day and it's serious, so you might as well take it seriously."

"It's being forced onto me, and you already know that."

Gabriel remained silent. And as his father's eyes took an angry glint, Adrien realized he was screwed.

"What do you think you'll do if you get rid of this business, Adrien? I haven't seen you having any sort of an interest or passion over the years. What will you do, then?"

Adrien looked at him straight in the eye. "Anything but this hellhole."

His father turned around and took a few deep breaths. Natalie gave him a disappointed look. He had become too stubborn and had ruined his habits over the years. It was a good thing Gabriel had stopped him from going the wrong path before it was too late, because at the age of 17 he had started hanging out with bad boys and was caught before he started taking drugs. But whose fault was that? Adrien always blamed his father.

His father always blamed him.

But now it seemed like there was nothing Gabriel could do. All Gabriel wanted was his kind and obedient son that he was back in school. But Adrien had turned out to be this: A bad boy, a stubborn and disobedient and harsh man. Gabriel thought that perhaps nothing could change him.

And then an idea popped up in his mind.

If Adrien was not coming to this willingly, then surely Gabriel also had his own ways; force him.

"You're office work, as well as your whole day's schedule will be taken care of immediately. I am assigning you your personal assistant from tomorrow-"

"Father,"

"-And your assistant will look after you until I think you and your routine is back to normal again, as well as your behavior. This is not a suggestion, it's an _order_. And I expect a good result, Adrien."

Adrien frowned, "I don't want another Natalie around-"

"ADRIEN!" His father's voice boomed in the office and all three went quiet after that. Natalie was not hurt by his words, but Gabriel sure did feel offended. Said man turned around and marched out of the office, and Adrien leaned against his table, closing his eyes tightly. Then he slammed the table. Hard.

"Damn it!"

________________________

The next day, everyone at work was staying extra cautious.

By now, everyone knew that Gabriel had another argument with his son and both the parties were breathing fire. So whenever any of them past by, people left their vicinity to make sure they didn't become a victim to the dragon's flame.

Gabriel marched into his building, entering the elevator with Natalie behind him, holding his fifth coffee of the morning for him.

After an hour, Adrien Agreste strutted in. His handsome features morphed due to anger and frustration. He stomped more than walked towards his office, and one of the employee who was brave enough, stopped him in his way, shaking from head to toe.

"What is it." Adrien gritted.

"U-Um, monsieur..." She was a young woman, her height way shorter than Adrien as he towered over her with his muscular body and she shrank back. She had big blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Spill it." Adrien said, his frown deepening. The girl tensed even more.

"M-Monsieur, Boss w-wanted you to s-sign this..." She said in her squeaky voice as she extended a file to him. Adrien's blood boiled. He snatched the file and looked through it as the whole area remained quiet and curious. Then, as everyone watched with wide eyes, Adrien flung the file across the place. It smacked against the wall and landed next to a door, its contents flying everywhere.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT YOUR BOSS WANTS." Adrien said to everyone around and briskly walked out of the building, having enough of it. The young employee was consoled, but everyone knew what was to come. Adrien Agreste was always like this. It was a miracle he didn't fire the woman on the spot.

_____________________________

When Adrien came back again, no one paid him any mind. He silently walked up to his office, his anger now a little down. He knew what he was doing to his employees was wrong. Everyone probably despised him already, and knowing he was going to be the CEO soon must be hard for all of them. But that was what he wanted. He wanted everyone to hate him so much that his father made him get rid of this burden.

But the young blond was very well aware that Gabriel knew; the moment Adrien got rid of responsibilities, he would -without a doubt- return back to drugs and bad influences, and that was one of the reasons Gabriel wanted his son in his business.

Adrien sat down in his chair, closing his eyes and not minding to open his work just yet. He knew what the file in front of him had. It had information about his 'personal assistant'. Adrien rolled his eyes. It was a female assistant. He _knew_ it was a female assistant because, _God_ , his father thought that perhaps _his_ love story could match his son's as well. Even when Gabriel knew Adrien had no interest in those cake-faced, ill-dressed, seducing machines. Just because his father found a sophisticated assistant, didn't mean they were all the same.

Natalie walked in at the exact moment, telling him that his assistant would reach him in a while, and that he could properly meet her ( Adrien didn't even bother scoffing at the fact that he didn't even get to interview the employee himself, because of course his father wanted everything his way. Instead, his mind was stuck on that one word. _Her.)_ to get to know her and become comfortable with each other so that she started her job with him. Saying this, she went away.

He knew he should've prepared himself to meet the woman, but he didn't want to. If the assistant wanted to see him, then she could see him the way he is. He leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes. Adrien heard the door slowly open and smirked internally. He was going to make sure that this woman never came back again after day one.

"Monsieur Agreste?"

Well, that was a sweet voice.

"Come in." He said with disinterest lacing his deep, masculine voice.

He heard her heels clicking on the floor as she came up to him. He didn't open his eyes, letting the woman study him. Where he expected an uncomfortable silence on her behalf, he didn't expect her to say,

"Wow, you sure have changed a lot."

Adrien opened his eyes in confusion, looking at the person standing there with a sweet smile gracing her face. The face held familiarity. It was the face he could never forget, after all.

"M-Marinette?!"

Marinette smiled even more, her eyes wrinkling at the edges as she looked at him warmly through her- _Wow, her eyes are still the bluest blue_. "So you remember me. Long time no see?"

Adrien gulped, his heart rate multiplying at every second as he opened and closed his mouth. "Marinette... Dupain-Cheng?" He asked in a weak voice as if to make sure, and she nodded.

He was pretty sure his eyes fell out of his sockets. "Please, take a seat." He quickly said as sat up properly and motioned for her to sit, only then realizing the first two buttons of shirt were open. God, he probably looked like a freak. Adrien hastily buttoned his shirt again.

 _Oh shit,_ He thought, _my hair. It's a mess. ** **I'm**** a mess_.

"So..." He said, trying to smile, "That was unexpected. It's been so long since we last saw each other. You've changed _._ " _A hell lot, holy shit._

She was curvier, no more the skinny girl she was back in school. Her hair had grown longer, obviously, but it was a surprise she hadn't cut it. From what he remembered, she liked short hair. Her eyes, still the lively blue. And her smile- It never changed. It was still amazing and mesmerizing and- _holy shit_.

He never got over his school crush, did he?

"Well, you've changed too!" She said, "I remember you as that awkward nerd, always studying. But now look at you! It's like this is a completely new Adrien Agreste." She laughed and he chuckled weakly.

Marinette checked her watch and her smile dimmed just a little. "Oh well, the fun's over I guess. We can laugh and talk all we want to cover up for the past, but probably outside work." When she saw his questioning gaze, she answered, "Your father, um I mean- boss, said that I have to remain serious and only talk about business and your schedule. I was supposed to start working the next day, but I guess I'll start the next hour because," She looked around his office, "I think I did the right thing taking up this job."

Job. _Job_.

 _SHIT_.

"You're my personal assistant?!"

Marinette looked at the file on the table, still sealed, and she sighed. "Mister Agreste, we have a lot to cover." She flashed him a small smile and a thumbs up, and then she walked out, saying that she'll be back.

Adrien sat there for five seconds.

And then he jumped for the file.

Of course, along with the picture of the beauty herself, all of her information was written on the page. Adrien read it all. Again and again and _again_. Sure, there was information but it wasn't _enough_. Why hadn't it mentioned her favorite color, or favorite food, or her habits or-

He looked around his room, lost and confused. For the first time in a long while, Adrien realized what a mess his office was. His face flushed.

Shit shit _shit shit shit_ -

 _Father, you're going to pay for this_.

__________________________

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?" Adrien barged into his father's office, ignoring the security. His father looked up calmly and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Marinette. You made her my personal assistant-" His heart skipped a beat as he said it, "-on purpose, didn't you?"

Gabriel studied his son's disheveled demeanor, and as emotionlessly as possible, answered.

"I didn't ask her. She signed up for it herself. She was looking for a job here for a while."

"You- _You_ -" The blond spluttered. When Adrien didn't find anything to say against his guardian, he thought better and marched out of the office with a flushed face. The gray-haired president of the company heard his otherwise stoic son's profanities on the other side of the door. After many years, Gabriel saw the Adrien he was once in high school. Gabriel's lips lifted into a small smirk. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.

Perhaps it was a thing for the Agrestes to fall for their blue-eyed, dark-haired personal assistants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Beautiful, Hilarious, (beautifully hilarious) art!!!!! Check out this amazing artist!
> 
> https://sonamysunivers.tumblr.com/post/621893384309800960/as-you-can-see-adrien-is-a-mauvais


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating his chapter two days earlier, but I wanted to let everyone know: This book will (hopefully) be updated weekly. Also: unedited.  
> And the plot is gonna jump pretty much in every chapter, because I'm trying to keep this story short, so bear with me. [Edit] BAHAHAHA DID I JUST SAY I'M KEEPING THIS STORY SHORT? LMAO SRRY-  
> but this bitch went out of control and i don't regret it : )
> 
> Anywhoo, all that positive response! uwu  
> I love you all! and remember to love yourself.

Adrien Agreste stood in front of his office.

While his P.A had said that she’d be back in an hour, she was called and respectfully asked to give the duty next day instead of next hour ~~because Adrien needed a whole day to get his shit together~~ because it was only plausible that she gave her duty according to the boss’ order.

And now, people were passing and giving Monsieur Agreste Jr. a weird look as they tried their best to ignore the blond, standing in front of his office room and checking his wrist watch after every two minutes.

He was wearing a red button down, brown tie (made perfectly) and perfectly tailored pants, his otherwise messy hair neatly combed to the side. And he wore more than necessary fragrance.

Everyone passing him gave him a once over with either a raised eyebrow or wide eyes. Adrien gritted his teeth in frustration. What, had they not scene a guy _at work_ before? (He was already pissed because he had to wake up _early_ to get ready for _work_.)

Suddenly, a number of whispers rose among a group of women. They eyed him for a few seconds and then started whispering again, and Adrien was just about to give them a piece of his mind when he realized that the whole workplace had quieted down. Everyone stopped working, and Adrien followed their curious gaze.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng now entered the place, her hair held up in a professional pony-tail that was swinging from side to side as she walked in holding a tablet in her hands. She wore a black fitted shirt, tucked into a dark red skirt. Her black block heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked past the staring employees, looking up from her tablet. Her eyes met those of the previously whispering ladies, and she passed them a warm smile along with a cheery ‘good morning’. Surprisingly, they all smiled back sincerely, some of them even waving her hi.

Then her eyes found his and Adrien stiffened. Trying his best to act mature and professional, he motioned for her to come forward. She walked towards him, a little nervousness evident on her face. But she was good at remaining neutral. When she stood right in front of him, Adrien tried his best to look her over in a millisecond before he cleared his throat.

“So… Your-” Adrien stopped mid-sentence, frowning.

Everything was a little too quiet.

Adrien turned his head towards the employees, finding them all staring at the duo with their jaws hanging loose. One glare, and everyone was shuffling back to work: Chatting at once and scrambling up and picking up the files and running about again. Adrien nodded in satisfaction.

“So, your first day at work?” Adrien asked casually. Marinette gave a nod. “Yes, sir.”

Adrien nodded again, slowly this time. “So… What is it exactly that you do?”

“I don’t do much, sir. I will tell you your schedule for the day, perform minor tasks of my own and be present whenever you need my help or need to give me an order.” She gave him a small smile.

“Any order?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Related to business? Yes.”

 _She sounds like Natalie_ , He thought, disappointed.

“You don’t have to stay all serious with me, you know? We’re also… old friends, aren’t we?”

This time she gave him a genuine smile. But her eyes took a glint of mischief as she said, “As you wish, sir.”

Adrien gulped, smiling weakly.

Well, things were just getting awkward.

Before he could say anything else, Marinette looked down at the tablet, “You will be meeting a young designer today at 11:30, and if you select his designs his work will be sent to your father. For now, Rose will be bringing you a few files to sign.”

Adrien blinked and then nodded vigorously, “Yeah sure. Kay.”

As if on cue, the tiny woman whom he had humiliated as of yesterday came rushing forward with a large stack of files. When she looked up at him, she visibly shrank back in fear. Adrien felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

“Put them inside sir Adrien’s room, Rose. Thank you.” Marinette smiled at the worker as the blonde entered the office, followed by Adrien and his P.A. The door closed automatically, cutting off the commotion from outside. Rose placed the files on the table and then nervously fiddled with her fingers, looking at an expectant Marinette and a somewhat nervous Adrien, who couldn’t help keep glancing at his assistant every once in a while.

“Um, Sir. I-I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. You were already not in a good mood, and I, just- It was the wrong time to ask you about those files, especially when you were not in good terms with the bo-”

“No, No! It’s not your fault!” Adrien chuckled nervously as he glanced at Marinette again, who was watching everything, “And I wasn’t in a bad mood or anything- just tired. I-I should be apologizing to _you_ for that- _mistreating_.”

Rose’ eyes widened, “Oh no, Sir! Really! I really mean it. I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay, Rose.” Adrien placed his hand on her tiny shoulder, “You’re a really hard working person, and you really deserve a reward for putting up with me.” He smiled at her and she blinked.

“Thank you!” Rose beamed happily, “I don’t need anything; your encouragement is enough!”

“That’s the spirit!” Adrien exclaimed with exaggerated happiness, “Have a good day, miss.”

“You too, Sir!” The young employee practically hopped out of the office. Adrien released a sigh. He turned to Marinette, who was giving him a warm smile. “You’re so supportive. Just how I remember you; kind and caring to everyone.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting pink. “Well, thanks?”

Marinette nodded once reassuringly.

Adrien walked up to his chair and sat down, his spine straight and stiff. His eyes followed Marinette’s movements as she slowly went behind him. And then she stood there.

Behind him.

Watching his every move.

Now, now. Adrien knew well enough that she was his assistant and that she will be observing his routine on her first day. But the mere thought of those eyes, watching only _him_ for a whole day, _that_ was a really difficult thought to digest.

Adrien still remembered the time when they were classmates back in high school. Marinette was the prettiest girl in the class, and kindness was her trait from the very beginning. Adrien? He was just a shy guy, getting all tongue-tied just by laying his eyes on her. Other boys in his class sure had guts, what with every one of them flirting and trying to hit on her everyday as she politely declined them. But he was always hiding under his oversized hoodie and avoiding her gaze. They became friends after sometime, which was always a surprise to him. But he never got the guts to become something more. He had a crush on her, sure. But the threats he received from the other boys and the way she had absolutely no idea about how he felt, Adrien always chickened out. And what would always come out of his scared and stupid mouth?

_‘Sh-she’s a really good friend!’_

Adrien still cringed at that line.

But then, overtime as they grew apart, Adrien still couldn’t forget her. It was after a long time that he realized he was actually in love. But by then, he thought he was already too late. A pretty girl like her? There was no way she could get interested in someone like him.

So imagine his surprise when he saw her standing right in front of him after such a long time, looking so grown up and beautiful and curvy and- God help him control his sexual desires- That all of his feelings that he thought he had long forgotten came rushing back to him like an ice bucket on the top of his head or a warm liquid pouring down on his heart.

That same woman was now standing behind him, monitoring his moves and judging his decisions.

He was _fucked_.

“Sir.” He jolted back into reality, “Yeah?!”

Marinette pointed towards the files, “Signatures.”

“Oh, yeah. Right. _Right_.” He looked back at her and flashed her a smile. “Thanks for reminding, _‘P.A’_ ”

Marinette smiled back, a giggle escaping her lips and Adrien’s heart flipped.

He was totally and utterly _fucked_.

__________________________

The meeting with the designer was held right on time.

The man was probably the same age as Adrien, and Adrien actually approved of his art style. Making sure to not dismiss the man carelessly in front of Marine- Ahem, his assistant, Adrien listened to him very carefully, understanding and commenting back at whatever he said.

Marinette seemed to take a lot of interest in their conversation too, listening to the artist and nodding her head as well. At one point, when Adrien said that he didn’t like the color of the belt of one of the dresses, and the artist went out of ideas, Marinette offered in a soft voice,

“I don’t mean to disturb, but, I think you should try maroon instead of golden on the waistband. It will look more elegant.” There was a moment of silence.

“That is a wonderful idea, ma’am.” The artist brightened and Marinette beamed at him. Adrien also smiled. “Thanks, Marinette.” He said and she nodded.

After that, whenever the designer (Nathaniel, he called himself) gave a suggestion, he turned to both Adrien _and_ Marinette, and it was like the meeting was between three professionals instead of two. Marinette didn’t talk much, just nodding towards the artist every time he smiled at her because she knew she was just an assistor, no matter how much Adrien wanted her to take his place at the moment. But at the same time he couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

This _guest_ was perhaps glancing at _his_ personal assistant a little too much.

At the end, they both stood up and shook hands and Adrien walked him out of his office like the gentleman he was (or trying to be) and Marinette followed behind as usual. They stood in front of the office, Adrien shaking Nathaniel’s hand one last time.

The red-haired man was saying his parting words, thanking Adrien. But in all honesty, if Adrien hadn’t thought of his art to be amazing, he wouldn’t have given him permission to come again. Adrien didn’t like people who tried to interfere into what was his, and he certainly didn’t want Marinette’s and this man’s relation to be more than anything but acquaintances.

Call it his naturally heightened senses, but Adrien could feel Marinette standing right behind him as she responded to the red head as well. A little too close. He could feel her body heat _and_ could smell her sweet perfume. Adrien gulped as he tried to concentrate on what Nathaniel was saying, nodding his head without actually listening. He tried to step a little away from her. She stepped closer.

Adrien inhaled inaudibly as he took one more step away.

She stepped closer again, unknowingly.

Her perfume and presence was dizzying his senses when he realized that Nathaniel had asked him a question.

“Yeah, sure.” Adrien replied as he shrugged, his voice a little squeaky.

Silence followed.

Marinette immediately interjected, “What sir means to say is, you will get the news when Gabriel Agreste approves of your designs as well. This was not an official meeting, but you will be notified when it comes.”

Nathaniel smiled, “Oh. Well then, thanks again.” He nodded towards Adrien. Then he turned to Marinette and shook her hand as well. “Thanks to you too. You helped me a lot.” Marinette returned the smile as she firmly shook his hand back. “No problem.”

“If you don’t mind, can I get your name, miss?”

Adrien coughed violently. It was duly ignored.

“Marinette.”

“Have a nice day, Miss Marinette.”

“You too.”

After he went away, the bluenette turned to the crossed blond, “Are you alright, sir? Do you feel sick?”

“No, I’m fine.” He answered hastily, placing his hand on the small of her back as he pulled her with him into his office, “We have work to do.”

The door closed behind them. Marinette turned towards him, eyeing him uncertainly.

Only then did Adrien realize what a freak he must look like to her. Instead of impressing her, Adrien thought that he was probably making her regret her job _and_ her friendship. First, he was lost in his thoughts instead of working and then he was acting possessive. Not to mention his first impression on her the previous day was _not_ ideal in any way.

Adrien released a long breath through his nose, rubbing his hands across his face.

 _Somebody help, my life just turned upside down in less than a day and I can’t handle it_.

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Marinette was giving him a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re okay, sir? Should I get you something?” She placed her hand on his red forehead, “You don’t look so well.”

_All thanks to whom?_

Ignoring his stupidly thumping heart and praying that she couldn’t hear it, Adrien took her wrist that was held up, in his hand. Marinette jumped just slightly before relaxing back. He brought her hand down slowly, looking into her eyes as he studied them. How long was the last time he saw those orbs from this close?

Marinette looked at him with confusion as he caressed her palm with his thumb, his gaze never leaving hers. Her hands were soft and warm, and he felt the urge to kiss them without leaving a spot, to tell her _how much_ he longed for her and loved her and _tried_ to forget her all these years.

“Marinette, would you like to meet for dinner after work? Just the two of us getting to know each other? Because God knows I want to know so much about you.” He said in a low voice. Because he wasn’t a kid anymore. Because he knew he _had_ to know more about her, to find out if she was with someone or if he still had a second chance.

Marinette hesitated, and Adrien quickly said, “Not as boss and assistant, but as two friends having a reunion. Still, I respect your decision.”

After thinking about it, Marinette smiled at him. Did she ever _not_ smile?

“That would be amazing, Adrien.”

His heart fluttered at his name and he smiled back. After a few seconds he realized he was still holding her hand and released it from his grasp, rubbing the back of his neck instead.

When it was time to finish for the day, everyone was surprised to see Adrien Agreste strolling down the hall merrily, his coat hanging over his shoulder. Patting a worker appreciatively on the back and giving everyone a smile, he walked out of the office doors while humming to himself.

All was quiet for a while until one of the employees said,

“…Y’all saw that too, right? Because I’m pretty sure I saw that guy _happy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: English is not my original language, and my original language is not English.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Nino one of the bad dudes too andyouCANThurtme

“She is this picture of perfection, Nino! She’s all beautiful and graceful and so many other ‘fuls’ and I just-”

“-You just can’t open your fuckmouth in front of her even when you’re her boss just because you had a crush on her in high school. Man, please.” The brown-haired boy raised his tattooed hand, “You’ve fucked women with only your _looks_.”

Adrien raised his head from the giant cushion to shoot his best friend a look. “Not a crush, Nino. I _love_ her. There’s no doubt about it because I can- I can _feel_ it. And Marinette, she’s not like others.”

“What every lover says. And are you telling me that all those girls you dated back in your teenage were also your true love?”

Adrien flinched, sitting up from Nino’s (always) untidy bed. “You know I made stupid decisions back then. I thought that dating someone else would get me over her but I still tried to imagine her in every one of them.” Adrien laughed at his own stupidity, but it was humorless.

The biggest depression, which he went into after his mother’s death, was when he was seventeen and a certain bluenette was not leaving his mind. He had her picture with him since they were fourteen. He never threw it away after she left. He always felt like a part of him was missing and he never knew why he felt like that for just a crush. He started dating a girl, Lila, on Nino’s advice.

Adrien would shove her against the wall, thinking it was Marinette. He would kiss her fiercely and think they were Marinette’s lips. But they weren’t. She didn’t sound like her. She didn’t _feel_ like her.

And then he had started taking drugs, to forget the aching pain and emptiness. Nights became days. His routine, ruined. All because he fell in love, but it was already too late.

And now that Adrien thought about it, she was right _there_. As his personal assistant and _with_ him for most of the day. It was a miracle, a chance given by the universe for all the pain he suffered throughout the years.

“You’ve spaced out the fifth time this evening.” Nino’s voice interrupted him.

Adrien shook his head, “Wait, evening?” He checked his phone and jumped up. “Shit! Nino I have to meet her for dinner and you still didn’t give me any advice!” The blond scrambled to pick up his belongings as he got ready to leave while Nino shrugged, “You always say my advices suck, don’t you? I don’t think you need any from me.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he tucked his shirt back in his pants. “Gee, thanks.”

As Adrien picked up his keys and was about to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. He turned around to Nino.

“What?” He asked.

“Flirt.”

Adrien blinked at him. “…What?”

“Do the one thing you’re good at; flirt with her. Not tryna sound like Max The Freak but there’s a seventy-five percent chance that it’ll work.”

When Adrien formulated a plan, Nino quickly added, “At work. Not today at the dinner. Make a charming impact first.”

Adrien smirked, “You know, that’s the reason my father doesn’t let me meet you. You make me ruin his image.”

Nino smirked back, bumping his fist with Adrien. “Your ol’ man doesn’t know shit.”

Adrien laughed as he headed out to get ready for a very special dinner.

___________________________

Adrien had reached the place half an hour early, just in case.

He tapped his keys on the table, humming to himself as he looked around at all the people. It was his habit. He observed everyone around him, studying them with his curious emerald eyes and wondering what was going on in all of their lives. Was the overly dressed woman that was sitting with her family happy? She seemed annoyed.

And the tall and lanky man sitting on a table beside his was waiting for someone too. The way he continuously checked his phone proved it. Was he waiting for his girlfriend? He sure was dressed for a date.

Adrien’s eyes landed on a mirror a little farther away. He checked his messy hair and quickly combed it with his hand. There. All settled and perfect.

“… looking for Monsieur Adrien Agreste?” He heard someone murmur his name and saw the manager who was saying it. To a dark haired woman.

Adrien stood up abruptly and stiffly. The damn heavy chair made a screeching sound as it was pushed back and everyone around him went silent as they eyed him weirdly. The sound reached the bluenette as well because she turned her head around and spotted him. She smiled and waved. Guess the manager didn’t have to tell her where he was, after all.

She walked up to him and bowed slightly in a Chinese manner, and only then did Adrien see what she was wearing. It was a red off-shoulder dress up to her knees that fitted her perfectly, neither overly decorated nor too simple. She had let her long, silky locks loose on her shoulder.

Adrien gaped, and then blurted, “Red suits you!”

Said woman laughed sweetly, “Thank you. Good evening, by the way.”

Adrien nodded as he walked around the table to her chair, “Good evening to you too, beautiful lady.” He said in the smoothest possible voice. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, thanking him.

Adrien sat down in front of her and they both ordered their food when the waiter came to them. When that was done, Adrien fixed his collar, coughing lightly.

“So…” _What now?_

Marinette saved him from his awkwardness. “Let’s get to know each other more, first. When I left the city, we were fourteen, right? What have you been doing?” She said as she open a bottle of water and poured herself some. She continued to talk, “I mean, I know you’re in the Gabriel Company now but…” She took a sip, eyeing him, “What else happened in my absence? Fill me in.”

Adrien formed a thinking expression, “Let me think… Um, I don’t remember school much after you left, because I started to get home-schooled again-”

“-Really?”

“Yeah. But, I’ve been in touch with Alix. She just got engaged last month to someone.”

Marinette beamed, “Aw, really?”

Adrien nodded, smiling, “She was really happy. Don’t know when the wedding is, though.” Marinette hummed at that, nodding. Adrien studied her face. She was wearing very light makeup, but looked beautiful nonetheless.

“What did you do after leaving Paris? I heard it was an emergency?” Marinette looked up at him and took a big gulp of water. “Oh, I, I don’t really remember? I guess the bakery was not going well and so my parents sold it and returned back to live with my grandfather.” She smiled, a distant look in her eyes as she recalled her memories. “My new room was never the same as my old one, but I got over it.” She laughed as Adrien smiled sadly.

_Got over it, huh?_

Marinette continued obliviously, “I never left fashion designing. I started my own online boutique along with studies. It was really hard, but I pulled through, I guess. Not to mention I missed you and my other friends so much.” She said. Adrien smiled weakly, hope rising in his chest.

 _I missed you_. He sighed internally, repeating those words spoken in her voice again and again in his mind, thinking back to how many times she said it in his dreams. Suddenly, another thought barged into his thoughts, shattering them.

_Missed you AND her other friends too, dummy._

The food arrived and they started eating quietly, when Adrien suddenly asked, “So why back to Paris again? Everything alright?”

Marinette shrugged, her collar bones deepening at the gesture and Adrien gulped, “I grew up and wanted to be independent, you know? I told my parents that I wanted to get back to Paris again, because I really missed my home. So I got here.” She chuckled, swallowing her bite as she said, “Someone told me that a job was available at _Gabriel_ for an assistant, and since I always wanted to work in the _Gabriel Company_ , I thought it was a good opportunity to observe how fashion worked there. Not to mention it was a perfect starter job with a good pay.”

Adrien chewed as he nodded slowly. “So… did you already know that you were going to be working for me?”

Marinette shook her head, “I actually _did_ think I might find you there, because you were always obedient towards your father -a trait that I _loved_ about you, by the way- and that we might run into each other at some point,” Adrien unknowingly stuffed his face with a large bite, struggling to chew and swallow it as he eyed his dish. Marinette continued, “But when I found out that I’ll be working for _you_ , my nervousness died down. But there was this… curiosity. _Has Adrien changed over the years? How will he react seeing me? Is he a good changed or a bad changed?_ kinda thoughts.”

“Well, what do you think?” He asked nervously.

His nervousness died down when Marinette gave him that signature warm smile. She placed her hand over his across the table and Adrien eyed it.

“You’re _just_ the way I remember you. Amazing.”

He blushed like a teenager, his cheeks tinting pink even more as she squeezed his hand. And as soon as it came, it was gone. She pulled her hand back to eat silently and his hand felt numb, his stomach churning as if the food he was eating wanted to come right out. He felt guilty. He didn’t know _why_. He just _did_.

And that’s when Marinette asked him, “Enough about me. What have you been up to? Any new passion other than modeling?”

His passion wasn’t modeling. Honestly, he had no passion at all. But he wasn’t going to tell Marinette _that_.

“Nope. Good old ‘working for father’.”

Marinette laughed, “Naw, seriously? We should start finding your passion, but after work, of course. Passion in life is important.”

Adrien brightened, “Hey, that’s a wonderful idea!”

“About importance of passion?”

“About you and I trying to find my passion together. I’ve never really searched for one, I guess that’s the reason I don’t have any other business in life. My life’s boring as sh-” He stopped and coughed, realizing his mistake of swearing before murmuring, “S-Sugar.”

Marinette laughed and Adrien joined her, but his was more painful.

“You think sugar is boring!? Adrien! How could you!” She laughed again.

They both started eating again when he heard Marinette say softly, “My grandfather was a baker too. He used to say, ‘ _Sugar spreads love_ ’ because sugar makes chocolate. And I agree with that because I _love_ chocolate.” She chuckled and quieted down again.

_Speaking of love…_

“Well, are you… in a relationship with someone other than ‘chocolate’?”

Adrien said in his best playful voice as he took in a breath. This was the moment. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, its vibrations reaching his ears.

Marinette chuckled again, her cheeks tinting pink as she timidly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Adrien stopped chewing. Adrien stopped breathing. And Adrien waited.

“Well, there’s this guy, Luka Couffaine, he-”

Okay, maybe holding his breath with a bite in his mouth was a bad idea. He coughed and choked loudly as the bite got stuck in his throat, interrupting Marinette whose eyes widened in alarm.

“Adrien!”

He continued to cough violently as Marinette jumped up from her seat to his side and smacked his back. The woman sure had some force in her, by God.

Adrien coughed even more, his face going from red to blue as she panicked and smacked him harder, the people sitting around them now stopping to watch the scene unfold.

“OH MY GOD, ADRIEN. SOMEONE HELP!” She exclaimed as she continued to smack his back as he choked, “ _Stop_ … _hiting_ -”

And then he suddenly sucked in a long breath, his face returning to his normal color and Marinette sighed loudly. The manager ran up to them and handed Marinette a bottle of mineral water, and she handed it to Adrien who was trying to hide his embarrassed red face.

The whole meeting was a fail after that. They didn’t talk much, except for Marinette continuously asking if he was okay. When he tried to drop her off at her place, she kindly excused, saying she had to meet a friend nearby. She left after a goodbye and thanks for the hearty time, and Adrien was left alone. All alone, except for the people he was previously observing. Only now, they were observing him.

He plopped down on the seat, groaning as he rubbed his hands across his face.

_There’s this guy, Luka Couffaine-_

_There’s this guy,_

_Luka Couffaine._

He felt his heart crack. Why did he feel angry? It wasn’t like she was bound to date him. She was free to choose. Then why did he feel like his heart was losing its liveliness all over again?

Adrien groaned.

Wine. He needed a whole bottle of wine.

The disconsolate blond looked up. The skinny guy who was waiting for someone had gone; disappointed that the person he was to meet didn’t appear.

Adrien thought it was better for him that way. At least he didn’t have disappointment smacked in his face. He probably would’ve been more hurt if the person had come and said something discouraging.

Adrien nodded to himself. It was better for him that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Look! I'm so awesome I just updated another chapter! lol.
> 
> Steamy, jealous Adrien fresh from the oven o.O

____________________________

Marinette looked up from her computer (She had her own mini desk next to Adrien’s big one), and stopped in her tracks when she heard murmurs outside the office.

She rushed outside, and her jaw dropped when she saw Adrien walk in. Already an hour late from work, he had bags under his eyes as he literally dragged his body across the hall. The worker that he had patted on the back the other day came up and asked if everything was alright. At first Adrien frowned, his furrowed eyebrows hidden under his messy blond bangs. He was about to snap at him when he suddenly stopped, his eyes landing on her figure.

He looked down, but then patted the worker on the shoulder once, wishing him a nice day. Then he walked up to the shocked bluenette, his head hanging low. Marinette took action at once and pulled him inside quickly.

“Adri- Sir! Look at you! What happened?” She asked as she brushed invisible particles off of his shirt. She looked up at him and gave him a disappointed look. “Did you stay awake all night?”

_You have no idea._

“Maybe…” He slurred.

Marinette’s frown deepened, “Why? Working?”

_No. Drinking my ass off._

“Kinda.”

“Well, it’s not going to work this way here.” She closed his shirt’s first few buttons and turned him towards the restroom, “Go and wash your face.”

“Nooo. Marine-”

“No more whining, sir!” She said in a stern voice, “Go. And get your _shit_ together.”

Before Adrien’s eyes widened, the door was closed behind him. He looked at his reflection. Tired and broken. That’s what he looked. He sighed, getting ready to follow Marinette’s order. He really _did_ need to get his shit together.

He came out and she handed him a towel to dry his face. He silently followed as she pushed him towards his office chair and made him sit down. Arranging his shirt once more, she drove her fingers into his hair to comb it sideways. After a minute of struggle, she exclaimed, “Done!” And Adrien opened his eyes. He didn’t even know when he had closed them.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t overwork yourself, monsieur. Work is only good till it’s done in the office. Dragging it home with you where you lose your night’s sleep and peace is not good for your health. I’d know, trust me.”

 _Of course you would_. Adrien was about to scoff but he stopped. He realized how immature he was acting and needed to act responsible, so he sighed and asked her what the schedule stated for the day.

There wasn’t much on the plate, and he was glad. Marinette sat down on her chair, doing something on her computer that he couldn’t see as his office desk was perpendicular to hers. He continued to stare at her. She probably noticed, because she stopped and looked up at him. Giving him a smile which he lightly returned, Marinette said, “If you need help with anything, I’m here all day, sir.” Adrien nodded.

 _That friend she said she wanted to meet who was nearby. Was she going to meet that guy- what was his name- Lucas? If yes, why would she lie about it being a friend instead of her boyfriend? Unless… they are dating secretly?_ , he thought to himself.

No. If they were dating secretly, surely Marinette wouldn’t tell Adrien his name then? He wanted to smack his head on the table, but Marinette was in front of him.

Suddenly, Marinette’s phone buzzed. She looked at it, and then at Adrien. Finally, she pressed silent, going back to work.

Adrien frowned, suspicions running in his mind.

He pretended to work, his eyes scanning the blank papers as his mind wandered to who could be calling her whom she ignored in front of her boss.

The phone buzzed again and Marinette tsked. She was about to close it again when Adrien said, “You can pick it, you know? It seems important.”

Marinette hesitated before nodding and excusing herself as she walked out of the room. Adrien blinked. Why was she walking out?

Apparently, she still stood right next to the door when she attended the call, and so Adrien could hear her voice. He leaned on his table.

“What are you thinking, calling me at work? I had to get up from in front of my _boss_ because he thought it was important!” She whisper shouted at someone, “…No, Alya-”

Adrien breathed. It was an Alya. Not a Lucas or Loki.

“…You know I can’t just ‘hang out’ after work. –No. You know _well enough_ where I go after work.”

Adrien felt a pang of hurt in his chest. _Probably to see her boyfriend_ , he thought.

 _Stop saying that word again and again_ , he scolded his brain.

He still felt sad.

And stupid.

“Maybe some other time, Als. Whenever I get free. Ugh- Okay! I promise! Now bye.” Marinette walked back in and Adrien pretended to work.

“I’m sorry sir.”

“No problem.”

And then they silently continued to work again. Adrien was getting tired from all this drama in his life. And it was hardly day two of her job here. Suddenly, a new email popped up on his computer.

He groaned as he threw the stacks of papers he was pretending to read on the table and leaned against the chair, closing his eyes in frustration.

“Everything alright, sir?”

“Father has sent me a whole new workload. Apparently a whole stock of his latest perfume is arriving and he wants me to monitor that the stock reaches the building without damage.” He rolled his eyes. Marinette formed an ‘o’ with her lips. Then she asked, “Would you like to have a coffee or anything else?”

Adrien sighed, “A double espresso would be great, thanks.”

Marinette nodded and went away. And Adrien took out his phone, dialing the number as he waited for the person to pick up.

“ _Man, what the heck? Why you callin’ so early I was fuckin sleeping_.”

“She’s already with someone.” Adrien whined. After a while he heard a number of profanities on the other end.

“ _Did she say it in your face?”_ He heard Nino grumble.

“Well, yes.” Adrien sighed.

_“So she said, ‘I have a boyfriend so stay away from me’?”_

“No! But she told me his name! I asked her if she was seeing someone and she told me that mother****er’s name.”

“ _Let me get this straight: she said, ‘I have a boyfriend and his name is ‘insert-mother****er’s-name’?”_

“Well, not technically-”

 _“Did you fucking. Hear. Her. Say. The word. ‘Boyfriend’?”_ Nino asked grumpily.

Adrien stilled, “No…?”

_“Did she say or explain how long she’s been with this guy?”_

“No. She got interrupted because I started coughing like an ass on his last breath.”

More swearing on the other end. “ _Dude? I’ve had a misunderstanding like this once and I don’t want it to be repeated with you. And let’s say she IS dating someone, then you’re a rich guy. You got more sources than my grandma got hair, you hear me? Do what Adrien would do. Flirt till you charm her pants off and she be leavin that guy in no time. I’m flippin.”_

The line was cut. Adrien frowned but a smile tugged at his lips. Nino was grumpy when sleepy, but extremely helpful nonetheless.

He waited and after a while, heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Marinette walked in, holding two cups of beverages from the café nearby. Adrien looked at her and she said as she closed the door, “I heard someone say that you always complain about this place’s coffee, so I brought you one from my favorite place.” She walked up to him, smiling. “I hope you like it too. Your double espresso, sir.” She extended it towards him and he smiled back, happier than he was in the morning. “Thanks Marinette.” He said as took the cup from her. Their fingers brushed, and their eyes locked for a moment before Marinette looked away.

Adrien took that moment to see what she was wearing. She adorned a full sleeved black shirt and fitted jeans, and over the shirt, she wore a loose red crop top with black polka dots.

“Hot.”

“Huh?” Marinette suddenly looked at him.

“The cup.” Adrien said smoothly as he took a sip. He hummed approvingly, “It’s really good.”

“Oh.” She blinked, before smiling and taking her seat. She opened her own cup and took a sip from it.

“So, about what you said yesterday; how about we set off on an adventure of finding me a hobby after work today?” Adrien asked as he stared at his cup. Marinette stopped as well, processing his words before she turned sheepish. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as she said, “Well… You know, I’d love to do that, but how about on a weekend? Because… please don’t mind but…you see, I’m usually very busy on-”

“Oh, come on Mari!” He said, trying his best to show her his saddest possible eyes. He was going to make sure she didn’t stay ‘busy’ with this guy in every way possible, “What’s so important that you can’t help me in something that can actually change my life!” He said over-dramatically, “And father always forces me to help him with photo shoots on weekends so I don’t think I’m free then.” He turned sulky, “But if it’s something important that you have to do then it’s perfectly fine. I respect your wishes and-”

“No, no! Sir, it’s fine by me. I mean, I-” Her tablet dinged, interrupting her. She hastily picked it up, reading it and then saying, “O-Oh well, looks like the stock has arrived because you have been called downstairs.” Marinette quickly stood up, straightening her dress and so did Adrien.

“All right then.” Adrien said as he walked towards the door. He turned around to see Marinette standing behind him and he opened the door, bowing for her to go first. Marinette walked out quickly and shyly and Adrien mentally patted himself on the back.

_______________________________

He didn’t have that much work, to be honest.

When he met the carriers all he had to do was to sign some papers, assign one person as the manager and tell him to employ a few workers to transfer the stock to the main building. Other than that, he just smiled at everyone and appreciated them because Marinette was standing with him.

He found Marinette looking about with amazement.

“What happened?” He asked her slowly as he leaned close to her ear. Much to close for comfort, but she seemed oblivious. She shook her head and Adrien got a whiff of her perfume. His eyes landed on her neck for a second before he averted his gaze back at her face. “Nothing,” She said as she continued to look about while the workers carried the boxes inside. “I’m seeing this basement for the first time and, it’s really big.” She was also whispering, as if it was a really secret conversation between only the two of them.

Adrien chuckled, his eyes never leaving her face, “When I saw this place for the first time, I was eleven. I had come with father to see this building and had eventually gotten lost. It’s a good thing they had cameras that spotted a young boy crying in the basement.”

Both Marinette and Adrien laughed. Marinette finally turned her face to the side to look at him. Their eyes locked and they stilled, realizing how close they were standing to each other. Before any of them could move, however, they heard someone shout, “Watch out!”

On instinct, Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and pushed her out of the way just as a cardboard box landed where they were standing first, its contents shattering. The tablet slipped out of her hand, its screen cracking as it hit the ground.

Suddenly, a thick, sharp smell spread across the place and Marinette and Adrien started coughing. She was still wrapped in his embrace, her body sandwiched between the wall and her boss as he tightened his grip on her waist. Adrien pulled back, taking Marinette a little away from the fume as they both gasped for air and he looked her over, his arm still around her back.

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly. Marinette nodded, “And you?” She asked.

“I’m fine.”

Marinette felt Adrien shake, and when she looked up, she realized he was clenching his jaw, anger flashing though his eyes. Before she could stop him, he turned around and shouted, “Who is responsible for this?!”

A few of the people shrank back. The man who was carrying the stack of the boxes nervously stepped forward and Adrien marched up to, making him flinch. Marinette followed behind worriedly.

Adrien towered over him, breathing heavily through his nose. The manager ran over to him, carrying a clipboard in his hand. “I’m sorry sir-”

“Sorry? You’re _sorry?!_ What type of an _irresponsible_ staff have you gathered that almost got me and my assistant hurt? And we weren’t even standing in his way!” He said loudly. Even Marinette stepped back at his anger. Adrien turned to the worker, “What are you, sleepy? Drunk?-”

“Sir,” Marinette said slowly.

“-You want to get _fired?”_ Adrien spat and the worker’s eyes widened. Marinette placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Sir Adrien,”

“-I’ll make sure to get you fir-”

“ _Adrien_.” Marinette said and he turned to her, his anger alleviating. Marinette looked around her and quickly added, “Sir” Before motioning for him to walk out of there with her. Adrien huffed, shooting both the men a glare before stomping out of the place with his assistant and entering into the elevator as it closed. Only then did he sigh.

“I think you’re tired, sir.”

“Tell me about it.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod and he relaxed a little. It reminded him of when he saw Nathalie doing the same for his father to help him calm down.

Marinette smirked as she said, “I think you’re doing pretty _smell_.”

Adrien stilled, trying to process her words.

_Did she just…?_

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the bluenette as she tried to stifle a laugh. Marinette continued, “But let’s just not _fume_ about it, okay?”

Adrien snorted, and that was the last straw as both of them bursted out laughing. “Oh God, Mari that was awful!” He said between wheezing and Marinette agreed, wiping away a tear. It took them the whole way up the elevator to calm down. When the door opened, two people who stood waiting for the elevator gaped at the two. Their faces flushed, breaths labored and eyes misty with goofy smiles on their faces, Adrien and Marinette completely ignored their curious stares as they walked out of the lift.

By the time they reached their office, Adrien had already calmed down. So Marinette passed him a smile and sat down in her seat again.

Before starting their work again, Adrien said, “You never were good with puns, you know?”

Marinette smirked, making his heart beat pick up pace again as she said, “But it worked, didn’t it?”

Adrien sighed.

“It most certainly did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I get these ideas. Again, bear with me.
> 
> Also, comment! I want to know what you all think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler? Oops?   
> jk it's a Christmas gift Merry Christmas y'all.

By the time work was over and it was evening, and Adrien had reminded Marinette about their ‘after-work adventures’, Marinette had feigned surprise, as if she had completely forgotten about their plans. She had kindly apologized, excusing herself while saying that she didn’t feel so well and that perhaps they could do it some other day. But Adrien knew it was all an excuse. She was feeling perfectly fine before he had asked her the question.

But that didn’t stop him from continuing his plan.

Adrien knew he could do anything, but the one thing he wouldn’t stoop so low to do was send spies to check what she actually did after work, or where she lived, or whom she met on a daily basis.

No, that was stupid and irresponsible. Asking spies what they saw her do every day? What if one of them got distracted by her beauty as well and betrayed him? He’d seen a movie like that once. So no way. Not a chance.

He would rather spy- _ahem_ , check on her himself.

But not yet. He needed to woo her first. And thus he waited the next day in his office, early, fresh, and ready. And he had an advantage in wooing her in a way that she stayed with _him_ for most of the day, within his reach, _just_ the two of them.

Adrien felt his wild side creeping up as he thought about ways to make her fall for him. But his good side reasoned, like a devil and an angel on both of his shoulders.

__You’ve waited ** **years**** for her; take this as your chance to fulfill your desires. You’re her boss. She’s bound to do as you say. Shoot her boyfriend. Hide his body. You have enough wealth to cover it up. And then she’s all yours…__

The good-Adrien chimed in:

_~Show her sweet gestures instead. Make her fall for the real you: The perfect little cinnamon roll. She already shows a little interest in you. Love eventually happens between the ones closest to hearts.~_

Adrien sighed.

_ _The real you? Pfft. The real you is the wild cat that you unleashed back when you were seventeen. Stop caging it. Imagine kissing her. Those lips you’ve been trying to control yourself from kissing. Imagine all the dreams and fantasies you’ve had about her. They can all come true.__

Adrien squirmed in his seat.

_~But will she respect you if she finds out the way you think about her? Love doesn’t necessarily have to be physical and it most certainly shouldn’t be aggressive.~_

__Imagine cornering her, caging her with your hands. Imagine her in the same dress she was wearing on that dinner. Imagine her breathless state. Just the two of you, alone in this very room.__

_~She said herself that she loves the obedient you.~_

__There’s a lock on your office door that actually works.__

_~There’s a cctv camera here that ‘actually works’ as well.~_

Adrien groaned, banging his head against the table. Marinette walked in without looking up. When she closed the door, Adrien shot his head up the same moment she turned around. Marinette jumped in surprise with a cute squeal. She laughed, although it was a little strained, “You startled me! I’m sorry I didn’t knock, sir. I didn’t think you’d be here so early.”

Adrien smiled, “Well, you’re early too, aren’t you?”

Marinette brushed her loose hair behind her ear, “Well, yes. I was called my Mr. Gabriel Agreste. Before the office hours started.”

Adrien leaned forward a little, interested and surprised, “What? Why?”

Marinette winced. It was a small one but Adrien saw it. “He found out about yesterday’s… accident. _And_ he saw the footage.” She said as she stood straight, holding a few things in her hands.

Adrien frowned a little, “And…?”

Marinette remained neutral as she said, “He wanted to make sure I was alright, and then he handed me a new tablet since the old one cracked. I thanked him.”

“That… was all?”

“Yes sir.”

Adrien nodded slowly. He shook his head slightly, “Okay, what’s the schedule.”

A small sigh escaped her lips. It was nearly impossible to hear, but Adrien had sharp senses and he was always alert and observant around people (unless he was drunk) and he picked it up. Marinette continued to tell him as he eyed her. She had very light bags under her eyes, but other than that, she looked fine.

Marinette finished speaking and turned to Adrien for confirmation, and he blinked.

“Um, repeat that again, please.” He said.

Marinette gave him a half-smile, before obeying and repeating his work for the day. After a while, she released a small ‘oh’ and said, “Mr. Gabriel Agreste has sent an email. For you.” She said, looking up at him with confusion. Adrien matched her expression. If his father wanted to give him a message, why didn’t he send it directly at his email address?

“Well then, I guess you can read it to me so we both get the message.” He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. Marinette coughed lightly, and started.

“A visit is organized every year on which the CEO visits one of the factory outlets or Company buildings for a check. This year, the second branch of the main factory has been selected for the visit. But Mr. Gabriel Agreste is, unfortunately, busy in some other complications due to which he cannot be available.” Adrien listened carefully, his eyes narrowing. He knew about this visit, but where was this heading?

“As Mr. Adrien Agreste is the new rising CEO of this brand,” Marinette continued, “And as according to his father’s observance he has been improving his performance in work from the last couple of days-” Adrien rolled his eyes, everything making sense now.

His father _wanted_ Marinette to say it in his face.

“-Monsieur Gabriel Agreste wishes that his son pays this visit for him. It will be an official one-day visit, without any sponsorship. –Secretary, Nathalie Sancoeur.”

Marinette opened her notifications again and said, “Seems like your schedule has been cleared for the day, sir. Since you’re here early, your father wants you to leave at 8:30 sharp. A black Limousine will be waiting for you.”

Adrien’s phone buzzed after a while as he looked at it. Marinette had sent him the information. ‘EQ-385-AW, Black. Driver: Theo Barbot.’ He shoved his phone back into his pocket, mumbling nonsense about his father. He knew his father was doing everything on purpose. Hiring Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the biggest proof he needed because Gabriel _knew_ about Marinette.

Gabriel had found Marinette’s picture from under the young blonds’ pillow when he’d actually tried to be a good father once and wanted to wake his son up himself. That was when Adrien was nineteen. Gabriel had questioned him a lot about the wrinkled, old picture of the blue-eyed bluenette, but Adrien had remained silent. He knew his father would find out her name through his sources eventually.

Adrien checked the clock. Six minutes before they left.

One minute later, Marinette stood up from her chair, roughly tying her hair in a bun as she fixed her long, gray skirt. She walked up to Adrien who also stood up, knowing they were about to head out. Before walking out of the door, Marinette stopped Adrien. She gave him a once over, and frowned.

She reached up to brush his hair back while standing on her tiptoes despite wearing heels and then she arranged his shirt. Adrien knew he never wore his shirts properly, but he was starting to like this new routine of his assistant arranging it for him.

Maybe he should start leaving three buttons open instead of two, he thought to himself with mirth.

Marinette arranged his collar, pulling it forward as she murmured to herself, shaking her head.

“Wh-at are you _doing_?” Adrien asked as a laugh bubbled from his throat.

Marinette dead-panned, “Making you look presentable. Don’t feel offended, sir, but despite being Gabriel Agreste’s son you have _no idea_ how to handle formal wear.”

“It’s not like you’ve seen me wearing anything casual, either.” He replied calmly. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, still straightening the collar.

Her fingers brushed against his neck and Adrien sealed his lips in a tight line, hoping his ears didn’t look as red as they felt warm. Marinette stepped back, looking at him with satisfaction. “There.”

“Thanks for fixing my shirt!” Adrien smiled quickly, “I’ll make sure to return the favor someday.”

Marinette’s body ceased and her face flushed as she looked at him incredulously.

His own words registered in his mind.

His smile faded.

Adrien slapped his hand over his mouth, his face going red. “I-I’m sorry! That came out so wrong, oh God. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay… Sir. But we should, we should head out now before it gets late.” Marinette said and blinked, as if gaining her own bearings.

Adrien nodded and they walked out of the office towards the car that awaited them. Adrien sat down in the limo with Marinette beside him; her face tinted a slight pink as she faced the window. Only then did Adrien realize how good it felt to make her feel flustered. Her pink cheeks looked tempting and she looked _cute_. Adrien turned his head the other way as well, staring at the passing buildings to ignore his burning cheeks.

_~What you said back there was very irrational and disrespectful.~_

…

__This woman turns you on.__

_________________________________

When people working in the second branch found out that it was check day, everyone was preparing for the meeting and making quick arrangements. But when they found out that the visit will be paid by none other than Adrien Agreste, all hell broke loose.

Everyone knew Adrien’s temper, and they were most certainly aware of his habit of firing anyone he didn’t like just because he didn’t like them. And so everyone was found running around the place, cleaning up their messes and setting up a good atmosphere for work. Everyone was advised to stay out of the young Agreste’s way and to not speak unless their boss, Mr. Leonard, said so.

The limo reached and Adrien stepped out, adjusting his suit rather carelessly as he brushed his long golden locks back, wearing sunglasses.

His assistant Marinette Dupain-Cheng hurried after him, tablet in hand as always. Adrien briskly walked into the building as the security guards wished them a good day. Adrien either didn’t hear or didn’t bother to hear, but Marinette passed them a smile. Mr. Leonard was standing there, waiting to greet him. The man, probably in his fifties with a bulging stomach and a chubby face, passed him a bright but nervous smile and shook his hand.

“Mister Adrien Agreste! Nice to see you sir. How’s your day?” He said jovially and Adrien gave him a small smile. Adrien took off the glasses. Marinette took them from him. “I’m fine Leonard. How’s everything here?”

“We have all day to discuss that, don’t we?” Leonard laughed again as he said, “You’ve grown so mature over the years. CEO! You’re a lucky man, sir.” The aged man’s eyes landed behind him on the half-Asian blue-eyed lady, wearing a baby-pink silk shirt over a graphite-gray skirt with white pencil heels. Adrien followed his gaze and suddenly realized as he said, “Oh, Leonard, meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her forward as she shook hands with him. “She’s my personal assistant.”

“There was really no need to introduce me, sir.” Marinette said to Adrien kindly and then smiled at Leonard, “But it’s nice to meet you, monsieur.”

“You too, young miss. Now, sir, let’s show you around, shall we?” Leonard said as he started walking forward, Adrien and Marinette following behind. Everyone working there stiffened as they saw them passing, but a number of young female employees continued to shamelessly stare at Adrien as he passed, and Adrien noticed that Marinette was getting uncomfortable by those women’s behaviors. She was probably feeling sorry for him, he thought. But he was used to it.

So far everything was going on fine. Nothing seemed out of order, and everyone was enthusiastic. Adrien knew this was all just a grand show that lasted only for a day, but the show was good, at the very least. A woman suddenly bumped into Adrien, gasping as a file fell down from her grasp.

“I’m so sorry, sir!”

Marinette immediately picked it up for her, handing it to the brunette who thanked her in return. Leonard was glaring at the worker from behind, knowing that Adrien’s mood was about to flip and one of them was about to get fired, but what he didn’t expect the scene that happened next.

Adrien smiled at Marinette kindly, and then turned towards the brunette that was standing scared. He said, “It’s alright. How are you, um…?”

She blinked, surprised, before blurting, “J-Juliana. My name’s Juliana. I’m fine, sir. Thanks.”

“Well Juliana, have a nice day. And work hard!” He said as they started walking again.

“I will, sir!”

They walked around for a while, Leonard showing around the place and talking. Adrien noticed Marinette looking around uncomfortably. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked slowly. She jumped, “Y-Yes. I’m fine sir.” Adrien frowned. She continued to look around her, and Adrien followed her gaze. 

He saw a man glancing at Marinette, but that man looked away from her immediately. Adrien frowned as he felt something wasn't _right_. But when Adrien didn’t find anything else, he let it slide.

By the time they had completed the round of the place, it was already time for the meeting. So they went to Leonard’s office. An aged woman, her face stern and slim, was waiting for them. When Leonard entered and Adrien and Marinette were about to enter the room as well, she stopped Marinette.

“I’m sorry miss but you can’t go inside.”

Adrien stopped as well. “Why not?” He asked.

“It’s confidential.” Marinette nervously glanced at her back. Adrien creased his eyebrows.

“She’s my personal assistant.”

The old woman didn’t waver. “I’m sorry, Mr. Agreste but the meeting is between you and Mr. Sander only. No one else is allowed.”

Adrien was about to argue, but Marinette interrupted him. “It’s okay, sir. I’ll be waiting outside.”

The blond remained silent. He nodded after a while and went inside. And the boring meeting started.

Since Marinette wasn’t there with him, he didn’t feel the need to be so kind about anything. These type of meetings always bored him, so every time Leonard offered something, he either cancelled it, or threw it on the ‘I’ll leave that decision on father’. Leonard wasn’t amused either, and fortunately for Adrien the meeting ended earlier.

Adrien stepped out, looking around the place as he stretched. Marinette wasn’t around. He huffed. He walked out towards the hall and found her there, standing with her face hard and arms crossed.

With that man standing beside her that was glancing at her, leaning his hand on the table. He said something and Marinette rolled her eyes as she stepped away. But he stepped closer and grabbed her hand.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she smacked it away, but Adrien was already walking towards them, his blood boiling.

Suddenly, he stopped.

 _Calm down, Adrien._ He said to himself. _Think with a cool mind. She’s already seen you angry. Don’t let it show again._

Adrien casually strolled towards her, and when Marinette’s eyes landed on him, she visibly sighed.

Adrien smiled at her, not acknowledging the sandy-haired bastard as he said, “Marinette, sweetheart, I’m so sorry I couldn’t take you in with me! You know these places and their rules. To them you’re just an assistant.” He said as he took her hand, “But we both know what your place is.” He whispered as he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles gently. Marinette gaped, her cheeks darkening.

Adrien looked behind her, as if noticing the man’s presence just then, “Oh, will you introduce me to your friend, love?” He asked her softly.

“Oh, he’s not a friend, Adrien. He was…” She turned and glared at the man, “He was just _passing by._ ”

The man flinched as he said, “Yeah… I was… I’m gonna go.”

He went away, and Adrien felt Marinette relax. “Thank you, sir.”

“It’s okay. But if anyone ever bothers you again, you tell me okay?”

Marinette nodded. “Okay.” She squeezed the hand he was holding and his heart fluttered, his eyes landing on her lips for a millisecond. He stepped closer to her, scratching the back of his neck with his other hand as he said slowly, “Hey, Marinette, what do you say, we-”

Someone coughed behind them and they both quickly stepped away from each other, Marinette breaking her hand from Adrien’s. Leonard eyed the movement before shaking his head and thanking them for their visit.

On their way back, in the car, Adrien noticed Marinette unknowingly running her thumb over the knuckles he’d kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t leave cliffhangers. I’m a good guy. (Cough For now cough).
> 
> Sucking author note (yay.) :
> 
> This whole book is basically an out-of-control-Adrien, so I don’t think I need to mention that here. But still, a thing to note is that Adrien’s really fighting over which side of him should he let out; the good that he’s trying to be or the bad that he’s always been, so don’t get confused, kay?  
> Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot (many would know. Okay not many.) But I decided to continue it as long as I could, so don’t mind me struggling to put in some plot. I have no idea how brands work, I haven’t done any research and the same goes for the chapters not released yet. Everything right now is basically whatever personal experience I have. Again, I try. But there will (probably) be a message and there will be an ending to this shit. It’s mostly fluff. Yayyuh.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien Agreste came to the office an hour late the next day just because he could, and passed a Marinetty smile to a bunch of employees just because there was no harm in doing so.

He stopped in front of his office’s door and took a breath. _You’re getting there, Adrien. You’ve impressed her. Now next step: flirt_. He was about to turn the knob, but stopped. Marinette seemed to be having a rather loud conversation with someone definitely on her phone because it was ‘Alya’.

 _Man, you can hear everything through this door,_ Adrien thought with disappointment.

And just as he ~~listened in on her conversation~~ tried to be a gentleman and stayed outside as to not disturb her, Adrien’s hope that he had impressed her shattered at once. She was talking about her ‘boyfriend’.

“-I like him, okay?!...Alya, NO!” She practically screamed. There was a pause, and then she sobbed. “-You have no idea. I’m dying!”

She was? No, no. That was just metaphorical…. Right?

“I feel like I’m about to drown or become shark dinner and I tOtAlLy DeSeRvE tHaT.”

Yep. Metaphorical.

She was silent for a while and then said, “Everything is…stable, I guess.”

Adrien frowned. Whoever she was talking about, she didn’t seem convinced by her own answer.

“-Oh, he’s everything, you know? He’s super kind, and he gives me so much attention and… he’s so handsome that it makes my eyes water.” Adrien placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heart tighten.

Ouch, ouch, and… _Ouch_.

He thought _he_ was fucking handsome too. God, why couldn’t he have Marinette like this guy did? It was like, ‘You get your wish to meet your dream girl again after all these years, but there will be a consequence.’ And that consequence was like a stick up the-

“I want him to LOVE ME!” She wailed. “It’s so painful, Alya. I can’t- He’s there but not really there. I know he likes someone else and I know I’m dumb but I want him to love me!”

First, Marinette wasn’t dumb and Adrien wanted her to know that. And second, he kind of got what was going on. Marinette’s boyfriend was two-timing and she _knew_ he was cheating on her, but wanted him to love her because she loved-

Adrien sighed.

 _Me. I want her to love me_. He decided it was better if he started the day and still went according to the plan. And he was going to _skin_ Nino alive if his plan didn’t work.

He opened the door and Marinette jumped from her seat. “I-I’ll call you later, Alya. Bye.” She threw her phone on the table and smiled at the blond, “Good Morning, sir.”

“Good morning, Marinette.” Okay, so the dress she wore? Wow. He knew red suited her but maroon? Wow.

But her face? It was a mess. No matter how beautiful, it looked like she hadn’t been sleeping. The bags under her eyes had increased and her face felt off. She looked seriously tired.

“Marinette, are you alright?” He saw panic flash in her eyes before she recovered. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.” He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking at her deeply. “You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?”

Marinette smiled warmly, “I know.”

“Well, then,” He made her sit down on her seat and she looked up at him, confused.

Adrien smiled, “Would you like some coffee?”

Her eyes widened as she tried to stand, “Oh, no sir. You really don’t-”

He placed his hand over hers and stopped her. “You helped me when I was tired, didn’t you? Let me return the favor.”

Marinette looked at him. “I was just doing my job, sir.”

Adrien tilted his head, smirking as he leaned closer, “And I’m just doing mine; making you happy.”

She blushed. _Holy fucking shit_ she blushed. So what if it was a small one that disappeared quickly? Adrien already wanted to kiss her senseless and get married and run off to an island.

He pulled back, satisfied. He ordered them coffee from the same place as before; none of them in a mood for the office’s coffee that only but gave you a more severe headache.

She took the coffee and thanked him, the sincerity floating in her eyes as she took a sip and closed her eyes, leaning back against the chair. Adrien shamelessly stared at her, looked at her slightly pouted lips and thinking that, no matter how many hot girls died over him every day, he was unlucky because he couldn’t taste _those_ lips. Was it so much to ask? Just a peck?

But then, he didn’t know there was so much going on in Marinette’s life. Why did she stay with a douche like him anyway?

“I’m not going to mention it again if you want, but you seemed panicked when I came this morning. I hope everything is fine.” He said as he sipped his own espresso and leaned against her table.

Marinette sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Marinette probably liked to exercise her muscles because she smiled a lot. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just some things unrelated to work.”

“Oh.” _So that means I’m just a part of ‘work’_. Adrien drew his lips in a tight line. _Ouch_.

Marinette finished her cup and stood up. “I’ll be outside, sir.”

“Yeah sure.” Marinette nodded and went out. Adrien had nothing better to do all alone in his office, because he only came to the office because Marinette was his assistant, and he only worked hard because Marinette was watching him. So he started work anyway. If his father wanted a good-boy-Adrien, then he was getting a good-boy-Adrien.

But he was about to make sure that Marinette got the bad-boy-Adrien this time.

_______________________

Work done already (since there was no meeting or other stupid thing and just paperwork), Adrien walked out of his office to just stroll through the building. This time, as he smiled at every passing employee, they smiled back instead of either glaring at him or staring as if he’s grown a second head. It felt nice.

He helped a woman with an error on the computer and she thanked him kindly, and he patted her on the shoulder. Many asked him about where his assistant was (since she was with him almost all the time) and he told them she was on her own that day.

Adrien finally spotted her, but his bright smile faded the moment he recognized the new employee she was happily chatting with. It was Nathaniel I-like-to-hit-on-other-people’s-assistants- Kurtzberg. She praised him and he turned red in the face, and Adrien wanted to _gag_.

“There you are, Marinette!” Adrien beamed as he stepped close to her. Marinette smiled at him cheerily, “Sir. Am I needed?” She asked politely.

“Not really. I wanted to ask if you’re feeling okay now?” Adrien saw Nathaniel frown slightly at their too-close-for-friends proximity and so the blond took Marinette’s hand in his gingerly to further annoy him.

 _Take that as well, sucker_.

Marinette smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looked down at her hand in his. “Yes! I’m feeling much better now.” The hair fell back on her face, and Adrien smiled lovingly as he brushed it back for her. His finger grazed her cheek and he turned a mess inside.

 _Bad-boy-Adrien my ass. I can’t even handle touching her_.

“Sir, meet Nathaniel. He just started working today.” Adrien turned to Nathaniel standing there awkwardly. Marinette hadn’t taken her hand away from Adrien’s but was standing beside him now to face the red-head.

“Oh so you got employed. I wouldn’t be surprised, though. You do have a lot of talent.” Adrien said. Nathaniel smiled at that. “Thank you.”

Nathaniel excused himself to work, and Adrien released Marinette’s hand to place his hand on the small of her back as they started walking. He couldn’t help it. He just wanted to… keep touching her, one way or another.

_Keep touching her…_

Adrien shook his head.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said, “I completed everything I had today. And there’s this amazing new café where I want to take you because the food there is to _die_ for.”

Marinette eyed him with uncertainty. “Are you sure, sir?” She asked.

Adrien nodded. “I’m purr-etty sure.” Marinette eyed him.

“That was a cat pun.” She said, not amused.

“Yes. And it was purrfect.”

Adrien knew she was trying not to roll her eyes, but a smirk played at her lips. God, he wanted to kiss her.

He slowly snaked his arm around her waist. “Let’s go.”

___________________________

“The meeting was taken care of.”

“Thank goodness,” Gabriel muttered as he fixed his tie. Then he turned to Natalie, “Tell me about the progress on Adrien’s side.”

Natalie smiled. “He’s been doing his work quite dedicatedly. I believe he just went out with Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Gabriel frowned. “But his work-”

Natalie fixed her glasses, rather proud of Adrien. “He already completed it.”

Gabriel blinked at her. And then he _chuckled_.

“And to think, all I had to do was find his high-school crush.”

“I’d hardly call it just a crush, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nodded, smirking. “We just need to sit and watch the drama unfold, then.”

They both chuckled. To think, it seemed immature for two aged people to enjoy the situation the once aggressive and out of control blond had put himself in. But then, it wasn’t everyday one found anything as amusing and interesting in this building.

___________________________

Adrien had completed his tasks for the day, he wanted a way to randomly flirt with her, and he wanted to get her away from the young designer who quite obviously was interested in her. And so they both sat in a high-class café eating lunch and talking.

There were two seats on either sides of the tables and Adrien and Marinette sat next to each other instead of in front of, and to Adrien they were sitting pretty close. His knuckles had brushed with her hand five to six times, but it wasn’t like he was counting.

Marinette was already a mess from laughing so much at his stupid jokes, but she wasn’t complaining. So he wasn’t stopping.

“My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can’t hold it in.”

Marinette snorted, her eyes watering as she shook, before giving in and bursting out. Adrien chuckled.

_If only she knew how true this one was._

“Okay, you clearly took that one from the internet.” She said between laughs.

He gasped, “What makes you say that?”

Marinette shook her head, “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t the one who used to search up memes and pick-up lines back in high school to ‘impress girls’.” She finger-quoted.

Adrien huffed, “Not ‘girls’. Only one girl, mind you.”

“ _Who_ , though. You never really told me.”

Adrien stopped as he stared at her.

He ignored her question as he said, “There’s- There’s something on your face.”

“There is? Where?”

He knew it was a stupid cliché romantic movie scene but he couldn’t help it. Of course there wasn’t anything on her face, but-

“Here, let me get it.” He ran his thumb across her cheek, leaning close to her face. Marinette stiffened slightly as he leaned too close, his eyes half-lidded and his slow breath fanning her face. He continued to run his thumb across her soft cheek as her face flushed at the proximity, and Adrien thought that it was enough. He pulled back.

“Oh, it was just your beauty.” He smirked.

Marinette looked away, releasing a strained laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She murmured.

“I’m serious. You’re beautiful. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were already dating someone.” Adrien said. Marinette looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, yes.” Adrien pretended, “I’m sorry I forgot; you actually are. I forgot his name, though… No wait, Luka, right?” He pretended as if he didn’t care whoever the shithead was dating the love of his life.

Marinette blinked before her face pinked. “Oh! I-I…” She turned her head away, smiling shyly, “I’m not dating Luka.”

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

“What? But I thought you said…?”

“When you asked me about a relationship, I was casually telling you about one of my friends who asks me out quite often.” She chuckled nervously. “But I can’t really date him.”

Adrien blinked. “ _Why?”_

Marinette sighed. “I’m still trying to settle in Paris. I have an almost whole day job at a place and… other things. I don’t have time for anything else, and, for a while I want to keep it that way.”

And he thought she was always busy with him after work. She was not dating someone ( _Holy fuck she was not dating anyone_ ) but was still busy after work. What did this woman _do_?

“Well, I’m sorry for making assumptions, Marinette.”

“It’s fine, Adrien.” Marinette gave a short, small smile. “Misunderstandings happen sometimes.”

They ate their lunch in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, old me! Yay!  
> a splendiferously merry new year to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Exes...
> 
> Expectations.  
> Exchanges.  
> Exgirlfriends, and  
> Exhausted assistants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so overly dramatic that it makes me gag. But, hey, I try to be funny (and suck at it).

The first thing on the Monday morning that Adrien didn’t expect was his father in his office as he entered the place. The first word that registered in his mind was ‘fuck’.

Because of all the days his father could decide to randomly remember he had a son was this _one_ _day_ Adrien had brought a big red rose for Marinette. He quickly hid it behind his back, showing his surprise at his father’s presence as he pressed his back to the wall next to the door.

“Oh. Father.” He said, but it wasn’t all jovial. “I hope everything is alright.” He glanced at Marinette who was standing rather stiff behind his father, giving a tight smile. His heart clenched for her. He could feel her pain, after all. He dealt with Gabriel Agreste everyday too.

“Everything is fine, Adrien.” His father said in his business-like manner, a little hint of unnecessary amusement not going unnoticed by the blond. His father eyed him and Adrien winced lightly.

“You are dressed well.”

“Why, you-” Adrien started to throw back a savage comment but stopped, glancing once at Marinette. He gritted his teeth. “Thanks I guess.”

Gabriel smirked, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. Adrien wanted to shove the thorny rose down his _own_ throat for actually being so _nice_ to his father.

“Why are you standing there, Adrien? You can continue your work. I was only talking to Ms. Dupain Cheng.” Gabriel eyed his hands held behind his back. Adrien didn’t flinch.

“I’ll be fine here and wait for you to go.”

Gabriel sighed. “Well then, I’ll leave you both to work now. Thank you for your time, Marinette. And your talent is remarkable. If I had my say, I would’ve taken you for a designer here. But then again,” The old man started walking out of the place, “This job was your own decision.” He had the guts to smirk at Adrien before heading out, and Marinette released a long sigh of relief.

“No thank you, being an assistant is enough a tough job to handle.” He heard the bluenette murmur, but pretended to ignore it. Making sure that Gabriel had left the vicinity, Adrien took out the rose and saw the damage. Not much, it was perfect except for a petal fallen off. He turned to Marinette with a bright smile, holding the rose out and bowing like a gentleman.

She blinked at him. “For… Me?”

Adrien nodded, “Yes, My lady.” She took it hesitantly, their fingers brushing. Marinette twirled it around in her fingers, bringing it to her nose as she smiled. “Thank you.”

Adrien smiled. “You’re welcome. Though it’s nothing compare to your beauty.”

Marinette chuckled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Only then did Adrien realize how exhausted she looked. “You’re being awfully cheesy nowadays.” She placed the rose on the table delicately. Adrien took her hand, “Marinette, are you really okay? You look unwell.” Adrien said, concerned. Marinette removed her hand from his to dismiss him.

“Oh, everything’s grand.” She smiled. “Now, your schedule for the day-”

Adrien eyed her and noticed she was blinking as she read the screen. Her eyes were red, and she had tried to stay awake through coffee because her eyes were half lidded. She was clearly not well, or she wasn’t sleeping. Both the ideas bothered him. What was she normally up to after work?

“Marinette, I think we’ll be fine today without any meetings.” He said as he sat down. Marinette shook her head.

“I’m sorry sir, but you’ll be conducting this meeting, so no.” Adrien frowned and Marinette gave him a sad smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder, “You’ll pull through.” Adrien returned her smile half-heartedly.

“Well, okay then. Here we go.” He stood up. He turned towards Marinette expectantly and she raised an eyebrow. Adrien’s cheeks went pink and he rubbed his hand behind his neck. “Um, make sure I look okay maybe?”

Marinette smiled. “You’ve dressed pretty well on your own, Mister Agreste.” She stepped closer, smiling as Adrien gulped. “But,” She said and brushed her fingers in his hair, “Your hair looks good sideways.”

If he were a cat, Adrien would’ve purred at her touch. Her dainty fingers played magic in his hair and he wanted them on his head, petting him forever. Through his closed eyes, Adrien felt Marinette’s fingers pet into his hair slowly and gingerly. Her hand slowed, and then, her fingers slid down his face as she caressed his cheek and rested on his jaw line. His breath quickened as he opened his eyes to look at Marinette with surprise, but found hers closed instead.

Nothing suggestive. She was just sleeping.

“Marinette?”

She jolted awake, contracting her hand as she blinked her eyes open, “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry, sir. I’m such a klutz, ugh.” She covered her face in her hand, embarrassed.

“Marinette, are you sure that you’ll be fine?”

Marinette nodded. This woman was stubborn. “Yes sir. I’ll take a coffee on my way.”

______________________________

The meeting was to be conducted by Adrien, because this was his first agreement with another company as the soon-to-be CEO. Pre-practice or something like that. Apparently for Adrien, his father had chosen a family friend to start a partnership with so that they agreed to the profitable deal when they saw Adrien and Adrien also got a little practice instead of embarrassing himself in front of strangers on his first meeting. (His father thought he was going to be an _embarrassment_ on his first try. Adrien didn’t know if he wanted to smack his head first or his father’s.)

Hence, the Rossi family. If anyone didn’t already know, the Rossi were those snobs who used money as toilet paper and tried to shove their importance up everyone’s ass by force. They thought they were doing real good to all of mankind (But were actually there to gain fame) by signing an Agreement with the Agreste Label, but Gabriel was just doing it for his own profit. In all, it was an agreement between two asses, and Adrien was just being the pawn in their game.

That wasn’t even half the problem Adrien was worried about. Only when he found out that all, Mama Rossi, Papa Rossi, _and_ the Baby Rossi would be coming to the meeting, Adrien had known everything was screwed.

Lila had been one of his ‘I’m-trying-to-forget-a-certain-girl’ ex girlfriends, and he knew that their meeting after these years was going to be just as sweet as their break up. Note the sarcasm.

He cursed his very breath because he knew that the entire sweet image he had created for Marinette was going down the drain soon. But Marinette seemed tired, and he just wished she remained robotic like that for a while longer so that she didn’t notice the awkwardness that was about to unfold.

When they arrived, Adrien realized that the problem was probably ten times bigger than he thought.

The Rossi family strutted in with their loaded asses, Mrs. Rossi wearing an extremely fancy dress and a bunch of rings too much for the occasion, and Mr. Rossi was his own not-caring-about-shit self. They greeted Adrien and sat down on the chairs on one end of the long office table, and Adrien sat on the other end, with Marinette standing beside him holding her tablet.

They talked about here and there. Adrien offered his proposal. Talks were held. Discussions were made. Disagreements arose. All that normally happened in a meeting. At the end, they were ready to sign a whole year partnership with the _Gabriel_ Company. Adrien turned to Marinette and she gave him a small, appreciative smile. Adrien asked them to sign the paperwork.

“We are waiting for our daughter. She must be here by now.” Mr. Rossi said. Adrien gave them a confused look. Mrs. Rossi continued for her husband, “I’m not working with my husband in his company. I only came with him. But his real partner in his project is his daughter and therefore she will sign the papers herself.” The woman said rather smugly.

 _Oh_ , Adrien thought, _why were you here then? To show off your fucking rings?_

At the same moment, the door to the vast meeting room opened and Lila sauntered in. Of course she’d grown into a woman. Her eyes were still a little puffy and round like before, but she had given them a deadly look with a thick cat-eye liner. They were a sharp forest green that could cut a man with looks. Her skin was a perfect tan, and her hair now cut short, which ended on her long neck in messy waves. She wore a skin-tight suit to enhance her extra curved and full body, and a dark red lipstick on full, perfect lips. She smirked when her eyes met Adrien’s.

Adrien broke into a sweat.

Not because she was hot or alluring in any way, but because the woman was bad news. She could basically shake hands with the devil, or kick a baby and laugh about it. There was no telling what his ex would do if she found out that the woman for whom he left her was now his personal assistant.

Confident as she always was, Lila walked up to Adrien and sat down next to him, her chest puffed out way to much than normal. She was obviously trying to seduce him.

“How are you, Adrien? It’s been a while hasn’t it?” She asked as she leaned toward him. Adrien remained neutral. “It’s good that you’re on time.” Adrien turned the Gabriel mode on. He extended the pen towards Lila as he said, “Everything has already been discussed with Mr. Rossi. You can sign these papers, and if you have any doubts than you can ask your father.” Adrien said as he fixed his tie stiffly and looked sideways, his brows furrowed.

Lila clicked her tongue, “My, you’ve changed. A _lot_. And I like it.” She said teasingly and Adrien tried his best to not turn around to see Marinette’s reaction to any of this.

“The papers, Ms. Rossi.” Adrien cleared his throat.

Lila took the pen from him, the predatory smirk never leaving her face as she signed the papers professionally and handed the file to Marinette who hastily took it. Then they all stood up.

Lila shook hands with Adrien, and so did the other two members.

“It was great making a deal with you. I’m sure this year will bring us a lot of profit…” Lila eyed Adrien, “…In every department.” Lila continued to stare at him and Adrien grew uncomfortable.

 _Fuck it_ , Adrien thought. He wanted to kiss Marinette in front of her. But he couldn’t.

 _Fuck it_.

They walked out, and Adrien turned to Marinette. She looked really pale and exhausted, the poor thing. Adrien wanted to warn her about any possible rumors or things Lila would spew around but he had second thoughts after seeing the bluenette’s condition.

“Marinette, let’s head back to the office.”

They were about to enter when Lila stopped them in their way, twirling her hair in her finger. “So, Adrien.” Lila said, “Want to hang out again?”

“I’m really busy right now, so…”

“Hey,” She stepped closer, “You’re still mad about the past, aren’t you? Come on… We were stupid back then. But we can change that now.”

“ _Lila_.” Adrien pressed, clearly annoyed. “I am _really_ _busy_ , and I want you to give _way_.”

Lila was about to say something again when Marinette stepped in front.

“Sir doesn’t wish to speak to you. I’m sorry.” She said in such a flat tone that it would put a rock to shame. Adrien felt a sense of pride surging through him as he eyed his knight in shining stilettos with sparkling, grateful eyes.

Lila eyed Marinette from head to toe with disgust, scoffing as she turned to Adrien, “What type of _ghosts_ have you assigned here?”

Marinette drew her lips in a tight line, but didn’t say anything. Adrien was about to defend Marinette but she stopped him and said, “Please, to the office, sir.”

“He’s _your_ boss, you’re not his. You haven’t even taught your assistant any manners, Adrien! How can she talk to someone as high as you like that?” Marinette opened her mouth, but then realization flashed on her face. She guiltily looked down.

Adrien had had enough of this. He couldn’t let Lila insult Marinette like that. “Lila.”

“Lila what? You can forget about me all you want, Adrien. But I still care about you-”

“That’s it, ma’am.” Marinette stepped in again and raised her hand in front of the brunette, “If sir Adrien doesn’t wish to speak to you I’m afraid I can’t let-” Marinette paused and blinked. Adrien and Lila both stared.

“I can’t let-” Marinette stopped again and swayed. Adrien’s eyes widened as her eyes rolled back and she started to fall.

He quickly caught her, “Marinette?!”

She fainted, her face going dangerously pale and Adrien’s eyes doubled in worry. He held up her tiny figure with one arm around her shoulders as he gently cupped her face and shook her. “Marinette? Marinette are you alright?! Wake up! Someone, call help!”

Lila watched as Adrien picked up the lithe-figured, half-Asian assistant bridal style and took her to the office, calling a few employees for help along the way. Adrien didn’t care if Lila followed him or not. He was more worried about the love of his life limp in his arms. As he held her, he realized how weak and light she felt. He placed her down on a sofa as people gathered around him.

“What happened to Marinette?!”

“Is she alright, sir?”

“I don’t know! She fainted!” Adrien held up her wrist to check her pulse. “God, her hands are so cold. Do you think I should give her CPR? Because I can totally give CPR.” Adrien said.

“Um, no that wouldn’t be necessary. I think she’s only out cold.”

Another person piped in, “Oh, Dieu! The same thing happened last week to a citizen down the block from where I live. She was all healthy when she suddenly fainted, and _died_.”

Adrien’s mind went into frenzy. “Oh, why isn’t she _waking up?_ Call the doctor!”

“Sir, I don’t think-”

“JUST DO IT.”

As the nervous employee called the doctor, Adrien cupped her face as he looked at her worriedly. “Marinette? Marinette, hey. Can you hear me?” Her eyes looked like sockets and her cheeks had sunken.

Just _what_ was going on with this woman?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol chap.
> 
> Don't worry, guys. I know what I'm writing. #MedicalAndEverything

A seizure.

Marinette had a seizure which lasted for _three and a half minutes_. Considering the situation, someone had called their personal doctor because he was nearby, and that doctor had taken care of the unconscious bluenette in the room.

Marinette was a socializing person and very kind too, and it was a surprise how she had made so many friends in such a small span of time while working there. Everyone passed and asked Adrien about Marinette worriedly, and he only told them that she was fine with a reassuring smile of his own. Only he and two other employees that he didn’t recognize were standing outside the door worriedly. One of them was a tall skinny girl and the other was a rather obese man with thick glasses and a light beard. Adrien supposed he was the one who called the doctor. They stood outside because the doctor had said that it was dangerous for someone to go near the patient even if the seizure wasn’t that severe.

That made Adrien realize that if he had stupidly given her a CPR during her seizure, there was a possibility that she could’ve bitten his tongue. Not that he minded; he just didn’t want that in an emergency situation. ( _Of course_ the only solution his perverted brain could construct was lip contact.)

As if on cue, the doctor came out of the door. “What happened, doc?” The man asked. The old doctor shook his head, “Nothing much. I think it’s just stress. I do have some questions, though. Who among you is really close to Ms. Marinette?”

“I am.” Adrien raised his hand quickly. Several heads (including some passing by) turned towards him.

Adrien looked around, coughed, and placed his hand back into the pocket. “I mean, um, I know her, so…”

Sometimes, God created the perfect moments to die through embarrassment.

The doctor didn’t seem to care, because he motioned for the blond to come forward.

“Mr. Agreste. Seeing as you know Ms. Marinette, do you know if she had any other seizures recently?” Adrien frowned.

“Not that I’m aware of. Is she going to be alright?” Adrien asked, “It isn’t something serious, is it?”

“I’m afraid that she’s been having seizures in the past, and if that’s the truth then she should be seeing a regular doctor.” The aged doctor frowned. “But for now, the only best thing I’d prefer is that you make sure she doesn’t stress out too much.”

“Okay.”

They entered the room. Marinette was lying peacefully on the sofa, her eyes closed as she breathed slowly. She stirred, and her eyes opened immediately. Taking in her surroundings, her eyes landed on Adrien and she shot up into a sitting position.

“Wha-”

She was cut off by the doctor, “Don’t worry. You’re okay. You fainted, but now you are fine. Breathe slowly, okay?”

She clutched her head, her face contracting in pain. She nodded and followed his instructions. As Adrien watched, she calmed down, and then the doctor started conversing with her.

“Do you remember anything from before you fainted?”

Marinette blinked. She shook her head. Then nodded vigorously. “I was with Adrien…Agreste. And Lila. Ms. Lila Rossi.”

“Good. Do you feel a headache?”

“A little.” Marinette’s eyes met Adrien’s again. He was standing behind the doctor, watching her. She guiltily looked away and Adrien had no idea why.

“I’m sorry for putting you in so much trouble, sir.”

It took Adrien a while to realize she was talking to him. “What? No, Mari! Your health is more important to me than anything, okay?” He said softly and her face turned pink.

The doctor fixed his glasses, “Marinette, I hope you answer honestly. Did you have any seizures before this?”

Marinette fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She looked down. “Yes. Couple of times.”

“Did you consult a doctor about it?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m taking medications. It just happens… occasionally.”

“You are working as an assistant. And that puts a lot of stress on you. I’m writing you a few more medicines to take for a week and rest, and you’ll be fine.” He smiled and Marinette thanked him, not looking up from her lap.

Adrien thanked the doctor and walked him towards the door. When the doctor went away, Adrien closed the door and sat down in front of Marinette, who looked away from him.

“Marinette. What happened?”

She shook her head. Adrien grabbed her hand and caressed it, and she finally turned her head towards him while still looking down.

“Mari. Why didn’t you tell me you had seizures?” He asked softly. She turned guilty again, but the blond made sure to give her comfort the best way he could. So he sat on the sofa, next to her.

“I-I…I’m sorry.” She started, “I knew I should’ve told you but-” She sniffed. “My previous boss kicked me out of the job when she found out about me. She said I wasn’t _healthy_ for a job like that. I…

“I didn’t want you firing me because of the same reason. I don’t know why these seizures or attacks still happen but they have been for a few years now. A-And I thought-” She broke down, much to Adrien’s worry. He shuffled forward, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. “Hey.”

“I thought that if I work harder, you wouldn’t notice anything wrong. I-I don’t know how to get rid of this. It’s a _weakness_.” She sobbed softly and Adrien’s heart clenched. He wiped her tears as he said, “Mari. No one’s kicking out anyone, okay? Don’t worry.” He cupped her face as she looked at him with wide blue eyes, “And whatever you’re going through, we’ll figure out a solution for it. Together.” He smiled, and she copied it weakly after a while.

“And solution number one is: No stressing out. No over-working. I know for a _fact_ that you work even after office and stay up till late for it.” He said, scolding, “Tell me what it is that you do.”

She turned sheepish. “I still work on my online boutique. I couldn’t leave it because it’s my passion, and I make the orders when I get back from work. I’m depending on this job for the all the bills and payments now that I’m living independently and trying to earn through my orders enough to save. And…”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“… I’m still taking classes for my fashion degree. I can’t leave that, but I can’t go after work either, so I study at a friend’s house who’s also my tutor.”

So _that_ was where she was always busy after work. Adrien wanted to smack his jealous ass. The woman was only working hard day and night to pursue her dreams and he was thinking she was hooking up with her boyfriend, who wasn’t even her boyfriend.

“Well, I’m sorry to say, but that will be stopping for a week. You’re resting. From office _and_ from work.” Her protests were ignored.

“Hey, Mari?” He stopped her from standing up as he cupped her cheek. She stilled and locked her gaze with his.

“Yeah?”

Adrien gave her a smile. “Don’t think less of yourself just because you have a sickness you cannot control. You’re amazing, in and out.” He leaned forward slowly, watching her eyes widen the closer he got to her face.

And then he wrapped her in a tight hug. (Adrien was weak. Okay? _OKAY?!)_

She hugged him back after a while, humming happily, and his heart fluttered uncontrollably. The fact that Marinette had a sickness didn’t lessen his feelings for her. He loved Marinette, and he was going to make sure he proved it by helping her through it.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when Adrien stepped into the building, he was a little gloomy because Marinette wouldn’t be attending for a week. Which left him rather lonely and useless. But when he entered his room and saw her purse hanging beside her table, Adrien grunted and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I thought I told her to _rest_.” He murmured. He took his coat off and went outside to find her.

She was found with the chubby guy with thick glasses and the tall skinny blonde. The girl saw Adrien coming towards them and she turned Marinette around. The bluenette saw him and smiled. It was a small one.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning Marinette. I thought we talked about this? You will not be working for a week.” He placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned towards her, “You need to take care of yourself, m’lady.” He said softly and playfully, and caught a glimpse of the blonde squealing behind them. The man beside her nudged her.

Marinette gave him nothing but another small smile. She stepped away from him, letting his hands fall beside him. “That doesn’t mean I can’t come to work, sir. Besides, I feel perfectly fine now. Please, excuse me. I must go to the office.” She bowed lightly and walked away, leaving Adrien gaping at her.

“What happened to her?” He finally asked the two. The fat guy eyed him uncertainly, while the blonde squirmed nervously, looking at the chubby man. They had a conversation through eyes, and then turned towards him.

“Hello, boss. My name’s Tim.” The man introduced. Adrien nodded. “Um… I’d tell you what’s got Marinette all gloomy, but…” He glanced at the blonde and she nodded, “I think you’ll mind because it’s about your girlfriend.”

Adrien blinked. After five seconds, he shook his head. “I’m sorry, what?”

Tim raised his eyebrows behind his big glasses. “Your girlfriend. Lila Rossi.”

_Okay, what the fuck?_

“She’s not my girlfriend-”

“-SHE’S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND I KNEW IT.” Tim smacked his hand on his palm. “See Kate? I knew it. She was _lying_.”

“I’m sorry, who was lying?” Adrien seemed lost. Tim looked around, but then brought Adrien to a more secluded place, Kate following behind them. Tim seemed excited about something, but Adrien had no idea what was going on. He just wanted to know what was bothering Marinette.

“Okay, so Lila Rossi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng bumped into each other this morning.” Tim started like a gossipy high school girl. Adrien’s brain halted.

Lila and Marinette?

 _Shit_.

“I overheard their conversation, and it was _not_ neat. I remember _every_ word of it.” Tim said.

“What? What did they talk about?”

“Okay so, Ms. Rossi ‘accidentally’ bumped into Marinette. And Marinette being Marinette was like ‘Oh, I’m sorry’ and then Ms. Rossi was all ‘ _Huff_! Whatever you brat’-”

“Tim. That’s not how it went.” Kate rolled her eyes.

“Shush! Her looks said it all. So then Ms. Rossi said, ‘You’re very good at acting. That was quite a show yesterday’ and Marinette said, ‘Excuse moi?’ and Lila said, ‘I know when a girl is trying to get a man’s attention and your plan was a very desperate one, but don’t worry: Adrien doesn’t fall for stupid acts like those.’”

Adrien gritted his teeth. Now, Kate jumped in.

“I could tell that Marinette was offended, sir. But that wasn’t all. When Marinette tried to deny Ms. Rossi’s assumptions, Ms. Rossi said that she knew _you_ very well because you both dated for a year- or was it two years?”

“Two years, yeah.” Adrien murmured the confirmation.

“-And then she said, and I quote Ms. Lila Rossi, ‘I left him because I needed some space, and he was okay with it too. He told me that we will patch up again when the circumstances will be better, and now here I am. So if you think you can lie all over him when you’re supposed to work and act like an assistant, I’ll tell you to stop because things won’t end up neatly’ That’s what she said, alright.” If Tim was a drama queen, then Kate didn’t back off from pretending like Lila haughtily while telling the story either. After all, they were Marinette’s friends at work and wanted to defend her.

As if studying his angered expression and adding more fuel to the fire, Tim said, “I know Marinette was crying in the bathroom, but she told us she was fine, Ouch, what-” Tim rubbed his side while glaring at Kate but stopped when he saw her angry look.

Adrien’s fist shook.

“Where’s Lila now?”

“We don’t know, sir.” Kate said, “But there’s a possibility that she left.”

Adrien stomped towards the office, while Kate turned Tim towards her.

“What do you think you’re doing?! He was already angry. Why did you have to tell him that Marinette had been crying? Do you want him to become all Grump-hump again?”

“It’s not every day that you see your boss changing because of an assistant that definitely means more to him. Kate, it’s obvious that monsieur Adrien has a thing for Marinette.” Tim shrugged. “It’s what everyone has been talking about. Besides, I love a good drama in this boring workplace.”

Kate only shook her head.

_________________________

Adrien entered the place, and Marinette stood up from her seat.

He only chose to stare at her, taking in her form as his anger died down to be replaced with worry. Marinette was the only person who could make him lose his anger and frustration every time he looked at her. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Not knowing what to say, Adrien sat down in his seat and Marinette slowly walked up to him, holding her tablet up as she cleared her throat. “Would you like to learn your schedule for today, sir?”

She _had_ been crying. It was visible through her puffed eyes and stained cheeks. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to do anything today.”

Marinette remained neutral. “I’m sorry, sir. Your schedule must be clear by the end of the day. It’s an order from Mr. Gabriel Agreste.”

No encouragement. No smile. No touch of comfort.

It was like Lila had brought all of his efforts back to square one.

Adrien sighed. “Look, Marinette, I know what Lila told you.” He started.

Marinette’s face contorted and something flashed in her eyes that he couldn’t understand before she tried to go normal again. “ _Sir_ , I don’t want to talk about it. I-I’m sorry.”

It was like she was trying her best to ignore that they were friends so that she could concentrate on her job. Adrien inhaled sharply.

“Listen, Marinette. I wanted to warn you about Lila before we met her, but you looked exhausted and I wanted to leave it for later. But I guess I’m always too late for everything.” He stood up and walked towards her. Marinette took a step back.

“Lila is good at lying, and she’s very manipulative.” Adrien started and Marinette finally met his gaze. His eyes were warm towards her. “In this industry, when you place your first step, the first thing you need to be prepared for is that people will spread all sorts of rumors and will assume all sorts of things. People don’t have a boundary, Marinette. It is _you_ who has to learn to accept that and move own. Trust me.

“And I know what she said to you has offended you. Don’t worry; I’ll deal with her. But I want you to know that I know you weren’t lying or acting, okay?” Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders again. “We’re still friends, you and I.” He hugged her gingerly and Marinette placed her head on his shoulder. She didn’t hug back.

A little disappointed, Adrien pulled back and gave her a smile. She looked better already, so she reciprocated.

The smile, not the feelings.

And then, Adrien dropped the bomb; years of manipulation and torture from one of the prominent villains of his life had him seething with an unfathomable anger and urge for sweet, _sweet_ revenge.

“Hey, Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“Remember when you said that you’ll follow any order related to business?”

“…Yes?”

Adrien rubbed his hand behind his neck, turning sheepish. “Lila was my ex- that part is true. But we were never planning on patching up. What was left was left behind, but she seems pretty adamant about us coming together again.”

Marinette gripped the tablet tighter. “Then… I’ll be happy for you both.”

“What? No! Marinette.” Adrien shuffled towards her, “I don’t want to patch up with her. I want you to understand the situation. Lila might lie to everyone and make them believe I like her so that my father forces me to date her. She’s trying to arrange her and my marriage so she can take over the Agreste’s fortune. She’s confident enough to say that to my face.” Marinette’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Adrien continued, “My father will not believe me, but I know her. She hasn’t just appeared after all these years without any reason. She doesn’t really love me. She just wants the fame.”

“So… what now?”

“I want you to help me. To save our business, _and_ me.” Adrien said.

“I do want to help. But the question is- _How?”_ Marinette said as she searched his eyes. Adrien looked around, trying to work up his mind. He finally snapped his fingers.

“You’ve been told to rest your mind, anyway. So you won’t be working. All you have to do is to follow what I say whenever we’re in front of her or my father. Since Lila has signed the partnership, she’ll be around this place more than often. So first of all,” Adrien took the tablet from Marinette, and she watched with wide eyes as he swiped and cleared his schedule, as if he didn’t care about what his father wanted. He looked up at Marinette warmly when he heard the familiar clicking of heels outside his door. Oh, he’d _known_ that Lila will meet him first thing after colliding into Marinette. He knew that woman well enough. And he’d recognize that proud strut and clicking of high heels _anywhere_.

“Do you trust me, Marinette?” He asked frantically. By now, his anger towards Lila had reached a new level of revenge, and his mind had started thinking irrationally again.

“Yes?”

“Then pretend.”

“What-”

She didn’t get the time to finish her sentence as the door opened rather boldly and Lila appeared at it.

Or maybe because before that, she’d only heard Adrien say ‘sorry’ and the next moment, he’d wrapped his arm around her waist, leaned forward,

and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me after this it's important for the plot I swear- (F*ck you Adrien she sick wut da heq you doin)
> 
> #BadBoyAdrienBegins
> 
> #I'mNotSure


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It felt perfect."

Marinette’s eyes were wide open, her hands hovering over Adrien’s biceps (that were completely wrapped around her) uncertainly as he kissed her full on the lips. Luckily, her face was turned from where Lila was standing so to the brunette, it was like a casual kiss between two lovers.

Well, as casual as it could be. Adrien was officially a #Mess.

After a second Adrien pulled back from the soft kiss, his forehead resting on Marinette’s as he managed to open his eyes and take a single, slow breath. Then he turned his gaze at Lila, looking at her as if she’d just interrupted the most beautiful moment in the world, which she _had_. Marinette still stood there, blinking.

“Oh, Ms. Rossi. I didn’t think you’d come without _knocking_.” He said in his Gabriel VoiceTM . By the looks of it, after overcoming the shock, Lila was internally seething with anger. Marinette finally turned around and her expression was surprisingly normal. She was finally playing along. Her cheeks were pink.

So were her lips.

Lila now spoke, miserably failing at hiding her scowl. “Well _Adrien_ , you know I don’t need to knock at your door. I’m not some _assistant_. You clearly know that.” Venom was dripping from her voice, and by a glance at Marinette’s face, Adrien was surprised to see that the bluenette was _enjoying_ it.

“Oh well, I also wanted to talk to you. I believe we have some, misunderstandings, to clear.” Adrien said as he fixed his tie. Marinette saw the movement and quickly reached up to fix it for him. Adrien flashed her a quick smile, pouring as much lovesickness as he could into it (It didn’t need much effort, really). “You can go out if you want, Mari.” He said softly and she nodded, a smirk tugging at her lips as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

_Don’t blush, Adrien._

Marinette then headed out, but not before giving Lila a smug look. Adrien tried to hide his laugh.

He loved that woman.

As Marinette exited, Lila glared at Adrien.

“You’ve found another toy, I see.” She said as she walked in. Adrien shrugged.

“Does it matter to you, Ms. Rossi?”

“Oh, quit this act already, Adrien.” Lila snapped, “I’m not dumb. You don’t have to act all reserved because I know you best. You didn’t really have to get into another woman’s pants to get rid of me because guess what? I’m not like the others and I don’t just get tossed around. I suppose you already know my reason of comeback, considering your sudden actions.” Lila looked rather smug. Adrien’s blood boiled, but he was glad to know that she was somewhat ticked off.

“I’m trying to change for the best now. And no, Marinette is not a toy.” Adrien said simply. It was true. He _was_ trying to change his attitude. Only since he had started treating people nicely and being considerate, he realized that it _did_ feel good to be of use. And not just because Marinette was standing with him. He realized that you didn’t really have to be moody with others just because it’s your father who didn’t treat you properly when you were a kid and felt a little (Okay, a great deal) lonely. Besides, he was getting a pretty positive response.

Lila eyed him as she said slowly, “Oh. I guess than she’s another one of your _girlfriends_. How long will she stick? I’m guessing she gives you quite a show considering you’re pretty wealthy.”

Adrien closed his hands in fists. _Don’t let her get to you. Don’t, let her get to you._

“Lila. She is _not_ after my wealth. And if you’re referring to us, then I want to make this clear for you: everyone wishes to date in their teenage. It’s natural to try to settle with someone and then break up if it doesn’t feel _right_. You and I know well enough that we couldn’t settle in a proper relationship because we’re not made for each other-”

“-Because you had someone _else_ on your mind the whole time.” By now Lila was close to shouting. Her hands were closed in angry fists as Adrien stayed calm. It felt as if the roles had been reversed and Adrien enjoyed it while Lila continued, “I noticed it then. And how long has it been since we last saw each other, four years? Five? I still remember you. You never really tried to pay attention to me, Adrien. You were using me. For someone who-” She stopped as something flashed in her eyes. When she spoke again, there was a hint of predatory amusement in her voice.

“For someone, who might possibly be working for you _now_.” Her gaze met his as her smirk grew. Adrien didn’t waver.

Lila let out a laugh. “That girl! The one you sobbed about all the time! It was Marinette wasn’t it?” She laughed even more as he didn’t say anything. “Look at you, Adrien. Twenty-two, wealthy, handsome, _stable_ , and still crying over the girl who, what, reminded you of your mother?”

“That’s it, Lila!”

“Oh Adrien, say that to yourself.” She stepped closer to him. “Sooner or later she’ll find out that you’re not so perfect after all. I’ll see if she sticks around then. And if she doesn’t,” She winked, “You know I’m here.”

Adrien gritted his teeth. “I’m trying to change myself.”

“That still doesn’t justify your past.” She clicked her tongue, “I know for a fact that women don’t like playboys. Or criminals. Or _sexual_ _harassers_.” Her eyes flashed and Adrien’s expression darkened. “And let’s just say that she _does_ stay, then I won’t let anything happen between you two.” Lila said, the smirk disappearing from her face.

Adrien tried to remain neutral. “We’ll see about that.”

Lila only shrugged, brushing past Adrien as she walked out. As soon as she left and the door closed, Adrien released a sigh and rested his hip against the table. He felt himself drowning in self loathing again, and cursed under his breath because _damn_ , that woman had gotten to him after all.

Adrien frowned. No matter how much he changed, he’d still be remembered as the total dick he’d been in the past. He had been a type of person Chloe would be rather proud of. Adrien winced at the thought.

But it wasn’t like it was entirely his fault. Lila had a part in it too. But she was _way_ too good with her lies and cunningness to slip out of trouble like a sneaky fox.

Suddenly, his fist shook. He needed to work harder. Of course, Lila was not going to make it easier for him to woo his long-term crush now, but he had to make sure to change himself. Enough to make Marinette trust him and ignore Lila’s comments. And enough, to hopefully get back on track with life. Being nice _was_ nice. It didn’t mean he just had to be good in front of Marinette.

Operation good-boy Adrien was a go.

There was a knock on the door. Adrien pulled himself together.

“Yes?”

Of course, his P.A stepped in, looking curious. “Was everything okay? She practically _stomped_ out of the place.”

Adrien sighed, “I guess. She _does_ know how to get on my nerves, though.”

Marinette passed him a sympathetic smile. “Do you need anything?”

“No. I-I’m fine.” Adrien looked down. Marinette nodded.

“Did I- Was that okay? I mean, what I- _we_ \- did in front of Madam Rossi?” Marinette turned pink as she mentioned it. Sure enough, Adrien’s pink face followed.

“Oh, that. Yeah… I mean, she _was_ pissed. So it worked.”

Marinette giggled nervously. “Okay.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t ask you properly before doing something stupid like that, Marinette.” Adrien said honestly.

“Oh- It’s fine. I mean, it’s okay. For the better, right?” She asked.

Adrien looked up at her and nodded, “Right.”

Her eyes were still kind of blown wide; her cheeks and nose tinted a rosy pink. Adrien looked at her lips and controlled the urge to run a finger over his own because _Wow? Had he really kissed her? Just like that?_

Not to mention now that he recalled it, he blushed harder when realizing how soft her lips felt. _Shit, he was a goner._

“Is this going to go on, the pretending part? Because I don’t think there’s going to be positive response to it at work.” Marinette asked worriedly. Adrien sighed. He was a stupid, _stupid_ person. He should’ve known that this was going to make things awkward. “I don’t think we need to do it in front of anyone but Lila. I so sorry I dragged you into this.”

“It’s really fine, Adri- _Sir_. We shouldn’t forget that we’re still friends. And besides,” Marinette looked away, “Lila isn’t really on my good side.”

Adrien gave her a half smile. “I guess we’re both even, then.”

Marinette gave him a small smirk, but returned back to being neutral. “Anyways. Work first.”

Adrien groaned good-naturedly, but decided to finish work anyway as Marinette was glaring at him.

“I’ll be free in a while, Marinette. Do you want to head out to some place for lunch?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “We’re at work.”

Adrien shrugged. “Well, _I’m_ going for lunch outside when I finish here, and you’re my P.A who basically has to follow me wherever I go during office hours.” He winked.

Marinette laughed. “Real smooth, Mr. Agreste.”

_________________________________

Adrien worked remarkably fast for someone as lazy as him and got free. Not to mention his father was miraculously giving him less work on a daily basis. Perhaps the sales were normal now.

He’d started making sure he wore proper clothes for work instead of just coming in anything that didn’t make sense, so now he had no problem in heading out. The things left on which he had to work included no smoking, less hanging out with unimportant people (Nino was important, though. He was his best friend), no unnecessary drinking, taking proper meals on time and waking up early and fresh (which was already in progress). And to help as many people as he could throughout the day, because it made him feel happy. All of this wasn’t really that hard, but one had to get in routine with such things.

As they walked out of the building, Adrien took out his own car instead of calling the driver, and Marinette sat next to him in the front as he drove out of the building. She was still holding the tablet lest Gabriel Agreste suddenly assigned Adrien another work. Adrien glanced at it while driving.

“I thought I told you to put that thing away.”

“Mr. Gabriel Agreste might send in some work. You need to stay updated.”

“ _And_ , I thought you weren’t working for a week.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to stop working too.” Adrien gave her a look. Marinette continued, “I’m only making sure you follow your schedule. My other works have been put on hold.”

“Other works?”

Marinette smiled shyly. “Mr. Gabriel found out that I’m into fashion and that I’m currently completing my course, so he asked me to give him some designs as sample. If he liked them, he said that he might get me an internship at _Gabriel_ after I complete my studies.”

Adrien blinked. So _that_ was why his father had been paying so much attention to Marinette. Huh.

“That’s really amazing, Marinette.”

She beamed at him. Adrien averted his gaze back to the road before he got lost in her eyes and caused a car accident. “So, where do you want to go?” Adrien asked casually.

Marinette looked at him for a while, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She continued to stare. Adrien noticed.

“What?” He questioned dubiously.

Marinette shook her head. “I’m sorry I- I didn’t know _I_ was deciding where _you_ should be having lunch?” She said uncertainly. Adrien laughed.

“What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t ask my lady where she’d like to go?”

“Your…Lady?”

 _Shit_. “I’m sorry, I meant my, uh, my-”

“It’s okay, sir. Calm down.” Marinette assured. She was amused by his stammering.

Adrien was officially a #Mess2.0.

But he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

 _So, you like to tease, Ms. Dupain-Cheng? Then tease is what you’ll get_.

“You never answered my question, though.” He said.

“Wherever you like, sir.” She said with a smile, “Although, I’d rather you have something healthy or light. It’s really early to have lunch.”

Adrien nodded. He turned his car towards a small café that looked really good from outside. Adrien wasn’t hungry; he just needed an excuse to be out with Marinette. But if the place offered good food then, why not?

Adrien parked the car and stopped Marinette before she got out. “Wait.” He said as he got out, and Marinette watched as he rounded the car and opened her door for her. Marinette couldn’t help but feel bashful.

“Oh, please, you don’t really have to.” Adrien ignored her reaction as he took her hand in his and helped her out. He just loved her hand in his. It felt perfect.

Marinette tucked a strand behind her ear, looking up at him shyly through her thick eyelashes. Her blue eyes were curious, the sapphires dancing in the bright day light as she gazed at him, and Adrien felt as if they were cutting right through his heart. Ignoring the tug in his chest, he stepped forward, completely lost in his own little world where only he and Marinette belonged.

Call him immature, but he’d imagined all sorts of romantic scenarios with Marinette when he was young. He was going to live as many of them as possible.

Marinette couldn’t back away. She was cornered by the car behind her and her boss in front of her, and she felt her heart pick up pace as Adrien neared her, his gaze landing on her lips and making her breath stutter.

Her lips looked so tempting, now that he had tasted them once. It wasn’t _enough_. He’d loved her for _so long_ that a mere touch felt like nothing yet everything. He neared her, his right hand still holding hers. He leaned closer, _and_ closer, until he could clearly smell her perfume: the scent that made him so giddy and dizzy. _Dizzier_ than any drug could ever make him.

They were inches apart as Adrien licked his lips. His eyes looked up at her eyes that were fluttering lazily.

“Marinette?” He murmured huskily.

“Y-Yeah-” She cleared her throat, “Yes?”

He took the tablet out of her grip with his other hand, smirking as he said in an awfully deep voice,

“Put the tablet away.”

He leaned forward to put it on her seat, purposefully inching even closer to her face as she sucked in a breath, and then pulled back up with a satisfied look on his face. “We don’t need it for now.” His voice had returned back to its normal tone.

Marinette blinked a couple of times, still a little breathless. Color rushed to her face almost immediately and she looked down.

“Oh.” Was all she could say.

Adrien smirked. _Take that for a tease, Marinette_.

“Shall we?” He asked as he bowed for her to step forward.

Marinette nodded.

She kept holding his hand even when they entered. And Adrien was more than happy to keep holding hers.

It felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week...   
> Sorry if this chapter was disappointinggg good stuff and fluff is coming I swear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss and the assistant try to escape from the workplace for as much time as possible, so they don't have to act uncomfortably close in front of a certain person.   
> But aren't theses 'adventures' making them spend some quality time alone together anyway?
> 
> (Because y'all thought that this was a typical adrienette story and that they would smooch in front of Lila all the time. Hah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually dropping a chap in the middle of the week cuz itz ae fillerrr

Adrien eagerly pulled the chair out for Marinette and she passed him a smile. He sat down right in front of her, flashing a full smile of his own as he started tapping his fingers on the table.

“So what would you like to have, Marinette?”

The bluenette giggled. “I’m not hungry. You’re the one who wanted to head out for lunch. I’m just tagging along as your _P.A_.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Oh, ho ho._ Flirty Marinette was a fiery Marinette. Adrien already felt like melting.

“I’ll just order for the both of us.” He said simply. Marinette gazed at him, her eyes locked on his for a while as something flashed in them; something that Adrien couldn’t quite understand no matter how much he wanted to. But it quickly faded as she looked away shyly, realizing she was staring.

“Okay.” She said, shrugging.

Sometimes, Adrien wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

After they ordered and their food arrived (A sandwich and coffee for both of them even when Marinette objected, but Adrien told her that she needed to take care of _her_ health and diet as well), Adrien said, “We still don’t really know that much about each other, do we?”

Marinette nodded. “We should seriously take out time to meet and learn more about each other. It’s been seven to eight years.” Marinette blinked slowly, “Wow, it sure _does_ feel really long when you say it out loud.”

“Yeah, it does.” Adrien murmured as he traced his thumb over his cup absentmindedly. He suddenly looked up, “What’s your favorite color?”

Marinette paused as if registering the question. She let a laugh slip from her lips, “ _That_ was out of the blue.”

Adrien smirked, “No punning, seriously. I just realized that there are many things I never knew, or never asked about you. For someone who’s been a friend, that’s not normal.”

“Okay, I’m up. Ask away.” Marinette said.

“Favorite color?”

“Blue.” Marinette said simply. Adrien laughed, “Wait, so that was true?”

She nodded. Adrien laughed more, “Okay, favorite musician?”

“Jagged Stone. It’s pretty obvious.”

“Oh. Favorite food?”

“My father used to make the _best_ strawberry cakes, and I loved them, so definitely that. But I love chocolate too.” She leaned forward, “If my parents ever decide to pay me a visit, I’ll make sure to ask them to bring their strawberry cake and then you can decide.”

Adrien brightened, “That would be wonderful.” He tapped his chin, “Favorite… flower?” He asked.

“The one you gave me.”

“Huh?”

“R-Red rose, I mean.”

Adrien nodded slowly, looking down at his half-eaten sandwich. Marinette clicked her tongue, “Enough about me. I think the one thing I want to find out about you is your hobby.” Marinette looked at him expectantly, “There must be something that attracts you? Something you wish to do in your free time? Like, drawing or painting or sports or… _Anything_ that you would’ve pursued if you didn’t work at _Gabriel_?”

Adrien fell deep in thought. “I used to play piano, have fencing and Chinese lessons. None of them attracted me because my father _forced_ me to do them. So they were more like a burden than a favorite thing to do, you know? I think that’s why I never got time to find anything else, or to think about my future anywhere else other than the family business.”

Marinette looked at him sympathetically and he rubbed his hand behind his neck, “I guess I’m a robot-brain, huh?”

The bluenette shook her head. “That’s gotta change.”

“How?”

Marinette bit her lower lip, thinking with her brows furrowed. She said after a while, “You don’t have work after this…”

Adrien perked up, “So?”

Marinette stood up. “I’d like to take you somewhere.” She said proudly. Adrien’s heart rate picked up again, and he didn’t even know why.

“Where?” He asked eagerly as he stood up as well. Marinette gave him a determined look.

“After-Work Adventure. Operation: Find Adrien A Hobby.”

Adrien grinned.

Marinette asked him for the car keys and he gave them to her, albeit a little hesitantly.

“I’ll be driving.” Was the only think she said as they headed out.

Adrien was fine by that.

***

“Number one: Painting!”

They pulled up in front of an art academy. Adrien looked at the building and made a funny face.

“What? Why?”

Marinette released a long excited breath as she unfastened her seat belt, “I used to paint a lot when I was bored of my new hometown. It helped to throw my emotions on the canvas and then play with them. It was just a short-lived excitement to become a painter one day.” She laughed as Adrien looked at her fondly and she mistook his expression for amusement, “Don’t judge me; I was a really hyper person back then.”

Adrien leaned against his seat, still smiling warmly, “Do tell.”

Marinette huffed good-naturedly, “I had my own different periods of talents. Not being self-aggrandizing or anything but sometimes I wished to become a painter, so I _painted_ , or then I’d get bored and wanted to be in the Olympics, so I tried, like, _every_ sport,” They both shared a laugh, “… Then I would think of becoming a writer or a poet. _Not_ very successful in that department, trust me.” She giggled. Adrien only smiled further. He loved when she rambled.

“There was also a time when I thought about becoming _everything_. Like, do everything one by one. That was when I was thirteen and stupid. I later found out that fashion was probably the only thing that I stuck to for longer, and it made me excited in a completely different way than anything else. It was then I knew that it was my true dream to enter the world of fashion. Because, really, everything sums up when it comes to fashion: Art, effort, artistic thinking, going deep into the meaning of every design… all that.”

When Marinette finished, she looked at Adrien who was resting his head on his palm, leaning forward as he gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. She blushed immediately, “Oh gosh- I was rambling again. Ugh.” She hid her face in her hands and Adrien chuckled. “Don’t worry. It was cute.”

She meeped. Adrien laughed even more. It made Adrien realize how _fully_ he could laugh when he was with her. She never forced him to be conscious about his image, or behave, or not laugh out loudly. It was quite the opposite; he felt _free_ when he was with her. And she made him the most happy in the truest way.

One of the many reasons for him to love her.

“Stop saying I’m cute.”

“I can’t help it. You are.”

Adrien heard her murmuring ‘flatterer’ as they finally decided to get out of the car. She composed herself, her face going back to its normal color as she cleared her throat.

“I’ve been here before. The owner is a friend of mine and would love to help you practice. We can always change the path if you’re not interested.” She said. Adrien leaned towards her.

“Any time spent with you is interesting.”

Marinette gulped, feigning a flat look. “Uh-huh.”

Before he could quip back, Marinette skipped forward and motioned for him to come. Adrien stepped inside the place rather nervously. As they entered, Adrien was blinded by the color yellow. He adjusted to the dazzling yellow lights that hung above the hall, and then admired the brilliant yellow walls. Despite it being a bright day outside, the place was flooding with bright and warm lights, giving it a welcoming look. Marinette showed him some of the works of the students that were hung for presentation. Adrien eyed every piece with interest.

“Marinette!”

He heard the voice of an aged lady, and turned around to see a woman dressed in a gown spreading her arms wide to hug the bluenette. Marinette hugged her back.

“How are you, Madam Berecq?”

“Oh I’m fine! You look wonderful as ever, my dear!” Marinette laughed, “You too, Madam.” She turned to Adrien, “Meet my friend, Adrien Agreste.”

Madam Berecq’s eyes widened slightly. “Mr. Agreste? Here? I hope everything is fine?” She said as she shook hands with him.

“Everything’s alright. Nice to meet you.” Adrien said.

“And Adrien, meet Madam Berecq; my art teacher who tried in _every_ way to make me join the academy.”

The old woman laughed, “Oh, but you didn’t after all, huh? You clever little lady.” She faced Adrien, “She was a very bright student. I wanted her to join and polish her art more but, you know her! Never sitting in one place.” Madam Berecq shook her head fondly.

“Don’t worry, Madam. I _might_ have brought you a possible student. Adrien wants to try painting. He might join if he likes too, but he wants to try first. I knew I could come to you for that, right?”

“Always, my dear.” The lady smiled.

After some time, Adrien and Marinette found themselves standing in front of a blank canvas, him holding a tray of paints and a brush and her watching him excitedly. Adrien gave out a nervous chuckle. “What am I supposed to do exactly?”

Marinette smiled. “Paint.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you?”

The bluenette nodded, and then snorted. “Okay, I’m just kidding. I’ll help.”

Madam Berecq, who was standing a little farther away and smiling at the both, said “I’ll be outside in the gallery. You can call me whenever you’re done.” She said and walked out with a fond smile.

“Okay.” Marinette said as she stepped in front of him. “This is how painting works: You close your eyes and imagine something. Let your mind go into the world of imagination. Form a beautiful picture in your mind full of color and life, and then pour it out on the paper.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, but followed. He opened his eyes after a few seconds, “I don’t see any picture.” He shrugged. Marinette shook her head. “Try harder. It’s easy. Think of a beautiful picture in your mind and try to draw it.”

Adrien looked down at the paints thoughtfully. He looked up at Marinette who was waiting for him to start.

“Okay,” He said after a while, “I think I have a picture in mind.”

“Wonderful.” Marinette beamed, her eyes sparkling with excitement and eagerness and curiosity. Her mood sent a rush of excitement in his body as well. And so, Adrien picked up a thick brush, diving into the paint as he took a deep breath, and stroked the canvas all across. The paint splattered on the white surface, making it seem like a professional move. But it was just adrenaline, really. Marinette clapped nonetheless.

“How does it feel?” She asked.

Adrien stared at the canvas. “…Satisfying.” He finally said, humming to himself. He tried again, picking up a new shade as he brushed more carefully this time, sending a smile in Marinette’s direction. She observed his work, and Adrien chuckled, “You’re making me nervous, Marinette.”

Marinette looked up at him. “Oh. _Oh_. I totally get it. I’m sorry, I don’t like it either when someone stares at me while I’m making something. I’ll sit here,” She said as she sat down on a chaise in front of him, “I’ll see the finished work.”

Adrien nodded as he continued. Another stroke, and it felt like he was floating. As if his emotions, or burdens were on his sleeves; slipping and falling on the canvas as he flicked his hand. It was kind of funny because Adrien had never been even a least bit interested in anything related to art. But it was new and different. It was overwhelming.

He didn’t really have a perfect image in mind. It was just a blur or imagination. But he still continued as he let his mind take control while only feeling contentment and satisfaction that the feeling of wet paint falling on a dry canvas brought.

Marinette was looking at his expressions and smiling. He looked engrossed, silently working on his piece without chatting. It was a comfortable silence. Adrien finally stopped, huffing as he placed the brush on the table.

“That’s it. I always knew I sucked at creativity.” Marinette stood up, frowning “What happened?”

“While this was fun, I don’t think I can draw anymore than what this is. My imagination stops here.” Marinette stepped around to see his work.

It wasn’t a definite picture. Just blotches of paints that were blended at some points. While the painting was not a solid definition, it was still a beautiful abstract that caught the eye. Marinette gasped, “It’s beautiful!” She looked at him with awe and Adrien chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning pink, “You think so?”

Marinette nodded as she admired his work, “Absolutely! The details are awesome, and to use different shades of the same color that mix really well; that’s real talent!” Marinette said. She titled her head, “But it’s all… Blue.”

The painting was made of different shades of blue, with little hints of white at different edges, giving it a sparkling effect.

“Yeah,” Adrien said as he looked intensely into her eyes,

“The most beautiful Blue.”

Marinette stared at him, blinking slowly as she tried to read what his eyes were telling her. Adrien neared her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He winked.

Marinette slowly said, “This… has something to do with you asking me my favorite color, isn’t it?”

Adrien sighed. He gave her a small defeated smile. “You got it.” Even though she didn’t.

Marinette smiled. Then she stepped forward and hugged him around the waist.

Adrien stilled for a moment, but then a smile stretched on his lips and he hugged back, burying his nose into her hair.

“I missed you so much, Adrien.” She murmured into his chest. “You were my closest friend before I met Alya. I felt _so_ bad to leave without telling anyone. Without telling _you_. I’m a horrible friend.”

Adrien’s chest warmed. He hugged her tighter, “It’s not your fault, Marinette.” He said softly, brushing his hand in her hair, “It’s no one’s fault. It’s all part of life. Besides, we’re back together right?” He stopped, “No wait- not like, _together_ -together but like, back together as in, as old friends.” He swore under his breath and felt Marinette vibrating. She pulled back, still chuckling.

_And once again, the moment has been ruined. Thanks to: Adrien Agreste._

“I wish I had a filter on my mouth.” He murmured, “There must be mouth filters available somewhere, right?” Marinette laughed harder, smacking him. His hands had slid down to her waist, and hers were resting on his forearms. Adrien looked down and frowned, “Uh, I had paint on my apron. Guess I should’ve warned you. Now there’s shirt on your paint- I mean, paint on your shirt.” He said.

“It’s okay.” Marinette said, “I got you acrylic paint, not oil. It will come off when I wash my shirt.”

“ _Oh_.” Adrien smirked as he leaned towards her. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Please don’t start another pick-up line.”

At the same moment, Madam Berecq entered the workshop and saved Marinette from Adrien. The old woman smiled warmly, “Is it done?” Marinette pulled away from Adrien’s arms to show her the work.

“Hmm, interesting.” Madam Berecq smiled. “I’m sure you’ll do amazing work if you polish your talent. What do you say?”

Marinette also turned to Adrien expectantly. If he said yes, Adrien knew he’d have to start taking classes there. But searching and trying out different things with Marinette was way more fun. Adrien pretended to feel a little guilty.

“As much fun this was, I think it’s…” Adrien looked at Marinette, “Look, I- This painting is probably the only best thing I’ve ever made. It’s fun but… not something I’d like to… pursue.”

Marinette nodded, “I understand.”

“Thanks for the opportunity, Madam Berecq. It was amazing to meet you and try your paints. I’ll pay for the expenses.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Agreste. You can come here anytime if you change your mind.” She said and they both thanked her and decided to leave.

“Well, at least you had fun,” Marinette turned her head towards Adrien, “Right?”

Adrien smiled and nodded. Fun was a small word. He was on cloud nine. Adrien didn’t remember the last time he had so much fun with someone other than Nino.

 _Not to mention we still have a lot of things to try yet,_ Adrien thought giddily.

Marinette’s phone ringed, breaking his train of thoughts. “It’s late already?” Marinette exclaimed as she read the screen.

 _…Or maybe not_.

“Is someone calling?” Adrien asked her, his sadness a little too obvious in his voice than he would’ve liked. Marinette shook her head.

“No. It’s my reminder. I have to go for my class in…” Marinette trailed off as she realized. She sheepishly looked at Adrien who had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I told you Marinette. You will not be over-working yourself. Put the phone away because you’re on a break from everything.”

Marinette frowned, and folded her arms as well “Well, I have been with you all day, and I don’t feel tired.”

“Yeah, but that’s _different_.” Adrien pressed, “You haven’t been stressing over anything and you haven’t been over-thinking.”

Marinette hummed. She placed her phone in her purse. “I suppose you _are_ right.”

Adrien smiled, “So, what next?”

Marinette nodded towards the car. “I don’t think you’re going to like this next one, but we’ll have to try. After all, your taste might be different than mine. ”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked as he sat down next to her and fastened his seatbelt. Marinette inserted the key in ignition and shook her head slyly.

“Surprise, surprise!” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first formed the idea of an assistant and a CEO, I wanted a playful banter or flirting between them because fluff is my fuel. But everyone knows it doesn't happen like that. Which is why, Adrien and Marinette being friends in the past was an important part to the plot. Ta-da, now they canz! Yesh!
> 
> (not-so) fun fact: I've worked as a P.A once. : )


	12. Chapter 12

“Number two,-”

“-The ice rink?” Adrien asked. His hands hung loosely on his sides as he stared at the building and then at the over-excited bluenette with an expression that said, ‘You’ve got to be kidding.’

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

Adrien stared. “Marinette. We’re twenty-two, not fourteen.”

“ _You’re_ twenty-two,” Marinette said as she flicked her hair back, “I’m twenty-one. And besides, age doesn’t have to do anything with having fun.”

“We’re supposed to have fun?” Even though he _was_ having fun already, he couldn’t help asking.

“Yes, _sir_.” Marinette said as she narrowed her eyes teasingly, “And unless you want to go back to work, you’ll be trying everything today because I’m missing my class for this.”

“I don’t feel guilty.”

“Of course you don’t.”

______________________

“This was a bad idea.” Marinette said as soon as she stepped on the ice.

Adrien chuckled, staring at her. “Yeah?”

Marinette took a deep breath, gathering her courage, and said “But we’ll do it. For you.” Adrien’s heart warmed up at her determined yet still hesitant smile. He couldn’t believe someone (That someone being Marinette, no less) was trying to get out of their comfort zone for him. He smiled at her lovingly and slowly and carefully, slid his hand into hers. She looked at him and his smiled softened even more.

“Let’s do this together.” He nodded. Marinette matched his smile after a few seconds.

Her legs wobbled as they skated forward, Adrien holding both her hands as he stared at her awed yet scared expression. _Yep, definitely cliché_.

“So what brought this idea up anyway?” Adrien asked casually. He knew how to skate on ice, but he was a little flimsy because it had been a while for him too. Marinette huffed.

“My cousin. He’s won several prizes in ice-skating. I asked him about it and he said that it really helped him in lifting his mood. But that’s probably because it’s his passion. I just wanted to try this thing and get it done before anything else. I thought you might like it. _Aaand_ I should’ve worn a more comfortable outfit for this.”

Adrien looked down at their feet, trying to bring them in sync. It didn’t go unnoticed by him that she had all of this pre-planned (Which made his heart flutter again. He really was a sucker for attention, wasn’t he?).

“I’ve been to this place quite a few times, yes. But I think it’s only fun while doing it with you,” Adrien said as he chuckled, “And I’m sure you wouldn’t entertain the idea of coming here all the time.”

“Yeah, no.” She breathed out as she almost slipped. They both laughed. “Oh Dieu, we’re both acting like babies!”

“ _You’re_ acting like a baby! I’m perfectly fine!”

“This isn’t funny, AdriEN!”

“It is.” He laughed. Marinette couldn’t keep a frown on her face either and started laughing as well. A man who looked like a he was a foreigner skated past them and said in a thick accent, “Cute couple.” And then he passed them a V sign.

“Thanks!” Adrien shouted back. Marinette punched his arm playfully, but her cheeks were pink.

Adrien tried a couple of times to wrap his arm around her, but Marinette was gripping his hands as if her life depended on it. Not to mention it probably would’ve ended up with her on the floor, and Adrien wasn’t going to let that happen.

When they stepped out, it was already dark outside. Marinette released a long sigh as she rested her head on Adrien’s shoulder in exhaustion. “Wow. I’m definitely not going to try that again.”

Just as Adrien started enjoying their new posture, Marinette quickly pulled her head up as if a realization had jolted her. Adrien didn’t question.

“Today was fun.” He stated.

“I’m glad you enjoyed. I was thinking that you might get annoyed. With me dragging you around to do weird stunts and all that.”

“Why would you think it would annoy me?” Adrien faced her as they started walking. Marinette shrugged.

“Mari. You know me better than that.”

“It’s just… Don’t you ever feel annoyed, Adrien?” She said. Adrien slowed his pace until they both stopped. Adrien fully turned towards her. Marinette was looking down as she continued. “Whenever I leave the office and walk around the building and hear someone talking about you, they’re always saying that you’re stubborn and get angry very easily.”

Adrien stiffened.

“… Or when I mention you, everyone acts so… _foreign_. While some say that you’re good and dedicated, I find most of the workers talking trash about you or your family. But then there are _also_ some ladies working at _Gabriel_ who only want to hook up with you.” Marinette made a disgusted face, “And I realized, that if it’s only the _workplace_ where people act like this, how do you handle all that negativity outside in the world? I feel uncomfortable and sorry for you when _I_ hear it. Don’t you ever get annoyed?”

Adrien gulped as he stared at her downcast eyes. He released a sigh as he cupped her face slowly.

“Hey.” He said. Marinette locked her eyes with his, her blue orbs now a darker shade. He caressed her face with his thumbs, realizing how perfectly his hands fitted around her porcelain face. Of course, she had grown, with the fat around her cheeks disappearing to leave definite cheek bones decorated with freckles. Her eyes glittered with lights from the surrounding, her eyebrows creased with worry. For _him_.

For someone, who had been nothing but cold towards everyone for most of the years. She had changed him—God knew she had—in just a couple of days he’d spent with her. She had made him realize that turning your back to people doesn’t necessarily affect them, but changes their behavior towards you. Adrien didn’t know how much better she could make him feel if she stayed with him just like that.

Adrien leaned forward slightly, his gaze never leaving hers as he said in a low and kind voice, “Who says I don’t get annoyed? Like I always say: It’s all part of life. You don’t have to worry about me, Mari. I’m used to handling it. And perhaps…” He bit his lower lip, “Perhaps _I’m_ also responsible for what I receive. Maybe I _did_ mess up for people to talk about me like that. Unless you do something on purpose, others can never have a reason to talk bad about you behind your back. But you, Marinette? There is no way I can ever be annoyed by spending time with you.” Adrien leaned his forehead against hers and Marinette closed her eyes, releasing a long breath.

“And I told you,” Adrien’s tone returned back to his playful voice, “No stressing over useless things. You’re too selfless for your own good.” Marinette giggled.

“Well, I’m your assistant.”

“Oh, you’re _so much_ more, Mari.” He said as he gave her a half smile. His ears turned red. “You’re… you’re very special to me Marinette.”

Marinette stared at him for a while, smiling.

“You’re very special to me, too, Adrien.”

Adrien looked down at her lips, licking his own in the process. Their faces were already close to each other. _Was it okay to kiss her? Was it the right time?_

He didn’t have Lila around to find a petty excuse. Whatever he did then was going to be his own intention.

She seemed to be still as well, waiting for him to make a move. Adrien’s heart thudded against his chest as he leaned closer, feeling her unsteady breath on his own lips. “Mari…” He whispered, “Can- Can I…?”

Marinette placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she retracted her hand as if the touch had burned her. Adrien blinked in surprise as she pulled away.

“Um,” She said uncertainly, “I think it’s getting late, sir. We- _you_ , should head back to your place now.” She said and stepped back, her face tight with worry. Adrien glanced at her with confusion plastered on his face. “Mari?”

“Good night, sir.”

“I... Well, I can drop you off then-”

“No, no, no nonono you don’t really have to worry.” She said, impatiently nervous. “I can go home.”

“Is everything… alright?”

Marinette released a long, slow breath. “Everything’s fine, sir. But we shouldn’t forget that you’re my boss and we have work tomorrow early.”

A period of silence.

“Oh.” Adrien finally nodded a little too vigorously, trying to ignore how she stressed on the word ‘boss’ and how broken he felt inside.“Right. Yeah. Sure.” He pointed towards the car, “But I’d still like to escort you home. If you’d let me be a good… boss.” He winced.

Marinette looked around, before nodding. “Okay.” She gave him a small smile.

They sat down in the car, the tension and awkwardness in the air awfully thick. They were both looking away in opposite directions, trying to recollect their selves and their thoughts and their feelings. Adrien glanced down at Marinette’s arms, noticing that she was holding the tablet tight to her chest now. He released air through his nose slowly.

“Okay, lead the way.”

_____________________________

She lived in an apartment complex, and not a really neat one. Perhaps it was normal if one considered that she had arrived from a different city and was paying her own rent, but to Adrien who lived in a mansion, the place was pretty lower than average.

She thanked him. Her nervousness had died down a little by the time they had reached her place, but Adrien still planned on finding out what the matter was. But not at that time. Things were awkward and tense as they were.

Adrien also made sure to thank her back for a wonderful time, and she stepped out and entered the place. The blond didn’t leave, staring into space in the direction she had disappeared and then he sighed as he started his car. His face was pensive the rest of the way as he drove back. Adrien finally huffed and stopped the car nearby while slamming his head on the steering wheel in frustration. Everything was good and happy and then they were getting closer when suddenly everything turned upside-down. And what ticked Adrien off more was that it was all happening just as Lila had predicted.

Registering the brunette’s name in his mind, Adrien realized that Marinette was probably still thinking about the kiss they had shared in the office. Maybe that was the thing that stopped her? Maybe she thought that they didn’t have to be intimate unless Lila was around or maybe she wasn’t interested in Adrien that way anyway? What if she stilled liked Luka, but was just waiting to settle back in Paris properly and then start dating him? What was Adrien going to do then?

“Questions, questions, questions…” He murmured.

Adrien leaned his head back against his seat as he closed his eyes. She had said it. She said that people talked trash about him. And he knew she was close to finding out that he was saved by his father from going to jail. Because those stories were still lingering around. He wasn’t completely changed yet.

Adrien couldn’t afford the thought of losing her again.

He slid out his phone.

“Nino.”

“ _Adrien, mah man. How you doing? I’m in this party right now with my girlfriend and dude, you gotta come here it’s rockin’ like-_ ”

“No, Nin- _Nino_. No. Hello? Listen. No just- Just _listen_.” Adrien said, his eyes closed. He could hear the music over his friend’s voice, but for the first time in long while he didn’t feel tempted to go there.

“ _What happened, Adrien?”_

“I need to talk to you. Right now. I think I messed up.”

“ _What?”_

“I spent a day with Marinette. And I think I need to scream.”

“ _…Shit. I’ll be there dude. Reach my place and I’m coming back with my girlfriend.”_

“Thanks, Nino.” He said genuinely. He knew he could count on Nino for anything. He needed someone to talk some sense into him after what he did with Marinette in front of Lila as a spur-of-the-moment decision. And quite possibly also as a thinking-with-his-libidos-instead-of-his-brains decision. Due to which Marinette was probably going to think he was a creep.

Not to mention that there was now a lingering danger around them named Lila Rossi, a man named Luka who was his rival, and his unshared secrets which were becoming harder to keep, all along the lines of trying to become a better person and getting back to a proper and useful life.

Adrien exhaled. He really needed to talk to Nino. So that’s what he did that night.

Adrien was kind of glad he was smacked in the head by Nino a couple of times followed by frustrated scolding and profanities. He totally deserved them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ho ho.

"You ignored your schedule yesterday. I heard that you left from work earlier with Marinette."

Adrien kept looking down at his breakfast as he chewed slowly. It was a rare occasion for him and his father to meet at the dining table together, and this was one of those mornings and it would've ended normally too if Gabriel hadn't mention the previous day. Yes, Adrien Agreste still lived in the Mansion with his father. Gabriel always said that there was no need for Adrien to leave the place since they had enough space, and since it wasn't safe outside. But to Adrien, it felt more like Gabriel was trying to keep the world safe from him. It was just a thought.

Adrien finally swallowed, glancing at Gabriel.

"Marinette wasn't feeling well and was told by the doctor to rest for a while, but she decided to work anyway. I wanted to make sure she stayed fresh and stress-free. So I cleared my schedule and went out with her."

Gabriel nodded once, looking over the news as he fiddled with his cup. Then he said, "How is Ms. Dupain Cheng now?"

"She's doing well. But I think she might have to skip her work and studies for a week." Adrien gave his father another look.

"Very well. But I hope that you will focus on work while taking care of Marinette." Gabriel said plainly.

"I... will try my best, father."

Gabriel looked at Adrien, something akin to surprise flashing through his eyes before they settled for warmth. The man passed his son a small smile, which Adrien copied after a while. It felt... different.

It felt good.

"Have a nice day, Adrien."

Adrien stood up. "You too, father."

Gabriel nodded as Adrien headed out. Gabriel twisted in his seat as he saw Natalie entering.

"Did you see that?" Gabriel couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Natalie laughed lightly. "I did. You were also being great, Gabriel." She gave him an encouraging smile. She sat down next to him and placed her hand over his, squeezing it reassuringly. Gabriel held hers too, stroking the silver ring on her finger as he said, "I guess it _does_ feel nice to talk to him softly."

"Learning to forgive is the first step towards harmony."

Gabriel's eyes warmed behind the glasses; a sight Natalie never would've thought she would see in those icy orbs a few years back.

"It's all because of you, Natalie."

The aged lady shook her head, her eyes sparkling.

"It's all because of love."

_________________________

He could hear her voice as the elevator opened. She was standing outside in front of the cubicles and guiding a worker.

"...and you can place it there later for him to check. No, it's okay. I'll make sure to remind him." She said cheerfully as she turned to another person as they said something to her. Again, her sweet and cheery voice filled the place.

"Oh, you don't really have to. That's really sweet of you but I'll just do it myself. But if _you_ need any help, you can come to me."

He finally stood right behind her, noticing that she was wearing a high pony-tail again, with a loose button-down and jeans. Adrien quickly turned his attention towards the surrounding employees and smiled.

"Good morning, everyone!"

They all smiled, waving and wishing back as Marinette turned around with a glowing and dazzling smile of her own.

"How are you, Mr. Agreste?" Tim asked.

Adrien waved his hand, "I'm fine. Please call me Adrien. 'Mr. Agreste' suits my father."

Tim shot him finger guns and everyone laughed. They all scattered back to their places after a while and Marinette and Adrien turned all of their attention to each other. The blond rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Let's head to your office." Marinette said, "We can discuss everything there?" Something by her looks told him that she wanted to discuss more than just work.

"Yeah, sure."

They headed inside and the door closed. Adrien fidgeted restlessly.

Marinette sighed, and then braced herself as she started, "I know you're thinking about yesterday. I..." Marinette flushed a little, "I want to apologize for that... behavior."

"No, Mari... You're not the one who has to be sorry." Adrien shook his head but Marinette stopped him. "Let me explain." She said. Adrien closed his mouth dumbly.

"I don't want you to think I'm favoring Ms. Rossi, but I'm just saying what's right." She said and Adrien's heart stopped for a second. "I realized that perhaps I really _wasn't_ acting like an assistant after all. I'm being paid to do a job, and my only focus should be said job during office hours."

Adrien opened his mouth to reason when, as if reading his mind, she said, "Which _also_ means that I _know_ I shouldn't have acted weird after the ice-rink thing. That was just a panicked reaction yesterday to remind myself about my boundaries. But after work next time? We can always hang out as friends."

Adrien nodded slowly and felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. But that didn't leave the fact that she was referring to them as friends. Damn.

"Anyways," Adrien said casually, "You look really fresh now. It's a good thing you look healthier than before. Do you want to continue what we left yesterday?" He said as he leaned against the table. He quickly realized what his sentence meant and how suggestive he looked as he hastily added, "I mean the After-Work Adventures." Definitely _not_ the almost-kiss.

"Yes! I have a few more things in mind that we can try." Marinette said. "But first: schedule." She said as she held up the tablet. She gasped as Adrien took it from her grasp and placed it on his desk. She huffed and tried to grab it, but Adrien stopped her.

"Marinette; No."

"But sir! I thought we just talked about this!" She stepped forward for it again but Adrien wrapped his arms around her strongly. Marinette gasped and looked up at the tall blond, startled.

"Mari, I told you to skip work for a week and that's exactly what you're going to do." He said slowly, "Besides, I talked to father. He has allowed you a week free from work."

Marinette's eyes widened, "H-He knows?!"

"No. He thinks you're just feeling a little sick." Adrien said.

Marinette relaxed for only a few seconds, but frowned. "Is my salary going to be affected because of skipping work? Because I'm seriously saving as much as I can nowadays and I'm not even going to hide anything from you." She said. Adrien smiled at the adorable pout on the bluenette's lips who was still wrapped in his arms (and she had placed her palms on his chest?!) as he said, "No, it won't. I'll make sure of that. After all, you're doing all this for _me_ , and you've made me happy after who knows how long. I think you deserve a full pay." He winked.

Marinette looked into his green eyes warmly. Her hands were now on his shoulders as she whispered his name sadly, clearly catching on the happiness part. Adrien shrugged, "I'm not even going to hide that from you." He said playfully. He was rewarded with another Marinetty smile.

There was a knock on the door which pulled them apart as soon as the door opened. Tim peaked inside, glancing at the both of them before waving a file in front of him.

"Sorry to disturb, but I have something for Marinette."

Marinette perked up, "You didn't."

Tim only smiled as his chubby face brightened. "I did. Last two years' spring fashion line details and designs are _all_ in this baby." He wriggled the blue file teasingly to further prove his point.

The bluenette practically jumped towards him to snatch it. "Thank you!" She gushed.

"No problem." The man then eyed both of them as he said, "You can continue whatever you were doing." And then he closed the door. Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other weirdly.

Marinette shook out of it first and said, "I was looking for this. I thought these ideas might inspire me. I hope that's not wrong?"

Adrien shook his head. "No it isn't. But," The file was taken out of her grasp as well, "Ignoring _me_ for work _is_." He said and Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. But a smile tugged at her lips.

"I can't believe you're acting like a-" She stopped and straightened.

"Okay, sir."

Controlling his laughter, Adrien nodded approvingly.

_____________________________

***

"Number three: Photography!" Marinette all but exclaimed as soon as they sat down in the car, this time Adrien taking the wheel. Adrien looked at her, a little hesitant. "I'm not sure..."

Marinette's smile dimmed, "Why?" She asked so glumly that it made him want to smack himself. 

Adrien thought about it for a second. _Really_. _Why_?

"Maybe because... I've been surrounded by cameras for the most of my life. And I know how unsettling it feels. Doing the same thing...I never really thought about _taking_ pictures. I always have been forced to _come_ in them."

"Adrien. I understand. But trust me; taking pictures is way more fun than posing for the camera. And besides," She smacked his muscular arm with her pale, tiny but strong fist "It's not like we're going to take pictures of _models_. I'm talking about photography here. Nature and landscape and different little things and _Paris_. Come on!" Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she gave him a smile. Then she formed a distant look, as if going into a memory created long ago. A very nice memory.

"I feel like there is something you know that I don't." Adrien said after a while. Marinette laughed lightly,

"Oh, yes I do. You don't know the feeling of pure _satisfaction_ when you hear the camera click in your hands. And how it moves its lenses when you focus it on something." She was gesturing with her hands as if holding a camera. She closed one eye while squinting the other as she clicked imaginary pictures. Adrien chuckled, because it was cute.

Luckily for him, she didn't notice him staring as she continued her ramble. "But sometimes it gets blur and it gets really hard for me to bring it back into focus, and then I always have to ask someone for help." She laughed at her own self.

Adrien said, "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with cameras either." When she shook her head, he said "Then I think you don't have a camera for me to practice? We can buy one right now if you know which model-type will be right."

Marinette shook her head dismissively, "I know someone who has a good camera we can borrow for one day." And so she navigated as he drove towards Marinette's friend's place.

They came to a stop in front of a small house in the middle of two tall apartment complexes. Adrien noticed that it was an old kind of house and its paint was fainting, but it seemed as if it had been given that look on purpose. The front door had a black skull painted on it skillfully. Marinette practically jumped out of her seat before he could hold the car door for her and Adrien leaned against the car's front as she excitedly walked towards the door. She turned to Adrien, gave him thumbs up, and kicked the door. Hard.

Adrien's eyes widened comically.

_What the hell?_

Then she shouted, "Is there a garbage boy in here?!" and placed her hands on her stomach as she laughed loudly. Just as her face returned back to her normal color and she stopped laughing (a scene that Adrien was enjoying fondly from where he stood in front of his car), the door slammed open and a tall, lanky guy appeared rather excitedly. He had dark hair, dyed a flaming blue at the edges and he wore baggy rock star clothes. The black head looked at Marinette with surprise, before he barked out a laugh and pick Marinette up in a hug, spinning the poor woman around as she squeaked.

"Ma Ma Marinette!" He said in his deep voice. Marinette continued to laugh. He placed her down and cupped her face, "You finally found time for me, huh."

"Yeah I did." Marinette looked at him, her cheeks tinted pink.

Adrien eyed them weirdly. He decided against standing there dumbly and walked up to where they stood so that Marinette introduced them. The lanky guy noticed his presence and removed his hands from Marinette's face.

 _You as well should_ , Adrien thought bitterly. 

He just felt... _annoyed_ with all that closeness.

"Oh, you brought a friend?" He asked Marinette who flushed even further, much to Adrien's frustration.

"Um, yes. Uh- This is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. My close high-school friend back from when I used to live in the bakery."

"Nice to meet you, Adrien." He shook hands with Adrien while flashing him a small smile.

"And..." She turned her attention to Adrien, flashing him a nervous smile as she said, "Adrien, meet Luka Couffaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, HO ho ho...
> 
> I'm laughing like a maniac because I know wut's gon happen next and you don't.
> 
> (Fun fact: Adrien Agreste just can't live without physical contact. And personal space? What's that?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellies.

Adrien felt as if he'd been slapped.

In front of him stood Luka, his rival, the very man who was also deeply interested in Marinette and was also close to her like Adrien was, and Marinette showed him just as much interest as she showed Adrien, it seemed. The guy was currently shaking his hand and giving him a lop-sided smile as if he just hadn't triggered the blond by his mere existence.

"Nice to meet you too, Luka." He said neutrally. Marinette then said, "Luka and I met when I shifted to my new house. We went to different colleges, but he lived in the same town as mine. That's how we became friends. He came to Paris a few months after I did."

 _Why did you even bother?_ Adrien thought to Luka.

Luka piped in, "And all the mischief we caused back in the town! Everyone was fed up of our shenanigans." He bumped her shoulder lightly and she chuckled. Adrien took a few inaudible deep breaths.

There was obviously a sort of tension going on between them, Adrien knew. What with Marinette knowing Luka's feelings towards her and how she herself liked him but her work and other medical complications were keeping her from her love life. Adrien wondered for a while if Luka knew any of that, and why he still forcefully confessed to Marinette even if he knew that she was not considering relationships at the moment. So many questions ran in Adrien's mind which he ignored.

"Luka, we were actually here to borrow your camera for a while. Adrien wants to try photography and we thought that buying a new camera for just a small trip was useless. I was hoping you can let us have it for one day."

"Sure, Ma Ma Marinette. Anything you say." Sweet naïve Marinette laughed and smacked him playfully. "Oh stop that already."

"I can't," Luka said as he faced Adrien, "She looks really cute when she stutters, doesn't she?"

_When did you see her stutter?_

"Yeah, she does." Adrien said as he slid his hand into his side pocket. If any of the other two noticed the monotony in Adrien's voice, it was not mentioned.

Luka quickly shook out of whatever stupor he was in while staring at Adrien's P.A, and said, "Why don't you come inside? You can sit while I bring the camera from my storeroom and we can chat for a while." He gave them way towards the door.

Adrien said, "It's fine. We'll just take the camera for now because I don't know when I might get called for work."

"Yes, Luka." Marinette said next, "We're really short on time." Luka shook his head and smirked. "Just wait a second or two, then." The tall guy turned inside and entered into a small room and brought them a black bag containing a _Canon_ Camera. "It's ready to use. Marinette knows how this thing works, right Mar?" He asked and she nodded. Adrien took it and inspected the camera inside, completely ignoring the nickname which was obviously not as good as 'Mari'. Luka then turned to Marinette and gave her another knowing smile.

"It really would've been awesome if you both had stayed for a while."

"I sincerely apologize for introducing you both so hastily. But Adrien's right and we just got free from work. I promise that we'll _both_ come and hang out for even longer next time."

Luka laughed, "Marinette, that's _exactly_ what you said last Saturday."

Adrien's eyes snapped up at the two of them.

_Last Saturday? I thought Marinette had said she was **busy**?!_

The bluenette in question flushed in embarrassment. "You know what I meant, Luk."

Adrien wanted to break something. Them exchanging stupid and gross nicknames that were making him gag was the last straw. He wanted to break something. Or punch something. He wanted to throw this expensive looking camera which had probably cost this guy a fortune and he wanted it to shatter to pieces. But he did nothing. He just stood there, seething and boiling on the inside.

 _Get a grip, Adrien_.

"Adrien? Are we good to go?" Marinette asked and Adrien lightly shook out of his thoughts. "Hm? Yeah. Yes. Good to see you Luka. Thanks for the camera."

Luka waved his hand carelessly as he passed them a lazy smile, "No problem."

Adrien quickly placed a hand on the small of Marinette's back as he practically pushed her towards the car with him. They sat down, fastened the seatbelts, and Adrien swiftly reversed and drove out of the place while Marinette kept giving Luka small waves until he disappeared from her view.

Adrien gripped the steering wheel tight until his knuckles turned white.

 _Deep breaths. Deep. Breaths_.

After a while of silence, Adrien spoke with a surprisingly normal voice.

"You went to meet him on Saturday?"

Marinette still faced the car window. "Yeah. I went with Alya. It was basically a reunion among us who used to live in the same block."

Adrien nodded slowly. "I just thought you were _busy_ on weekends."

Marinette faced him. "I usually am. But I always make time for the ones important to me." She gave him a warm smile with deep meaningful eyes and all the frustration left Adrien at once.

 _Damn, this woman_.

"O-Okay. Tell me where to go now."

"We can start from the Eiffel tower?" She asked.

"If you say so."

_______________________

"I think I got it! I know how it works." She said as she sighed in achievement. Adrien only stifled a laugh as he shook his head at her constantly trying to learn to use the camera, when she was supposed to teach _him_.

They had been standing there for no less than ten minutes, and Adrien hadn't even held the camera let alone taken a picture.

"Here." Marinette handed him the device and pointed at the button. "now focus and when you think the shot's perfect, capture."

Adrien shrugged. He brought the camera up and then clicked. It made a _click_ sound, followed by a funny buzz. Adrien looked down at his achievement. It really was a good camera. He couldn't help but smile.

"This is fun."

Marinette perked up, "It is?"

"Come on, Mari. Stand here. I want to take your picture."

The lady blushed. " _Adrien_. No models. I want you to capture the natural beauty of Paris!" She further waved her hands around to emphasize her point. As soon as she saw a smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes, "Oh no..."

"My lady, you _are_ the natural beauty of Paris!"

She groaned and hid her red face in her hands as Adrien laughed and took a picture. He saw the result.

There she stood, her silky hair shining in the pony-tail, every strand visible and detailed in the high-definition lens. She hid her pretty face in her hands, her background a blur of walking people as the camera only focused on her.

She reached for the camera. "Give me that! Why did you take a picture?!" Adrien extended his hand up and looked at her innocently. "But you look so good, Marinette."

"Adrieeeen."

"Okay, okay. How do you take out the photo gallery?" He asked and Marinette stood beside him, leaning forward to press the button. The picture appeared, and Marinette watched him pointedly as he deleted the picture with a heavy heart. Next popped up the picture of the Parisian Monument. Adrien skipped that, and swiped to the next one out of curiosity. Luka had taken a lot of pictures of flowers and birds.

"Oh, wow. Did Luka take all these photographs?" He asked.

Marinette nodded as she leaned further next to him. "He likes to take pictures of flowers and small animals. Specially the cute ones." Adrien couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he saw a picture of a stray black kitten with sparkling green eyes, looking up in the direction of the camera as a hand that seemed to be Luka's held out a treat for it. The hand was blurred as the camera only focused on the bright and curious eyes of the cat.

"Luka's really good at this."

Marinette nodded in agreement.

Adrien opened the next picture then, of a ladybug resting on Luka's finger as he'd taken a close up of the really bright red insect. And the next picture-

Was of Marinette. Seemingly in her seventeen as she posed for the camera happily, her hand raised to make a V sign as she smiled at the camera. Her hair was tied in a loose, short braid and she had a bag over her shoulder. Adrien paused at the picture.

The same pose. The same smile. The same like the picture he had of her. But seventeen. In Luka's camera.

"Oh Dieu, he still has that photo?" Marinette laughed as Adrien silently squinted at the picture. Marinette placed her hand on his arm to steady herself. "Oh, that was such a great memory."

"You... Did Luka take this picture?" Adrien asked. The bluenette nodded. "He had just started taking interest in photography at that time. He used to take a picture of _everything_. It was annoying at that time, but I along with all of the other kids posed for the camera to encourage him." She sighed.

"And yet," Adrien said as he swiped one picture after another, "He has none of the other 'kids' in it. Just you."

Marinette's smile dimmed a little and she looked at the screen as well. Adrien swiped back and forth to show his point. The previous picture was of a ladybug and the one next to hers was of his old house, followed by other things. Adrien's eyes looked up at her uncertainly to find her face pink. She shook her head lightly.

"I... It's just a coincidence. Maybe he has transferred all the other pictures somewhere else?"

Adrien winced, his lips tugging in a frown. "And left just _yours_?"

"Adrien _what_ , are you trying to imply?" Marinette shot back in an edgy voice. She wasn't smiling anymore. Adrien kept looking at her blankly and she also continued the stare-down confidently. Adrien lowered his eyes after a while and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm... I'm sorry. That was just..."

"Don't think I _haven't_ been noticing how _on-edge_ you get about everything and everyone." Marinette's voice rose. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tightly as she sighed. "God, that was wrong. I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't want to say it that way-"

"No, i-it's fine. You're right." Adrien finished. "I shouldn't interfere and I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time."

Marinette nodded after a while. "Let's forget that happened."

Adrien felt his chest tighten with so many emotions swirling in his mind at once; guilt, sadness, anger, jealousy and loneliness. It was the first time Marinette had even showed a little bit of irritation towards him. All because he was acting like a jerk yet again.

Adrien's phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out to get out of the uncomfortable situation. His father was calling him. Adrien forgot about everything and quickly picked up the phone because it wasn't normal for the senior Agreste to call him directly.

"Yes, father?"

" _Adrien. I'm wondering where you are right now when you should be at the office_."

"I... I got out of the building for a while. Is everything alright?"

" _Is... Mme. Dupain Cheng with you?"_

"Yes."

" _Oh. Well that's irresponsible. I thought she'd inform you about today's plans. Is she not paying attention?"_

" _No_ no no she's not- It wasn't her fault it was um," Adrien locked his gaze with Marinette who was now looking at him worriedly, "It's my fault. I cleared the schedule." He quickly rushed, "But that's because I had taken permission from you!" He saw Marinette panicking as she smacked her hand over her forehead repeatedly, cursing to herself.

" _But you should've paid attention to your schedule. Everyone knows about the... *sigh* party, that Ms. Rossi is conducting. You were to be informed about it yesterday. And I'm guessing it also means that you haven't prepared for it?"_

"No?" Adrien said sheepishly.

Another sigh from his father. Adrien winced before adding, "I'm so sorry, father."

When Gabriel spoke again, his voice was a little softer, " _I'm not mad at you, Adrien. Just... reach the party on time today. I have sent the details to your assistant."_

"Okay, father."

Adrien ended the call and came up to Marinette in a half-panicked mode. "There's a party tonight. Quick, take out my schedule and tell me the time and address."

Marinette nodded once as they both practically ran towards the car. Marinette picked up the device from the dashboard and opened it as they both sat down and got ready to head back. Adrien didn't even have time to be disappointed that their time together had ended so quickly and horribly because he had just found out that Lila had conducted a party with his father. He wanted _details_.

"Ugh," Marinette huffed, "Ms. Lila Rossi is conducting a celebratory party at the office for her partnership with _Gabriel_ and it's important. It will be a brief one, till nine pm." She scrolled down, and frowned.

Adrien glanced at her once. "What is it?"

Marinette side-eyed him. "It says I'm also invited."

"Well, you work there too, don't you?"

Marinette licked her lips and scrunched her nose.

"Marinette?"

"It's just that- Ms. Rossi is heading this party. I don't exactly think she won't be forming some sort of plan to humiliate me. And only _she_ thinks we're kind of... together. And if we go together we'll have to..."

 _Act like a couple_ , Adrien thought as if reading her mind. _She feels uncomfortable about it._

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Marinette." Adrien said. Now that he thought about it, it really _was_ a possibility that Lila might try to expose him in front of Marinette or make her feel more depressed by her manipulative words. Adrien wasn't going to let Lila succeed.

Marinette nodded. "Thanks. I hope you can pull it off on your own there." She said.

Adrien chuckled humorlessly, "I'll try."

After another long silence, Marinette said, "Drop me anywhere close by and go back to get ready. I'll go home and take some rest, I guess." She murmured. Adrien shook his head, "I'll drop you at your place. I have enough time." And so they reached her apartment building.

He followed her movements with his eyes as she unfastened her seatbelt and grabbed the tablet and the camera bag. Marinette didn't smile, didn't wave good-bye, and went inside with only a single pensive nod as a sort of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. Every. Second. Of. Writing. A. Jealous. Adrien.  
> So don't mind if it's slightly dramatized.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien reached the party on time. It wasn't that decorated; just a big golden sign that showed the agreement between both the parties hanging in the front with contrasting balloons brought in right on the moment. But true to his name, Gabriel had everything else well organized and high-class. Waiters were assigned and the food was already being prepared.

The man in question stood in a corner with Natalie beside him as usual, both of them smiling which was rather unlike themselves. They were smiling too much.

Adrien fixed his lime-green tie. A nervous habit. He eyed everyone standing around and chatting happily. The party was held in one of the halls and so there was enough space. But Adrien felt stuffy and congested on the inside and he knew there was no remedy to that. Tim and Kate, always found together, walked up to him and asked him about Marinette after wishing him time. He just shrugged.

"She wasn't feeling well. She went home."

They were a little disappointed, but when they made sure from the blond that the girl was fine, they went away as well.

Then the real trouble sauntered in. When Lila's sharp forest eyes met Adrien's shallow green ones, Adrien sucked in a breath and immediately picked up a glass of champagne from a tray nearby. He needed it.

"Adrien."

"Ms. Rossi."

Lila rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you here, considering you're never really found around the place and much rather out and about with your girlfriend."

Adrien sipped from the glass without answering. He was not convinced with the taste. It should've been sharper.

"Speaking of, where _is_ your _personal_ _assistant_? I thought she's be tagging along with you. Or did she expect a better and higher party?"

 _Where the fuck is a whole bottle of this shit when you need it?_ Adrien looked down at the few sips left in his glass. He then met her gaze.

"I hope your partnership with our company is going good so far. And I hope you don't have any complaints from our side in the years to come." He said plainly and exchanged his empty glass with another one. He raised it for a toast. Lila gave him a small smile and a toast, annoyance flashing in her eyes at his ignorance.

"Oh, I know it will all be good. _Gabriel_ has reached quite a success in these years. And that's obvious because of how rich you've become, Agreste." Lila said as she played with her drink. She clicked her tongue, "Rich enough to get rid of the cases filed against you."

Adrien released a long breath.

 _Don't answer. Just drink_.

That's what he did.

_______________________

Gabriel and Natalie gathered everyone's attention in the place. Adrien groaned because he had foreseen this.

Gabriel announced his engagement with Natalie Sancoeur and further said that they'll be leaving the country for a relaxing trip to who-knows-where right after Adrien became the CEO of _Gabriel. Co_.

Which meant that his father was about to leave his burden on his son and hit it off with his soon-to-be-wife and Adrien's soon-to-be-step mother.

Cheers and claps erupted. Toasts followed. The couple was congratulated. Adrien's silent cries were ignored. Adrien was appreciated as the new CEO because of his recently improving behavior to which Lila had scoffed and rolled her eyes, as if that were a hard thing to believe.

Just as it all came to an end, Lila walked up to Adrien. Probably thinking of triggering him once more.

"Congratulations, Adrien. I didn't know it was into fashion now: Dating your P.A. I was about to ask you why you had to take Marinette as a personal assistant instead of directly dating her, but I guess I got the answer. It's an Agreste thing to do."

Adrien swallowed back a bitter taste on his tongue. "Thanks for the party, Ms. Rossi." He managed to say. He knew he wasn't drunk but he wasn't exactly thinking straight either. He had too much going in his life at the moment and he was tired of Lila.

He was about to bid farewell when she placed her hand on his chest. Adrien looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "There are other ways to thank me." She said as she fluttered her eyelashes. Adrien scoffed. "Lila, stop it. I thought you're more sensible than that." The drink had started affecting him as he felt a headache growing due to drinking a glass or two of champagne... Or three. Okay, he didn't know.

"Hm. The Adrien I know would never pass up an opportunity like this."

"And get into trouble with your lies again? Sorry, that Adrien's long dead."

He started to leave but she blocked his way again. "Why, though?"

Adrien stared at her. "Why what?"

"Why Marinette? What is it about her that still has you pinned to her?"

"Why, you ask?" Adrien grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Because she cared when _no one_ did. While you only liked me for my looks and my new found fame, she'd always cared for me since when I was broken and a nobody. There's a difference, Rossi." He didn't say anything else and walked out. Adrien briskly exited the building, the chill night air hitting his face as he went outside. He took out his car keys. His mind felt foggy, suffocated, lonely, and _tired_. So very tired.

Adrien just wanted to drive out of the place. He kept driving as he tried to push everything to the back of his mind. He was not a loser. He didn't want to be a loser. He just wanted to be happy. He just wanted the _person_ who made him the most happy.

Adrien had never wished to get himself and his father into so much trouble. If he had known before that Lila was going to make him suffer so much just because of a break up, he never would've dated her. He thought that he only had a crush on Marinette. He was just trying to get over her. Lila had lured him into her sweet words and then when she realized that he wasn't getting over the bluenette and was actually in love with her, instead of consoling him she had inflicted revenge on him for 'playing' her. She was good in her lying game, she always had been. She had blamed Adrien of things he would never _imagine_ of doing to a girl. But he had gotten in trouble anyway. He was still blamed.

And so he kept driving. Lila's word from earlier in the party kept flowing through his mind even when he didn't want them to. She was just too good at her game.

Adrien unconsciously picked up his phone and dialed Marinette's number.

" _Hello, Adrien."_

"Marinette..." He let her name roll of his tongue, his eyes stinging. "I... just remembered that you still have Luka's camera. Do you want me to give it back to him? I just left the party."

" _You did? I hope you had fun_." Marinette sounded way more calm and collected than she did when he left her. " _You don't really have to. I'm at Luka's place right now. I returned it by myself."_

"Oh." His voice trailed off as he stared at the road in front of him. "It's... late. Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment, then?" He tried.

" _Thank you so much Adrien, but I'll be fine. You must be tired after the long day. You should go home and rest, okay?"_ Adrien smiled bitterly.

She still cared. Yet she still shredded his heart to pieces. She killed him and healed him and did it again and again, and she didn't have any idea. Her obliviousness was killing his cells one by one, and the most painful part was that she was doing it so innocently.

"Yeah. Bye then, Mari."

" _Bye Adrien. Good night."_

"Night."

Adrien threw his phone on the seat next to him and placed his hand back on the steering wheel. He continued to drive aimlessly, not wanting to head back. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Adrien slowed the car down and parked it.

He found out that he had reached Luka's house and was parked a little away from the black-head's driveway.

Adrien smacked his dashboard. Adrien slammed his head on the wheel. And after the first time in a long while,

Adrien cried.

He let his tears fall down freely now. He let his emotions and burdens and heartaches loose as he cried inside the car. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to pretend anymore. He couldn't hide anymore. And yet...

...He couldn't afford to lose her either.

He closed his eyes as he pictured his mother.

-

She'd smile, her bright green eyes so full of life as she'd wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the temple. He'd feel warm. Safe. He'd feel _loved_.

Then she'd always cup his face and say,

" _You're my ray of sunshine, Adrien."_ A kiss on the cheek, " _Never change, my boy_."

Then his mind went back to a memory in school, where he was always bullied. After his mother's death, he used to sit alone and not talk. He didn't want others to know he went to a counselor every week.

Marinette sat with him on the stairs. His newly made friend. The girl he admired for so many things. They were talking about something. Marinette was feeling down about something and Adrien tried to cheer her up. She smiled at him. She stared at him for a while, before smiling wider. Then she said,

" _You're, like, this positive ray of sunshine, Adrien."_ She placed her hand on his forearm, " _Never change, my friend_." He looked down at her hand on his arm. He felt warm. Safe. He felt _loved_.

And then a warm feeling had hit him.

-

Adrien opened his red stinging eyes as the memory ended. He shuddered. It was destiny. It _had_ to be destiny. It _had_ to mean something. He never forgot it.

He never gave up.

Adrien wiped his eyes and clutched his head. The headache was a minor one, but it was annoying nonetheless. Adrien leaned back against his seat.

After a long period of sitting there, he saw Marinette and Luka walk out of the house. It appeared as if Luka was biding her good bye. Adrien leaned forward and squinted his eyes.

They were holding hands.

Adrien stilled. He couldn't move as his mind felt blank and emotionless. He just stared at them like a robot. Maybe he wasn't sober. Maybe he was imagining things.

He looked from his car at the both of them, their faces glowing under the bright ceiling light. Luka reached up and caressed Marinette's face and she blushed. He said something and she looked up at him.

And then, Adrien was watching them kissing. Marinette didn't even hesitate like she did when she was with him.

A stray tear rolled down his cheek. And then his brain shut down.

 _She's mine_.

Adrien stepped out of the car and slammed it shut. He marched up to the couple without any of them noticing. Before they could break apart themselves, Adrien pushed them away.

"Hey-"

Without a warning, Adrien landed a punch on Luka's face and he went tumbling to the floor.

 _Mine_.

Marinette gasped. " _A-Adrien!"_

But Adrien didn't listen as he stood there, glaring at the man in front of him as his fist shook, his tears continuing to fall without a stop. He had lost control over his own body. He didn't feel like himself anymore.

He had unleashed his wild _Chat_.

_Only mine._

"What the fuck, dude!" Luka said as he tried to get up, but Adrien pushed him again, punching him again as Luka raised his arm to defend himself.

Adrien attacked his rival again and he grunted, their voices echoing louder in the streets late at night. Luka pushed Adrien and got up.

"ADRIEN WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?!_ " Marinette yelled as she ran up to stop Adrien but he shrugged her hand off and continued to land punch after kick at Luka.

"Adrien, stop this nonsense!" Luka said as he tried to defend himself.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Marinette had placed her hand over her mouth as tears fell down her face. Her breath hitched as she sobbed loudly. " _STO-OP!"_

Adrien slowed down and Luka punched him back, the action leaving a small ache in his lower rib. Adrien looked at Marinette when suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, he stopped.

Marinette was crying.

His eyes widened slowly as he looked down at Luka, then his hands, and then the poor bluenette who was hiccuping and breathing heavily. Luka wiped his bloody nose. His eyes landed on Marinette as well.

"Fuck." Luka said as he hastily stood up, his hand still covering his nose. Adrien stood numbly and watched in front of him as Luka slowly approached Marinette. He raised his hand to soothe the disheveled and shaking woman.

"Marinette, don't panic."

"-HOW DO I NOT ' _PANIC'!_ WHAT THE H-HELL WAS THA-AT?! W-WHY WOULD Y-YOU, A-ADRIEN... A-AND THEN-"

"Marinette, take deep breaths, okay?" Luka said worriedly as he neared Marinette slowly. Marinette continued to struggle with her breath. "You're just having a panic attack, Mar. You're fine." He tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"STAY AWAY F-FROM ME! BOTH OF YOU JUST- S-STAY THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM M-ME."

"Mar-"

"I can't _take_ this anymore!" Luka pulled her into his chest and she tried to push him away. He didn't let go. Marinette stopped struggling after a while and cried into his chest.

Luka looked at Adrien, giving him a cold look as he squeezed the girl tighter to himself. Adrien only stood there in shock.

 _Marinette was crying_.

The blond managed to move his aching muscles and slowly staggered towards the road, not looking back at the couple. His tears didn't stop. His hair fell all over his face in an untamed mess. His eyes felt hollow, his brain a mess and his heart shattered. But this time, he knew he had messed up enough.

She'd seen the real him at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what these grown-up characters look like? 
> 
> Check them out at my wattpad account! (It sucks but-)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/838141048-personal-assistant-ms-dupain-cheng-meet-the


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L O N G W E E K
> 
> I'm weak.

He didn't know how many drinks he had taken. But he didn't stop. He wanted to get drunk enough to forget whatever happened a few hours ago. He wanted to forget about everything. He wanted to forget that he even existed.

The place where he sat was new. He'd just staggered towards nowhere instead of going to his car. He couldn't even think properly. And yet, as he sat in the quaint bar and drank one after another glass of blissful hell, (because there was just so much champagne to help him forget before tequila had to enter the scene), he couldn't even remember why he was breathing in the first place.

He should've died. Yeah, that was right.

He should've died back when he was trying to run away with his seventeen-year-old friends while some mobsters were after them. One of them really should've shot him then and finished the whole mess. He didn't have a mother. His father didn't like his existent from the moment he was born. His beloved had left him.

He shouldn't have survived that.

Today ( _or was it yesterday? It must be midnight by now_.) was a proof why he shouldn't have lived. He was a monster. He'd always be a monster. It was stupid of him to think he could find happiness after ruining everyone's life. There was no such thing as healing. No such thing as recovery. Those were all made up words, because he couldn't find them in _his_ life.

Why did his father go through with all the effort and money of getting him out of trouble when Lila had accused him of abuse? Gabriel should've let him rot in the lockups. He deserved it.

Adrien sniffed and wiped his red nose. He blinked his burning eyes and choked back a sob. Then, he turned around as he heard someone entering. Through his blurred eyes, he saw a feminine figure. Dark hair. A sullen yet curious face staring back at him as she stood there idly. Her royal blue dress looking even darker in the dimmed, lazy, golden lights.

_Marinette?_

He must've said her name out loud because she sighed heavily and dropped her bag on the table, and sat down next to him on the bar stool. Her expressions remained tight.

"I'm here for an explanation."

Adrien wiped his tears again. "I have no explanation but that I'm an asshole."

"That... you are."

Adrien hummed and took another slurp. Marinette took the glass away from his grasp.

He looked at her with a frown. Her mascara was smudged and she had dried tear trails on her otherwise clean and beautiful face. It seemed that she had overcome her panic attack and was doing quite better. As better as she could.

"Don't just 'hmmm' me, Adrien Agreste. I want to really know what's wrong with you and why you acted that way. I don't know what it is but I know for a _fact_ that something's bothering you."

Adrien smiled emptily. She still cared about him. She still wanted to know what was bothering _him_.

He chuckled, which turned into a whine. "I don't know where to begin." He murmured.

Marinette continued to glare, "From the very beginning."

"Will you listen to me?" He slurred awfully slowly, "I thought no one was supposed to consider what I felt. Why don't you use me like everybody else too? Just dump me afterwards. I deserve it."

Marinette's eyes softened slightly. She pulled her stool closer to his. "Adrien, you can tell me everything." There was still a wavering edge in her otherwise soft voice.

"You'll hate me."

"I don't know if that's going to change anything. I kind of already hate you."

Adrien shrugged, his eyes drooping. "Whoop. Alright then." He leaned against the table and tried to rest his head on his hand (and failed). "It all started with Lila."

"I _knew_ it." Marinette huffed. "I knew she had done something I _shouldn't_ have left you alone with that bitch."

"Na-ah, Marrrin-Mari." He gulped, his eyes frighteningly red, "She's- wasn't like this forever. It was all _your_ fault."

Marinette blinked. "My- _My_ fault?" She asked incredulously and pointed a finger towards herself unbelievingly.

Adrien decided to close his eyes and rest his head against the wooden table. But Marinette had other plans. She smacked him awake.

"Wuh-ah." Adrien woke up again and Marinette held him up with her strong hands gripping his shoulders.

" _Explain_."

Adrien frowned, a tear rolling down his cheek which Marinette wiped away. Adrien started murmuring as his mind went on auto-pilot, spilling his whole story just the way he remembered it when he cried about it to Nino.

"I _liked_ you, Mari-nette. I've always had a crush on you since the day we _met_. You were just so caring and beautiful and caring and... and _caring_. I was _heartbroken_ when you left. I started dating Lila, and at that time she introduced me to a group of guys who... were bad. I kind of went into a bad influence after that. I'd _sell_ druuuugs, and _take_ druuuuugs, and steal small things for fun and stay up all night. I did all of that as a _distraction_. A distraction from _you_." A sniff.

"Lila noticed that. She said that she loved me and that I wasrrrr being stupid. She exposed me, accused me of sexual abuse and harassment and I got in trouble and the whole thing went to court and Gabriel's reputation got at risk and bleh bleh..." He smacked his head on the table again, winced, and sat back up. Marinette only stared at him in disbelief.

How _many_ fucking shots had he taken?!

"But that's all in the past." Adrien said as he waved his hand. "I'm way more stupid now. She's trying to get me in trouble again and everything. I'm used to it. I know that no one really cares about me."

Marinette's lips tugged downwards sympathetically. "Oh, Adrien..."

"But it was all your fault!" He exclaimed and she flinched slightly, "If I hadn't just fallen in love with you-"

Marinette gasped.

"-things would've been quite normal but _no_. You _had_ to come back. And then- when I see you as the only hope to survive in my stupid, _useless_ , drowning life, what do you do? You make out with that bastard LUKA. And," His voice wavered, "I don't just want you because you're the only one who was real and genuinely kind to me after my dead mother, okay!? Why does everyone keep saying that?" His lower lip trembled as more tears threatened to fall. Marinette placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes got misty as well.

"A-Adrien, I-"

"IT'S OKAY. I _DESERVE_ IT." Adrien said and his damn broke. His fat tears continued to fall and his greens irises glistened as they locked onto her sorrowful blues. He looked down and chuckled within his tears. "I'm such a mess..."

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug as her own tears trailed down her cheek. Adrien nuzzled into her neck. "I ruined your relationship. I ruined your love life out of stupid possessiveness and jealousy. I deserve being the way I am. But Marinette,"

Marinette hugged him tighter and closed her eyes tightly. "Yeah?" She asked shakily.

"...Why can't you just love me?" Marinette bit her lower lip as Adrien broke down again, his salty tears now wetting her shoulder.

"Why can't you just _love_ me? Why don't- can't you just... _try_. Lo-ove me." Adrien murmured.

Marinette stayed quiet.

Adrien buried his nose in her hair. It smelled like roses and strawberries. He sighed contently and trailed his nose down to her neck where she had applied a light perfume. Adrien closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her neck. Marinette stiffened. Adrien hummed as he poked his tongue out to lick the spot to test if it tasted just as sweet as it smelled.

She quickly pulled away. "Uh- Don't, Adrien. You're not sober. Let's get you home." She bit her lip as she debated where to take him. "But you can't go like this."

Adrien wanted to tell her that he was used to it. He wanted to tell her that he usually went late to the mansion and that everyone there was used to his habits so it wasn't a problem.

And he would've told her too, if he hadn't been so high on her perfume. And alcohol.

_________________________

_______________

Adrien groaned as he shifted on the bed. The blond tried to open his heavy eyelids and hissed at the morning light streaming in. At once, a sharp headache caused him to moan louder as he clutched his head. A number of profanities later, Adrien succeeded in sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and face and looked around.

He wasn't in his room, for one.

Knowing that hangovers weren't uncommon for him, Adrien gulped back his saliva down his dry and itchy throat and shifted to get up. Memories of yesterday suddenly clicked and Adrien stilled.

Oh. _Oh_. Ohohohohoh-

" _Shit._ "

The party. Lila. Luka and Marinette. Luka and Marinette _kissing_. The fight. Marinette's panic attack and...

And...

The bar _. That was all?_

Adrien groaned loudly as he swore. It was official. He had messed up and now he just had to watch as Marinette left him and he went back to being an ass and got married to Lila Rossi and lived a plain, boring life forever. He was selfish and stupid and bad in every sense and Lila was _right_. He'd never change.

Someone probably heard him cursing because the door to the room opened. Adrien trailed his eyes in the direction of the sound.

Nino leaned against the doorway as he gave Adrien a plain look. The brunette threw a water bottle in Adrien's direction that the blond failed to catch but picked up. As Adrien guzzled the water, Nino spoke.

"Dude, what in the world _happened_? You're a mess."

Adrien wiped his mouth. "I... I think yesterday was one of the worst days of my life."

Nino nodded grimly and sat down beside him. Adrien looked around the room again. "Hey how did I end up at your place?"

Nino stared. "You don't remember. Do you." Adrien opened and closed his mouth and Nino face palmed.

"Okay, Adrien. You tell me your part of the story and I'll tell you mine. Because to me it looks like you've fucked something up."

Adrien groaned for the umpteenth time. He sighed.

"Short story: First Marinette and I got into a disagreement because I got pissed at Luka." Nino stared at him dumbly and Adrien rolled his eyes, "You know? That motherfucker?" Nino widened his eyes in realization and nodded his head. Adrien continued, "Then I went to a party where Lila kind of messed up my head again," Nino winced with a small 'oooh'. Adrien knew that Nino always thought it was kind of his fault introducing him to their ex-friend Lila, but Adrien never blamed Nino. Besides, that wasn't the point right now.

"And then when I came back I saw Marinette and Luka making out and I punched the guy. We had a fight. In front of Marinette. Marinette kind of panicked and I didn't know she was suffering from anxiety until she had a panic attack right there. I left the place and then I don't remember anything but blurs. And lots of crying on my part." Adrien didn't even bother to look at Nino to know that he was glaring at him.

"Dude. While I would've called it cool, this situation actually _isn't_. Last night I found out that your Marinette is my girlfriend's best friend. And if something happens to her, Alya will kill _everyone_."

_Ohhhh._

_Small world, huh_.

"Wait, how did you find out about Mari?"

Nino started, a little hint of amusement in his eyes that he tried his best to hide. "Okay, my turn for a story. Seems like you don't remember anything, but guess who you were with the whole time you were drunk?"

Adrien waited.

"Marinette."

Adrien choked. He suddenly felt the need to throw up, and placed his fist in front of his mouth.

"Oh man, gross, no."

" _Nino_." The blond wheezed. "Not funny."

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking? She called Alya for help and my girl decided to leave my place and sleep at Marinette's while I dragged your drunken ass here. She didn't want a drunken creep like you in her house and it figured after what you did. You fucked up, that's what you did."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "No, no no no... What was she doing with _me?_ Why did she come back to me after what I did?" Adrien slapped his face as another thing dawned on him, "What did I _do?!"_

"The way you're worried is making me guess that you never think clean about that woman."

" _NINO_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was how any possible theories for a sweet love confession were chucked out of the window.
> 
> slow claps for our sunshine boi.
> 
> (but you know I don't like things the way they should be...)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author tries to add some plot.

Adrien didn’t go to the office the next day. Marinette came to the place, and then left when she found out he wouldn’t be coming.

The same happened the day after that. He was informed that Marinette would usually go away by herself when she’d get the idea that Adrien wouldn’t come to the office. Adrien felt as if she was content with that. That if they weren’t meeting, it was a good thing for them. He could guess what she thought of him and he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had left the job entirely. But from what he knew, earning was important for her. And it wasn’t easy to find another good job in a place as busy as Paris.

Nino had chided him for spending his time alone in his room like a coward. Alya had tried to talk some sense into him too, but remained silent regarding anything about Marinette. But Adrien wanted nothing but to hide away till someone told him that all of his problems were gone. Or that he was given a chance to live again. To change his past again and be a better person from the very beginning. But it wasn’t possible. As was said, his habits had become his character. It was hard to change.

So the next week, seemingly the week when Marinette was to go back to her hectic routine of handling studies, work and assignments, Adrien decided to go to the office, being the good decision maker that he is. He thought that perhaps Marinette would be too busy in her work to remember what had transpired between them. It was a lame thought, but he could only hope.

He didn’t put much effort in fixing his glum and exhausted face, just choosing a proper button down for the day. It was a black button down; a color comparable to his inner turmoil.

Adrien strode into the building. When several employees smiled and waved at him, he returned the gesture kindly. If his love life was failing then these innocent people had no blame in it. He didn’t need to be an ass about it to others.

This time, instead of either scoffing at his frustrated face or backing away in fear, a few people asked him if something was bothering him or if there was anything they could do.

Adrien only smiled and declined.

Adrien went into his office and sat down in his seat, swiveling to turn towards the window. It was already a bright day. The sun was up in the sky and shining brightly, giving the sky a lively color. Below him, he could see the busy streets from the height of his building. Adrien sighed.

This was it. No more over-thinking. He was going to be the CEO and he was going to handle the whole company after his father left for his engagement. _He_ had to handle all the work now. At least, Adrien thought, his father was lucky in the matter of love.

“The view’s beautiful today. Isn’t it, sir?”

Adrien jolted, spinning suddenly at the voice to see Marinette standing in front of his desk. She wore a neat, collared traditional Chinese dress with pumps that made her look shorter but cute. Her hair was tied in a proper bun. She was smiling at him while clutching the tablet in both hands.

Adrien’s heart stuttered to a stop for a second or two as he gaped at her. Then it picked up speed and Adrien’s cheeks flushed.

Not knowing if he was affected by her cuteness, or embarrassed and guilty of his actions, Adrien debated what he should say now. He was surprised. How was she smiling at him after all he’d put her through?

“H-Hi.” He breathed. It sounded needy and cringe-y, but none of them cared.

“Hello. I would’ve wished you a good morning, but its 11 am and you’re behind on two of your tasks for the day.” Marinette swiped something on her tablet as she continued to tap on it with her slender and skilled fingers.

“I-I… um.” Adrien blinked at her curiously. Was she acting normal? Was she being nice for the sake of her job? Or was her heart, Adrien hoped, kind enough to forgive him?

Did it have something to do with when he was with her while drunk? Adrien panicked. Was there something important that transpired between them and yet he didn’t remember? He only remembered seeing Marinette’s face in front of him. He couldn’t make out her expressions. She was dressed in a dark blue dress. And he was sad. And there were tears. That was all he could collect.

The bluenette looked at him and figured out he was panicking inside. She gave him another warm smile. “Are you okay enough to start working?”

“Huh?” Adrien said stupidly, yet again.

Marinette shook her head fondly. She was surprisingly calm.

“I know you’ve been going through a lot these past days, so I decided it was better to give you some space than to force you to unwillingly come to the workplace. I sent a request to Mr. Gabriel Agreste to give you a break from work, too. I hope that was okay?”

Adrien sucked in a long, slow breath.

“Yeah, yes. It’s good.” Adrien continued to stare at her, “It’s… fine.”

Marinette looked away, blushing lightly.

“Are you okay to work with me, though?” Adrien finally asked and her attention turned to him again.

“Yes. Why is that a question?”

Adrien fidgeted with his hands under the desk as he managed to say, “I don’t think my behavior last time was… acceptable. I still feel guilty for that and I wanted to apologize and I’d completely understand if you don’t want to work for me anymore. I-I can get you another good job in this company if you want.”

“Sir. I don’t want to work anywhere else. I have no regrets for taking up this job.” Marinette said as she rounded the table and stood in front of Adrien. He turned his chair in her direction, his heart thumping loudly. Marinette placed her tablet on the desk next to her and gave him a gentle and warm look.

“And I’m not mad at you. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Marinette leaned forward and placed her hands on Adrien’s shoulders to level him with her determined and fiery gaze which said ‘no talking, just listening’. And so the blond obeyed with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

“It wasn’t your fault. Entirely, that is.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I knew that Lila would get the best of you because that’s what she does to me. Considering the occasion and the news I got about your father’s engagement and everything I know for a _fact_ that you tried your best to not stay sober for all the bullshit Lila was going to spew. So your actions were just a result of tiredness and impulsiveness. Am I right?”

Adrien nodded dumbly.

Marinette cupped his face with her hands and tilted his head upwards to properly face her. “I understand what you’re going through, Adrien.” She said in an almost-whisper, “It’s not easy for you. If you ever need to talk it out, know that I’m here. You don’t have to suffer alone.” She leaned slightly closer. Adrien’s breath hitched.

Marinette sighed sadly and pulled back. “But I’ll be really glad if you apologize to Luka. He didn’t deserve that.”

Adrien nodded. “Yes. I mean, okay.”

He could’ve sworn that she smirked, her eyes gleaming as if she was enjoying his flustered state. But it was gone before he could think more about it. “So, are we good?”

“Yeah…” Adrien sat there for a while. He stared into space as he thought of how amazing one person could be. He was supposed to be the one to apologize. He was the one to blame. And yet she forgave him and understood him and offered to help him kindly. If she wasn’t wife-material, Adrien didn’t know who was.

He choked on his own thought and fumbled towards his work. He wanted to ask questions, but he didn’t want to risk this friendship that was resting on its breaking edge. He decided a different approach.

“How are you feeling now, Marinette? Are you taking your medications on time?”

Marinette, who was now sitting at her desk, looked at him and gave him a somewhat sad smile. “I’ve been taking them for _years_. Don’t think I’d forget such a common routine.”

Something about her tone made him feel like she wanted to reveal more. It left him with even more questions.

“What do you mean?” He finally asked.

Marinette sighed and kept her eyes trained on the screen. “I’ll tell you about it. After-Work Adventures?” She asked hopefully and gave him a quick glance.

Adrien perked up. “We’re still doing that?”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “Of course. You didn’t exactly find your dream hobby and I’m not one to break promises.”

Adrien smiled.

 _Yes, you aren’t_.

_________________________

It was already evening by the time Adrien and Marinette stepped out of the office together. The sky was not as bright as it was earlier, but looked rather cloudy instead. You can never trust the weather in Paris.

“Marinette. I want to apologize again.” Marinette started with an exasperated look but Adrien stopped her. “I _know_. I just want to make sure you really don’t feel bad spending your time with me.”

“Adrien, spending time with you made me realize how much I needed the break from all the hustle. Although it’s really irresponsible on my side, it’s fun to break rules sometimes.” Marinette said as she winked. Adrien gazed at her fondly as she stopped in front of his car and turned to face him.

“Mari… You’re really amazing, you know that?” He murmured.

Said woman flushed a little. “You don’t really know that. I haven’t even told you my whole story yet. And I thought… I thought it was unfair that you didn’t know mine when you told me yours.”

Adrien stared.

He blinked after a while, his hand that was holding the keys seized in front of him. “I don’t… I don’t recall…?” _I don’t recall telling her anything._

Marinette rolled her eyes and took the keys from him. “I’ll drive.”

He sat down in his seat and Marinette started his black Sedan. “We all have secrets, Adrien. Some good, some bad. You don’t have to feel bad about hiding them.” She gave him a tentative side glance as they pulled out of the place. “I can understand what happened to you was bad and wasn’t entirely your fault. I’m sorry I didn’t console you back then when you told me your past. I was… stunned, I guess.” Her nose had turned pink as she gave him another side glance.

 _Shit. Fuck_. He’d messed up. Adrien panicked internally as he realized that he’d left his stupid mouth open and unfiltered like he always did whenever he was drunk.

“I… I told you? E-Everything?”

Marinette nodded, tight lipped.

 _Shit_.

“Um, how much ‘everything’?”

Marinette gave him a small smile to soothe him. “Don’t worry. I took care of you. From what I think, you didn’t exactly hide anything from me. I’m glad you let everything out to someone after staying bottled up for so long.”

 _Shit_.

Adrien didn’t know if that ‘anything’ included his love declaration as well. Because that would actually break everything they had between them. But considering her mood and behavior towards him, he didn’t think she knew that. He could only hope.

“Anyway, after that long day, and from what time I have left before I go for my class, I’m thinking of something small and quick like sewing?”

Adrien chuckled, and realized it felt like a foreign expression after days of sulking. “Why would I try _sewing_?”

Marinette shrugged. “It’s worth a shot. _I_ like to do it. I only thought you could try it too. We can make some coffee too. My sewing machine is very smooth and fast-working. It’ll be perfect for a first try.”

“So, what, we’re going to your home?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded. She chuckled, “Where else do you think I keep my sewing supplies _,_ the hospital?”

Adrien stared.

_________________________

“You can come in, you know?” Marinette said as she gave him a flat look. Adrien shook out of his daze and stepped inside. His mind was running thousands of miles per second, and apparently so was his heart. Just realizing that Adrien was entering the place where she _lived_ when he thought just this morning that he wouldn’t even be able to see her face again was doing _things_ to him.

Marinette looked at his flushed face and laughed. “Relax, I won’t _bite_.”

Adrien stretched his lips in a tight line, his face flushing redder.

 _Gee, thanks woman_.

Looking pretty smug with the reaction she got out of him, Marinette asked him to take a seat on one of the couches in the living room that was right in front of the kitchenette. It was a small and homey apartment. There were only two rooms and a big enough lounge which had a kitchenette in one end, a small, four-chaired dining table in the other and a couch or two in the middle facing a T.V. The other two rooms, Adrien could only assume, were bedrooms. There was also a glass door that went to a small balcony. Even though small, the place was kept neat and beautiful. Adrien felt his stomach churn at the warm display.

Marinette walked up to the counter to turn on the coffee-maker, and leaned against it as she gazed at him. “So, Mr. Agreste. Tell me. Have you ever tried sewing before?”

Adrien shook his head, “I haven’t tried it, nor am I interested in it. But I still want to try; maybe it’s fun when you do it?” Adrien suddenly smiled at her playfully, the expression returning after a long period, “Why, my lady, if I didn’t know any better I’d say this was just an excuse to bring me to your house.” He purred.

Marinette flushed heavily, a sight he enjoyed as she shyly looked away and scoffed. “In your dreams, Agreste.”

 _In my dreams indeed_.

Adrien felt a shudder creeping up as he pushed his thoughts back. _Creep_ , he thought to himself.

“Okay, yeah. Maybe you’re right.” She finally said.

Adrien’s smile faded. _Wait, what?!_

He only stared as Marinette finished stirring the cups and placed them on the table in front of them as she sat down next to him. Marinette laughed, “I didn’t mean it like that, you idiot.” 

Adrien stuttered, “No, I-I mean, I didn’t- I wasn’t-”

“Calm down!” She placed her hand on his forearm to stop him from rambling again. “I just wanted to talk.”

Adrien listened as she said, “Lila. She can’t- she _shouldn’t_ get away with what she did to you. She should pay for all the trouble she’s caused you.”

Adrien shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t know. I tend to forget what she did to me-”

“Only to drown in self loathing when nothing was your fault?” Marinette said sharply. Her eyes were ablaze with a fire not directed to him but Lila. It made his hear flip.

“Adrien, she introduced you to wrong people. They manipulated you when you were young and disheartened. How were you to know that it would change you? Sure, you still went down the wrong path while knowing it wasn’t right, but everyone gets distracted. To me, it feels like the only wrong thing you did in the first place was,” She paused and looked away, murmuring bitterly, “-dating Lila.”

“Mari, it’s in the past now. I don’t think there’s anything I want to do about that. Or _can_ do, for that matter.”

Pain flashed in her eyes, when it suddenly changed into anger. Marinette sneered, “She _accused_ you. She lied that you abused her and almost took the issue to the _court_. Your reputation got in trouble because of that-” Marinette paused and took deep breaths. Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, Mari.” He smiled fondly as she lost all the tension and gave him a soft look.

“Thanks, Adrien. I don’t think I want to deal with anymore shitty attacks.” She sighed heavily. “But I do want to help you make her pay.”

Adrien glanced at her. “Where did you get all the detail about me anyway?”

“I’ve been doing my interrogations in the past few days.” She said simply. Adrien chuckled, and she followed after a while.

“Hey, Marinette. About what you said earlier…” Adrien rubbed his hand at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help it. He was a curious person. “Let’s talk about _you_ , for now. What’s with all the medications? And for _years_?” He looked at her with genuine concern, “Are you alright?”

He thought that anxiety patients went to therapists. He knew _he_ did.

Marinette suddenly felt nervous. “I’ve had panic attacks from the very beginning. And a few… other complications. Even before I met you.” She chuckled, “No one at school would’ve guessed that Marinette Dupain-Cheng went to a counselor, huh? I’ve been taking these courses of medicines since…” Marinette paused and said, “Since I was fifteen.” She didn’t meet his gaze. It was like she was stopping and hesitating to say more. She still didn’t open up properly and Adrien decided to give her some time.

“So… sewing, you said?” Adrien said as he rubbed his hands together. “Why not give it a try?”

Marinette smiled at him thankfully. As the evening proceeded, Adrien decided to impress her with sewing machine puns and forget about everything going on in their lives.

But he sucked at sewing, as expected.

“This sewcks. I might needle little more prêt-ice”

“Adrien!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the sweet stuff and heated adrienette is coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Adrien murmured. He groaned to himself. He knew that his self esteem was about to drop, but he was going to do it anyway.

_~Marinette. You’re doing this for Marinette.~_

__But will she find out if you didn’t? You can just go without saying anything. It’s not like Luka wants to see your face either.__

_~This will be wrong. He didn’t deserve the unfair treatment in the first place and you’re to blame.~_

__What if he punches you the very moment his eyes land on you? He was just being nice when Marinette was in front of him. He might not even consider stopping now that you’re alone. __

_~He wouldn’t if he’s responsible.~_

__And if he isn’t, just punch him back.__

Adrien huffed, straightened, and knocked on the door. After a while, the door opened.

It was early in the morning, and the sun was bright yet again. Adrien wasn’t surprised to see someone like Luka to have woken up just then. His messy hair fell all over his face as he squinted his sleep-swollen eyes to see who’d arrived at the door.

His expressions immediately turned cold. “Oh. It’s you.”

__Punch him-__

“Hello, Luka. I’m Adrien. The one who beat you up that Tuesday night.”

Luka’s nose was still bandaged. He didn’t seem amused as he said, “Yeah, I can see that.”

The dark haired guy puffed out air through his mouth as it seemed difficult for him to do so through his nose. He leaned against his doorway and gave the blond a cold once over, telling him through eyes that his presence what not entertained in the slightest. For a moment, it was so quiet between the two that the chirping of birds and honking of cars somewhere on the roads could be heard. The tension in the air between them lingered.

“Look, can we talk?” Adrien said plainly. Luka stared. Adrien said, “I know you don’t want to, but Marinette told me-”

All of a sudden, Luka stepped forward and tried to tower over him. He jabbed his finger in Adrien’s chest, his eyes flashing with anger and protectiveness, “You stay away from Marinette.” He gritted.

Adrien clenched his jaw tightly.

_~For Marinette.~_

“We should talk.” Adrien said. “We seriously need to talk.”

“-I _swear_ if I see you near Marinette again I’ll-”

Adrien raised both his hands in a surrendering manner, “Look, I’m here to apologize, okay? I’m trying to apologize. I was being stupid. I’m…” Adrien sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Luka lowered his hand as he studied Adrien. His teal eyes were sharp and piercing, filled with emotions he was surprisingly good at controlling. It didn’t take genius to know that Luka was more than willing to do anything for Marinette, call it protectiveness of a close friend or the impulsiveness of a lover. The time Luka took to study him intensely put Adrien a little on edge, but he didn’t say anything.

Finally he sighed and agreed to talk things out with Adrien, probably repeating the same mantra of ‘ _for Marinette’_ in his mind.

_______________________

Adrien sat in the café’s chair, its obnoxiously red leather seat faded and old. He sat stiffly, his spine straight and eyes darting to the surroundings as was his habit.

Across the table sat Luka, his lanky figure carelessly resting on the chair as he draped one hand behind the chair. They both stared at each other, their gazes calculating and judging.

Adrien opened his mouth, “So yeah. Sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight and, let’s be honest, I didn’t quite like you from the moment I saw you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Luka said coolly. He raised his finger at the blond again. “I’ll be watching you. I don’t let those go easy who try to hurt my Marinette. And you’re on the top of my list of the people to hurt without thinking.”

Adrien remained straight-faced. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Luka seemed to calm down after that. He sat up a little straighter. His face was neutral and Adrien couldn’t read his expressions even if he wanted to. “So, Adrien.” Luka started, “Tell me how you and Marinette met after she came back to Paris. Seeing as she’s always found hanging out with you.”

Even if his expression was schooled, Adrien could tell there was a hint of jealousy. Adrien tried to hide his smirk.

“She took up the job as my personal assistant. For now.” Adrien said smoothly. “As soon as she completes her studies, she’ll start an internship at _Gabriel_ as a designer.”

“I know that part. She tells me everything.”

It was like a competition, both the parties exchanging comments to trigger one another.

“Uh-huh?” Adrien leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. “Then I guess you also know that she has epilepsy?”

Luka’s eyes widened slightly, before he schooled his expression again. “She told you that? I thought she didn’t like to talk about it.”

Oh, so he _did_ know. And maybe he knew more than Adrien did.

“She didn’t tell me at first. She stressed out too much some days ago and had a seizure.” When panic and surprise took over Luka’s face, Adrien knew something was seriously wrong that he didn’t know. Adrien quickly added, “That was the reason we were always ‘going out’. She wanted to keep working when I told her not to, and the only way to keep her stress-free was by convincing her to go somewhere out.” Adrien said as he stared straight in Luka’s eyes. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay. That night, when I… came up to you both. I didn’t know she had panic attacks as well.”

Luka was being less shallow now, taking his time to really judge Adrien. Luka sighed and closed his eyes.

“She didn’t tell me about that. That’s not good.”

Adrien frowned. “There’s something I don’t know.”

“True.”

“Then tell me.”

“You don’t know why she left Paris?”

The blond shrugged. “Um, family problems?”

Luka shook his head. It seemed as if Luka was debating internally if he wanted tell Adrien or not, then he sighed. He leaned on the table and rested his elbows on it, intertwining his fingers and he started without looking up.

“Marinette left the city for her surgery. She had _brain tumor_.” Luka said, “I became her friend during her treatment. Her parents sold their bakery for the expenses.”

Adrien sat there, his mind going numb for a second or two.

Brain tumor. Treatment.

During the time Adrien cried over his only friend and crush going away from him, said girl was fighting a disease. It made an unpleasant shiver run down his spine. His shock was visible through his voice, and his face too, “How- Is she…?”

“She was cured. But she has to take meds for probably the rest of her life. And they’re _expensive_. She already feels guilty for letting her parents go through what they did for her treatment, and that’s why she wants to earn by herself. I told her to turn down the work a bit, but she is too stubborn for her own good. She doesn’t even let me or anyone else help her in this. It’s a… touchy subject for her.”

Adrien shook his head. It was all too much. A few questions were answered, yet they gave rise to so many more questions. Like why did she hide this from everyone? Were the current seizures any signs of danger? How expensive were her medications that she worked at three places at once? Was this the reason she didn’t want to settle in a relationship? How did she handle all of this and yet still smile all the time? How could she even _think_ that a disease could stop her from living her life to the fullest?

Adrien clutched his head as Luka continued, a little softly this time. “You see, this is why I’m protective when it comes to Marinette. She’s sensitive, Adrien. And after what I’ve seen her go through,” Luka frowned, “I can’t let anything happen to her.” He closed his hands in fists.

Adrien didn’t know what to say as he opened and closed his mouth. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “I… I understand.”

Marinette went through all that, and Luka was there to help her. She didn’t trust Adrien enough to tell him about it, but Luka _did_ know what she had gone through, how she felt and what she wanted. That was the reason she didn’t hesitate to kiss him. She liked Luka, and Luka liked her back. Luka knew how to keep her safe.

 _He_ was the one interfering between them. He shouldn’t have. Marinette’s happiness mattered the most, and somehow, Adrien knew Luka could keep her happy.

“I understand completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art!  
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/614845993891004416/theyre-both-jealous-and-the-author-of-this-book


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien suffers and so does Marinette, but both in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, I hate medical stuff and this book is full of it.
> 
> Damn it.

Early Tuesday morning, Adrien found Marinette at her desk as she busily typed away on the computer. A few pages were desperately put together to form a sort of booklet, yet a few still stuck out to reveal some rough sketches or designs. Adrien released a slow breath unknowingly. He fixed his tie as he walked up to his seat and sat down a little stiffly than he would’ve liked. His green eyes darted to his assistant as she quickly pressed enter and picked up the tablet from the desk, not removing her calculating gaze from the computer screen. She stood up slowly and turned the tablet on only when she stood in front of him, cleared her throat, and said, “Good Morning, sir.”

“Morning Marinette.” He tilted his head, “Rough day yesterday?”

“No. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” She waved him off light-heartedly. “How are you doing?”

“Good, good.” Marinette looked up from the screen to lock her gaze with his and to give him a tired smile. He tried to cheer her up with a better one.

“There’s a lot for you to do now, Mr. Agreste. Your office, for one, will be changed and you’ll be getting the main office after your promotion for better security. Secondly, we’re planning on launching a product with the help of the investments by the _Rossi_ as a starter for this year’s new stock. And a few design collaborations with Ms. Lila Rossi herself as per her request.” Both of them frowned at the same time. “For today, your schedule states to survey the,” Marinette’s eyes lit up, “…The fabric department for _Gabriel’s_ winter fashion line.” She finished breathily.

Adrien smiled up at her, “You excited?”

“I…” She breathed out again, a big smile gracing her face, “I-I don’t know.” She giggled, “I mean, I always _wanted_ to see the unstitched _G_ fabric and the designers working in the other building because, like, I wanted to one day see or maybe b-” She stopped, straightened and cleared her throat, “Um, yes. I’ll be tagging along with you - _of course_ I will, I’m your assistant- so… yes.” Her cheeks turned pink.

Adrien chuckled lightly. “Good.”

He looked at her again. He just couldn’t get tired of taking her in. Ignoring the painful tug at his heart (she couldn’t be his, but at least he could bask in as much of her as he could), Adrien instead observed her in a different light. She looked strong. She _was_ strong. She hadn’t let the treatment harm her health in the years. And her hair; it was surprisingly long. Well, long for a person who’d been through a brain surgery only a few years ago. Now that he noticed, the picture which Luka had in his camera- _stupid heartache_ \- showed half the length she had now. Maybe she had her surgery as soon as she transferred to the other city?

Adrien gulped heavily and stood up as he and Marinette headed out: Marinette happy to visit her favorite place in the building and Adrien sad because he’d just realized how close yet how far Marinette was to him.

_________________________

According to Marinette, the fashion house was livelier than the stock building. Adrien had told her that she could work there someday, and she had rewarded him with a smile.

Adrien couldn’t help but feel elated at every reaction she gave as she observed everything around him. For him to stop at every moment to look back and find his assistant absent but wandering to stare at something else, Adrien finally decided to tag her beside him as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She’d excitedly place her hand on his arm and try her best not to jump when she’d see a beautiful design in progress in order to act professional, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel it was all too cute and uplifting.

People there eyed the assistant for her behavior, but to Adrien, she was just Marinette walking around a pile of fabric.

“Wow, this hall is pretty empty. And useless.” She commented bluntly as she eyed her surroundings.

“It’s the main hall. Every building has a hall which I don’t know the reason of except that they’re used for parties and functions.”

“Hmm…” She scrunched her nose as she watched the tiled floor. It wasn’t really an empty place. A few people walked around and chatted, but the hall wasn’t as rushed as the offices.

“Is that a studio?” Marinette asked as she pointed towards the opened door which led to another building.

“Yes. Photo-shoots and stuff.”

“Oh.”

Adrien glanced at her. He smirked. “Let’s see it.”

Marinette’s eyes sparkled. She nodded at him with awe.

They both walked through the door to be welcomed by a different kind of hustle. But with lights along with people. Everyone rushed around as they pushed about, calling out to people and makeup artists and cameramen. Apparently, a shoot was going on in the studio they were in.

Models were dressed up in spiky and rebellious sorts of outfits as they posed for the camera boldly. Marinette cringed slightly. “Wow, that’s…intense.”

Adrien only chuckled in response, being used to all of this.

“Monsieur!” A tall man with red hair and a light beard appeared with his arms opened wide in surprise.

“Vincent. Good to see you.”

“You too. It’s highly unusual to see you here. Is everything alright?” Vincent asked in his thick accent.

Adrien shook his head, one hand in his side pocket as he brought Marinette forward with the other (Who was about to wander off _again_ as she stared at a full clothes-stand, this woman.), “I’m here to show Marinette the studio. Otherwise I was just in the other building.”

“Oh, _beautiful_ lady!” Vincent exclaimed and Marinette watched with a surprised pout and wide eyes as the guy kissed her knuckles, “A _perfect goddess_ for the eyes of the camera!”

The bluenette’s face turned red, “What? I… What?”

Adrien laughed, “No, Vincent. She’s not a model. She works with me.”

Vincent frowned. “Oh, shame. But you are a wonderful woman: Beautiful and in good figure. I would really like to take you as a model if you like.” Marinette couldn’t reply as they were cut off by the frantic shout of a worker telling everyone to take their places again. Vincent turned to them with an apologetic smile. “I’d like to talk more, but the shoot is about to begin. Don’t leave if you want to watch. You can just stand behind the lights and camera.”

“No problem.” Adrien said and led them to the back of the studio, where it was a little darker.

“Well, that was… flattering.” Marinette muttered. Adrien shook his head fondly as he leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms. “Vincent is just like that.” He said, and they both silently stared at the work in progress for a while.

“He isn’t wrong, though.”

“What?” Marinette asked as she faced him.

Adrien only glanced at her sideways, “You are beautiful for modeling. And you don’t even have to _try_.”

He leaned his shoulder against the wall as he turned to her completely and gave her a lope-sided smile. Marinette blew a raspberry. “Please. He was just trying to be,” Marinette glanced behind him, “…nice.” She shrugged lightly.

Adrien only gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, “You’re absolutely gorgeous and I say that without a doubt.” He said, and it surprised Marinette. She stared at him as something flashed in her eyes. Her lips parted slightly and she stood still for a while. He continued, “If only you had any idea how…” He trailed off and his small smile faded. Adrien’s eyes widened only slightly as Marinette stepped closer to him, her gaze completely locked on his.

“-How…” He trailed off again, losing himself in her eyes that had darkened into a deep blue.

“How…?” She asked slowly. She reached for his folded arms and Adrien loosened them. Marinette trailed her soft, thin fingers from his arm to his hands slowly, and then placed them around her waist. His breath stuttered.

“Marinette…”

She inched closer, making his body temperature go high within seconds. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled his head closer to hers, their noses touching.

“Adrien.” She whispered as she leaned towards his ear, grazing her lips slowly against his cheek. She hugged him then, and placed a soft kiss right below his ear.

Adrien’s breath quickened as he pulled her even closer and hugged her back tightly. “M-Marinette…”

“ _Hush_ ,” She said and her breath fanned his neck. He shivered.

And then she whispered,

“ _Lila’s watching_.”

His emotions crashed at that very moment, as if someone had poured an ice bucket on his head. He tried not to noticeably deflate as his eyes locked with Lila’s. She stared at them from far away with burning rage and pure, unadulterated jealousy. Even though he felt disheartened that Marinette was acting, he felt kind of glad that it ticked the brunette off. She was probably talking to the organizer, but had stomped out of the place angrily.

Besides, the pretending idea was his own, not hers.

 _This is the only thing close to affection you can get, Agreste,_ Adrien thought to himself, _Luka and Marinette, remember?_

Marinette pulled back after a while, her hands still lightly wrapped around his neck and his hands resting on her lower back as they stared at each other. Her eyes slightly wide and his, sullen. She cleared her throat, pressing her lips in a tight line as she pulled back with a light blush dusting her cheeks. But it probably didn’t bother her because Adrien knew he saved her the embarrassment by turning tomato red himself. Marinette looked away, “Um…”

She didn’t bother to say anything else.

When they came out of the studio she acted like it never happened, but casually walked closer to him just in case, all the way back. None of them dared to lock gazes for more than a second.

As they stiffly entered their office and the door closed behind them, the air in the room thickened with tension and awkwardness again. God, Adrien hated when that happened.

“I-I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, sir.” It was Marinette who spoke. Adrien jumped lightly at the break of silence.

“Oh, it’s okay. You should’ve seen Lila’s face, though,” He released a strained laugh, “Priceless.”

Marinette only nodded and then looked down.

Silence again. Only the sound of a notification from Marinette’s phone dinged in the room.

Adrien decided to speak again.

“So… Is there anything left on my schedule today, or-”

“-You told me that you had a crush on me.” Marinette blurted.

Adrien paused. Stilled as a statue.

Marinette continued uncertainly, “When you were… at that bar. You told me that you used to have a crush on me. That’s why I apologized. I probably made you uncomfortable there in the studio.” She looked anywhere but at him.

Adrien’s jaw remained hanging loose.

Marinette’s phone dinged again.

It was ignored.

Marinette finally met his eyes and winced. He saw tears brimming in her eyes as she said in a wavering voice, “I just wanted to let you know. Sorry for hiding it from you, but…” She took a deep breath to compose herself. “I just wanted to tell you to forget any feelings you have for me.”

Adrien’s heart shattered. He only gaped at her. He had a mouth right? He should’ve said something.

Yet he couldn’t. He felt too pained. He saw it coming. He knew she wanted to be with Luka. And yet he couldn’t bear her saying it to him.

 _“Forget any feelings you have for me”_.

 _It’s not that easy, you stupid girl_. Adrien wanted to say, _to just up and forget you? Never_.

A minute passed, and then he croaked out, 

“W-Why?”

Marinette snapped her gaze to his. Her lip quivered, “Because it’s useless. I’m not worth your time like that, monsieur Agreste. You deserve someone far better than a-” She paused and frowned.

Adrien took a step towards her. “Than a…?” Than a what? Assistant? She knew she was more important than that.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but paused as her phone dinged again.

Marinette quickly wiped the one teary eye and took a few breaths to compose herself as she took out her phone from her pocket. Meanwhile her eyes remained on Adrien.

“Nothing, sir. I’ll tell you if your schedule is cleared in a while.” Adrien stepped back slowly with a heavy heart, his back finally bumping into the front of his desk as Marinette unlocked her phone and saw her messages. Her thumb hovered over the screen for a moment, before she looked at her boss again. Her brows furrowed.

Marinette blinked a few times and then her face contorted and pain flashed across her eyes briefly. Instead of tapping on what Adrien figured was a voice message, Marinette raised both her hands and clutched her head.

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly and he took a tentative step forward.

“Marinette?”

The bluenette didn’t answer, clutching her head tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and bend down in pain.

“Marinette?” Adrien now stood in front of her as he worriedly placed a hand on her small shoulder. Her knees buckled and she sat down on the floor with a groan, and Adrien immediately sat down with her, grabbing both her shoulders to shake her lightly. “Mar- Marinette are you alright? _Mari?”_

“My head hurts…” She whimpered as she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. Adrien, wide eyed and worried and confused, wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she curled in on herself.

Her phone slid out of her hands and dropped in front of them, as the last voice mail among the three others started playing. Revealing Luka’s worried and panicked voice.

“ _And why aren’t you answering my calls? I found out you had a seizure again? Marinette do you realize that you need another MRI scan because what the doctors had said might be true_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where we are right now there is a huge gap from where the... /ahem/, making out begins and between that there's a lot of slow burn and more plot (and Adrien suffering). Is that okay?  
>  The whole book is from Adrien's perspective but the main character is Marinette, so that is why focusing on other characters gets hard. This is one complicated shit to write.  
> I so badly want to add Marinette's perspectives sometimes but I can't. Don't worry, there is a time when they will be revealed as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, friend. I’m her friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter that I'm not entirely proud of. It's a bit broken and out of rhythm, but hey, it's the middle of the week.

****Adrien**** stilled for a second or two, and so did Marinette.

The phone went silent and the screen went black after a while as they both stared at it, as if it was satisfied with what it had done and had gone to sleep-mode after playing its role.

Marinette raised a shaking hand and placed it on Adrien’s bicep as she pulled back. Her wide and red eyes met his uncertainly, as if her biggest secret had been revealed. She didn’t know that Adrien already knew about it.

Adrien didn’t show any disappointment or surprise. Instead, he considered her shaking form and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

“You don’t have a fever.”

“A-Adrien, about the messa-”

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Adrien said softly as he gazed at her as warmly as he could. Marinette, eyes still wide and lips parted, only nodded.

“Good. Now, do you still feel a headache?”

Marinette shook her head, then nodded. “A- A little.”

“Can you stand up?”

Marinette grabbed both of his forearms and he cupped her elbows as she tried to get up. Marinette blinked slowly and a tear fell down her cheek. Adrien looked at her worriedly.

“Mari, come sit here.” He sat her down on the sofa and sat down in front of her as she locked her eyes with his. Adrien could tell that Marinette had a thousand questions in her mind, but she wasn’t asking. Adrien wanted to ask her many things too. But it was all for later. Right now, Marinette needed help.

“Mari, do you have your medicine with you?”

The bluenette nodded. “It’s in my bag.”

Adrien quickly stood up and grabbed her bag, filled up a glass of water and sat down beside Marinette. She shakily took the glass from him and took out her medicine, gulping it down.

They remained silent for a while. Marinette continued to look down as Adrien stared at her.

Adrien gulped. “Marinette. We should take you to the doctor.”

Finally, as if not being able to control her emotions anymore, Marinette Dupain-Cheng broke down. Adrien immediately straightened and extended his hands towards the woman who was now crying with long, racking sobs.

“Hey, hey hey hey…” Adrien said softly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders hesitantly and brought her head to rest on his chest. “Hey. It’s okay.”

Marinette only cried, hastily trying to wipe away her flowing tears.

If only she could know how her state affected him. How her sobs cut through his heart. How her tears felt like a weight on his chest. But Adrien knew that she needed to cry it out. She needed to calm down. So he waited for her tears to slow down and her sobs to turn into hiccups.

None of them knew how long it took for her to calm down, but none complained.

Adrien cupped her face slowly and Marinette finally looked at him with glassy eyes. Adrien sighed.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we are going to see a doctor right now, and everything is going to be alright. _You_ , are going to be alright. After that we can talk somewhere and forget about the mess we have dragged our lives in.” Adrien gave her a half smile.

Marinette closed her eyes and copied it.

She spoke, her voice slightly hoarse, “What about… work?”

Adrien tsked. “Your employment contract clearly states you are to follow whatever I say.”

To his relief, Marinette released a small laugh, “Related to _work_.”

“I did not write that part of the contract. Nor did I agree to it.” He stood up and extended his hand to her.

“Come with me, Marinette.”

Marinette stared at his hand for a while in a daze, and then accepted it.

_____________________________

As they neared the hospital, Adrien could see Marinette’s nervousness increasing. As he sat beside her in the back seat of his limo, Adrien noticed Marinette fidgeting with her fingers. She stared out at the passing buildings and streets, her eyes still glassy and her chest rising and falling out of rhythm. Even Adrien felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

What _had_ the doctors said to Marinette? Adrien had a vague idea, but he didn’t want to dwell on it.

Adrien reached out and took her hand in his, and Marinette squeezed it tightly. Adrien told the driver to park the car, and they both stepped out.

“Marinette,” Adrien said and she faced him. Adrien took both her hands in his, “I’ll be right beside you for as long as you want. If not anything else, I want you to know that I’m your… friend. And I’ll always stay by your side.”

Marinette gave him a tight-lipped smile. “We can talk? After, after this?” She asked in a small voice.

Adrien nodded.

__________________________

Doctor Kanté sat in front of the blond and the bluenette. His joined hands rested in front of his chin as he made a concentrated expression, his eyes darting between both of them through his thick-framed, rectangular glasses.

“Your personal doctor was Ms. Caline, yes?”

Marinette nodded. The doctor flipped through the files again.

“Okay, Marinette. Don’t worry. I’m giving you your date and time for an appointment, where we will take a few tests to make sure you’re healthy before making false assumptions, yes? A few tests and checkups. I’m sure you will be fine. Nothing to worry about.” The doctor smiled at her warmly, “It happens. Even after the cure, you get a few seizures after some time. It doesn’t mean anything too serious.”

Marinette continued to nod.

“Still, we should always be prepared for anything and everything. Don’t let any news dishearten you. Stay positive! Clearly, your doctor must’ve mentioned something about recurrence.” Adrien glanced at Marinette with wide eyes and an alarmed expression as she continued to nod to the words the doctor said, looking completely defeated. The jolly tan-skinned doctor continued, “Then I suppose you will not be afraid of the results of the tests. It’s natural. If you survived it once, you can survive it again. After all, that’s what life’s about!”

Marinette gave the doctor a tight smile. Adrien turned his panicked expression to the doctor, who immediately understood his inner turmoil. The doctor gave Adrien a reassuring nod.

“Don’t worry. There is only a 23% chance about that happening. But miracles happen, yes? Keep hoping.

Marinette, I hope to see you next Thursday, fresh and ready.”

They stood up. “Thank you, doctor.” Adrien shook his hand. The man smiled.

“No problem, Take care of your…” The doctor side-glanced at Marinette.

“Uh, friend. I’m her friend.”

The doctor nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets say that the Max who's the doctor and the max that Nino mentioned in chapter three are two different people.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone.  
> Note: this chapter's structure and main dialogues were written before the virus outbreak. I do NOT, in any way, want to offend any one and the idea of this book to be related to medical and sensitive content was purely spontaneous. Please try not to make fun of the serious situation, and take care of your self and your loved ones.
> 
> Lastly, please don't feel shy to share any fanart as I really suck at it but love it anyway. It would really make my day to see how others see my work. (But that's just me being hopeful you don't really have to. But if you do just let me know and i'll give my email address.) 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy piece that, oh ho ho, isn't even the beginning of the fluff.

As they sat down in the car in front of the hospital, Adrien told the driver to take them to the office again. From there they took Adrien’s car without even bothering to head back into the building as the office hours were over anyways. Marinette, as usual, rode shotgun and Adrien took the wheel.

They had a lot to talk through, and Adrien wanted Marinette’s consent in it. So he asked her where she thought was fine for her to sit and sort out her and his matter.

“My home, please.” Marinette said softly. The softness in her tone along with a nervous edge had him stilling for a while to ponder over her words.

Home. Such a foreign word for him. Adrien gulped, nodded, and faced the road as he slammed the gas harder. They reached the place in no time and Adrien stepped beside Marinette as she got out, being a gentleman.

“Do you need help going up, Mari?”

Annoyance flashed in her eyes for a millisecond, but she covered it and looked away. “Thanks, but I’m a lot better now, Adrien.”

Adrien realized that she didn’t want to be pampered, so he didn’t ask again. He recalled his conversation with Luka as he and Marinette headed towards her apartment.

-

_“But why is she hiding it?”_

_“I don’t exactly think she’s hiding it, Adrien. She just doesn’t want to mention it. Marinette told me that her parents had pampered her way too much ever since they found out about the tumor. She hated being treated differently. That was the reason she shifted out of her parents’ house. She likes to be independent.”_

-

He snapped out of it as soon as the door closed. The air suddenly left his lungs as Marinette grabbed his hand without hesitating to take them to the kitchenette. She let go of his hand as she hurriedly searched for some coffee in the cabinet and quickly turned the coffee maker on, as if the small duty would help her escape the talk they were about to have. Then she turned towards him, defeated, and leaned against the counter.

“So, how did you find out?”

The blond blinked. “About what?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “The tumor and everything.”

Adrien sat down on a small stool uninvited. “I, um. I asked someone?”

Marinette stared at him for a while. Adrien shuffled uncomfortably.

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes. “Luka…” She murmured.

“Is it a bad thing that I know?” Adrien asked.

“No, it’s- uh.”

“Marinette, do you really think it will do us any good if we hide anything anymore?” Adrien finally found the courage to say. He placed his arm on the counter and leaned slightly with his eyes trained on the bluenette. Marinette continued to fidget with her fingers nervously, trying to find the words to speak.

Finally, Marinette glanced at the blond who was waiting patiently for her to start. Her cheeks turned pink.

“Why do you have to be so nice to me?” She groaned, “You make things so much harder than they already are, just because of your… _niceness_.” Adrien gave her a puzzled look.

She continued, “See? You’re doing it again. You’re giving me that stupidly gorgeous and innocent look with your stupidly handsome face as if you have no idea!” The fierceness in her tone and pure fire in her eyes made the blond flinch.

Marinette closed her hands in tight fists as she took a deep breath. “When I came back to Paris and started work with you, I thought you’d be the same, mister I’m-always-so-perfect-in-everything Agreste,” She gestured wildly with her hands, “Which made me a little self conscious because I was, what, a survivor of mental disorder with a few Euros in her pocket and an even smaller amount of life in her hands? Why would I want you to know that?”

Adrien gaped.

“And then you start being so kind and considerate towards me, and start showing _interest_ in me, and I try to stop you _and_ me from going further down that road because I know it will not have a happy ending.” Marinette said with glassy eyes, “But then that night I find out what a real piece of _shit_ you are and then you tell me that you love me, something that I could only _dream_ of hearing from _you_. And what am I supposed to say? _'I’m sorry, Adrien. But we can’t be together because I’m actually a walking and breathing disease and might die in your arms any moment?!_ ’”

Adrien slightly raised his hand towards the bluenette, worry swimming in his sharp emerald orbs. “Don’t talk about yourself like that!-” Suddenly, his eyes widened and he smacked his hand on his forehead, his ears turning red.

“Please tell me I didn’t confess while I was drunk.” He murmured.

Marinette crossed her arms. “You did. And you have no idea how I managed to maintain a normal face after that.” She uncrossed her arms and turned towards the counter again to pour the coffee into two mugs.

Adrien groaned again. “I’m so sorry, Mari.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his palms as he felt the blood rapidly rushing to his head so quickly he thought he might combust.

He wanted to die. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole right there and then. He wanted a shark to jump in through a window and eat him.

Because God damned all the ways he had thought of confessing to his lady love. It had ended up happening when he didn’t even know it had happened. And wait- did she just say that she dreamed about him confessing?

Cue a swarm of fluttering butterflies.

“I tried, Adrien.” Marinette said and placed the mugs on the side, “I tried to make you lose interest in me. I didn’t want you to know, but I _tried_ to keep you away from my mess.

“I, for once, tried to settle with Luka but… You know how that turned out.” Adrien was about to question her when she quickly said, “I-I know! I know I made a stupid choice to go after Luka to forget you. That was stupid and unfair. To both of you.” Adrien stared. Marinette turned pink. “It just proves that I’m not made for romance or relationships. I cannot give you what you want, Adrien. Even if I tried. I…” Marinette turned to him and looked down again. “I’ve been weak since childhood. Prone to diseases. I know that a person like me never gets rid of such infirmities. To l-love you back… I don’t think I’ll have enough time left for that…”

Adrien immediately stood up from the stool and neared her. “Mari. Don’t say things like that. You have to keep hoping. The doctors didn’t confirm it yet, did they?”

Before he knew it, Adrien was caressing her cheek. Out of worry? Out of desperation or panic? He didn’t know. He met her wide and surprised gaze with his burning, passionate one. “You’re going to live a healthy, beautiful and long life, Marinette. Even if it’s not with me.” He whispered the last part as he neared her.

Marinette looked into his deep eyes and, slowly and hesitantly, placed her hand on his jaw as well. She gave him a watery smile as she whispered, “You really are a positive ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” She leaned her forehead against his, “And who says I don’t like you back, silly? I just don’t want you to choose an incomplete person when you can live your life to the fullest.”

She liked him. She had liked him all this time, even after finding out all about him. Even after seeing his faults and imperfections. But she held back just because she felt just as insecure as he did. Just because she, too, had secrets that she didn’t want to share, afraid of what the reaction of the other person would be. In the end, she and Adrien were on the same boat, and Adrien hadn’t felt this much relief flow through him since forever.

Adrien lowered his gaze and shook his head as it bumped against hers. “You’re not incomplete, Marinette. You’re everything to me. And if that doesn’t prove my point enough,” He placed his other hand on her cheek as well, “Then I’ll stay by your side no matter what the results turn out to be.” Adrien gulped, his Adam apple bobbing as he stood chest to chest with her, only then realizing that she had leaned back against the counter.

“I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes snapped up to his, searching them. She was trying to find the volume of truth in his words, and Adrien was glad that he had nothing else to offer but love. When Marinette’s hands sneaked up to wrapped around his neck, Adrien knew that the message had been conveyed.

He smiled at her because, really, how could he not? She had given him hope to live this far. Perhaps it was his time to pay her back.

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered as she leaned up. Adrien’s eyes only widened slightly but he didn’t pull back. He continued to stare into those deep, endless oceanic orbs as her hot and shaky breath mingled with his. He realized that she was standing on her tiptoes. His breath quickened on its own as he continued to caress her cheeks, feeling as if a powerful magnet was pulling him closer to her.

A magnet that, if connected, could not be separated easily.

Marinette whimpered so lightly that it could hardly be heard. She was hesitating. Her eyes dropped down as she licked her lips, but her whole form shook with a fear he couldn’t understand. Adrien tilted his head lightly, his eyes drooping almost close amidst the hazy thoughts swirling in his mind all at once; the good side chiding and the bad side urging. It was just too much.

He met her lips softly, the touch so timid and tender yet so powerful that it shook him to the core. Her warm and firm lips against his told her whole story. Adrien felt wonderful yet terrified, elated yet nervous, right yet wrong, as he realized something he’d never realized before.

She was afraid to die.

Even more so: She was afraid to die to leave him alone and empty.

She was not thinking about herself. She was worried about him. She had always been worried about the ones she loved, about being an inconvenience or a burden. It was never about her own self.

The impact of the very thought was so strong that his heart gave a loud _thump_ and his brain became fuzzy and blur. He couldn’t lose her. Not like this. Not when she meant so much to him and they were in each other’s arms and connected by the lips that only but kissed harder and locked more firmly.

He gasped lightly against her and she shivered, the action leaving him a mess. His heart pounded in his chest loudly as his brain chanted _more, more, more_. His hand slid down from her cheek to the back of her neck as he tried to kiss her again when her phone started ringing loudly, vibrating on the counter and calling for attention. Both Adrien and Marinette released defeated grunts as Marinette pulled back from him, pushing him reluctantly with her palms on his chest. Her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes as she gaped, opening and closing her mouth as if she didn’t believe what had just happened.

Adrien continued to look at her, taking in her moist lips and red nose and glazed eyes and that one tear trailing down her perfect porcelain cheek as she sniffed and shook her head, more to herself, and turned towards the phone that was the least of her causes of distress. She turned it off, and a deafening silence followed.

Adrien raised his hand, but pulled back again. He opened and closed his mouth but stopped when he heard her murmur, “It’s time for my class.”

“Marinette…” He said and his voice cracked.

She wiped her tear and turned to him, giving him that small, timid smile.

The Assistant Smile.

“I-I-I’m sorry but I really have to go for the class.” She sniffed again.

Slowly and hesitantly, she took his reaching hand in both of hers. She stroked it tenderly and released a small, shuddery sigh. They both stared at their joined hands for a while. Adrien finally gulped and blinked rapidly, looking away. “Yeah… I should go too.” He murmured.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She asked hopefully. Adrien turned his eyes to meet hers again, those sparkling blue like the ocean's depth. Blues that were full of hope and light like the clear summer sky. Blues that he lived for, and wanted to live. And after a while of building up enough courage and control, he gave her a small smile of his own, no matter how much he wanted to stay with her right there and then.

“Sure.”

Adrien understood her completely. She needed space and time to think this through. She was not used to this. And he was ready to wait however long he had to if he got her love in the end.

He didn’t know how he got so much patience in him. If one would’ve said to the Adrien few months ago that he was going to get to meet Marinette and that he’d have to wait for her, Adrien would’ve punched them. But he was not like that anymore.

He understood, like the true and kind self he was supposed to be, not like the bad persona he had always disguised himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the recipe:
> 
> Take a pervert brain Adrien Agreste, and mix it with a flustered Adrien Agreste. Now add a ‘I’m-trying-really-hard-to-act-real-cool-after-last-night’s-kiss’ Adrien Agreste. After that pour some lame pick-up lines.
> 
> Finally cook it on low heat with ‘Adrien’s ThoughtsTM ’ and serve with a completely chill Marinette Dupain Cheng.
> 
> Et voilà! Your Next Chapter (will be) ready in a week. (or maybe less. because.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is sexually starved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or: In which the author tries to put in a filler chapter that has 3000+ words having no plot development, based on a single scene, and just written to extend the story.  
> (That's the literal definition of a filler).
> 
> Also, I think I can speed up the updates now, so you can (maybe) expect two chapters in a week.

Early Morning, Marinette entered the office and jumped slightly yet again as she saw her boss (friend? Boss-friend?) standing in the room while leaning against the table casually. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled at him. Adrien returned the smile.

“Good Morning, Mari.”

She nodded, her eyes sparkling. “Morning. You’re early again. I’m concerned.” She said with a hint of mischief while walking towards her desk to put down her bag and files.

Adrien chuckled as he took in her outfit. She wore a peachy orange shirt with a low-cut round neckline, with frills on both the sleeves, paired with black straight pants and matching stilettos. She slowly walked up to him and stood right in front of him, her nose and cheeks now tinted slightly pink. Adrien was pretty sure he was the same. Though he prayed to every power that his hair combed back neatly and the concealer (that he may or may not have stolen from his father’s stock) helped enough to make him look fresh, and not like he had stayed up all night. Thinking about her.

“You shouldn’t be. I’m trying to get back to a normal life. You know, waking up early and everything. So it’s going to be a thing now. Me coming early, that is.” He waved his hand and leaned against the table, flashing her a charming smile. Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“You’re trying to act casual. But for some reason you seem to be failing at it, sir.” She said bluntly, with a hint of a smirk on those damn lips.

Adrien’s hand, which was resting on the table, slipped. He coughed and straightened. Trying to avoid looking at her lips again, the blond managed a ‘pfft’ and a wave of hand.

“What? No. Me? Haha- It’s casual, you’re casual. I MEAN- _I’m_ casual, you’re just beautiful.” He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, trying not to cringe, “Yeah.”

 _You suck at this_ , He said to himself. He was being so hopeless that it was straight up giving away the fact that he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. Marinette giggled, placing her hand on her mouth and his eyes went down to her dainty fingers on her plump lips again.

~ _Bad Adrien.~_

“We can start our day now, _or_ later if you don’t feel like working early in the morning.” Marinette said. Adrien blinked a couple of times. She hesitantly took out her tablet and started scrolling through it distractedly, “Let’s see… um, about that designs selection for the Rossi…”

She was neglecting the truth again. She was pretending as if they didn’t just kiss the other day at her place. As if he didn’t just confess. As if she didn’t have a health to take care of and a really important confession to reply to yet. Adrien knew she wanted time, but that didn’t mean she could just… _ignore_ what was the reality. What was worst was that she was _better_ at acting normal than _he_ was. Did all that mean nothing to her? It was a fucking big deal for him.

Her stubbornness annoyed him and it ignited a fire of restlessness inside him as well. He stepped forward until he was standing a mere fifteen centimeters away from her and she looked up from the device at him, alarmed.

“Are you seriously going to talk about work?” He asked and leaned closer.

The bluenette’s face flushed and she gulped. Adrien titled his head and leaned forward to capture her lips again, suddenly feeling his self control wavering. He couldn’t. He couldn’t control anymore. Not with those curious blue eyes and those sweet warm lips and that low neck-line that exposed the milky skin of her neck.

_~Bad Adrien-~_

Marinette placed her hand over his lips, stopping him. Her chest heaved with irregular breaths as she stared at him shyly with a completely red face. Adrien looked at her like a sad puppy.

“Not now, Adrien.” She said softly and he deflated, “We’re at work.”

Marinette immediately backed away from him and sat down in front of her desk, starting her duties for the day (which were probably more than Adrien’s but he never questioned, neither did she ever complain). It was after that that Adrien realized what she said.

Not now.

Hope bloomed in his chest at the indication and his face turned towards the young woman as her hands hovered over the keyboard. She looked up at him and turned rosy. Her impossibly blue eyes averted back to the screen and she bit her lower lip to stop a smile.

Adrien beamed at her. He leaned from the opposite side of her desk in front of her and Marinette gasped as she back against her chair, trying to put some space between them. “Adrien! What did I just sa-”

“I know.” He gave her a lope-sided smile, “I heard that. I just wanted to thank you… _and_ wanted to say something.” He rolled his eyes to imply.

Marinette closed her mouth that was parted and waited. Adrien smirked.

“Are you French? Because Eiffel for you.”

Marinette stilled, blinked, and after a second or two her smile grew just as steadily as her blush. All tension between them left the room. She choked on her laugh and tried to stifle it as she shook with it in front of Adrien, who looked rather smug. Then she crossed her arms and smirked.

“Adrien. That one’s been on the internet for a long time now.” She laughed now, trying to keep it low, “Please tell me you didn’t stay up searching for pickup lines again.”

Shit, she knew he’d been up.

Adrien tried to feign offense. “I didn’t stay up all night searching them, mind you. I’m just trying to make you fall for me as well.” Marinette paused, and her expression turned to one of surprise.

“Wait, really?” She widened her eyes innocently.

Adrien stood back up, and now rested one hip on her table casually as she looked up at him from her seat across the desk. Adrien shrugged and rubbed a hand behind his neck, “Well, a man’s gotta try, right?” He said. She parted her lips to say something but stopped, instead closing her mouth as a small, genuine smile appeared on her lips with a faint sparkle in her eyes.

Those eyes did things to him, by God.

She leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. “Well then, continue monsieur. We still have a lot of time, and I’d like to see you try.” She said sweetly.

_Oh?_

“You must be a broom, because you swept me off my feet.” Adrien said in the smoothest, most suave manner he could muster.

Marinette bit back a smile. “Already heard that one.”

“Ugh” Adrien made a thoughtful expression. “Roses are red, my face is too. That only happens when I’m around you.”

Marinette chuckled and placed a hand over her mouth, “Oh my God.” She said, muffled.

But Adrien wasn’t done. “We both know I’m not a professional photographer, but I can definitely picture us together.” Marinette downright cackled and clutched her sides, her face turning red.

“On a scale from one to ten, you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you need.”

“O-Oh mon Dieu, Stop-” Marinette choked and laughed again. It made him smile as well. Her laughter was so sweet. She looked so carefree, laughing without a care with eyes sparkling and lips stretched into that beautiful curve that he wanted to see on her face forever.

_Please let me kiss you. Please let me kiss you. Please let me kiss you!_

“You’re not making me fall for you. You’re making me fall off the chair.” She finally said.

Adrien leaned forward and said, “Okay, okay. I’m serious this time.” Marinette leaned forward as well, a challenge in her fiery eyes. “Oh yeah?”

Adrien smiled softly, “You’re the only one I’ve ever fallen in love with.”

Marinette waited, and as Adrien didn’t say anything after that, her face began to grow pale and her warm smile dimmed slightly. “That… was not a pick-up line.” She said softly. Adrien gazed at her.

“I know.”

Marinette gulped and searched his eyes. She inched forward, her whole body seeming to twitch with jittery excitement the anticipation of… _something_. But then she pulled back again and exhaled softly, deciding on giving him a small Marinetty smile.

“I-I’m flattered.” She mumbled.

The bluenette closed her right hand that was resting on the table in a tight fist as a light hue of pink settled on her cheeks. Adrien groaned internally. With that many pick-up lines, she _must_ have felt _something_. But the stubborn woman was still trying to not get it.

Adrien pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He sighed and went back to sit in his seat dejectedly. He looked at Marinette and their eyes met, and he gave her his puppy eyes like a whiny four year old. _‘You like me, and I love you, but you’re still holding back over things that don’t bother me in the slightest_ ’ the look said. Marinette turned towards the computer again to distract herself from that look.

But Adrien was determined. Determined to make her fall for him.

Or as Nino said, determined to ‘charm her pants off’.

That thought however, was dangerous on its own. ‘charming her pants off’ wasn’t exactly the right way of phrasing it. Adrien was a grown man with the woman he loved in front of him. The woman who he had kissed only twice. Who was currently biting her lower lip as she gazed at the screen. And was wearing a very, _very_ low and distracting neck line that exposed her clear, soft, warm, _pulsing_ skin. Adrien blinked rapidly and turned to his work.

_~Bad, bad Adrien.~_

He tapped his fingers on his desk as he checked his emails, his foot tapping on the ground impatiently as the silence in the office became deafening. Adrien checked his wrist watch. Then the wall clock. Then the cctv camera. Then the clock again.

There was still half an hour before his schedule came in.

Adrien side-glanced at Marinette as she took out a pen from the holder and began scribbling something down.

 _Good_ , Adrien thought. _Now she’ll open the drawer._

As he expected, Marinette opened her first drawer distractedly to take out her file, when her hand reached inside and she stilled. Adrien smirked.

Marinette checked the contents inside and gasped. She looked back up at Adrien who was glancing at her innocently and shrugging as a smile tugged at his lips. Marinette shook her head exasperatedly. “Adrien.”

She took out the chocolate box and a red rose from inside and placed them on the table. Adrien’s smile widened.

“What?” He asked, his smile filled with mirth.

Marinette huffed as she crossed her arms despite her face growing redder every second. “Was this the reason you were here early?” She asked threateningly. It looked really cute. “ _Maybe_ …” He drawled and leaned back against his chair, enjoying the surprise on her face. “You _did_ say you liked- no, _loved_ chocolate and your favorite flower was a red rose, and I’m just an inept romantic offering his humble heart to his lady love.” He turned his head sideways and closed his eyes dramatically, “But oh, woe is me! For the lady love doesn’t so much as give me a piece of her unconstrained compassion, and accept my love offering.”

“Shut up.” She murmured, her face red yet expressions flat. It wasn’t meant for him to really hear, but he did. Adrien all but smirked even more. Marinette peered at him shyly from under her thick lashes, ducking her head slightly as if trying to hide her crimson face. Her shoulders were hunched forward self-consciously as she said softly, “Stop c-calling me that again and again…” She stuttered and at the same time his heart did too, at the utterly adorable display of reactions.

“What? You mean lady love?”

Marinette groaned and looked down again. His eyes brightened at the reversal of roles and he excitedly leaned forward. “Marinette, why don’t you try them?”

The woman looked at the box and her eyes widened slightly, “Adri- God, these are expensive.”

“Whoever said so?”

She floundered, “I-I mean they _have_ to be. They’re…You’re…” She looked at him again, his smile bright and eyes sparkling and full of expectation. She sighed breathlessly, “You’re a sweetheart.”

Adrien’s heart thumped. Marinette continued, “Thank you so much, Adrien. But… Oh God these look _really_ tempting but I’m at work.” Adrien turned giddy. He could guess how much she loved chocolate, and now he finally knew what the weapon was to test her patience. Adrien gave her a smug smile as he said, “Oh, go on. I don’t mind. You can try them. I have some at my place too so you don’t need to worry. I can assure you that they taste absolutely delicious.”

There, permission was granted. Now she looked restless, looking down at the box and then him again. Her eyes flowed with warmth and want and affection. It _had_ to be want and affection. But for him or the treat, he didn’t know. It looked like Marinette wanted to jump up and tackle him with a hug, but she restrained from doing something bold yet _again_ and worried her lower lip.

Disappointing for him, yes, but at least there was _something_. It was good. It was progress.

“Thank you so much.” She all but gushed, opening the box to look at the treat. She took out one of the chocolate and said “Catch!” throwing it at an unsuspecting Adrien who caught it (thanks to quick reflexes) and chuckled. Then she took out another one and unwrapped it, taking a whiff of the luscious scent of dark cocoa. To anyone else, it must’ve been a little too frank of an action between an assistant and a boss. But for Adrien, it only revived the old golden high school memories. He rested his head in his palm as he gazed at her, popping his own whole treat into his mouth.

“Oh my God, I didn’t know I needed this so much.” She said as soon as she took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly, licking her lips and melting into the flavor itself.

Adrien’s smile faded.

No, no. There was nothing wrong with the chocolate. Adrien had made sure to get the best for Marinette, and the chocolate _was_ one of the best in Paris. And it was a fact that women absolutely loved chocolate, so there was no way his plan was going to fail, right?

Wrong.

It backfired.

It backfired _horribly_.

Because Adrien had thought that the gifts and flirting and pick-up lines were going to make her fall in love with him. But rather, the soft sound she just released completely undid him, making his eyes blow wide and stomach churn as butterflies danced in it. This was not a good idea, damn it! She was doing that thing of turning him on without even realizing it again!

Adrien stared at her as he gulped down the chocolate in his mouth, trying to force it down his boiling throat. His blush rose up from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck, until he looked like a human with a tomato for a head. Marinette, oblivious to the turmoil known as her boss, skillfully rolled her tongue around the chocolate and gulped it down, her throat bobbing at the action. Adrien squirmed in his seat; left a hot mess as she licked ( _LICKED!)_ her fingers with a self-indulged and satisfied look.

That was probably too much detail he was looking into. The woman was just eating a chocolate!

Adrien gulped again, his heart thumping in his ears as he released inaudible, frantic breaths. His mind, his dirty, stupid, utterly _horeshitted_ sexually starved mind went down the gutter faster than a cat could sprint from a cucumber.

 _Oh no_.

_ _Hot damn, she is one skilled chilli__

Adrien’s lips stretched in a tight line. He broke into a sweat as Marinette gave him a beaming thankful smile and he returned a hesitant nod. She picked up the rose and started twirling it in her slender fingers.

_ _If you can’t handle the mere excitement of working on her sinful mouth, imagine-__

Adrien’s breath hitched. _No, no no nononono. No. nope. Nope nopy nope. NOT, going down, that road. Nope_. He squirmed in his seat again.

Marinette finally looked at him. “Hey, Adrien?-”

“-AH! YES? I-I-I mean you called? No, of course you called. You said my name! Adrien! Haha, that’s- that’s my name!” He laughed rather loudly and Marinette made a funny face before chuckling a little as well.

“Yeah,” She laughed awkwardly, “Um, I… was going to ask you…” She blinked and shook her head. “I just came up with another idea for our After Work Adventure. You’re… still up for one of those, right?”

Adrien nodded vigorously, looking rather stubbornly into her eyes and _not_ anywhere else. “Of course! But don’t you have a class today?”

He got a shrug in reply. “No. Not today. I’m free for the next week, but after that I have to give my test in the class so that I can get a certificate for the completion of my course.” That didn’t exactly make her a professional designer, but she already knew that. So there was probably a reason for everything she did or another course for which she was going to apply after that. It was entirely her decision if she wanted to study further, but Adrien knew she was already extremely talented to work independently right after she got her diploma.

“Alright then.” Adrien said, interested, “What is your plan?”

Before she could answer, Marinette’s tablet and phone buzzed at the same time. Marinette revealed that one showed that his (long and full) schedule had arrived and the latter showed a text from their friends, Alya and Nino, who had invited them both after work.

“I guess I can tell you about my idea later.” She said as she turned towards her work. “I believe we _do_ owe our friends a proper introduction and a little meeting to sort out… some matters.”

Adrien nodded, rubbing his fingers across his forehead stressfully. Right. They had to do that too. Marinette didn’t know that he’d already met Alya, and Adrien guessed that even Marinette had hardly met her best friend’s boyfriend before. It was better if they met and talked some things through. Adrien knew it was going to be either awkward or embarrassing (knowing that both Nino and Alya had torturous merciless souls when it came to teasing him), and with the almost non-existent luck he had on his side, Adrien could only hope and pray that it all went well.

The telephone on Marinette’s desk started ringing and Marinette picked it up. “Yes?” She hummed a few times. “Okay, I’ll be right there.” Marinette stood up and excused herself. She came back just a little while later; looking for all the world like someone had poured sick green slime on her.

Adrien was concerned. “Mari?”

Marinette gave him a wincing, sympathetic smile. “Sir, Ms. Lila Rossi is coming to meet you in about an hour.”

It was his turn to make a funny face, “Oh, um…uh, tell her I’ll meet her later. A _lot_ later…” He mumbled the last part. Marinette fidgeted with her fingers.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. The meeting is actually scheduled by Mr. Gabriel Agreste for you.”

Damn it. He knew Lila was someday going to get his father under her spell as well. Adrien groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I think I should bring you a double espresso.” His P.A. said as she started backing towards the door again.

Adrien sighed. “That, would be very much appreciated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff is coming.
> 
> Check out the art for the chapter by my amazing friend WDD on tumblr!
> 
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/613715303451541504/commission-for-the-fan-fiction-pamdc


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.  
> Because Lila.
> 
> (you didn't think I'd end the suffering, did you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even thank you all enough for all the support on this book. gaaaaah it just started from a one shot and I just! I can't let you all down! Unngghh! /*brain storming better than before to dig up some plot*/ Thank you so much, to every beautiful person who takes out their time to read this book <3
> 
> Other than that, fanart is still acceptable and also please go and support my good good artist friend on tumblr:  
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com
> 
> Time to level up this bitch.

Marinette stepped out of the office, and Adrien immediately slipped his phone out of his pocket to dial Nino's number. The bell rung for a while (as usual), and then the brunette picked up.

_"Dude-"_

"Nino I can't take this anymore." Adrien mumbled. There was either a groan of frustration or a tired sigh on the other end.

_"Adrien, I swear on my Ma's ugly cat if you even start with your shit again on the phone, I'm gonna PUNCH a wall or two again. And Alya will NOT be impressed."_

Adrien groaned as he melted into his seat.

"You invited Marinette and I today. Elaborate."

_"I didn't. Als did. Apparently she's tired of all this drama too, with her best friend ringing her up more times than she can count. I mean, what is it with you two? Just... I dunno, hook up? Get it done with? Why do you have to be so awkward all the time?"_

"That's the THING!" Adrien wailed (but not loudly).

"It's not as easy as you think! I want to make progress, but she has another appoint- hey wait...do you know about Marinette's medical, um, health?" Adrien asked before he said something he wasn't supposed to.

 _"I know. But I'm glad to know my best bro was willing to hide it from me._ " Nino said flatly, earning a wince from Adrien.

 _"Marinette is the one pushing you away, correct?_ " Nino drawled. Adrien gave a light nod, before realizing what he was doing and replied with a timid 'yes'.

 _"And that's because she has Thanatophobia?"_ Adrien paused for a moment and then frowned.

"No. I wouldn't call it that. It's the same old problem of 'trying to settle down first' along with her anxiety. She has an appointment later and she doesn't want to decide anything until she gets the-hopefully positive-results from the tests."

_"Exactly. Alya is going to talk to Marinette about it, but my girl mainly just plans on properly meeting you and introducing Marinette to me. It's good, since we haven't enjoyed a proper gathering in a while. And with Marinette annoying my girlfriend on the phone the same way you keep eating up my ears, it'll be a lot of fun to finally settle down what all of this is about."_

"No, please, God _no_. Nino don't make this more awkward than it already is I _beg_ you-"

"- _Awkward? AWKWARD? Adrien, you? What's wrong with you? You had no problem fucking anyone before. Why are you being such an ass about it now?"_

"Because I'm not trying to fuck, goddamnit!" Adrien gritted his teeth, irritation getting the better of him.

"I'm trying to make her fall for me. I am _not_ trying to get in her pants!" Adrien released a long breath, finally calming down enough to think properly.

"I want to prove that she means a lot to me. I'm trying to change the perspective that I'm a playboy, because I'm not. I don't wanna be, Nino. I want her to know how serious I am, and it takes time. So please tell Alya not to push anything on either her or me. We're getting there, I swear."

There was silence on the other end of the line. But before Adrien could begin to worry, his friend replied.

 _"...Wow, Adrien. Just- I didn't know you had it in you."_ Nino finally said softly, a surprise to the man on the other end.

 _"I'm proud of you man."_ Adrien finally relaxed.

"Thank you, Nino." The blond rubbed his eyes as he stood up from his chair and turned towards the window to look at the city below.

"I forgot why I called you in the first place."

_"What, it wasn't about Marinette?"_

"Ha, ha." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"That, yes, and the fact that Lila is gonna walk through my office door in a few moments." Adrien could just about imagine his best friend wincing on the other end.

 _"Screw her. What does she want?"_ Adrien heard the door open and turned around to see Marinette bringing him his caffeine. She placed the white cup on the table with a soft click, and quietly went back to her desk.

"I have no idea." The blond said as he nodded towards her in thanks.

"I'd be surprised if she talks about business only, because I know she's up to something. She was clearly affected by Marinette and I's glorious display of fake affection." Adrien said, as flat as a pancake. He tried to ignore the way his assistant turned pink.

"I wanted to ask you what I should do if she plans on doing something stupid and impulsive again." Adrien added.

 _"I'd give you advice, but I know you better than that. I spit words of wisdom, straight out of my blessed mouth, and then you tell me I suck and either 1) hang up, or 2)do the complete opposite of what I tell you. Like always."_ Nino grumbled.

_"Just try to avoid her. Tell her off. Say you're busy."_

"Can't. She got permission from my father, it seems."

_"Doesn't your old man not remember how much trouble she caused?"_

"Either he doesn't remember, or is thinking that she's on the Good Side now and is willing to give her a chance. I don't know. I haven't known anything ever since the Rossi's signed the partnership, if I'm being honest."

_"I'm just gonna show you how good of a friend I am and say this: I'm sorry, man. You're in this on your own. Now excuse me while I convince my spitfire of a girlfriend to not make it 'awkward' for you both idiots. Flip."_

Adrien stared at his phone for a while after the click of the ended call. He heard Marinette clear her throat and looked up to her. She stood emotionless.

"Would you like to meet Ms. Rossi now, or would you-" The bluenette was interrupted as the door opened.

Both of their heads turned to it, surprise ghosting Marinette's face. Adrien raised an eyebrow as Lila stepped in confidently. She didn't look amused at all as she regarded the duo.

"You can leave now." Was Lila's only remark to Marinette, her eyes on the small girl's form.

Marinette said nothing and maintained an emotionless face as she walked up and stood behind Adrien, who was now sitting in his seat.

Adrien tried to bite back his smirk. Lila's eyes flashed dangerously, like they had a habit of doing, and then she shrugged and smiled which made an unpleasant shiver run down his spine.

"So, Mr. Agreste, I believe we have a few designs to look over? It's a good thing I'm good at designing so I have a few drawn in this file." Lila said and carelessly threw a cream colored file on the table.

She is meaning business. Okay.

Lila's eyes met Marinette's, and they both stared at each other for a few seconds, thunder in both of their gazes. Adrien coughed lightly.

"Is that all?" He asked, but Lila didn't move her eyes from the bluenette. The fox smirked.

"So, let's get to the real business now." she said, "About you two taking over the tabloids soon."

Adrien blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?"

Lila stood up and walked towards Marinette. The woman didn't move.

"Adrien Agreste, the future of the Agreste Label, is found coming out of the rundown, small apartment of his newly hired personal assistant." She spat.

"The next day they are found visiting the hospital." A sneer followed this sentence.

Dread settled in. Adrien placed a hand on the arm rest, ready to get up. He gritted his teeth.

"That wasn't even-"

"The tabloids don't need more details. They know that all Agrestes' are playboys. And what better way to get a sex doll, not to mention in a workspace, than to offer the poor, struggling woman a push in her business? Of course, there's so much more to the story, but let's be honest. Tabloids don't care, you and I both know that."

Shit.

This woman was ruining his progress yet again. 

Shit, _Shit_ , **_Fuck_**. 

Adrien saw Marinette paling quickly.

"Lila." He warned. "I told you to stop with all of this nonsense. None of that is true."

Lila smirked.

"I have proof in the form of photographs."

Adrien stood up. "So you've been spying on us?" He said threateningly as he neared her. Marinette's eyes darted from him to the woman across from him. Lila, however, didn't waver.

"Are you trying to blackmail me again, Ms. Rossi?" He challenged. "Because it's clearly not going to work this time. No one is going to believe you."

Lila raised an eyebrow. "No one's going to believe you, either. Did they believe you before?"

"You're despicable." Marinette said under her breath. Lila glanced at her and faced Marinette now.

"And you're a major thorn in my side. Have been for half of my life." The brunette spat.

"I gave Adrien hope, reassurance, help and a shoulder to cry on, whenever he needed it. I loved him with all my heart, gave him all I could when you weren't even there for him. And even after all that, he comes after you. Why? Because you carry irrational fears and terminal diseases?" Marinette flinched and Adrien saw the self confidence breaking in her eyes as she pursed her lips and blinked rapidly, her façade of composure slipping.

Adrien saw red. "Lila..." He growled.

The question about where Lila got all the information about Marinette was the least of his worries at that moment.

"He only pities you." She snarled, her face glowing with demented pride in herself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Adrien exclaimed as he stepped between them, his fists trembling with rage as he grabbed the brunette harshly by her forearm. His eyes flickered, a small fire alit in them. She gasped at him angrily as she tried to break free from his strong-and possibly painful-grasp, but he didn't let go.

"I. Have had. Enough. Of your bullshit." He gritted as she struggled against him. Lila smacked her fists into his broad chest.

"Let me go!" She hissed. Adrien squeezed her arms tighter.

"What do you want? Do you want me to make your stupid lies and accusations come true?" He gritted.

That seemed to break Marinette out of her shock as she immediately rushed forward.

"Adrien, let her go." Adrien shook her as Lila struggled again. Marinette grabbed his arm.

"Adrien, I said let her go, damn it!"

"If you ever said anything like that to Marinette again, Lila, I swear to God-" Adrien muttered darkly.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!"

Lila then said, under her breath, "You're wasting your reputation over someone who's going to die."

"SHUT UP!" Adrien said as he raised his hand to hit her.

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled as she pushed them both away. She looked at the blond for a millisecond; his eyes red and jaw tight, veins visible, before she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Adrien hand stilled in the air, his heart stuttering to a stop as his eyes fluttered close. The anger slowly subsided until his mind couldn't think of anything but the feeling of her soft lips.

His muscles relaxed as he gave into her. Marinette pulled back from a stilled Adrien, caressing his cheeks as she whispered, "Don't be angry, Adrien. _Please_."

Then she turned to Lila.

"I'm afraid I can't let you stay here any longer, Lila. I hope you're ashamed of what you did." Marinette said coldly. Lila scoffed as she rubbed her arm.

"Remember this, Dupain-Cheng: I will not let you live that easily after ruining my life. You'll regret ever being born, you hear that?"

"Leave." Marinette heaved, her voice shaking lightly. Lila walked out briskly.

Marinette turned to Adrien, her anger rising.

"You- you idiot!" Adrien flinched as he ducked his head, "-You fell right into her trap! You gave her just what she wanted, Adrien!" The blond looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The CCTV cam, Adrien! Did you even think about it?! It recorded everything. They won't hear Lila's words. They'll only see you harass her!"

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Fuck."

"That's right! FUCK! BECAUSE _EVERYTHING_ IS FUCKED. SHE WINS. EVEN AFTER ALL OF THE EFFORT, SHE, THAT- THAT LITTLE-" Marinette's face turned red as she tried to breathe. Adrien grabbed her flailing hands.

"Mari..."

"How could she, w-why would she e-even... and then- but then you-" Marinette struggled as she panted, her eyes turning lazy as she swayed due to suffocation. Adrien immediately grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey listen to me. Marinette. Calm down." Adrien tried desperately, trying to copy Luka from the other night. He wanted to keep her calm, not put her in a stress induced panic attack.

She breathed irregularly, her chest rising and falling out of rhythm as she clutched onto him tightly, and Adrien pulled her to his chest.

"Sshh, calm down. It's alright. Everything's okay. Come with me, sit." Adrien sat her down on the sofa as she breathed into his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll call the security immediately to remove the footage before she gets her hands on it."

Marinette's voice shook as she said, "H-How can someone be so... mean?"

Adrien petted her hair. "I don't know, Mari." He pulled back. "You didn't believe what she said, did you?" He murmured softy.

Marinette shook her head.

"Never. Not a liar like her. I'm just afraid if she'll really do what she warned us about." She said with uncertainty in her eyes.

Right. The tabloids. Adrien knew that only Natalie or his father could help him control that issue. He sighed.

What a mess.

Just when Adrien thought they were growing closer, Lila gave Marinette another reason to pull away from him.

"I hope she doesn't."

"How do you even bear her?" Marinette whispered.

Adrien chuckled, "You just get used to it, actually." A frown took place on her soft face as her peachy pink lips tugged down.

Adrien's eyes travelled down to them and noticed that she was wearing peach lip gloss. He couldn't help but stare, until she spoke up.

"Even if she doesn't cause more trouble, I'm not going to let her get away with her lies. And for all that she's ever done to you."

Adrien smiled at her, the gesture bittersweet as he slowly raised his hand to her face to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek.

_"As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week (or sooner?) : )


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, to Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice for being a life saver.
> 
> And special, SPECIAL thanks to my friend, WDD, for the art for this chapter.
> 
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/614071162061963264/another-commission-for-the-author-of-the-story
> 
> Support both of them! : ))

By the time Adrien and Marinette left work, they were both bone tired. Adrien complained about his muscles aching, and Marinette simply said that her legs were about to give out because of her endless trek around the office.

With the issues that had transpired the preceding days, along with Lila’s drama and Marinette’s sudden (and temporary, as Adrien chose to say) illness, handling all the extra work for the post of CEO took a serious toll on the normally unstoppable duo.

Nevertheless, both of them helped each other out through their exhausting, seemingly never ending routines.

They both thought it best to go home and freshen up before meeting again at Nino’s place. Adrien offered to drop Marinette off at her apartment on his way to his house, but she politely declined and said that she’d go on her own.

Adrien didn’t feel like Marinette was pushing him away. Because they both knew better than to make things uncomfortable because of a snake. After all, that was exactly what Lila had planned; to make them uneasy around each other. But satisfying Lila was the last thing they wanted to do. 

They decided that they would ignore her and everything she had said. Marinette had told Adrien that she didn’t believe the Italian brunette, and Adrien believed that Lila wouldn’t really do such a vile thing. By the end of the day, they had both put their worries to rest.

It still felt peculiar for Adrien to part ways with her in front of the building. They’d always go to her homey apartment or some other place and then back, so it made him realize how obvious he’d been the whole time.

No wonder Lila had come up with such a nasty scheme. It was almost fool proof, if he was being honest. They really _were_ together all the time.

Adrien took all the time in the world to slowly freshen up and relax for a while, but not before landing face first into his pillow to scream, ruffle his hair, and curse the ever present bad luck in his life. He then chose a full-sleeved cream colored sweater made of plush material that hugged his toned chest, along with fitted black pants and brown boots. 

He brushed his blond locks sideways, and then grabbed his phone, immediately heading out. Taking his car keys from the chauffer, he started up the engine and was ready to get down to business. 

First, he dialed the Security Head and confirmed that the CCTV footage from his office was not, in fact, handed off to the brunette. Adrien knew the security system well enough to verify. 

After that, he texted Nathalie, making sure that the ‘misunderstanding’ of the time shared between Marinette and Adrien being together was handled. 

‘It shouldn't be a problem, in my opinion. I mean, she’s my P.A; _of course_ she’ll be with me all the time. Please make sure nothing bad happens, Nathalie. I know I can trust you. :)’ 

He silently pleaded for forgiveness for making her feel bad all of those times.

Then he rang up Luka.

_“Adrien?”_

“Yes, Luka. It’s me. Um.” 

Adrien placed his phone in its holder, turning his Bluetooth on as he took a sharp turn.

“Have you talked to Marinette recently?” Adrien asked, rolling down one of his windows to feel the night breeze.

 _“I have. It was brief. She told me about her current health status and that she was fine.”_ There was a pause. _“I don’t think I believe her. She’s not being that honest.”_

“I know. She’s stubborn when it comes to this matter, I’ve learned. But I guess I owe you an explanation regarding her consultation with the Doctor yesterday.” Adrien said sharply, focused on the road

There was another pause, this one longer than necessary, and then Luka spoke _, “Do tell_.”

Adrien scrunched his nose. “Uh, she got a… severe headache during work. I don’t know much about how these things work, but I took her to the doctor. He gave her an appointment.” Adrien worried his lip, “He also mentioned something about recurrence?”

_“Yeah… I had my suspicions they would say something like that. Who was her doctor?”_

“Doctor Kanté. Max Kanté. Wang Fu Miraculous Hospital. She has another appointment there this Thursday. I’ll accompany her there. I just…” Adrien gulped, his voice heavy, “I just hope everything’s okay.”

Luka hummed solemnly. _“I’m guessing she isn’t with you? I thought you guys were meeting Alya and her boyfriend.”_ Adrien creased his eyebrows. “How do you…?”

Luka cut him off before he could finish. _“Alya’s my friend too if you’ve forgotten. She invited me as well, but I can’t come today.”_

Adrien raised an eyebrow, unseen by the other boy on the line. Luka declined an opportunity to meet Marinette?

“But don’t you want to meet Marinette?” He blurted, and he was answered with a long thoughtful sigh on the other end.

_“I’m a little busy today. And I’m sure she’d want to spend some time with just Alya and you for now.”_

“I never said that.”

_“I know. She… She needs you the most right now. I can meet her later, but I want you to stay by her side and let her know you’re there for her. Trust me, she appreciates it more than she shows.”_

“I’ll remember that.” Adrien said softly.

There was another short period of silence, and then Luka spoke, “ _Hey, Adrien. Thanks… I guess.”_

“For what?”

 _“For being there. For Ma-Ma-Marinette.”_ There was a hint of sad amusement in his voice. Adrien chuckled weakly.

“You gave her that nick-name, didn’t you?"

_“I did...kind of. More like she gave it to herself. It’s a story we can share some other day… Adrien, don’t leave Marinette alone in this. I better not find out you’re an ass to her, or I still have a punch to return to your ex-model face.”_

“I won’t.” Adrien said almost immediately, tightening his grip on the wheel with resolve and determination.

__________________________________

Adrien could hear the chatter in the apartment, the loudest one he guessed was Alya. He took a steady breath.

 _Ignore what Lila said_ , he told himself. It was just a flimsy threat. She won’t do it. She _can’t_ do it.

Deciding to not think about the witch in favor of enjoying the evening with friends, Adrien knocked on the door to request entrance to the liveliness on the other side. Alya’s murmurs could be heard getting louder and louder as she neared the door. 

“-when I told you to put a stop on those goddamn sodas, I wasn't kidding-” The door opened, revealing her voice loud and clear, as well as clearly ticked off. “I never make an empty threat-” She stopped once she saw him and her expression took on a softer and warmer tone.

She raised her perfect eyebrow, “Well, sunshine is here.” 

Adrien always found her way of speaking rather amusing. Alya was more of a slang person, which was the reason she and Nino got along so well. She was confident and sassy, but sweet when she needed to be (but he learned the first time he met her that her cuteness was hiding a demon beneath). 

Adrien was genuinely curious about how Marinette and Alya became best friends; one was flickering, a curious and raging fire, ready to be fueled at any moment for any reason. The other was a soft breeze and a calming wave, the whisper of the wind, and the soft sounds of the ocean. But as they say; opposites attract. So it was probably a chemistry only they understood. 

Alya hurriedly motioned for him to come inside and slammed the door shut. Before he could say something, the young woman shoved him aside lightly so that she could march up to her boyfriend, her hands on her hips as she yelled, “NINO. YOUR BOY AND MARINETTE’S BAE IS HERE. AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO PUT THAT SODA DOWN.”

Adrien sputtered, along with Marinette who was seated at a four-chair table with her phone in her hands. She blushed and hid her face from embarrassment, muttering what seemed to be curses under her breath.

She then looked up from the device and their gazes locked. Adrien waved at her and she smiled back shyly.

Nino, who was sprawled on the couch lazily, frowned as he was caught with the large can in his hand. Alya snatched it from him and bent down to pour him juice instead.

“Als, we talked about this. You told me not to drink too much alcohol. For fuck’s sake, just give me the shit. Soda's not alcoholic, last time I checked.”

“And Adrien’s not my bae.” Marinette said as she rolled her eyes. 

Nino snapped his fingers at her, “Yeah, and we talked about that too. You will not call them a couple. They’re friends.” He bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Adrien sighed painfully, becoming increasingly uncomfortable already as he sat down next to Nino and cast him a warning glare. 

Alya gave the cup of juice to Nino and shrugged, “I said it in Danish. In Danish bae means poop.”

Nino snorted, and then laughed loudly as he bumped a fist with a smirking Alya. “Nice save!” He said between laughs. Adrien glanced at Marinette to find her holding back a laugh as well, trying and failing at maintaining a dead-panned expression.

_Oh GOD._

“Are you guys going to stop?” Marinette finally said, her voice still shaking from suppressed mirth. Nino soon stopped laughing to take a sip from his cup, but sputtered and made a weird look. He glared at Alya incredulously.

“She gives me orange juice, this woman.”

“It’s _mango_.”

“It’s _juice_.”

“I think I’ll go now, thanks for inviting me.” Adrien said as he started to get up. Alya laughed and pushed him back down. 

“Okay, okay! We’ll stop. We were just goofing up the atmosphere. Marinette wanted me to meet you properly, so hey! You must be Adrien! I’m Alya, your best friend’s _girlfriend_ that you _totally_ didn’t know about.”

“For the love of God, Alya,” Marinette said exasperatedly, “I didn’t know you guys already knew each other, okay?! It's such a coincidence! And I never knew about Nino.”

“But you do now.” The latter piped in.

“I- Yes.” Marinette said to Nino.

“I only met you for the first time the other day when Adrien…” Marinette trailed off awkwardly and shook her head, “Anyway, that was just for a small while. Apparently my _best friend_ never told me that she’d started living with her _boyfriend_.” Marinette said pointedly as she glared at the auburn-haired woman. 

Alya shrugged, “It’s okay Marinette, for the last time, Nino doesn’t mind it if I leave him for a night or two to sleep over at your place.”

“Well at least if I’d known I wouldn’t have called you almost every night to stay over!”

“Ladies! Ladies…” Nino said, “Let the men talk as well.” He turned to Adrien, “So we’re not going to mention that you came half an hour late, but during that time Marinette and I had our share of ‘introductions’. She’s pretty chill.” Nino faced her and Marinette passed him a smile.

“You’re pretty cool too, Nino.”

“Thanks. So,” Nino stood up from the couch and adjusted his trousers (which he probably hadn’t bothered changing because he-most likely-said ‘dude, y’all are coming to my house, not a fancy restaurant.’ Adrien seriously didn’t know how Alya managed to put up with him).

“Alya has prepared some good lasagna and we have drinks in the fridge-”

“-Which you will _not_ touch, Lahiffe.”

“Geez woman, okay. And I have a movie we can watch later.”

“Sounds good.” Adrien said as he rubbed his hands together.

“Yeah.” Marinette agreed as she stood up from the chair and stretched, instinctively releasing a yawn. Adrien’s eyes trailed to her outfit. She wore a baggy gray sweater over a shirt adorned with a cat sitting in a pot like a cactus. He trailed lower. It read _Catcus_ , and she topped it all off with a simple pair of jeans. It felt so different to see her in such casual clothes. She looked so homey, so…

Adrien smiled lightly. _Cute_.

He quickly averted his eyes to see Nino smirking at him. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone instead. 

“Marinette, can you help me with the salad in the kitchen?” Alya said as she stood up. 

“Yeah, sure.” Marinette said with a smile.

Alya grabbed the bluenette by the hand and, casting both boys a glance, dragged Marinette to the kitchen with her.

Before Nino could even turn to him, Adrien spoke up. “Your plan about flirting backfired, because she started flirting back,” Adrien said in an awfully low yet frantic voice, “And your plan about giving her favorite things also backfired this morning because she, well.” Adrien rubbed his eyes. “She kinda knows I love her. And I think she’s teasing me.”

“You don’t say.” Nino murmured flatly.

“Teasing me, Nino! I told her that I love her! When I was drunk! And she’s taking advantage of that and she’s doing that thing where she…ugh.” Adrien leaned back against the couch. 

Nino chuckled, “You’re a mess.”

“She gives me butterflies. _Butterflies!_ I’m twenty- _two_!” The blond hissed.

“Well, welcome to falling in love,” The brunette said as he draped his hand over the couch and made himself comfortable. His eyes held a dreamy wistfulness that always seemed to be flickering in them no matter how much happy-go-lucky he tried to be.

“Where there is no age limit, and no boundary to your feelings or bottom to your fall. All you know is that it fucks you up, and you still love to love.”

This made Adrien calm down, if only slightly, as he smiled at his friend. Nino only acted dumb, but he wasn’t. He was far more wise and patient than he showed. 

“Yeah well, she likes me too. She said it herself.”

Nino turned from wise and wistful to annoyed and exhausted within a second. “So what is the problem _now_?”

“Marinette holding back, mostly.” Adrien shrugged, “She has a weird complex about her infirmities and whatnot.”

“Women are weird sometimes.”

“Yeah…”

“Alya isn’t, though.”

“Well, Marinette isn’t either.” Adrien quipped. “I think her wall of resistance is breaking. I just need to push a little harder (_ _MHM VERY SMART IDEA_ _)(~… _shut up_ ~). I can tell she’s seriously debating with herself, and I want her to think over it, too. I want her to just understand that I don’t mind being with her.” 

“Well, good luck, my friend.” Nino started, and then suddenly remembered, “About Lila…”

Adrien sighed, “What do you expect? She nearly gave me a heart attack. Blamed both Marinette and I for ruining her life and threatened us. Marinette nearly had a panic attack.” Adrien looked down sullenly. “Poor Mari. She isn’t even used to all this.”

Nino frowned, “I have no idea how you still stand her. She’s quite a problem. I think you should-”

Adrien immediately stopped him, “Please not now, let’s enjoy this evening, and we’ll discuss that problem later. I think Marinette and I both need to forget about today’s events.”

Nino nodded, “Oh.”

Adrien saw Alya and Marinette emerging from the kitchen. 

“What are you gentlemen up to?” Marinette asked as she sat down in front of them, her face holding that pure, innocent smile and obliviousness to the world around her, despite her eyes holding the tiredness as if she was carrying the weight of the world. But of course only Adrien could see through her. Adrien could see... _her._

Meanwhile, Alya looked so exasperated, one would say she’d just given up on life. 

Had Adrien not been so observant, he would’ve completely missed the defeated shake of her head and roll of her eyes that Alya gave to Nino while pointing at Marinette in that millisecond. 

________________________

“What? No I wasn’t!” Marinette said as she laughed, her cheeks rosy from being just a little tipsy. After dinner the friends sat in the lounge, the movie long forgotten when they had decided to talk and laugh instead. 

Nino and Alya sat on the couch with Nino’s arm draped over Alya’s waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Adrien sat in the seat that directly faced the monitor, and Marinette sat on a large cushion in front of the coffee table. 

Adrien had been worried about Marinette drinking too much, but was too afraid to say it to her lest she gave him the Death Stare again. But Alya had assured him that it wasn’t a problem and that she was going to make sure to keep her in check. After all, Alya knew how to take care of Marinette more than he did.

“Keep saying that to yourself.” Alya said in a sing-song voice. “You were tomato red at that time.”

“Stupid red face.” Marinette muttered, still giggling. 

“I think it looks cute on you, Mari.”

“Shut up. Haha,”

“She’s high.”

“No I’m not. I just can’t stop laughing.” Marinette tapped her cheeks, and then squeezed them to stop her laughter, “Ohho my God, I can’t stohop lahaghihing.”

“Can’t blame her, that story was funny as fuck.”

“So is anyone going to talk about how we haven’t picked up the dishes..?” No response was given to Alya.

“Hey guess what, they updated Ultimate Mecha Strike III! The new version of the game is so awesome.”

“Whoa, really? Show me.”

Nino pulled out his phone as Marinette sat down beside him. “The new one is great and all, but the old one was better. Brought back memories.”

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded, “How every player would hulk smash the controller and keyboard every time it would glitch.” 

Nino laughed, “Dude, I know right?! The game was probably only famous for its stupid glitches.”

Alya, who was now standing in front of them and waiting for them to answer, sighed. Adrien noticed that both Marinette and Nino were dead fixed on the game and stood up, “I’ll help, Alya.” He said, stretching his aching muscles. He checked the watch to see how long they’d been sitting like that and found out that it was eleven at night. 

“Thanks Adrien.” She said as she shook her head at the two gamers. “Those two are only going to talk about UMS now. I’ve known them both long enough to predict that.” She said as she picked up the tray of left-over lasagna. 

Adrien chuckled, “I’ve also played the game with him once. I’m not that good at it.”

“Oh, but Marinette is a _pro_.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was good Nino and Marinette hadn’t become friends cause now it’s going to be UMS tournament all day long.” Alya sighed.

“HOLY SHIT! That was awesome! Teach me your ways, goddess!” Came Nino’s loud exclamation.

Adrien laughed. “It feels so nice, for all of us to hang out like this.” He picked up the dishes as they clattered lightly, “It was fun when Nino and I did this, but you and Marinette make it even more… complete.” He smiled softly as he stared at the back of Marinette’s head from behind the couch.

“I agree. It almost feels like a family.” Alya said in the same loving tone as him. She took the dishes from Adrien and placed them in the sink. 

“A family?” Adrien smirked, “As in, you and Nino the parents of your hopeless little, mess of a dumb blond kid?” 

Alya laughed whole-heartedly. “You can say that again. But I think I’m more of a momma to Marinette while Nino is your… no, I wouldn’t say _father_. More like a grandpa.”

Adrien chuckled, “A grumpy grandpa.”

“Yeah, a grumpy one.” Alya agreed.

“Hey Adrien, get that bowl of salad for me.”

“Sure.”

Alya looked back at Nino and Marinette again. Nino was patting Marinette on the head and telling her something about taking care during her trips to hospitals as she nodded obediently. When Adrien returned, there was a sad smile on Alya’s face.

“I really am her momma, I guess.” She said as she took the bowl from him. “I’ve been taking care of her since forever. Even if she doesn’t say it, she misses her mom and dad. And even if she doesn’t admit it, she needs someone to take care of her.” She looked at Adrien for three seconds long seconds.

Adrien leaned against the counter as she washed the dishes. “Help me, Alya. I… I don’t know what to do. I can’t figure out what she wants, but I want to give her everything I can.”

Alya continued to wash the dishes while Adrien stared at the floor.

“She likes you, you know.” Alya murmured after a short pause.

“I do. But whenever I try to ask her out, something ruins my chances.”

Alya chuckled, “What do you mean?”

“Let’s say… someone that Marinette and I mutually dislike made Marinette think that if she got closer to me, it would give false rumors to tabloids. And while she was slowly beginning to grow closer to me, she pulled away again. She keeps on building these...walls around her. And I'm trying _so_ hard to help, to do something, but I don't know what to do anymore...”

Alya turned off the tap and dried her hands on the towel. 

“She is running away from probably the only thing that can cure her; love. Girl always told me that she wanted someone to love her, but she and I both knew she wouldn’t let anyone choose her. Her self-loathing annoys me.” Alya said as she scrunched her nose. She placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“If you really love her, then prove it. Enough so that she has no reason to pull back.” Alya smiled hopefully.

Adrien returned the smile and looked at Marinette again. Alya patted him on the back, “Now go, get your girl so that she doesn’t annoy my poor ears off every day over you.”

“What?” Adrien turned to her.

“Bro, she does _not_ shut up about you.” Alya said, “And if I hear her praising your ‘handsome’ face to _me_ **again** instead of _you_ , you’re in for trouble.” She pushed a red Adrien towards the lounge and later took off her apron to come out as well.

“I should go now,” Marinette said as she blinked lazily. 

“Yeah, it’s really late. I didn’t know how fast time would fly here. I had so much fun.” Adrien said. He offered his hand to Marinette and she took it as he pulled her up. “We should do this more often.”

“Totally,” Nino said, “Next time I’ll set up the game station for a match, Marinette.” Said woman shot him finger guns. 

“Okay, Mari. You’re tired. Do you want me to drop you off at your place?” He asked her softly. Marinette smiled at him gratefully and nodded. She didn’t leave his hand, so he didn’t bother to leave hers.

Instead, Marinette hooked her arm around his. Adrien stiffened only a little at the gesture; hyperaware of Alya’s words from before and knowing that the bluenette was a little tipsy. They both said goodbye to the smug couple (he had warned them to stay natural, but oh well).

“Marinette~ Don’t you want to take some lasagna with you? There’s also cake in the fridge.”

“Later, Als. You can bring it for me later.”

Alya nodded and closed the door. Adrien turned towards the stairs and stopped as Marinette tugged at his arm. She wasn’t moving from her place. 

Before Adrien could ask what was wrong, she pulled him into a hug. A tight one, which Adrien gladly returned while smiling to himself. He didn’t question her. He didn’t prod. He just cherished the moment they shared together.

Marinette pulled back from him. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were hazy and restless as she gazed at him. Her whole body shivered lightly due to the cold of the night, and one sleeve of her loose sweater fell off of her shoulder, revealing a patch of smooth pale skin. 

There was something on the tip of her tongue, but she gulped it back down. She hugged him again.

“Mari…” He whispered as he stroked her silky dark locks, “Let’s take you home, lovely.”

She pulled back after a while and sniffed lightly. A little nod of permission from her, and they started heading down the stairs to Adrien’s car.

__________________________

“We’re here.”

Marinette jolted lightly from her sleepy state at his voice as he stopped his car. Adrien smiled at her and took her hand that was resting on her lap in his. He stroked the soft skin with his thumb as he said, “Wakey, wakey, Marinette.” He chuckled as she groaned (and squeezed his hand back).

“I can’t walk. I don’t want to walk.” She murmured, leaning further into the warm leather seats of the vehicle.

Adrien smirked, “Do you want me to carry you, m’lady?”

She probably entertained the idea in her mind as her ears turned red. But then she huffed and pulled her hand from his, removing her seatbelt to climb out of the car. Adrien, ever the gentleman, followed her up to her apartment. 

When they reached the door and the bluenette pulled out her keys, he decided it was better to go now.

“Okay, rest well Mari.” Adrien checked his watch.

“Gosh, it’s a good thing we came back when we did. It's midnight! We have work tomorrow.” Marinette unlocked the door and said ‘yay!’ with a severe lack of excitement.

She went inside and then paused, turning around and peaking out at him from behind her door. Adrien waved at her awkwardly, “I’ll go. Bye.”

“A-Adrien.” 

Adrien stopped and turned back around, breaking into a sweat as his heart suddenly picked up pace. 

“Yes?”

Marinette bit her lower lip, worrying it to the point it flushed and Adrien’s eyes trailed down to it. He stepped forward and gulped back a rush of saliva before he licked his lips.

Marinette gave him a strained smile.

“Good Night. And thanks, f-for everything. I love… I love spending time with you.” She said, then quickly added, “And with Alya. And Nino. Meaning all of you, that is.” She rambled.

Adrien nodded and beamed at her. “I do, too.”

She nodded slowly, taking him in. 

“Okay, so…” Adrien jabbed a thumb to his back, “I’ll go?”

“Oh, yeah. Okay.”

“Okay.”

Marinette and Adrien both broke into an awkward chuckle. He waved at her lightly and she waved back as he began to step back. She slowly closed the door after that. Adrien turned around and skipped towards the steps, a dopey grin on his face along with a healthy blush.

It was now past midnight. The night air was cold to the point it was chilling. And every muscle in the blonds’ body was aching.

But Adrien was happy enough to ignore all of that. Because finally, he had figured out his answer. 

She loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I SWEAR i'm trying to post as frequently as I can during my break and all this quarantine because you all deserve it and I promise I have all the heated fluff saved for you. (Because there is just so much Adrien and Marinette can do to control themselves *Lenny face*)  
> Also, I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE.  
> every single one of you that likes, reads, comments, means THIS MUCH too me /*Opens arms wide*/  
> I smile, i laugh, i clutch my heart while reading your comments. they kept me fueled to come this far.  
> LOVE to YOU! and to YOU! And to YOU! ALL OF YOU!!  
> (I'm being sappy today yayy)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally becomes a father. (Not what you think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonding time between Adrien and Gabriel. Natalie being a mother figure. A smol adrinette memory.

Early on a Sunday morning after getting fresh and ready for the day, Adrien Agreste climbed down the steps of his house with giddy excitement and animation. 

He skidded after jumping down from the steps and spun around for good measure, putting on a show no one was witnessing. Humming a jazzy tune to himself, he opened the giant doors that led to the dining hall, ready to tell the cook to make him the best-

Adrien halted to see his father sitting at the table with Nathalie, both of them staring at him strangely. Oh, right. It was probably the dramatic entrance. It wasn’t his fault, though. 

It was rare to see his father free enough to be at the dining table, especially on a Sunday (yes, it really was). Adrien guessed it was another one of those rare Breakfast With Daddy days. 

“Good Morning, father. Nathalie.” He nodded to both of them before he sat down across from Nathalie andnext to his father. The latter was sitting in the head chair of the dining table and eyeing him with amusement. Adrien saw the man’s hand on top of Nathalie’s, and smiled at the both of them.

“How are you two going with the engagement plans?”

Gabriel was snapped out of his daydreams. “Good. It’s all… fine.” The man coughed lightly and glanced at Nathalie before looking at Adrien again.

“You’re up early, son. Are you planning to go somewhere?”

Adrien reached up and took a biscuit from the beige jar, which he shouldn’t have done in front of his father. But neither Adrien cared, nor Gabriel noticed. He chewed on the treat before saying, “Nothing planned. Are you going to ask me to stay for a photo shoot or something?” Adrien asked as he raised his eyebrow. Gabriel shook his head.

“No, no. You’re free today. I was just planning to talk to you over lunch or dinner or,” Gabriel rolled his eyes lightly. “Whenever you’re found at home, that is.” 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head, snickering as his father continued, “I’m thinking we have to discuss about you taking over all of the remaining duties as the CEO. I will remain the owner of the business, of course.” Gabriel said lightly.

“Don’t worry. You’re not getting that until I die.”

“Gabriel!” Nathalie gasped, before slapping his hand lightly. The old man laughed along with his son.

“What? I never said I’m dying soon. I’m still young and beautiful.” Adrien choked on his biscuit as he laughed harder.

“Oh God, you two.” Nathalie shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. Gabriel cleaned his hands with a napkin and dabbed his mouth with it before continuing.

“So, Adrien...Son. I believe in you to handle everything on your own. I always have believed in you. And I know you'll do great in taking over the business. I...I just want you to know that it's just as serious as it sounds.” Adrien slowed chewing and nodded in deliberation.

When Gabriel went silent and Adrien looked up from his empty plate, he realized that his father was waiting for him to say something.

What did he want Adrien to say? He had started to enjoy working at the office. He had taken interest in the way his family had continued the business and he had felt pride at where their company stood. To think that he was once going to throw that all away without giving it a chance was starting to sound stupid to him. Plus, he’d made many friends there and the environment was always so positive. Marinette being there was the light to all that, of course.

“I think I am ready to take up the post, father.” He started slowly. Gabriel’s eyes gleamed with interest as he leaned forward. Adrien would’ve rolled his eyes at the old man’s enthusiasm if he wasn't collecting his thoughts and attempting to find the right words.

“I… Of course, there’s been a… change, in my, um, behavior in the past few months or so...” Adrien cringed lightly but Gabriel nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“And I think the employees are satisfied with my attitude so far. I have been able to complete all tasks-though minor ones-given to me and I think I’m ready to stand up on my own now and make decisions.” 

Adrien paused as the cook brought in a fresh tray of his breakfast. Adrien looked down at it and frowned lightly. Buttered toast with an egg, a couple of prunes and an espresso. 

O…kay. He wanted croissants, but he never got the chance to mention it to the cook so…oh well. It looked great nonetheless, and he wouldn't complain.

“I’m confident that I can handle it.” Adrien continued, still looking at his food.

“And I have a really good assistant that makes everything better.” He smiled secretly.

Gabriel glanced at Nathalie and they shared a smile. Gabriel placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you, son.”

Adrien looked up at his guardian, his eyes widening slightly. But they quickly turned warm as he gave his father a smile. “Thanks, dad.”

Gabriel quickly pulled back and started getting up, “Speaking of, how is Ms. Dupain-Cheng? I haven’t heard from her in a while.”

Adrien gulped back a large bite he had just taken. It hurt his throat as it pushed down to his stomach until he managed to choke out, “Oh, she’s doing great. Absolutely fantastic. I can’t believe how she manages so many things on her own, but she’s fine. She’s… doing good.”

Gabriel nodded and started heading to his study. “I’m glad.”

Adrien sighed and looked at Nathalie, and was surprised to see her smiling at him warmly. It had been so long since she had smiled like that. For a few years, at least.

The woman nodded at him and stood up as well, going out the opposite door. She was probably going to start the number of works she did for housekeeping.

Adrien stared after her as he thought. Nathalie had been with them for so long, it felt as if she had always been a part of their family. Adrien remembered when she had first started working for Gabriel when Adrien was fifteen. 

She had always been obedient, hard working, and only God knew what would’ve happened to both of the Agrestes if she hadn’t handled their scattered asses single-handedly.

That was probably the reason she later took up the job of the housekeeper as well. Gabriel hardly ever trusted anyone else with a job related to his house or family.

Although Adrien had never shown any interest in her work, he had always admired her personality and grace. In the beginning, she always tried to be a mother figure for him whenever she wasn’t working. Adrien, young and naive, only thought that perhaps she was trying to take his mother’s place and due to that, he had been cold and steely towards her.

But she never failed in impressing him with her kind deeds. The blond had known that, despite showing a straight face, she’d always held a soft spot for him. And, as it was now obvious, she held one for his father as well.

_______________________

Adrien grabbed his wallet from the shelf where he’d placed it last night, and a picture slid out from underneath, fluttering and falling down on the floor. It caught Adrien’s eye and he curiously bent down to pick it up. 

It was that old picture of his crush again, and Adrien automatically smiled at it. Thoughtful as to where the photograph had been for months and how it ended up on that shelf, Adrien rubbed a thumb over the small paper to remove the dust on it. It had wrinkled a little on the edges, but it was still the same. Beautiful and full of memories.

-

_“Grab a sandwich for me too, will you Celeste?” Marinette asked as she walked towards the locker room with Adrien on her side. She asked Adrien if he wanted one, and he politely declined. As if he was going to be able to eat anything without throwing it up._

_“Hey Marinette! You can have my lunch if you want!” A jock from the basketball team jogged up to her, purposefully bumping into Adrien’s shoulder as he stumbled a little. The tall brunette held up a bag of chips for her and the lovely bluenette in a cute sundress made a face._

_“No thanks.” She grabbed the blond who was rubbing his shoulder and marched forward, out of the rushed school ground and into the building that was much less crowded._

_She turned to Adrien with a frown, “Hey, are you okay? He pushed you too hard, didn’t he?” She asked softly._

_Adrien shrugged, “No, I’m fine.” The bluenette nodded, looking at him doubtfully for a second._

_“Okay.” She finally said. She found her locker and began fiddling with the lock as Adrien waited right behind her, looking at his shoes._

_“Why don’t you try to make more friends, Adrien?” The kid jolted at his name, a shiver running down his spine at hearing it from Marinette. She hardly ever called him by his name._

_“I-I don’t know. I don’t need…”_

_“You do, sunshine.” She said cheerfully as she took out a stack of books from her bag and placed them in the locker. She picked out a diary from the shelf and placed it in her bag. At the action, a pink envelope stuck out from under the stuff in her locker. But Adrien ignored it._

_“You should make more friends.” She continued, “I’ll help you if you want okay? There are many nice kids here too. Like Celeste, or Alix. And… I know (*Someone whose name Adrien couldn’t remember*) is a little pushy but he’s not that bad.” The letter poked out even more, to the point it was dangling out and was about to fall. Adrien nodded to her distractedly._

_Suddenly, Celeste called the bluenette, saying that she brought the sandwich and that she had a secret to tell her. Marinette turned to Adrien._

_“I’ll see you in class, sunshine.” She smiled warmly at him and slammed her locker shut, running to catch up with her other friend._

_The pink envelope fell out of the locker in her haste. Adrien was about to call her when his eyes landed on the words written on it and he stilled._

_‘For Marinette, <3'_

_Adrien frowned. He picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him as he stared at the letter and then towards the door where the girl it was meant for had disappeared. Scuffling his other hand out of his hoodie’s pocket, he opened the letter._

_He gasped inaudibly as he saw a small photograph of Marinette, waving at the camera with a big smile on her face. It was clearly taken with the school camera and then printed out. Along with that there was a letter, in curvy print._

_‘Marinette. You are the most beautiful person I have ever…’ Adrien skimmed through the letter with a snarl on his face. There was no signature, just a sign in the end that read 'Your Secret Admirer'. Of course, another person was trying to ask her out._

_Looking around, the blond tugged the picture into the inner pocket of his jacket, and then he shredded the letter to pieces. Just an extra caution so that Marinette didn’t find it._

_-_

“Distracted?”

Adrien snapped out of his flashback to find Nathalie at the door of his room. He chuckled, rubbing a hand behind his neck after putting the picture into his pocket. 

“No, I was just…” He trailed, not knowing what to say. The woman gave him a small smile as she stood with her arms crossed. 

“I’m going to run some errands. Do you want me to get a frame for that picture?”

Adrien blinked a couple of times. “What picture?” 

Natalie shifted her weight onto one leg, peering at him for a few seconds. Adrien’s face flushed. He chuckled nervously, and Natalie finally decided to take the weight off of his shoulders.

The woman finally said, “It’s okay, I’ll bring it anyway. I just wanted to mention the message you sent me yesterday. About the tabloids.” She raised a fine eyebrow and Adrien broke into a sweat.

She continued, “But don’t worry, I have it under control. I’ve been making sure to not let anyone get any false news, and I knew that with… Lila around, there was sure to be some unwanted drama. There is no longer any content or proof available anywhere for any of the rumors to grow, even if she tries.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “Wait, you know?”

Natalie pushed her glasses up her nose, a habit that showed just how quick-witted she was.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but unlike your father I have a sharper eye for what type of characters people possess.”

As she started to head back, Adrien suddenly called her, “N-Nathalie?” She paused, and turned back to him expectantly. 

“Yes, Adrien?” She asked in that always-so-calm-and-composed voice. A few seconds ticked by between the young man and the slightly aged lady.

“I… I’m sorry for every time I acted unfair to you. I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you when mother died.” He said. Natalie stayed still for a while, her eyes full of surprise. She exhaled softly, her lips forming a sad smile.

“It’s okay Adrien. Just know that I never wanted to take your mother’s place.”

“You never did.” Adrien replied, “You made your own.”

At that, her smile widened, her eyes glowing with happiness. As Adrien let the guilt wash away, he realized how important she was not just to Gabriel, but to him as well. She really was a source of light for everyone. Much like Marinette.

“Now that that’s clear, there is just one more question in my mind.” Adrien said.

“Yes, dear.” Natalie said with deep interest, “Ask away.”

Adrien pursed his lips and made a thoughtful face.

“Can uh, can Marinette also be my full-time assistant like you are father’s?” He asked lightly.

Natalie’s face twisted with confusion. She blinked a couple of times as she stared at him. And then, something flashed in her eyes. 

And she laughed. 

Truly, openly, whole-heartedly, laughed. She held her hand to her chest as Adrien stared at her, offended and red-faced.

“What’s so funny?”

Nathalie placed a hand over her mouth to stop, her whole body vibrating and her cheeks glowing. Then she glanced at him.

And laughed again.


	26. Chapter 26

After his (rather embarrassing) encounter with Nathalie, Adrien decided it was better to just head out for the day. He was going to meet an old friend over lunch.

Opening his phone to see the location of the café that his friend had sent, Adrien stopped his car, parking near the cafe front.

Adrien stepped out of his car and closed the door. He was about to open the café door, but stopped when he saw an old man-only a few feet away- struggling to stand. His staff was on the floor. Adrien quickly helped him up and grabbed his cane for him. The man smiled and nodded at him with gratitude, giving Adrien a few compliments in Mandarin. 

After making sure the old man was able to walk on his own, Adrien looked around him, just in case, to see if there were any secret cameras around. He sighed with relief. 

He was stressing over nothing. Of course there wasn’t going to be anyone stalking his every move, Lila was just messing with him. 

Adrien entered the little building, which was called ‘Deliex Café’. He found his friend, Wayhem, sitting at a table already. Adrien met him with a cheery air, and soon both of them were talking about different things and current jobs.

Wayhem and Adrien had met a few years back, during a photoshoot. After talking for a while, they both had become good friends because of their similar interests. They both didn’t get the time to meet much, with Adrien handling the company and Wayhem pursuing his passion-modeling. So they only met like this, at some public place, for lunch and some small talk. 

Wayhem, as always, mentioned that he unfortunately had limited time before he had to run to the airport for his flight. He had decided to meet Adrien before going out of country, for which Adrien was grateful.

The rising model ran a hand through his dyed dark-blond hair (a color he mentioned suited him better than his natural dark-brown), and said, “It certainly has been a rush. This time Paris’ Fashion Week has really been all about _intense_. At some points I almost thought I was going to collapse with all of the endless standing and walking. Of course, the only remedy to that situation was to just sit for a while and be handed a bottle of water. I mean, seriously man, it’s crazy out there right now!"

Adrien chuckled, “Well, I remember it being crazy, too. Good thing I’m out of modeling for now.”

Wayhem chuckled and nodded, “Wait, but I saw you in a magazine a few weeks back?”

Adrien nodded, “Um-hm, that was just for my father’s new perfume add. Not to mention it took a week of persuasion and a bribe."

The model laughed again. “Yeah, I can tell. Well, whatever suits you better. It sure was fun when you were around, though.”

Adrien nodded, smiling. For a second, his eyes landed a little farther behind his friend and Adrien had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion. Adrien blinked a few times. No, his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

That certainly was Marinette Dupain-Cheng sitting there in the corner of the small café.

Adrien leaned forward as he tried to see what she was working on. All he could make out was that she had her laptop opened in front of her, a couple of pages on which she jolted something down that she was copying from her phone in her hands. Her hair was tied up in that messy bun she made whenever she was doing something stressful. Her lip stuck out in a pout as she busily wrote something down when a waitress came and placed a cup of coffee for her on the table, to which she smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

Adrien glanced back at his friend who was already looking at his watch as he finished his salad hurriedly. “Ugh, time flies, doesn’t it Adrien? I thought an hour would be enough to talk about everything and hang out. God knows when I’ll be back from all these shoots and projects.”

“Yeah, it’s a really busy job, especially in spring season.”

“You’re right.” Wayhem rolled his eyes as he glanced at his phone. “My assistant is already flooding my phone with texts! The guy is so _hyperactive_. I still have time before I need to be at the airport, darn it! Let me enjoy it in peace!”

Adrien shook his head, “And let me guess, they want you there right now?”

Wayhem shrugged, “Yeah, but it’s not like I’m going to leave my _precious_ food for _him_. It’s the only digestible thing I’ve _eaten_ this week.”

Adrien laughed, “Eat up, man. You’re gonna need it.”

Wayhem nodded and picked up his phone to text someone, all the while shoving food in his mouth. While he was busy, Adrien glanced back at Marinette again. She was rubbing her forehead, her phone now placed on the table as she continued to fill something out.

Adrien was curious as to what she was writing. If he were a cat, his tail would’ve been flicking back and forth. 

Wayhem must’ve seen the curious sparkle in Adrien’s eyes as well, because he glanced back for a second and smiled.

“Pretty, isn’t she?” Wayhem said, voice low, and Adrien’s attention snapped to him. 

Wayhem continued, “She’s been working like crazy ever since I came here. I even heard her groan loudly in frustration. Poor thing.” 

He chuckled, exhaustion now visible on his face, “I swear, everyone is so wrapped up in work nowadays…” Adrien only nodded as he glanced at the bluenette again.

Wayhem’s phone started vibrating and he groaned in frustration. “Okay, I guess he’s not going to spare me. I should get going now, Adrien.”

They both stood up and shook hands. “It was good meeting you after such a long time, Adrien. I hope you have a nice year ahead with all the CEO business.”

“Thanks buddy. Stay alive!”

Wayhem whined good-naturedly, “I’ll try!”

As the model hurriedly jogged out of the door, Adrien was torn between heading out as well and letting his presence be known. Marinette seemed like she was really busy, and any sort of distraction wouldn’t have been good.

There was a reason she was sitting in a café and that was probably because she didn’t want any disturbance from anyone. He glanced at Marinette again, and of course made his decision recklessly, without any thought.

“Hey, Mari!” He said cheerfully as he approached her.

Marinette looked at him and blinked a couple of times as well, looking as if she was also making sure he was really there. She gave him a small smile, “Adrien! Fancy seeing you here.” She said. 

Adrien didn’t miss the way she looked around suspiciously as she patted the seat beside her for him to sit. Adrien sat down tentatively as well. He knew she was trying to be cautious after Lila’s threat, too. He still smiled giddily, his attitude brightening up at getting to see her on such a beautiful day (and a Sunday, no less. They’d never met on a Sunday).

“I was here to meet a friend when I saw you just before leaving.” Adrien replied honestly as he rested his elbow on the minimal space left of the paper cluttered table. 

“The real question is, what are you doing, looking so busy on a free day?” 

Marinette gave him a lazy look (those eyes were half-lidded because she was exhausted, damn it. She was not trying to be so hot-), and smiled at him tiredly.

“I have to give my final assignments in. After that I have my exam, so that’s why I’m trying to complete my work today since I’m free.” She yawned loudly, placing a hand on her mouth as Adrien smiled warmly at her cute antics. 

“Can I help in any way?”

“Thanks Adrien, but it’s actually almost done. I was just going to wrap it up now.”

Adrien nodded, although a little disheartened that he couldn’t help. 

It was such a cheery day, and he was in a mood to help everyone around him. Not to mention that since he’d immediately gone under his father in the business, he never had to worry about studying further. 

That wasn’t the case with his other friends, it seemed. They were all still studying or working really hard to achieve their dreams. They didn’t have opportunities presented to them on a silver platter.

Alya was working up towards becoming a famous journalist and, well, Nino was interested in his DJ-ing.

Adrien helped her collect and arrange her worksheets as she closed the laptop and placed it in her bag. Marinette smiled at him as he gave her the fully packed bag and she slung it over her shoulder as they both started to get up.

Adrien bowed lightly for Marinette to go first and she giggled, standing up from the seat and advancing forward with Adrien right behind her. She suddenly stopped and stumbled as she collapsed lightly into him, her back against his chest, and Adrien immediately caught her hand.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly, worry laced in his normally cheery tone.

Marinette chuckled as she gave her head a little shake, blinking rapidly, “Yep. Sat in front of the screen for too long.”

“I came here in my own car. Do you want me to drop you off at home?” 

Marinette waved her hand (she was unsurely glancing sideways again at the offer), “Thanks, but I…’m fine. I have to go and buy some groceries.” 

Adrien perked up, “You’re buying groceries? From the store?”

Marinette looked at him with mild amusement and surprise, and then she laughed. “Duh! Where do you get yours? At Gabriel’s?” She laughed again.

Adrien chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck, and Marinette’s gaze followed the movement. It really was embarrassing that someone as old as him had never been to a store to buy groceries. But living in a mansion with maids doing all the chores surely had spoiled him a lot.

“Yeah, well- You know, I’ve never really gone for that kind of stuff, so-”

“Wait, waitwaitwait- You’ve never bought your own gro- Oh.” Her eyes widened in realization, “Oh yeah, that’s right. You live in a- I’m sorry that was stupid.”

“No it’s okay. It wasn’t.”

“Gah! I’m embarrassed.”

Adrien waved his hands in front of him frantically, “Please don’t be.”

Marinette bit her lip in contemplation. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled brightly as she snapped her fingers. “Would you like to go on a life changing-but-not-that-interesting grocery store adventure with me? If you’re free, that is.”

Adrien smiled brightly, but then his face dimmed, “Yeah but, I shouldn’t disturb you with your-”

“Nonsense. You’re coming with me. Call it an After-Work Adventure, ‘cause I can get my idea into work as well.”

Adrien leaned in front of her as they started walking again, “And what would that be, m’lady?” 

She turned pink, but it was probably due to the exposure to the sun. “Uh. Buh...” She cringed, “Baking.”

____________________________

They ended up spending a lot more time outside than they had planned. 

It was probably because the two hadn’t gotten the chance to goof around so carelessly for such a long time. Adrien didn’t even remember when the last After-Work Adventure had been. 

And so after buying groceries and making fun of each other along the way, Adrien mentioned a place where he’d had the best ice-cream. 'Like ever', to quote Adrien precisely. So they went there.

The groceries were placed in the back of the car. Then Marinette talked about how good the new fabric launched by Gabriel was, so he decided to surprise her by taking her to one of the shops.

And soon realized that taking Marinette to a fabric store was a _grave_ mistake.

She didn’t want to leave, to the point Adrien had to drag her out of there. Even then she gushed about the fabric (when she didn’t even buy any. Women could be so weird sometimes.) and by the time they got to her apartment, it was evening. 

Adrien had no regrets spending time with the girl he loved. He enjoyed every second of her cute reactions and startled blushes to his flirty advances. 

It slightly loosened the tension that was always present between them.

“Can you hold these please?” Marinette said, handing him a few of the grocery bags as she pulled out her apartment keys. 

She hadn’t really bought that much stuff, just a few things for baking a cake and some bags of chips and cookies while talking and having fun with him in different aisles.

He didn’t know buying things could be so enjoyable. But then, it was probably because he was there with Marinette.

She chuckled as she opened the door, “You can hand them to me now.” 

Adrien struggled to hold them without letting anything fall. “Nope. It’s good. I can carry them.”

Marinette shook her head as she held the door open for him. She looked at the time, “Ugh, great. It’s already a little late for baking.”

Adrien frowned as he placed the things on the counter. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, Baking takes a lot of time. Especially a cake with frosting.” She said as she took off her bag and placed it on the side of the couch. She looked at Adrien’s defeated face and stilled.

“Um, but, we can still make it. If y-you’re not in a hurry to go anywhere.” She said.

Adrien shrugged as he opened his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. “It’s okay. I don’t have anywhere to go. We can still do it.” He smiled at her, but it turned into confusion.

Her eyes were wide, cheeks dusted pink as she blinked at him. Adrien was about to ask what was wrong before she said ‘okay’ in a squeakier than normal voice. Adrien continued to look at her as she excused herself to wash her hands. 

What was wrong? He didn’t do anything weird, did he? Adrien looked down at himself. He’d only rolled up his sleeves. Was that suggestive? 

Adrien let a smile slip on his face again as he shook his head fondly. Now that he realized it, the scene looked rather homey. They went to buy groceries together. Marinette was freshening up in the bathroom as Adrien put the groceries in place. It felt like… family. _They_ felt like _family_. 

For a second Adrien thought (hoped) that maybe Marinette wondered the same thing he did.

Adrien blinked a couple of times, trying to get that thought go to the back of his head. There was no good in imagining them as a couple already, he thought. He was trying. God knew he was trying to be patient.

So imagining them together like this, in a small lively house with kids running around did _not_ help.

Looking at the contents in the bag, Adrien started putting things in the cupboards with similar ingredients. But since he didn’t know where she kept everything, it was taking time. 

Adrien frowned as he looked at the packets of baking powder and yeast. Where did she place these?

“Uh, Adrien?” Marinette asked behind him and he turned around.

She had washed her face, getting rid of the makeup (which she didn’t need, according to him. She looked more radiant in that glowing face). She seemed freshened up, so Adrien said, “I was just about to ask you. Where do you put these?”

Marinette came up right beside him.

“You don’t really have to. I can do it.”

“I insist.”

“Okay, um, just keep it here because we’re going to need it anyway.”

Once they got free from cleaning up the kitchen, Marinette took out a bowl and placed it on the counter. Adrien watched her as she went to the back and pulled out a cute pastel pink apron.

Adrien smiled without realizing, thinking that she would wrap it around her lithe body and then start baking like a professional (super cute) baker.

Instead, she walked up to him, smirking as she stood up on her tiptoes and jumped slightly to wrap it around his neck. Adrien instinctively ducked down a little to her level with wide eyes as she chuckled, tying the knot behind his neck.

“What? You thought I was going to bake the cake?” She said in a distractingly teasing and hushed voice, “Sorry monsieur, but we’re trying to find your talent in this. And,” She gave it a secure knot, “ _I’ll_ instruct while _you_ bake.”

He continued to study her face up close, mouth still gaping a little. Marinette probably noticed the look he was giving her because her smile dimmed a little and her eyes landed on his lips only for but a millisecond. She gulped and pulled back, her face blooming red.

“Uh, um. The cake.”

_____________________

“-BUT I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN!”

“I LITERALLY JUST TOLD YOU TO SET IT ON TWENTY-MINUTES AND TAKE IT OUT BEFORE GOING AWAY. YOU COULD’VE BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN, AGRESTE!”

Marinette continued to fan the smoking oven as Adrien stabbed a knife into the now hard and black-like-coal batter. 

It wasn’t his fault, though. He was just trying to bake for the first time, mind you. And it was going pretty great too, and the batter had been delicious before they placed it in the oven. How was he to know when to take the cake out?

He thought Marinette would do it herself since _HE_ was the one who did the rest of the mixing (even if she was instructing from behind him, that didn’t mean she helped him).

But Marinette had taken so long to come back from talking to whoever she had been on the phone and he had been (admittedly) a little distracted on his phone as well. 

“It’s not my fault you took so long to come back.” He mumbled. Marinette turned to him, mouth gaping and wide eyes twitching as she placed her hands on her hips. If they weren’t so serious, Adrien would’ve thought that the animated expression was cute.

“What did you just say?” She asked threateningly.

“I was baking for the first time! You should’ve kept in check!”

“It’s not a rocket science to take the cake out after twenty minutes!”

Adrien frowned and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed. “I-I’m sorry, Mari. That was dangerous and I’m to blame. I’m sorry.” He gave her wide defeated eyes and a slumped look. Marinette calmed visibly, her body deflated and her tense shoulders relaxed. Adrien cheered internally.

Okay. So he was using puppy eyes to make her feel bad. So what?

“No, Adrien. I should apologize. That really was irresponsible. I should’ve just told Alya I was busy, but, I got carried away and…” She looked at him softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I’m sorry.”

Adrien couldn’t help the small genuine smile that graced his face. Great, now he was feeling bad for making her feel bad. He sighed.

“I just ruined everything. And I wasted such a good cake. We didn’t even get to eat it.”

Marinette silently patted him on the back, smiling at him. It wasn’t until he looked up at her that he realized she was staring at him intently, her eyes warm and smile soft. She immediately looked away when he noticed and stared down at the bowl, her cheeks dusted pink. 

“What are we going to do with all this frosting now?” She mumbled distractedly.

Adrien stared at it as well. Then he dipped his finger into the bowl and ate the icing. Marinette looked at him, confused as he hummed.

“Well, it’s good enough to eat, cake or not.” 

Marinette giggled as she dipped her finger in it as well, eating it until she felt something cold and sticky on her cheek. She gasped.

“Adrien!”

He chuckled, looking rather smug with the frosting now smudged on her cheek. Marinette immediately dug into the bowl for revenge and raised her hand to his face when he grabbed her wrist.

They were both laughing now.

She wriggled her hand but he didn’t let go, instead grabbing her other wrist as well when she attempted to set her right one free. 

Adrien smirked then, and Marinette watched with wide eyes as he licked the frosting off of her hand.

She stilled, and so did Adrien.

Hardly being able to swallow it down, Adrien gulped for a good measure as his eyes raked her face. Marinette’s eyes fluttered a little as she licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something, probably to lighten up the mood and release the tension.

Her words died on her throat as Adrien started leaning in. Their breaths quickened. And just as Adrien reached her red face, he licked the frosting off of her cheek as well. Marinette’s eyes blew wide.

“E-EW!” Marinette stumbled back from him, looking at him as if he’d just killed her cat, and Adrien chuckled (While ignoring his burning cheeks and thumping heart).

“I can’t- can’t believe you d-did that!” She stuttered. Adrien chuckled weakly this time as he rubbed his hand behind his back. 

“I-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Mari. I just meant it a-as fun, and, ugh that was not decent.” He mumbled into his hand. 

Marinette seemed to have recovered, as she said, “It’s… um. Uh, let’s wash our hands. We can try baking something else, I guess. I kinda knew my version of strawberry cake was not going to be as amazing as my parents’ anyway.”

They cleaned their hands and wiped them dry with a towel. Since it was becoming awkwardly quiet between them, Adrien tried to start a conversation, “So, Mari…” Adrien trailed off as he saw Marinette staring at the ground. He followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. It was a piece of paper.

Marinette bent down to pick up the paper that was smaller than her hand, confusion dancing in her eyes as she unfolded it. And her eyes snapped up to his. She looked down at the paper again with wide eyes, her ears going red by the second. Adrien looked at what she was staring at.

His heart stopped for a second when he saw what it was.

A beautiful, young girl smiling at the camera as she waved, her eyes sparkling that lively blue and hair up in pigtails.

_The photograph._

That was supposed to be in his pocket.

But was, very apparently, in the bluenette’s trembling hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When shit finally starts spiraling out of control.


	27. Chapter 27

_Heart beats fast,  
_ _Colors and promises,  
_ _How to be brave?  
_ _How can I love when I'm afraid?_

****_______________** **

Marinette’s photograph.

Or more precisely; the one that he kept on his person.

He had forgotten it was in his pocket, and when he took out his phone it-more likely than not-slid out as well.

Adrien gulped as he noticed her fingers trembling. Not a good sign. _Retreat._

“Did this fall from your pocket, Adrien?” She asked weakly.

 _RETREAT_.

Adrien was very tempted to lie. To say, ‘Whoa, I’ve never seen this picture before in my life!’ before laughing it off.

Instead, he found himself choking out a meek, “…Yes?”

The sudden silence was so overwhelming that Adrien couldn’t help but become frozen in front of her. There was a clock somewhere, and its sound felt like the ticking of a bomb. Ticking, ticking, ticking, _boom._

Adrien stared at Marinette, waiting for the explosion, feeling something stir in the air.

Marinette looked down at the picture again, and the blond noticed her eyes watering.

_I should say something. Adrien, say something!_

“Uh, I-”

“How long have you been in love with me?” She asked, surprising him. He blinked slowly, face red (with guilt or embarrassment, he wasn't sure)as he decided to face the truth. It was happening. She was asking him. And he was compelled to tell her.

“Since we met? E-Eight years?” He choked out, blinking rapidly.

The photo slipped out of her hands. The tears, which had been threatening to spill, were now cascading down her cheeks like summer rain. Crystal clear, shimmering, and continuous.

Adrien saw a faint sparkle in her eyes for only a moment, because a second later, she surged forward. Like an avalanche after a dead silence. Like a rush of a wave of the ocean over the dry sand.

Her lips were on his _._

Adrien managed to grip her by the waist and not trill backwards. He felt as still as a rock as she kissed him, his eyes blown wide and heart stuttering to a stop.

Not getting a response, she kissed him with a drive, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrien’s eyes fluttered close as he finally came back to life and reciprocated. His hands shakily came to a rest on her waist, as he tasted her salty tears and the faint taste of strawberry frosting.

She pulled back only slightly, lips still brushing as she inhaled shakily. Her eyes still closed as she said, “I’ve been trying so hard not to fall for you, Adrien. But you keep making it so difficult."

She kissed him again and he groaned against her, his eyes pricking with tears as well. She pulled apart again, “This is wrong.” She whispered but kissed him again, and he kissed back, his hands now wrapping securely around her waist.

Adrien slanted his lips against hers and deepened the kiss, and Marinette only hummed as she kissed back passionately. He felt her knees buckle lightly, and felt a surge of pride knowing _he_ was the one doing that to her.

He had to get a grip of reality. That it was _happening_. That he was _kissing_ her and _tasting_ her and she was kissing back just as desperately, both of them making up for the lost time dancing around each other for so long.

Desperation quickly changed into desire.

Adrien hesitated, but tested his limits as he slid his hands down lower. Marinette only but pressed herself against him. She kissed him fiercely and sucked and bit his lower lip with clear, frantic wanting. It all happened so quickly that Adrien’s brain turned to mush.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to sit her on the counter, sliding between her legs that wrapped around him as he poured as much love as he could into the gesture.

He pressed himself completely against her body, not leaving a single space for air, realizing just how desperately he had wanted all of this.

Marinette let out a small moan, and his heart soared.

That was when Adrien found out.

This was what it felt like to love Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette had been trying to stay away from him on purpose. She had deprived _herself_ of this, had deprived _Adrien_ of this because she hadn’t wanted Lila to have another piece of blackmail.

Even now, she was not pushing herself on him. He was the one taking the lead. Unlike anyone he had ever met, Marinette never manipulated him into her desire, because she was never after his looks or wealth in the first place.

Instead, she had been trying to keep him away from her despite liking him only because she cared about him more than she did herself. The thought itself left him awed and taken aback.

She was giving him time, just how he was hesitating to cross any boundaries. It was strange.

It was beautiful.

They pulled apart and breathed heavily. Marinette looked flustered and surprised and confused, but she still held on to him; her arms were wrapped around his neck as she had her legs pulling his hips to hers.

Adrien felt the blood rushing to his face as his breathing came out slightly labored at the sudden action he had partaken in. He wondered if she felt the same way he did every time they touched.

“I tried so hard to hold back,” She breathed out again, “And you tested my patience with all your sweetness and attention and… and _Adrien_ ,” She said his name like a prayer, “We can’t do this. I’m not…” She trailed off. But they both knew what she was going to say.

_'I’m not worth it'._

Adrien gave her a sultry look. “Bullshit.” He murmured as he kissed her jaw, trailing hot kisses down her neck. She gasped and grabbed his hair in her fist as she tilted her head back.

“Never,” He said as he kissed her hard, “-Think,” He licked at the skin he had wanted to taste for so long, “-Less of yourself.” He murmured against her.

He found her gasping as he kissed and nipped at her sensitive spot. So he did it again.

“Ah-Adrien….” Marinette said, her eyes closed in pleasure.

“-AHEM.”

Marinette’s eyes snapped open and she pushed Adrien back by his shoulders. Her legs still remained wrapped around him as they both turned towards the sound: Marinette completely flushed red and Adrien scowling with irritation.

Alya stood in front of them, surprised yet mildly amused as she held a few shopping bags in her hands. Along with keys. To the apartment.

Marinette stumbled, “A-Alya, I-I-I was gonnmmm-” Adrien didn’t even bother to let her finish as he crashed his lips on hers again, completely ignoring his best friend’s girlfriend.

Marinette closed her eyes as well, the world around them disappearing as they continued to kiss.

Alya sighed and placed the bags on the table.

“Well, I’ll be _going_ then.”

She was ignored.

Alya turned towards the door. Before she shut the door she said, “And Marinette? I’m guessing you won’t need me to stay with you tonight?”

While Adrien grumbled “Go away, Alya.” Marinette secretly raised a thumb up in her direction. The auburn-haired woman smirked.

“ _That’s what I thought.”_

As the door closed, Adrien pulled back and smiled as he saw Marinette chasing his lips and frowning at the loss of contact.

“What did Alya mean by staying with you?” He murmured, realizing his voice was hoarse.

Marinette struggled to return her breathing to normal. She traced her fingers along his jaw-line, her eyes tracing the movement as she murmured distractedly “Ever since the seizures started again, she stays by a few times in case something happens…”

Marinette’s eyes darkened again and her lips tugged in a frown. She met his eyes. “Adrien are you sure that you want… this?”

Adrien scoffed and pecked her lips.

“You don’t ask that question again.”

“But-”

“I said I love you and I mean it, Mari.”

Marinette gave him a small smile. Adrien ran his hand down her back in a soothing manner, taking in her face and wondering if all that had happened really was real.

He knew that their feelings were mutual, but he’d never thought Marinette would allow them to come this far. He nuzzled her jaw, and then her ear and then her neck as she sighed. He pulled her even closer to himself if it was possible and murmured, “I really do. I love you.”

She took a deep breath and released it with a shaky sigh as he continued his ministrations in a more tamed manner than before. And then Adrien faintly heard her say, “I love you, too.”

He stilled. Adrien slowly glanced up at her. Then he reached up and cupped her face as he leveled his gaze with hers.

“You’re not joking.” His voice sounded so elated, so light and happy and hopeful, that it felt unlike himself. Marinette shook her head as she bit her lower lip, her face turning rosier than before. Adrien stared.

“I always loved you, but I never realized. I-I just kept denying it until it was...” Marinette shrugged and motioned to their current position. Then she nodded and said, more to herself. “Yes. I love you.”

The bluenette peered up at him to give him a shy smile, her eyes glazed and manner dizzy, lips swollen red, as if drunk and high on affection. It made her look so hot.

“I love you so much.”

Adrien closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers as her voice repeated in his brain.

_I love you so much. I love you so much._

The confession proved that she was ready. Ready to be with him and ready to be _his_. And even though he had seen this scenario in his wildest dreams and fantasies, her words still left a shocking impact on him, making him realize that this wasn’t a dream anymore.

Even though there was a doubt between them about how they were going to manage a relationship as complicated as theirs, they were content with the fact that they were together.

Even though all the rational parts of his brain were starting to shut down as he glanced at her lips, the promise still hung in the air, that Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved Adrien Agreste.

To make sure it was real, Adrien kissed her again, because _of course_ he did. But neither of them minded.

Nor did they mind when the gentle kiss became a make-out session.

Or when Adrien picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, the craving for a cake long forgotten.

And he stayed the night, because _of course_ he did.

**_________________________**

_I will be brave,  
I will not let anything take away,  
What's standing in front of me.  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_.

_-Christina Perri, A Thousand Years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art, art, art! AAAAHHHH-
> 
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/614994926474870784/personal-assistant-just-that-are-you-sure-for
> 
> Please support my friend WDD on tumblr! He's awesome. And so is everyone who's supporting this fic!


	28. Chapter 28

Mornings were never that great before.

The brightness would annoy him. The chirping birds would taunt him.

His aching muscles and dry throat would remind him of the failure in life that he’d become. Adrien would always drag his body across the vast and empty room, all the way to his luxurious bathroom.

See himself in the mirror.  
Frown.  
Change his appearance.  
Become presentable.  
Step out in the day.  
 _Pretend._

That was always how his mornings had felt for as long as he could remember.

But then Marinette entered his life.

A friend back from school. A person who only knew about the perfect little model boy and dork in oversized hoodies. Oh, a person so much more than just a friend.

His brain would take action in his regard: opening his eyes early in the morning to alert every cell in his body that something extraordinary had entered his life. Someone new in his always constant and basic alignment. Someone special.

He’d skip to the bathroom.  
Picture her in his mind.  
Smile.  
Make sure he looked presentable, but not according to the likes of the world; according to the likes of himself, just to feel happy and live.  
Then step out in the day.  
But in the beginning, he still had to pretend.

Pretend that everything was okay.

Pretend in front of her that he was just the way she remembered him. That he was all happy, perfect and golden when he was nothing but broken, cold and distrustful.

He knew it was going to break someday; there was no point in keeping up a façade.

He knew he had done plenty of bad things, and there was no point in hiding them. And they did break. His fear became a reality when Marinette found out about his mistakes. But they weren’t mistakes, were they? Mistakes are done unintentionally; accidentally. He committed all his wrong doings with a sane mind.

But did she leave him?

_She didn’t._

Instead, she gave him a reason to make things right. That’s what life is.

You don’t give up.

You make your wrongs right. That’s what she taught him.

She taught him how to live while fighting for her own life. Even after the confession, she warned him more than once that she didn’t want to hurt him. Because life is unpredictable, and death is certain, she has told him, her eyes filled with something he couldn't name.

She warned him that he was her boss, and she was his assistant.

But Adrien didn’t bother to dwell on any of that, as long as she was in his arms. He was a long forgotten kicked-out ex-model, he’d said. No one cared about what he did. He made sure that she forgot to worry about tabloids or any other nonsense.

Now, as he lay under the warm blankets with Marinette’s warmth and scent engulfing him, he wanted to forget that he was a CEO and she was an assistant.

That he had been an alcoholic and she was a survivor. Because no matter how opposite they were, they attracted each other. Making it impossible to stay away for long. It was destiny.

Marinette murmured something in her sleep and shuffled, breaking him out of his thoughts. Adrien smiled without knowing it; her hair was all over the place and her lips were stuck out in a pout as she turned over to face him. She was still sleeping.

And she sleep-talked a lot.

A light blush dusting his cheeks, Adrien ran a hand in her hair and gently brushed it back. She hummed; her soft sounds of pleasure like music to his ears. It reminded him of last night.

How wonderful it had been, how amazing and new and better than anything he could have ever imagined. They didn’t go that far, of course. It was all new to Marinette, and Adrien was willing to respect her boundaries.

His hand brushed her hair to the back, and Adrien felt a slight bump on her scalp just above the back of her neck. He smiled sadly and pulled her closer to himself, taking in her scent.

She pulled back after a while and tried to open her eyes, while adjusting them to the hazy morning light in her room.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her pupils shrank, causing her brilliant blue orbs to glow. She seemed to suddenly remember everything and a lazy smile crossed her face. Adrien released a slow breath.

_His mornings had never been this miraculous._

He didn’t have any luxuries. He didn’t have a big room or a king-sized, lonely bed.

He just had someone he loved. Someone who loved him back.

On a bright morning, wrapped in each other on a bed big enough for two, in a small room full of liveliness and colors. And he would’ve given up everything for that moment if he had to.

Marinette placed her hand on his chest while yawning, and Adrien rested his head in his palm to stare at her. Marinette paused mid-yawn, and her eyes snapped up to him. Her face flushed.

“Oh my God, you’re shirtless.” She immediately smacked her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as big as saucers. Adrien blinked, and then laughed.

“You just saw me shirtless last night. What’s wrong with that now?”

Marinette stammered, “I...I-I mean you’re so hot- I MEAN-!” She smacked her head and groaned. Adrien could tell she felt embarrassed by the redness that was taking over her ears and neck. She shrank back to hide her face in the mess that was her hair. “I’m hopeless, please ignore me.”

Adrien chuckled weakly, his ears turning red as well.

_~She thinks you’re hot.~_

__She thinks you’re hot holy shit-__

He leaned forward, his smile turning into a smirk as he placed his hand on the other side of her head, caging her. Marinette blinked a few times, her eyes wide.

“How can I ignore such a beauty?” He taunted huskily as Marinette flushed red down to her shoulders. He leaned down to her face, grazing her cheek with his lips the same way she had done.

He whispered in her ear, “Careful, princess. You might turn me into your ‘beast'.”

He placed a kiss right below her ear and felt her shiver. Adrien smiled smugly. He placed another kiss on her neck, then on her exposed shoulder.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched at his scalp lightly, as Adrien continued to kiss her sweet spot.

Finally, the bluenette satisfied him with a groan, and pulled him up to kiss him. The kiss was deep and passionate, both of them fighting to take the lead as she bit his lower lip and Adrien growled. The kiss broke, much to Adrien's disappointment, as Marinette laughed.

“I didn’t know you meant it literally.” She giggled.

Adrien shrugged, “I’m a tiger.”

Marinette snorted. “More like a cat.”

“Oh, come on, princess. Don’t kill the mood.”

“Sorry, kitty.” She laughed whole-heartedly as Adrien released a defeated grunt and flopped on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

Marinette squirmed under him and her laughter dimmed after a while. She began running her hand through his golden locks.

“What time is it?”

Adrien fumbled for his phone. He opened one eye, read the time, and closed his eye again.

“Nine-Thirty.”

Marinette froze. Adrien frowned. Suddenly, he was almost pushed out of the bed with a mighty force. He almost cursed, holding the sheets to prevent his fall as he stared up at the bluenette with wide eyes.

Marinette was immediately running around, picking and throwing clothes around, before taking out her shoes and checking her phone.

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked flatly as she picked up a hair brush and her makeup kit.

Marinette turned to him, panicked.

“ I’m- We’re late for work!”

Adrien groaned. “Are you seriously worried about that?! If I’m here with you then what’s the point?”

“Ohoho, don’t think you’re not _coming_. Come on, get ready. Chop chop, let's go. Quick. I’ll pick us up breakfast on the way. Shit, where’s my hair band?”

“Mariiiii! WHyyyyyy?”

“Because unlike you, I have a contract and salary that demands I be present at work. I have an appointment this Thursday, remember?” She said as she shuffled through the drawers in search of her accessories.

“I’ll have to skip work that day again and I’m trying my best to do my job as much as I can and it annoys me that these stupid appointments have started again.” She huffed without realizing that she said all of that out loud.

Adrien ignored her self-conscious (or was it unconscious?) rant about her illness being a burden. Instead, he fixed her with a look.

“You think I’m going to let you go anywhere without me-” He stopped as Marinette paused and shot him a deadly glare that shook him to the core. Adrien gulped. If looks could kill, he would be 6 feet under. He tactfully did not say that out loud.

“O-Okay, yeah. Work. Getting ready.”

Right. The last thing Marinette wanted was for anyone else to disturb their routines for her anymore. She was feeling guilty as it was.

Marinette nodded and picked up her clothes, running to the bathroom. As Adrien got up, he heard Marinette’s shriek from inside. Then she shouted,

“Fucking hickeys, Agreste!? Really?!”

Adrien winced, a smile tugging at his lips.

Remind him who was the boss again?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you try romancing at work? you get interrupted. every time.

Adrien parked the car as a guard quickly rushed up to it and opened the door for him. Adrien got out, nodded towards the guy that gave him a weird glance, and completely ignored the reaction to round the car and open the door for his personal assistant. 

Marinette quickly hopped out and grabbed her purse, tablet, and a few files from the dashboard which she had forgotten to put in a portfolio. She puffed out a breath of air and scruffily walked behind Adrien, who was now walking with style towards the building with his sunglasses and coat on.

She scoffed to herself. As if she hadn’t just readied him for the day in a minimum of ten freaking minutes, that ass. 

They reached the office at 11 am, but who cared? Adrien was going to be the CEO any day now. And Marinette was always working with him, so her coming late with him shouldn’t raise any questions, right? 

Adrien stopped at the door and turned around to the bluenette.

“Do you need help?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, sir.”

Adrien gave her a full smile that would make everyone at a 5 feet radius weak in the knees. Apparently it worked on her, if the slight dust of a blush on her nose was any indication. He still walked up to her and covered her hands that were holding the things with his.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Not with sympathy, but with smugness. He knew better than to treat Marinette the way everyone did. She was special, but in her own way. The way she got ready and then dragged him with her to fit whatever men clothes she had from the extra orders just proved how good she was at taking care of him. 

And she said herself that he was like a cat, didn’t she?

And what more does a cat want than attention and love?

Adrien leaned towards her and smirked. Marinette leaned back cautiously, her eyes turning sideways to make sure no one was watching.

“Adrien- _sir,_ stop that. Someone might see you.” She whisper-yelled.

Adrien blinked.

“What did I do?” He said while feigning innocence as he took her files from her hand and, without listening to her embarrassed complaints, her purse as well. 

He casually swung it over his shoulder and only let her hold her tablet as he started walking into the building again.

“Adrien! Adrien!” Marinette groaned, before hiding her face behind the device as she started walking after him.

Adrien hummed to himself happily as everyone passing by watched their CEO with his assistant’s purse over his shoulders and a merry skip in his step.

Marinette, red faced and shy, smiled apologetically at all the surprised or amused faces.

They passed the office of Tim and Kate, the former sitting in his seat and the latter resting her elbow over his cubicle wall as they were chatting. 

Both employees stopped talking to look up at the commotion in front of them, and watched with hanging jaws as Adrien tried to hand Marinette her purse but then pulled it back and laughed as she smacked him playfully.

The duo were blissfully unaware of the audience as Marinette said, “I swear, if you don’t give that back, I’m going to _tackle you_.” 

“Is that a _threat_ or a _promise_?” Adrien wriggled his eyebrows and Marinette groaned behind her hand. When the duo disappeared from their view, the two employees both glanced at each other with amused and excited looks.

“They’re together.” Kate squealed.

“Finally,” Tim nodded as he stuffed his face with cheese pops. Then he said, “I wouldn’t be surprised to know they’re dating, too.”

Kate stared at him incredulously.

Tim smirked. “Marinette hates wearing anything around her neck. But she’s wearing a _scarf_.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “She’s probably cold. The weather is a bit cloudy nowadays. And you shouldn’t say things like that when people can take them in the wrong sense.”

Tim shrugged.

"No one is accusing Marinette of anything, Kate. We all know she isn’t the one to take advantage of others for her interest, unlike a certain someone...” He muttered darkly. “It was our beloved boss who showed interest in his ‘old friend’ first. Nothing is going to happen. Everyone adores Marinette.”

Kate watched him, quiet for a few moments as she contemplated. Finally she said, “How do you even eat those things? I hate cheese, it’s so _gross_.”

Timmy made a face at her again. Then he quickly dumped the wrapper and wiped his hands clean as he pulled his seat towards his desk, and Kate leaned in front of his cubicle again. 

Tim said, “So, before boss entered, you were telling me something about your family…?”

Kate immediately perked up. “Oh! Where was I? Oh yes… So from that day onward, my whole family started calling me Tikki. But my younger brother still calls me a cookie monster.” 

“And you say my obsession with cheese is gross.”

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes. “That’s _different,_ Tim.”

_______________________________

“Why do you enjoy embarrassing me?” Marinette said as they walked towards their office. She turned on the tablet and opened her notifications to find them empty. 

“I’m not embarrassing you. I’m being a gentleman.” Marinette frowned at the empty schedule and murmured distractedly without looking up.

“Oh really? What if I told you I like _bad_ guys?” 

Adrien’s face flushed. He side-glanced at his assistant, realizing that she’d just turned him on without even _meaning_ to. Said woman was busy scrolling through her emails.

_Damn it, Mari._

Only she could do this to him without even trying.

He wrapped his free arm around her and she gasped as he pushed her against the wall in the middle of the office corridor.

Marinette blinked at him rapidly, then looked sideways again.

Adrien leaned down. “I can be bad for you if you want.” He murmured in a deep voice.

Marinette blushed. “Y-You’re going to get us in trouble.”

“Um-hm?” Adrien hummed as he nuzzled her jaw. “How much trouble?” He murmured.

He felt her heat radiating off at him as he licked right below her jaw line.

Marinette jumped and squeaked out a jumble of words to which he chuckled. He found his nose buried in a cloth and he frowned. 

“You’re wearing an itchy scarf.” He muttered, turning to look up at her.

“Thanks to _whom_?” She shot back. Adrien grinned dopily, and Marinette matched it. Adrien looked down at her lips and licked his own. He quickly leaned down to capture them.

The kiss was small yet passionate, and as they pulled back and continued to gaze at each other for who knows how long, their trance was broken when they heard a voice behind them.

Adrien and Marinette turned their heads, and the blonds’ eyes widened at the same moment a gasp escaped Marinette’s throat.

“F-Father?!” 

The duo jumped away from each other. Their faces turned red. Marinette awkwardly started fixing her scarf as Adrien looked down, realizing he had the fucking bag around his neck.

_Shit._

He quickly took it off and threw it away.

Marinette face-palmed.

Gabriel looked at his son with a plain expression, and then his P.A with the same cold look. 

The old man sighed and looked down at his wrist watch. It surprised Adrien how one man could be so different at work when he was just laughing around at home.

“G-Good morning, Monsieur.” Marinette stammered. Gabriel nodded towards her.

“Adrien,” Gabriel started, “Today you will sit in your new office, as the official CEO. You do know that Natalie and I will be leaving tomorrow.”

“I do, father.”

“Very well. And Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette quickly straightened.

“I would like to see a sample of what you’re working on before I go.” Adrien saw panic flash in her eyes, and then he got an idea.

“A-Actually, father,” He was so going to be questioned after this, “The suit I’m wearing is tailored and designed by Marinette.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow in contemplation. Then he reached out to see the sleeves which his son gladly showed. It was a brown, mud-shaded suit with light detail and neat piping on its shoulders and sleeves, which gave it a neither simple nor overly formal look.

Under it was a white tailored shirt, buttoned up with the top button having the letter ‘M’ on it. 

The suit contrasted his blond hair, and his green eyes stood out from the dark color of the coat, like a young green plant looking distinct from the earth soil. Gabriel hummed.

“Amazing talent, Ms. Dupain Cheng. I must say I’m impressed.” Marinette’s face brightened as Gabriel coughed and straightened. 

“And it’s quite a win in itself if my son of all people is willing to wear it, because I’d like to tell you he never considered wearing his father’s brand so eagerly.” The gray-head glanced at his son who looked sheepish.

“Well, I guess that problem is solved. You, Adrien, can go in your new office with your assistant. And Adrien...”

Gabriel eyed Marinette for a second before looking at his son again. 

“I expect you to show… an appropriate behavior at work.”

The duo winced.

“Yes father.” 

“Best of luck, son. And have a nice day Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Saying this, the older man exited through the door at the other end. 

Both Adrien and Marinette continued to stand there before the latter said, “Well that was awkward.”

“Yeah...”

“You threw my bag on the floor, sir.”

Adrien quickly bent down to pick it up and gave it to Marinette. “Here you go, ma’am.”

Marinette chuckled. Adrien leaned towards her and smirked again. 

“It’s a good thing my dad is going away tomorrow.” Marinette laughter slowly faded as she looked at him doubtfully. Adrien’s smirk widened. 

“And would you look at that! CEO! Do you know what I always liked about my father’s office, Marinette?”

“What?”

Adrien gave her a shit-eating grin. “It doesn’t have cameras.”

“Oh my God, Agreste.” Marinette muttered.

Adrien laughed while his P.A only shook her head, her face adorably red as she strutted towards the new office. Adrien casually strolled and caught up with her, passing her a smirk when their eyes met. 

Marinette said under her breath, “Is this what I’ll have to get used to?”

She opened the door and Adrien stepped inside, casually walking up to his desk and sitting down in the oversized chair. 

He glanced at Marinette who was eyeing the surroundings and realized that she had never been in his father's-now his-office before.

Which also made him realize that this office did not have the P.A’s desk with him in the room but rather, outside. Oh, shucks.

Marinette must’ve snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having when she came up beside him and then opened her device again.

“Oh, here they are now.”

Adrien glanced at her. “Here is what?”

“The notifications for your new schedule. They were sent in just now and, ohh you have a lot on your plate now, M. Agreste.” 

Adrien chuckled. Marinette was worrying as if she was the one who was going to be the head. But she was the one who was going handle 60% of his work from now on, so…

“Monsieur, you have to sign these files so that I can send them to your father before he leaves. And um, I’ll be right outside your office so you can call me whenever you need me.”

Marinette was standing in front of him as he was sitting in the chair, so Adrien grabbed her by the hips and Marinette gasped as he sat her down in his lap. And then he started acting like a whiny kid, unlike his twenty-two year old body.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’ll stay in here the whole day with me.”

Marinette chuckled, yet it was weak.

"Let me go.”

“No. Never."

“Adrien...”

The man in question hugged her and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he cradled her body in his lap.

After a moment of stillness, Marinette slid her hands up to hug him back. Adrien took in the presence of the amazing woman who was currently in his arms. He couldn’t be more thankful. She was finally with him. Finally in his arms. Where he’d dreamt of her to be.

It was, he knew, too good to be true.

To good for someone surrounded with bad luck. 

If the universe was going to play another cruel game with him regarding Marinette, then he was more than willing to stand against the universe itself. 

As much as Adrien knew there was a chance of them losing what they had, he felt selfish enough to want to keep her forever. He loved her too much to let her go. 

He loved her too much to bear the thought of anything happening to her again. He didn’t want his bad luck to rub on Marinette.

The results of her medical tests were important to him. 

He was noticing her paleness. Her light weight. The slight bags under her eyes. Her loss of appetite (she had refused to have breakfast even when he insisted). He was nothing short of worried for her. 

“I love you, Mari.” He felt her shiver against him. He rubbed his hand slowly up and down her back.

' _I’m afraid to lose you_ ' was implied. 

Marinette slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders as she pulled back slightly to look down at his lips and then into his eyes. She probably realized what he was thinking because she gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek. 

“Everything will be alright.” She said, more to herself. Adrien nodded.

Marinette’s hand that had been on his shoulder slid down from his arm to his hand, the one resting on her waist.

She took it and placed it on her chest right above her heart. 

Adrien’s breath quickened as he glanced up from the movement at her.

Marinette sighed slowly, her face so close that her breath on his face left a tingling sensation through his whole body.

He took in her beautifully flushed face, her eyes swimming with different shades of sparkling blue before settling for a dark one. 

She traced his jaw with her hand and tilted his face up. Then she leaned and kissed his neck. A short gasp left him, one full of desire and untamed affection as Marinette seemed to relish in the reaction. 

She bit the spot lightly, and Adrien was a dissolved mess under her. 

“Ma-ah.” His words died in his throat as she continued her slow and dizzying action, leaving him annulled.

His hand that was resting on her (wildly beating) heart went into her hair as he tried to return the favor. 

He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, every inch of her face he could with rather evident desperation as she released a breathless chuckle. He frowned all of a sudden and then pouted.

“You’re still wearing the damn scarf.”

Marinette giggled breathlessly, reaching up with shaking hands. Adrien noticed how easily he rendered her just as flustered as she did him.

She quietly removed the article slightly to reveal quite… _intense_ love marks, dotting her normally unmarred skin.

Adrien’s cheeks tinted pink as Marinette glared at him playfully. Honestly, it just made her look even hotter. 

Adrien felt his legs numbing slightly now, but he ignored them as he cupped her face and leaned closer.

To be interrupted by a knock.

Adrien sighed in defeat as Marinette quickly got up. She shot him a wink as she put on her scarf again and went up to answer. 

Apparently, it was Nathalie now. She looked at Adrien warily who was sitting in the chair, and then ran a tentative glance in the assistant’s way. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, M. Gabriel Agreste wants to meet you. Personally.”

“Oh, okay.” Marinette glanced at Adrien and he shrugged, so she took a deep breath and followed the aged lady outside.

_______________

Curiosity was killing Adrien by now, and as Marinette entered the office again, Adrien tried his best not to look too eager for information.

She seemed a little dazed, which made him slightly worried as he asked, “What happened, Marinette? What did he say?”

The bluenette in question blinked. “He, um...wanted to make sure I was okay with my job.”

Adrien frowned. “Why?”

Marinette’s eyes twitched as humor flashed in them. 

“M. Gabriel kind of thought you were... sexually harassing me?” Her voice was unsteady, but even, until the end. Her voice cracked. 

Adrien spluttered, “W-What?!” 

His voice came out an octave higher, but it was drowned out by Marinette’s howling laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Adrinette is sailing, we have Lila to kick out of their way and solve Marinette's problems... whatever they are. In the next arc! Buckle up, people! Things are bout to get ANGSTY (jk there are just feels and LOADS OF FLUFF AND YOU -KNOW-WHAT-ELSE ;)))  
> I hope this chapter was good enough. Let me know!   
> And who knows when I'll be able to update again. 
> 
> Also, the whole plot for the story has finally been decided and finalized! Yay! (yay me?!) But what do YOU think will happen next? What ending do you have in mind? I'd like to know you think^^ (so that I can compare how close you are to the real one)  
> Also special thanks to my beta, who saves my ass every time and is probably more responsible for making this book full of life than I could ever be lmao.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to stay calm. He really does.  
> The circumstances, however, never seem to be in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a partial human at this point, lacking basic needs, is sitting in self-isolation and hasn't update in more than a week?   
> : )

Adrien hummed a soothing tune to himself again, lips tight, eyes slightly closed.

He sat cross-legged on the couch in Marinette’s apartment as he continuously shook his right knee to release tension. He had arrived there with Nino an hour before Marinette told them to, and both men waited for the bluenette and Alya to arrive back.

It was clear that Nino was starting to get bored at Marinette’s place, and Adrien was getting increasingly worried the longer it took for them to come back. Shaking his legs didn’t really work all that well either, so he started to hum a little louder. 

“Can you stop that?” 

Nino’s biting voice snapped him out of his position and Adrien regarded his friend sitting next to him. The blond opened his eyes slowly, and then released a long and slow breath. “What?” Adrien asked in a hushed tone.

Nino removed his headphones and gave him a dead-panned look. “Dude, are you okay?”

Adrien blinked. He hunched his shoulders in question.

Nino groaned something under his breath as he surged forward and grabbed the book lying on the coffee table. He pushed it to Adrien, even though the blond didn’t need to scan it, seeing as he had been the one reading it before. Nino continued to look genuinely concerned for his best friend’s mental health.

“'Mental relaxation’?” The brunette read dubiously, “'The Art of Finding Inner Peace’? Did you do something stupid again?” 

“No. I’m just trying to relax.” Adrien said with his eyes closed once more. He slowly opened one eye and side-glanced his best friend. “And stay healthy.”

“Uh-huh.” Nino said smugly and the gesture looked vaguely like Alya’s. The brunette then chuckled as he said, “You really surprise me all the time, Adrien.”

Adrien continued to hum again, though this time it seemed rushed, nervous, and out of rhythm. 

Nino leaned back to rest again, rolling his eyes as he started his playlist back up again.

When Adrien didn’t stop humming, and started becoming more restless as the time passed (which you would think was  _ impossible _ ), Nino finally gave up and snapped.

“Adrien, stop. Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous. Who said I’m nervous? Me? Nervous? Never. I'm like a cat. Cool and composed.”

“Marinette's only gone for a scan test. She’s not  _ giving birth _ to your first child, for fuck’s sake.”

“ _ Nino _ . You will do us both good if you stay quiet for now.”

As the brunette grumbled under his breath again and decided to resume scrolling through his phone, the door to the apartment opened and Adrien sprang up from his seat. Marinette and Alya stepped inside while talking to each other and complaining about the cold. Adrien briskly marched up to them without putting on his shoes, his socks making the wooden floor slippery.

He heard Nino say “Ah, here we go again.”

Adrien didn’t know if his friend said that to the blond’s hopeless antics, or to something he was reading on his phone. He decided to ignore him in favor of regarding the bluenette in his line of sight.

Marinette stopped talking to Alya to blink up at him slowly, and Adrien searched her eyes for any signs of distress. When he didn’t find any, he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Relief flooded his body at seeing her. 

Marinette had not vanished into thin air, neither had she been kidnapped on her way back to be taken away and hidden in an unknown part of the world. In a desert. Trapped in a cage surrounded by snakes. (Okay, so maybe Nino was right. He’d been hyperventilating for not being allowed to go with her to her checkup. But his worry was definitely plausible, he thought).

He finally felt weirdly at ease in her presence.

“How are you, Mari?” He asked.

Marinette laughed lightly into his chest. “I’m okay, Adrien. How long were we gone?” She asked, words caught in his shirt. 

“Four hours.”

“Oh wow.” She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his torso as well. Adrien kissed her head again.

Alya was putting her belongings on the couch, along with bags of what Adrien could assume was takeaway, all the while muttering about how she was starving. She turned around, before making a fake gagging sound at the duo. “Damn. Sappy much, Agreste?” She asked with mirth in her eyes.

He shook his head and grabbed Marinette’s chin to kiss her. She smiled against his lips. Adrien pulled back and glanced at both women. “So, what happened? How’d everything go?”

“Normal tests. A few pieces of advice from the doctor. Usual running around the whole building for one thing after another. The biggest bother was the blood test, but thankfully they at least have cooperative staff in their labs.” Alya mumbled as she opened the packets and took out dishes and spoons from the kitchen.

“Everything went well, and no,” Alya stopped Adrien from opening his mouth, “The results aren’t given immediately.”

Adrien’s lips tugged down into a frown as he regarded Marinette and she shrugged. “It’ll be at the appointment next week.” She said. He sighed and cupped her cheek. Marinette smiled at him.

“You look tired. Let me guess, work went well?” She asked, sarcasm evident.

Adrien shook his head. “I happened to ask one person about where the records were kept, and she had no idea what I was saying. After that I called a number of other people from the same department but it was the same case. Because apparently, only Ms. Dupain-Cheng knows about the records, Ms. Dupain-Cheng looks over the forms, and  _ only _ Ms. Dupain-Cheng is supposed to handle things when people at work can’t hold their shit.” He looked at her disappointedly. 

“And to think I never would’ve found out people were slacking because they relied on _my_ P.A. Imagine if I hadn’t called them today due to your absence.”

“Oh dear, they’ve started talking boring  _ business _ again.” Alya murmured from behind.

Marinette bit her lip, but then shook her head. “Adrien, they aren’t slacking. I knew about the records and I thought I could-”

“You already have a lot to handle, Mari! Just don’t jump to help everyone all the time. Think about yourself, okay?” He said, worry lacing his tone along with irritation.

Marinette smiled as she placed her palms on his chest as she leaned up. “Aw, don’t be mad now, kitty cat.” She lightly pecked his lips and his anger dimmed, if only slightly. He placed his hands on her hips. 

“I’m still not letting this go.” He said in a whisper. 

Nino didn’t even care to look up from his device. Alya smacked him lightly on the arm as she placed the dishes on the small table.

“What?” He asked, his eyes still on the screen.

“They both kiss when they meet. Can’t you be just as sappy as these two?” Alya said with a light air.

Nino finally looked up at the woman. He blinked slowly as he placed his phone in the pocket.

“Sure I can.” He said and turned to the couple, “Hey, Nette, Adrien. C’mere so I can give you both a sappy smooch.” He made a kiss face, walking toward them.

“I wasn’t talking about kissing them, you idiot!” Alya said as both Adrien and Marinette laughed. 

Both of their best friends continued to quarrel like an old couple as Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist.

She gave him a warm smile and his heart skipped a beat. He squeezed her to himself as they both sat down with Nino and Alya, who were finally over their argument. Nino kissed Alya and she smiled, now satisfied.

“Marinette, the food’s getting cold. Call him and ask where he is.” Alya said.

Marinette seemed to remember as she nodded and took out her phone. She looked at Adrien uncertainly. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Mari?”

Marinette shook her head hesitantly, “Alya asked me earlier and decided to invite Luka to dinner as well. So she called him and he agreed.”

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s great! What’s the problem, then?”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth, surprise and confusion plastered on her face as she tried to study Adrien’s features. What kind of a reaction was she looking for? Disappointment? Anger? She knew he’d never be any of those toward her.

“I thought that, um…” She shook her head. “Nevermind.” She dialed his number and stood up. Adrien gave Alya a funny look and she shrugged. 

He suddenly realized.

Jealousy.

She was looking for the signs of jealousy he’d always shown whenever Luka was around the bluenette. Although Adrien felt embarrassed that it had been quite obvious, he was slightly disappointed that Marinette would think Adrien was the short tempered, over-protective and obsessive type.

_ _Maybe you are,_ _ The voice in his head said.

Maybe his actions may have led to make her believe he was like that, but he didn’t want to scare Marinette. God, the last thing Marinette deserved was someone who she was afraid to express herself to.

“Hey Luk, where are you right now? Alya and I are back home. We’re all waiting.” Marinette continued as Adrien looked up at her. The other couple continued to set up the table. 

The bluenette said a small ‘Oh’ and rushed up to the door to open it. After a while, the mop of familiar dyed flaming-blue hair appeared at the door. Marinette immediately hugged him. Luka didn’t look up to see anyone, stilling in his spot. He smiled as he slowly hugged her back, giving her an affectionate squeeze. 

“Luka!” Alya said happily and the lanky man finally regarded everyone present in the room, his eyes finally landing on Adrien. Adrien gave him a small, welcoming nod. Alya was already reaching up to hug him as well. 

He shook hands with Nino, and then Adrien (Adrien ignored the way Nino smiled smugly and mouthed ‘motherfucker, huh?’ behind Luka).

“I’m sorry I’m late,” He said in that cool manner like he always did, like he never had a care in the world, “I was supposed to join you on your way back from the hospital but then something came up.” He said as he took off his over-sized jacket.

Marinette took it from him and hung it beside the door. It was her apartment and she was the host after all.

“Mar, how is this new doctor- Kanté, was it?” Luka asked.

“He’s very supportive, actually.”

“Gave you any new courses of meds?”

Marinette scrunched up her nose, “A few.”

Luka nodded in contemplation, “Show them to me.” Marinette obediently took out a slip of paper from her bag and handed it to Luka as she sat down beside Adrien again, and the blond gave her a tight-lipped smile. Marinette returned it.

The bluenette knew that Adrien had already apologized to Luka about the fight. But she still thought they weren’t on good terms. Which they really weren’t; it just wasn’t that bad anymore. 

Whenever they were around, there was always this aura of ‘for Marinette’ circling them. Luka still didn’t know about Adrien and Marinette’s relationship- or at whichever point they stood- at the moment. It was never discussed between the blond and the bluenette about what they were. At least, not until they both figured out a solution for their respective problems. 

But that meant that Luka didn’t need to see any unnecessary physical affection between them. With how protective he was, for all Adrien knew, Luka might start thinking Adrien was making the girl uncomfortable just like his father thought.

Adrien still couldn’t believe his father had thought, of all things, that he was harassing Marinette. Did his father really believe him to be such a coward to not have confessed his feelings before pinning a woman to the wall? Gabriel really thought that Adrien was not going to confess at all?

-

_ “You thought I was harassing Marinette?!” _

_ Gabriel looked up from his tablet. “I only had a doubt. Ensuring the safety and satisfaction of the employees is our number one priority.”  _

_ Adrien rolled his eyes. “After all I’ve done to prove myself to you, you still think I’m going to revert back to my old ways!” Adrien scoffed. _

_ “Adrien, please let me explain. I know how… out of control you once were.” Adrien was pretty sure his father winced, but it was hard to tell.  _

_ “If I enter the office and see my son in an intimate position with his assistant when I’ve hardly seen him make a move to win her over, what else do you expect me to conclude?” He said, expression stony. _

_ Adrien, for a few seconds, felt speechless. Then he crossed his arms.  _

_ “We both are interested in each other.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Adrien quickly continued. “And before you ask me why I didn’t tell you, No. We are not dating yet. Not publicly, that is. Marinette thinks we both need to be stable enough before taking such a big step in order to avoid rumors and false news.” _

_ Gabriel hummed. “Wise decision on her part.” He said, impressed.  _

_ The old man took a small sip from his black tea. “That still doesn’t justify your reckless behavior at work.” _

-

Gabriel should’ve known his son better than that. 

Adrien had been so embarrassed while Marinette laughed like she was having the time of her life. And all things aside, even though it was a little awkward for him, he was glad that his father had been concerned for Marinette. 

However, he knew for a fact that wasn’t the only thing his father had called Marinette for. Gabriel, no matter what, only ever called people for either 1) getting a job of his interest done, or 2) something more important than just asking about them. His father didn't have the time, nor the patience for small talk. 

But Adrien thought it was better if he didn’t ask Marinette. Besides, his father had already left for his trip. There was no need to bring it up anymore.

“Okay.” Luka’s contemplating tone brought Adrien out of his thoughts. The blue haired man handed the slip back and excused himself to get fresh for dinner. Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s lower back, and she leaned into his chest only lightly, sighing as she did so. The woman leaned up to peck Adrien on his cheek, and he smiled at her.

As Luka came back, they all sat down to eat. But it was as if Marinette was the only person everyone was discussing. 

Luka asked Marinette about her education, and she shrugged and said that she was still debating whether she’d actually take the examination. 

Alya piped in and scolded her for losing the opportunity after studying so hard. Then she was asked about the orders and commissions she had received, and she told the group that she had been hard at work daily.

More interrogation by Luka and Alya continued, to the point that Marinette grew uncomfortable that all the attention was on her.

Adrien grabbed her hand and said, “How about we watch that movie Nino suggested tonight?”

Everyone agreed and Marinette gave him a hidden, but grateful smile, before squeezing his hand back. Adrien was starting to like these gestures becoming common between them. 

Suddenly, a sound of an annoying ringtone ripped into the air and Adrien rolled his eyes. “Excuse me,” Adrien said as he took out his phone from his pocket and wiped his mouth with his napkin, reading the contact.

“I thought I told everyone to put away the phones.” Alya pointedly said.

Adrien stood up. “Can’t,” He said, “I’m the CEO now.” 

He walked away from them as Alya wriggled her eyebrows at Marinette and the bluenette turned pink. It was obvious that Alya didn’t know Luka was interested in Marinette. It was possible that she would’ve tried to hook them both up instead of him if she knew. It was better a secret, then.

Adrien listened to the other person on the phone- some assistant he didn’t know- as they rambled on nervously. Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re telling me that. I think whatever the issue is, it can be solved later.”

More rambling followed. Adrien creased his eyebrows. “Wait, what?” He shook his head, “Confirm the news first. I don’t have time for-” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, “Shit.” He muttered.

“Connect me to him. What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? What are you working for then?!” Adrien gritted his teeth. He started pacing the room as everyone stopped eating and chatting as they stared at him.

“Oh, and this just had to happen right after Gabriel Agreste went away.” He cursed under his breath. 

Marinette glanced at everyone worriedly, all three of the others staring back at her dumbly. She stood up from her seat and walked up to Adrien who was trembling with rage once more.

“This better not be a stupid  _ joke _ , and you better find a way to-” Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and Adrien locked his gaze with hers. He released his breath slowly.

“Just fill me in with everything you’ve learned. And do it quickly. Don’t let our company get tangled in this mess, do you hear me? Tell him to stay away from the matter. Let them report it to the police themselves.” Adrien disconnected the call and Marinette rubbed his arms soothingly as she asked, “What happened?”

Adrien looked at all of them staring, and then back at Marinette. He rubbed his forehead stressfully.

“The Rossi’s funds have been reported stolen. Also, according to Lila, someone anonymously threatened her and her personal accounts have been hacked. She’s going crazy.”

There was complete silence in the room. Everyone was gaping at the blond.

Until Nino spoke up.

“So…just checking...is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

Alya smacked his arm to shut him up.

________________________________


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Yesh.  
> Angst? yeshhh.

Adrien stormed into the office early morning. Everyone scruffily gave him way as he walked passed, making sure not to bump into him. Unlike many months ago, this time they knew he was stressed out about some news, and not angry without reason.

Marinette was stopped by a few and asked about his mood. The young lady made sure everyone knew that she was there with him to cool him down, lest he snap at someone in his aggravated state again.

The door was hastily opened, and Adrien rushed inside while murmuring curses under his breath. He had been doing that since the early morning, and he’d hardly slept well all night despite being in Marinette’s embrace.

He’d spent the rest of the time after the dinner with friends making urgent calls, trying his best to make sure he could control the storm before reaching the office the next morning.

While being proud of him for trying his best to handle the situation, it still took Marinette a lot of cooing and insisting to make him resign from work for the night.

The morning, however, was a completely different story.

The bluenette assistant walked up to her own office and quickly turned on all of her devices to stay updated. She had tried her very best to do half of the work Adrien had mentioned to her, as quickly as possible so that her boss-boyfriend didn’t have an extra reason to fret. Suddenly, the monitor beeped, and Marinette clicked it to reveal Adrien’s urgent voice.

“Come into my office.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she stood up and entered the room, where he was sitting in his chair and gazing at her through his sharp eyes, now illuminated like a cat’s under the office lights.

“Why were you outside?” Adrien asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

Marinette blinked. 

“Um?” She contemplated what to say.

“I’m always outside. That’s my permanent office..? Has been for some time?” she said unsurely.

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly at the realization, and he felt like smacking his head. Of course, idiot, he thought to himself. He was so worried about everything he momentarily forgot that Marinette didn’t stay in his line of vision at all times anymore.

“How can I help?” Marinette broke him out of his thoughts again, and he saw her raise an elegant eyebrow.

“Uh,” Adrien said dumbly. “Stay here. Don’t go out again.”

Marinette glanced side-ways awkwardly.

“Okay… but, what do you want m-”

"Nothing, just- just stay here with me today. Please?” The blond said as he hastily stood up. He placed his hand on her back as he pulled her towards his seat. 

“Sit here if you want. I just need you here with me. Okay?” Adrien murmured before plopping her down in his own comfortable seat. Marinette placed her hand over his.

“Adrien, it’s okay. I’m here. I won’t go if that’s what you want.” She said softly. Adrien gave a small nod. 

Adrien wasn’t  _ worried _ . He was just  _ nervous _ about the whole affair. It all felt suspicious, but if he was being honest, it felt like a path to hope was paved.

Call him wicked if you want, but Lila being threatened by someone made him want to laugh. The witch was finally getting a taste of her own medicine. She was both cruel and pathetic, and deserved everything that came her way. 

But the only thing Adrien was worried about was the fact that Lila might suspect, and blame  _ him _ for it all. If that was the case (which he was 90% certain it was going to be), things were  _ not _ going to be good.

Knowing Lila and her scheming, strategizing ways, Adrien had spent the entire night trying to come up with a plan himself. He contacted Nathalie, the security head of the building, and possibly everyone else he could think Lila would take advantage of. He warned them against her, and a few words of explanation has sufficed. 

Unlike last time, how the clever brunette had practically twisted everyone around her little finger with just her manipulative words, Adrien made sure to be prepared. 

After thinking it through, the blond had realized that the whole point of the partnership with Lila Rossi was useless.

So far, as expected, the projects launched with their collaboration had been a fail, and the funds provided by her company were nowhere near profitable. Now that the brunette’s company had faced a great loss by the unsuspected robbery, Adrien had a chance to call off the partnership, and to hopefully get Lila out of every aspect of his life. 

Hence, a meeting was held with the head immediately.

Adrien knew that what he was about to do was something big, and that his father was yet unaware. But the fair skinned man had quite enough of both knowledge and the facts. He could easily take the decision without any consequences except for, well...Lila’s undomesticated  _ rage _ .

All of a sudden, Marinette leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, making Adrien realize that he’d gotten lost in thoughts again. He nodded resolutely to himself, before Marinette got up and pushed him towards the seat instead. She gently kissed his forehead as another gesture of comfort, before excusing herself to get her tablet from her desk outside.

Adrien smiled warmly at her. Unlike the last time, he had Marinette by his side.

Everything was going to be alright.

_

Marinette stood firmly in her place behind Adrien, and the man in question crossed his arms as Lila sat down in front of him, a permanent look of disdain on what otherwise would’ve been a pretty face.

The brunette took a deep breath and casted her sharp, emerald orbs at the both of them. Adrien smacked his lips softly and spoke first, breaking the heavy silence.

“You most definitely know by now, Ms. Rossi, about the mishap that has affected your company's financial capability.” Adrien started steadily, his gaze narrowed for better concentration on his words. He released a puff of air, before continuing.

“We are greatly disheartened by the news, and the only thing I can offer is condolence, and a hope for you to swiftly recover from the unfortunate loss.” Adrien finally met the brunette’s eyes. They were red, as if she’d either cried many hot tears, or simply hadn’t been able to get a hint of sleep. Maybe a bit of both. 

Lila squeezed her eyes shut for a while, holding her chin up. She then slowly opened them, and continued to gaze at the blond CEO again.

“Cut down to business, Mr. Agreste.” Lila said finally, her voice edgy and cold. It felt as if she didn’t even want to breathe in the same space as the two. But what was more surprising, was the fact that Lila looked so tired and defeated. Was money really that important to the woman?

Granted, Adrien had known Lila wanted wealth and fame, both of which she never grew tired of. But he never knew that it would mean so much to her that she’d go nuts over it.

“Whether this was a part of your revenge against me, I’ll never know.” The woman in question continued, muttering darkly.

“But remember that I’ve finally seen the darkest part of you, Agreste. Both of you, actually.” Lila didn’t even bother looking at the girl behind him. 

Adrien sighed.

“I don’t care what you think, and I don’t care if you believe it. But I will say this one time. I  _ didn’t _ know and don’t have  _ anything _ to do with this. You can ask anyone for true proofs this time, Lila. But the only things you’ll expose will be your own lies. I don’t hold anything against you anymore, and neither does Marinette. So long as you don’t try anything else again or try to disturb our lives.”

It was obvious by Lila’s behavior that she wasn’t able to get any proof for ruining their lives as she’d promised. Adrien had Nathalie to thank for that. 

The brunette glared at him.

“I have my lawyers, Adrien.” She sneered.

“I don’t want your stupid sympathy, do you understand me, Mr. Agreste? All I’ll have to do is make a statement-” 

“-a lie, you mean.” Adrien interjected, raising a calm brow.

“-A fake statement or true, whatever the fuck you deserve for ditching me!” She snapped, getting pissed for being interrupted. 

“And I'll take you back to jail for your petty crimes. My records are clean. Your past, however…” She purposely trailed off. 

Adrien inhaled and felt Marinette stand even closer to him. He exhaled.

“Remember when you accused me of sexual assault, Lila? Of attempted-rape? I forgave you because I thought you needed time and a little good part of your heart to realize how cruel and pointless your accusations were. You ruined both of our reputations for naught, but I still hoped that you’d change if I let you out of my life. But you, Rossi?” His tone turned icy.

"You are  _ heartless _ . You know you’ve  _ lost, _ but you’re still trying to blackmail me even after making me go through so much. Let's be real. You never wanted  _ me.  _ You wanted  _ this _ ,” He motioned to his office. “You are nothing but greedy and selfish. I’ll still say that I had nothing to do with whatever happened. But believe what you want.” He smirked. 

“Neither are you getting me, nor are you going to get back your own wealth that you’ve lost. All because of your own wrong doings. As for your lawyers. Go ahead and try, Lila. But this time no one is going to believe you. I think it’s better that you focus on your losses than try to cause further trouble.” Adrien ended his rant, a dark glint in his eyes. 

Lila was positively fuming. Her breathing quickened and her eyes bore holes into his being as she vibrated in her seat. Adrien challenged her to speak, to retort, to throw anything at him that could catch him off guard. But if Adrien was being honest, he was used to it all by now. It was a good thing she didn’t have any sort of fake evidence this time because of Marinette and Nathalie’s cautious and quick thinking. Lila had nothing left.

The same thought probably crossed the brunette as well. Perhaps she realized that she had run out of comebacks, or perhaps she realized that all of it was useless now that Adrien was out of her grasp. Her shoulders slumped, and for the first time in his life, Adrien saw the sharp forest green eyes of his enemy give up.

Adrien ignored her and decided to proceed with the meeting. He turned to the bluenette standing behind him.

"Marinette, if you please.” He said politely and motioned. She nodded, before she opened her tablet and placed it in front of Lila, pulling up the statistics. Adrien leaned forward in his chair.

“The last few projects have dropped the sales considerably. Collaborated projects are not in demand anymore. Commercially, our work has been only but decreasing, and so far there has been no upside to this Agreement. If you talk industrially, well,” Adrien formed a somewhat sympathetic expression. He grimaced, before continuing. 

“Because of the great loss of your company, I don’t see if you can or will be willing to provide us with any more funds. To put it simply, Ms. Rossi, I don’t see our partnership benefiting the same way it was actually introduced to us.”

Lila pinched the bridge of her nose as she slid the tablet to herself and scrolled through the data.

“I’ll discuss it with my father before making a decision.” She muttered. Her voice finally sounded tired.

“Well, about that,” Adrien started, his voice composed, “We received an email from your father. He informed us about the anonymous threats you received. I was genuinely sorry to hear about that, but you might know that your father has immediately called you back to your home in Italy for safety. The most we can do for you is to provide you security until you reach your country. And I guess that also answers your doubt about your father’s decision in this.” Adrien tilted his head lightly and waited for a response.

Lila looked up, her eyes plain and dull as she continued to stare at the blond man. She shook her head, “Oh, I hate you so much, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded. “I know.”

Lila’s lower lip quivered as she glanced up at Marinette, her eyes red and puffy.

How the tables had turned. It wasn’t right for Adrien to call it a funny situation, but it surely was a lesson for the brunette. She came to the office with the greedy intentions of gaining more wealth, before she lost the chance along with whatever she already owned.

“And you too, Marinette.” Lila growled. 

The brunette glanced down at the stats, and managed to say, “I’ll bring my assistant with me later, and we can finish this off.” 

Her eyes landed on the bluenette once more, and she scowled. The woman in question saw the gears turning in Lila’s head again.

Before Lila could add another threat, Marinette suddenly spoke up, her voice monotonous. “Thank you, Ms. Rossi. I hope you have finalized your decision as it needs to be sent to Mr. Gabriel Agreste as well. Although, before you leave, we’d like to inform you for your own consent. For the records of the company, your meeting with the CEO has been recorded as an official statement from your side about the partnership to avoid any complications.” Adrien enjoyed the way fear flashed in the brunette’s eyes as they darted around for a second. They settled for rage and annoyance again as she regarded both the boss and the assistant, the air thick with tension as they waited for her to say something.

“You don’t  _ record  _ the meetings.” She gritted finally. Stating it like it was an order. It was a warning. A tingling tone ranging from ‘ _ You better not _ ’ to ‘ _ Please don’t do this to me _ ’.

Marinette hummed. “We don’t,” She agreed, “But considering the situation that happened last night and the threats that can be posed to our business, we’ve just…  _ changed the strategy _ .”

Now knowing that her words had been recorded and were still being recorded, all Lila could do was close her hands in tight fists. Adrien, for just once, hoped she knew what it felt like to be blackmailed. Of course they were not going to use the recordings against her. They were just warning her. 

Adrien didn’t move from his seat, and only stared at the brunette, waiting for her to go. Lila paused and hesitated, before her signature sneer was plastered back on. She cast her glare at Marinette one last time.

“I envy you, Marinette. At least you got everything you wanted before you died.” Lila let out a mirthless giggle, her voice mockingly soft, yet eyes ablaze. 

Adrien held himself in place. 

_ No use in making a fuss. She’s just trying to tick you off as her last try. Don’t give into it. _

Lila sniffed and then briskly walked out, her chin held up high, her heels clicking against the marble floor like thunder in the quiet room. She slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing for a long moment in the expansive room.

Adrien exhaled. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist, pulling her to himself. Her hands immediately went into his hair, brushing and petting it gently. She hummed softly, and it vibrated lightly between them. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered.

Adrien nodded and buried his face further into her neck. 

“You’re okay.” He said, more than asked. “I love you.”

“And I, you.”

___________________________

It had been a week since Lila Rossi exited Adrien’s life. Forever or for a while, he didn’t know. But he didn’t want to dwell on it either.

He’d called his father and told him about it. Surprisingly, the only thing needed to convince Gabriel was a video call. He discussed the same reasons with him that he had presented to Lila, and Gabriel was thoroughly impressed by the decision (if not a little smug).

Lila had left without a goodbye, or any sort of threat, which worried him a little. But if Adrien knew anything about the whole ordeal, it was that Lila was now dealing with issues on a personal level. One of the rumors was that her eccentric ex-boyfriend was the one who was after her, much like she had been after Adrien. But he didn’t bother digging up anything more.

Although handling work afterwards had been hectic, Adrien liked to spend time with Marinette later to try out different things as a sort of After-Work Adventure. After failure in making the signature Dupain and Cheng’s Strawberry Cake (as Marinette would call it), they’d decided to try making other goods which were easier for him to learn, like quiches, or pies, or his favorites: cookies.

Marinette was both proud and surprised by his baking skills, and Adrien loved to watch her eat and praise his cooking, as he’d rest his head in his palm and listen to her ramble. It was his favorite part.

That evening, they had decided to make cookies again, and as usual, Adrien had won in making the best batch.

“How is ‘his _ phashible? _ ” Marinette said as she took another cookie from the tray. She leaned against her chair, practically melting into it as she gulped down the treat. 

"My parents had me baking and helping around by the time I was able to hold a damn spatula, and  _ you’re _ the one who nails these every time!”

Adrien laughed as he took off the oven mitt. He glanced at her. Her eyes were glazed again, a reaction he found out she always had to chocolate. It was similar to her reaction every time they kissed. 

Adrien didn’t miss the sadness and longing that flashed in her blue orbs for a second at the mention of her childhood.

He leaned down from behind her, and Marinette tilted her head up to look at him, her face upside-down. Adrien pecked her lips covered in cookie crumbs.

“Aren’t you tired, Adrien?” Marinette groaned as Adrien pushed the greased dishes towards the sink. He washed his hands and came up to her again, and started massaging her shoulders.

“I am, but not as much as you. You had so many things to schedule today all at once, your face screamed that you were about to snap.” Adrien chuckled as Marinette closed her eyes and hummed. “I’m not tired either. Just… hmm… headache.” Adrien started massaging her scalp.

Her shoulders slumped even more. “You spoil me, sunshine.”

Adrien leaned his forehead against hers.“I don’t feel guilty.” He murmured.

“Of course you don’t.” Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien gazed at her lovingly as he leaned closer; brushing his lips against her forehead, then her nose, before slowly taking the space that separated their lips. He felt Marinette's warm breath dust over his mouth, before she shoved a cookie into his mouth.

“Whah?!”

The bluenette laughed as she skipped towards the bedroom, squeaking out, “I’m going to the bathroom to take a shower!”

Adrien spat the cookie out.

“YOU CHEATER!” He yelled across the apartment, betrayal evident in his tone and features. 

More laughs were heard from inside the room, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

“This girl, I swear…” He mumbled as he took out his ringing phone from the pocket. It was Nino. Still smiling, Adrien picked up the call.

“Hey, Nino! What’s up? How’s Alya?”

_ “I’m good. And yeah, she’s doing great. Uh, as great as she can that is. _ ” Nino mumbled the last part, but Adrien heard it. He chuckled. “What’s wrong?”

_ “She’s hyperventilating.” _ As if to prove, Alya’s loud shout of multiple profanities was heard over the other end. Adrien shook his head.

“Oh wow, did you do something stupid again, Nino?” His voice was teasing and light. 

_ “No, it’s… fuck.”  _ Nino mumbled. He finally said,  _ “She went to the lab today. To get the results. Of the tests.... _ " Nino trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Adrien’s smile faded. 

His heart stopped for a second and blood rushed to his head as he clutched the table. Adrien gulped heavily.

“Y-Yes?” He croaked out. “And?”

There were a few muffled murmurs of both Alya and Nino as Adrien waited, his heart thumping in his ears. Finally Nino said,  _ “Hey man, why don’t you come over and see it for yourself? You can sit and discuss the-” _

“Nino just tell me what it says.” Adrien said quickly, cutting him off.

_ “No, dude. Alya wants to meet both of you so that she can-” _

“Nino, just fucking say it. Tell me what the fuck the paper says.” Adrien gripped his phone tighter. His voice was shaky, and so was his body. It felt like a lucid dream, and everything but Nino's voice faded out around him. 

Nino inhaled sharply.

_ “Okay. Screw it. It’s positive. Marinette has a brain tumor, okay? Now don’t panic, calm down and do exactly as Alya and I say-” _

Adrien disconnected the call. He sat down with shaking legs, his hand reaching up to rub against his face. He rubbed his eyes aggressively. He breathed a couple of times, and then opened his eyes, frowning. 

_ It’s just another dream. It’s just a dream. He's dreaming.  _

_ Right? _

His eyes started pricking with hot tears as Adrien squeezed them shut. He felt all the energy leaving his body as he imagined all the  _ scenarios _ , the  _ memories _ , the  _ dreams _ he shared with Marinette. The fantasies of living with her, marrying her, their children running around the house. 

All of that, now slipping from his palms like sand. And he was helpless. Completely, utterly helpless. All he could do was watch, as he desperately tried to hold on to something, anything. 

Adrien shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. “Oh.” He finally said. “Oh no.”

___________________

When Marinette came out of the shower, she found Adrien still sitting in the kitchen, his phone on the table as he stared at the floor, gaze empty. She leaned towards him and poked him.

“Hey, kitty cat. What’s gotten you so gloomy?”

Adrien shook out of his daze and blinked, slowly focusing his eyes on her. She wore her favorite pink nightgown, her hair still wet and dripping down on her exposed shoulders. She smelled like her favorite shampoo and radiated the humid heat of a hot shower. Her chest rose and fell steadily as her cerulean eyes searched his hollow green ones. Adrien reached up and touched her pale cheek lightly, his fingers brushing her freckles. Marinette felt so  _ alive _ in that moment, looking at him like he meant the world to her.

“Nothing.” He said, as a small smile finally framed his face. Marinette still looked concerned. 

“Are you sure?”

Adrien gave her a full smile. “Pretty.” He pulled her towards himself, sitting her down on his lap. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” He pecked her cheek and she blushed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one, sunshine.”

Adrien hummed, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, to the point he felt all the air leaving his lungs. Yet he didn’t mind. He squeezed her tighter to himself.

“That you are. The luckiest amongst the both of us, m’lady.”

He could only desperately hope, with childish fantasy, that what he said was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThIs StOrY wiLL nOt Be aNgStY. My ass.
> 
> Also, check out the new one-shot I wrote if you're in a mood for some puppeteer2 level of cringe. : )


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, there *are* ten days in a week, right? : )
> 
> Also, I like writing crazy nonsensical dreams you can’t judge me-

Pitch black darkness.

He couldn’t hear anything but the frantic beating of his heart against his rib cage, creating a slow and rhythmic pain in his chest. The sound continued to grow, until his whole body vibrated along with it. Until the ground underneath his feet started shaking.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump _ .

Was it another dream?

He found himself standing in the middle of nowhere. There wasn’t a single thing he could see, a single thing he could  _ grasp _ . All he saw was the blackness that surrounded him. The darkness, that seemed to stretch all around him and encase him, as he tried and failed to find a source of light. Where was he?

He ran in one direction, which one he couldn't tell you, panicking and trying to find an exit. Any exit. Suddenly, all he could hear were whispers.

_ “What? You’ve never even tried breaking into someplace? What are you, a baby? You’ve been missing out on all the fun!” _ A voice, familiar yet forgotten, echoed around him. He clutched his head. Why was everything so unclear, so hazy and warped?

He turned around and continued to search, despite feeling heavy as if walking submerged in water.  _ “We go to the bar all the time, and no one notices us. Permission? Pfft, Adrien! Don’t act like you’re daddy’s princess. You’re with us. You don’t need permission for anything.”  _ Another voice echoed somewhere far away. Then another, and another, until his head was filled with incessant chatter. Loud and faint, shrill and grave. Mocking and soothing. Close yet far away.

_ “I’m Lila. Nice to meet you.” _

_ “This is not how you talk to your father, Adrien!” _

_ “Never change, my son.” _

_ “Look at that nerd. Hey weirdo!” _

Adrien panted as he tried to block everything out. Until he heard another voice. Distinct and special and so,  _ so  _ soft.

Marinette.

_ “Hey there! You’re new to this school, right? My name’s Marinette. What’s yours?” _

Before he could open his mouth, he felt himself getting sucked into a porta, all the voices drowning out behind him. He fell into darkness again.

Silence. 

And then, the murmurs started once again. Only this time, Adrien could hear emotions. So many of them clammed up in one place. He fluttered his eyes open and found himself standing under the blueish-gray sky. Adrien looked down to the earth and noticed his shoes. He frowned and further looked down at himself.

He was wearing black. 

Why black from head to toe? He didn’t know. It was all blurred out. His hands were folded in front of him. Adrien breathed heavily and chocked on a sob. Was he crying? This didn't make sense.

_ “It’s okay, man,” _ He heard Nino’s voice beside him and glanced sideways to find him wearing a black suit as well.  _ “I’m here. Get a hold of yourself. _ ”

Adrien felt confused. He answered Nino's pleas with small sobs. He blinked and wiped his eyes but the tears didn’t stop. He looked around him and found many people standing with blank, unreadable faces. Adrien didn’t recognize them. But then his eyes landed on Marinette’s parents and he understood. He recognized them and saw tears flowing down their faces as they hugged each other.

_ “My sweet daughter.” _ Her mother whispered softly.

All the air left his lungs in one painfully heavy exhale.

_ “No… _ ” He murmured. He shook his head, breathing shallow, “ _ I don’t believe this…” _

He turned around as fast as he could and tried to run, but was stopped by Natalie. Her expression was blank. She looked so different from the Natalie he knew. The Natalie he knew, while stoic, always had some sort of hidden emotion dancing in her eyes. This one had none. 

She raised her tablet and said sternly, _ “Adrien. You will be assigned a new assistant, seeing as the place for it is empty now.” _

_ “No. _ ” Adrien said as he tried to run once more. “ _ This isn’t real. This is a dream. This isn’t real.” _

He gasped and choked on his own spit and his eyes snapped open. He continued to breathe heavily. Adrien adjusted to the dark, and saw the creamy white ceiling of the room. He wiped his forehead, cold sweat on his brow, and threw the comforter off of himself, trying to sit up.

“Ah,” He rubbed his eyes, “Ah, shit.” 

He looked around the room, and then his gaze found the midnight hair poking out of the comforter beside him. He let out a shaky sigh. So it was a dream. But still.

“Crap.” He swore under his breath.

At this he felt Marinette stirring, humming softly. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and slumped back into the pillow as he wrapped his arms around Marinette, pulling her back into his chest. The skin on skin contact made her feel more real. He buried his face into her neck and took in her presence. Breathed in her scent.

She was there.

She was with him.

“Bad dream?” She asked softly.

And she was awake.

_ Good job, Adrien _ . “Uh, yeah.” He mumbled and squeezed her tighter. Marinette turned around in his arms and snuggled into his chest. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” She murmured, voice filled with sleep.

“Hm?” Adrien closed his eyes, but pictured the scene again and decided it was best to open them. He was not going to get any sleep anyway.

Marinette was quiet for a while. Then she spoke, “You were calling me in your sleep.”

Adrien didn’t respond immediately. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” He finally said.

“You didn’t wake me up. I was actually awake, thinking. I… I have to meet Alya today because we have to talk about- something. But then there’s this meeting today with the brand ambassador…” She yawned, “Someone Joan something…and then I have to meet the doctor again…” She rambled lazily in her sleepy state. Adrien hid his pained expression.

“It’s four in the morning.” Marinette said as she placed her head on his chest. “Do you wanna get up?” 

“I love you.” Adrien murmured. Marinette glanced up at him, her chin now on his shoulder as her eyes peered at him in the dark. 

“Adrien?”

“I love you.” He chose to say again. Marinette continued to stare at him quietly, her expression becoming more and more concerned after every second. Adrien hugged his arms around her again and decided to just stare at the ceiling. She didn’t question him further.

“I love you, too.”

_______________________

“Please wear your shirt, Adrien.” Marinette said to the  _ shirtless _ blond, who was leaning on the kitchen island and drinking coffee as she put on her earrings and a small bracelet. She wore a plain, sleeveless black dress under a red blazer as she got ready for work. Adrien continued to sip on his coffee lazily.

Marinette picked up a hair pin and placed it between her lips as she bunched her hair up in a bun. “ _ Amphieem _ .” She muffled out his name pointedly as she neared him. He looked at her from under his tousled blond locks and took the pin out of her mouth. He placed his mug on the kitchen counter and pulled her closer. He pried her hands away from her hair, moving to put the pin in himself. Marinette huffed, defeated. She let him do it.

“Why aren’t you getting ready?” Marinette said urgently and ran her fingers through his now tangled hair. Adrien gazed at her and only pulled her closer. Marinette was not bothered, nor affected by the action.

“ _ Adrien _ .” She said in a warning tone, “Come on, we don’t have all day. You have a  _ meeting _ today.”

Adrien buried his face into her neck. He hugged her tightly and groaned. “Why?” He drawled exasperatedly. Marinette laughed a little, “I don’t know, Mr.Agreste. Maybe because you’re in charge now? Come on. Grow a sense of  _ responsibility _ , you lazy cat."

Adrien turned his crystal green eyes to her, sorrowful and less lively than they normally were around her.

“Did you have your breakfast?” He asked her. 

Marinette shrugged. “Not hungry.”

“ _ Mari _ .”

“I’m seriously not in the mood to eat anything.”

“How will you take your medicine if you’re not having a proper diet?” He said, disappointedly. Marinette seemed annoyed. 

“I’m  _ fine _ . I don’t need the medication anymore.”

“Marinette, you  _ know _ you do.”

“I don’t. I think I’m better than before and I don’t-”

“You’re  _ not _ , Mari.” Adrien interrupted. Marinette faltered slightly, but then composed herself again, her eyebrows creasing slightly as a strange look crossed her face.

“Well, I’m not some retarded old lady who needs some tablets to keep her sanity.” She said bitterly, expression almost resentful.

“Marinette, they’re important-”

“-I’M TIRED, OKAY? Maybe Lila was  _ right _ . Maybe I am going to-”

“ _ Marinette. _ ” Adrien said sternly as he cupped her face and locked his firm gaze with hers, suddenly strong and unwavering. Marinette stopped and gulped.

“Marinette…” He said softly this time. He touched his forehead with hers. Marinette’s breath came out in a stuttered sigh.

“Listen to me attentively, because I’m gonna say this only  _ once _ ,” Adrien said as he stood up from the counter while still holding her, “You need to take your medications. Okay? For me.  _ Please _ ? You need to.”

Marinette nodded vigorously. She closed her eyes and slumped. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yeah.” Adrien agreed softly. Marinette placed her hand on his chest and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled a little. 

“Time for work, honey. Go and change for the sake of that long ass meeting.”

________________________

He tried to tell her to sit down, but she kept on insisting and saying that she was fine standing behind him. Adrien continued the meeting, discussing new projects in order to impress his father before he came back from his break. Everyone was satisfied with his ideas, and unlike how he used to be during these types of meetings in the beginning, everyone else was fairly interested in what he was presenting. He was encouraged for his effort in the business, and he was especially appreciated for calling off the partnership. Though a few oppositions were raised, Adrien had assured, with facts, that there were more pros to the decision than cons. 

Adrien was confident that he was going to be able to handle the business, and he had made sure that the point got across to everyone present.

“You’re hardly free nowadays,” Marinette said as she tried to shrug off the tiredness. They had gotten free from the meeting and had entered their office. “And so is the same with me.”

Adrien hummed in agreement as he loosened his tie. Marinette made a disapproving noise and fixed it back for him. Adrien sighed, grumbling. He did not argue about it, though it irritated him, and let her tug and fix it, knowing that she only wanted the best for him. He brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone. “You look a bit pale.” He mentioned.

Marinette cupped his face. “I’m good. You, however, are a mess. Sit down while I bring you another espresso.” She pecked him softly but he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her close again. 

“Don’t.” He said. The bluenette didn’t mind the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Okay,” She said as she gazed at him softly. Adrien didn’t miss how tired she looked from up close. His dream came up in mind once again- the reason for his discomfort the whole day- and he pushed it to the farthest corner of his consciousness once more.

“You still have a lot of work to do…” Marinette muttered tiredly. “I’m kinda missing the time when you weren’t into the CEO stuff.”

Adrien chuckled, running his hand up and down her lower back in a slow, teasing manner. “Why? So we had enough time to ourselves?”

Marinette bopped him on the nose, seeming to catch his intentions of trying to tease her (in which he’d undoubtedly succeeded) as she smirked despite her heavy blush. “Maybe…” She drawled, “But I was talking about being able to go out whenever we got free. I haven’t been able to contact Alya, and I really need to meet her today.” 

Adrien’s relaxed expression immediately tensed. Before Marinette could question it, or ask anything regarding his or Alya’s strange behavior, he quickly leaned down and kissed her. And he kissed her  _ hard _ .

Marinette only let out a small surprised squeak before she fluttered her eyes closed, her grip on the back of his neck tightening. She tried to kiss back just as firmly, making his heart flip and skip several beats, and do just about everything that could make him die a death full of pleasure.

He pushed her until her back was pressed against the office wall. “H-Hey…” Marinette stuttered, but the words died in her throat as he kissed her again, moving his lips against hers roughly and aggressively. He started trailing kisses down her neck, his hands raking over every part of her body he could find. She gasped, and Adrien didn’t want to stop. 

He wanted to continue. Until she forgot what she was talking about and she forgot what she had to do. He pushed the blazer off to expose her shoulders as he continued to pepper the freckled skin with needy kisses, some long and hard, some sweet and soft. Her dizzying gasps of pleasure and the brushes of fingers in his hair sent a bigger fuel into his already lit body, making it warmer and warmer as he craved for more sounds from her.

She stopped him before he kissed lower than her collarbone as she cupped his face and made him look at her, disheveled and breathy and beautiful. “D-Don’t… I told you not…” She sighed as he continued to kiss her jaw, her cheeks, the corners of her lips.

“A-As much as I don’t want to say it, we can’t do this Adrien. Not here. Not now.” Adrien slowly stopped, and rested his head on her shoulder. His head rose and fell along with her shoulder as she breathed heavily, her voice thick with want and love.

Marinette felt something wet on her collarbone. She grabbed Adrien’s shoulders. “Adrien… Are you- Are you crying?”

He looked up quickly, sniffing softly as he pressed his palms to his red eyes. “No, I uh.” He sniffed again. “Tired.” He mumbled.

Marinette immediately cupped his face to make him look at her. So he did. He knew that he wore his heart and emotions on his sleeve at that moment- who was he kidding, he always had his emotions on his sleeve when it came to her- as he bore his hurt green eyes into hers. She caressed his face and mindlessly wiped a finger over his lower lip to remove the mark of her lipstick, trying to understand his mood instead. Not judging. She never judged.

“If you want, you can tell me what’s bothering you.” She said, so softly that it felt bittersweet. Like sweet honey pouring down on every bit of his senses while a thousand bees stung him to death. “I’ll try my best to help.” 

Adrien opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to blink his tears away, but he glanced at her again and his eyes started pricking again. His nose twitched badly and he scrunched it up, trying to hold himself together.

Damn it. He wasn’t supposed to cry in front of her. He wasn’t supposed to cry in front of anyone.

Because according to what he’d been taught his whole life, men were never supposed to cry. According to what he’d been taught his whole life, it showed that they’re weak. No one ever cared if the emotions became poisonous for being kept at bay. If the pain and weaknesses became hard to control for being bottled up forever. No one cared.

But she did. 

“Adrien,” She cooed again, and there was so much warmth in every syllable that a tear escaped his eye. And she was there to wipe it away, despite her eyes welling up for him. And yet she didn’t even know what was going on in his head.

She wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, do you want to talk about it? I know something’s bothering you, love.” His heart swelled at the nickname. She’d never called him that before. “Please don’t hold back. It’s okay if you want to let it out, Adrien. You know you can tell me anything. I've known there was something wrong since this morning.”

He wrapped his arms around her, because it felt wrong not to. It wasn’t fair that she was trying to soothe him when he was the one who was supposed to do it. It wasn’t fair that he had to tell her something that was so heartbreaking. It wasn’t fair that despite there being hope for her to be okay, he felt like another person so dear to him in his life was at the rim of slipping from his grasp and it wasn’t fair that he loved her so much and that she was the most beautiful person in his eyes and yet…

_ Life isn’t fair. _

He probably said the last part out loud, because her hold on him tightened. “We’re going home for today.” It was Marinette who finally spoke. She pulled away from him hesitantly and turned to the phone on the desk. She picked up the receiver and tapped on the buttons rather hard; the clacking sound it made echoing in the tense air. “Tim, can you please check on the new intern? And tell Kate to meet me in the office asap.” She murmured. “Thank you, Tim.”

She turned to the blond and handed him a tissue. She passed him a smile. “We’ll take a break, okay? You did enough for today and you need time. And a little space.” She said.

Adrien shook his head, “No, Mari. I have the- the meeting with-”

“No one.” She said sternly. “I’ll handle everything. I’ll divide the rest of today’s schedule evenly into the next week and perform the minor duties myself.” She said and typed it up into her tablet professionally, now being used to the duty.

“Marinette, I can’t let you do that.” He said. 

“You can.”

“You don’t understand… I am- You are- I don’t want you to…” Adrien huffed. He wasn’t able to tell her she was the reason he was worried. Why did she have to be so selfless? So stubborn? So… So  _ irresistible? _ “You shouldn’t increase your already stacked up work load just because I feel like shit.”

“That’s what I do. That’s what I’m supposed to do. I handle your stress when you feel like shit. That’s why I’m your personal assistant, after all." She said, and her eyes glanced at something behind him. Before she could say something else, Adrien beat her to it.

“You’re not just my personal assistant. You’re the love of my life. And that matters more, okay?” Marinette paused and turned her gaze to him. She flushed wonderfully and glanced at his back again, embarrassed. Adrien followed Marinette’s surprised and flustered gaze to see Kate standing at the door, her eyes blown wide and her cheeks dusted pink. She coughed uncomfortably and meeped out, “Ah! I’m sorry, I’ll just- um.” She finished stupidly as she motioned to the door and started heading out. 

“No, wait.” Marinette said as she walked up to her. “I wanted to talk to you. Come to my office with me and I’ll tell you what to do for today. And Adrien?” She turned to look at him with that look he could never say no to. “Go home.” And by home she meant her apartment. 

Yes. A home. He had a home.

He exhaled and gave her a tight smile. “I’ll wait for you in the car.” He said before heading out. He didn’t even bother to tell her that her lipstick was slightly smudged or that Kate was giving them both a rather knowing look. That wasn’t exactly one of their worries at the moment.

___________________________

He sat in the car, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. His car was parked in front of the building as he waited for Marinette to get free and come with him as he wasn’t in a mood to go home all by himself. Or leave her alone, for that matter. 

He knew that he had to face the truth. There was no running away from it. As it seemed, Alya and Nino were already pissed at him for not listening to them. Even he didn’t know why he was trying to deny it. What was there, was there. It was only fair to Marinette that she found out as soon as possible so that her treatment started immediately. 

Adrien glanced lazily at the side and out of his Sedan’s window, his eyes absently roving over his surroundings. He could see the building’s security guard standing a little farther away in front of the office gates. A few cars parked in front of his. His hand stretched out of the window of the car. Holding a cigarette.

He puffed out the thick, white smoke and closed his eyes. 

He didn’t know how much more he waited, but it probably didn’t stretch long as he heard a gasp and felt someone snatch the cigarette out of his hand. He opened his eyes to see his personal assistant’s scrunched up face. 

“For fuck’s sake, Adrien.” Marinette hissed under her breath as she stomped it out, before throwing it away. She looked at him disappointedly. “Why are you smoking again?” Her tone was sharp and scolding.

Adrien hung his head and shook it. He glanced back up.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you  _ sorry  _ me,” She said while fanning the car with the file in her hand. Her nose scrunched up at the sharp smell as she sat down in the driver’s seat. She searched the dashboard and then turned to him. 

“Give me the pack. I know you have one, and I want you to throw it away.” She motioned for him to take it out, her eyebrows raised.

Adrien groaned and handed it to her. She didn’t miss a beat and chucked it from the car into a bin nearby with ease, not even caring if it was a pack of Marlboro. 

Damn, she had a good aim. And no mercy for good quality cigarettes. 

She took the keys from him and turned over the engine, finally heading home. Despite doing half of the work that day, they both felt tired and exhausted. And Adrien was already thinking about whether it was a good idea that Marinette was still doing so many things. And he was thinking that maybe she should take a break, no matter how hard it would be to either handle everything on his own or ask anyone else to take her place. And he was thinking about the hospitals and he was thinking that she had to  _ know _ . 

But Marinette had something else entirely going on in her head.

“Are you tense because of the burden?” She asked softly, after a moment of silence. Adrien glanced up at her and blinked in surprise. She continued to try, staring ahead at the road “Too much work? You know your father said you could always contact him if there was an issue. I know you’re trying to prove that you can handle it and I know you can. But if you want to share that with someone then I’m here.” She blinked, something clicking in her eyes as she glanced at him and spoke without letting him open his mouth, “Or is it something else? Is it about health? Are you okay?”

She rambled and he knew she was nervous for him. Adrien shook his head.

“We’ll talk about this when we get home, okay?” He said. Marinette finally parked the car and put the gear into neutral a bit more aggressively than she would normally. Her hand tightly remained on it as she turned to him. “If you want to move out of the mansion, then you can move in with me? Don’t worry, I won’t pressure you and I certainly won’t let you pay for the whole apartment. You can pay half the rent and-”

“Marinette, it’s not that either.” Even though he entertained the idea in his head.

Adrien looked up to see that they had reached the apartment complex. He turned to her once more. She was rubbing her forehead and her eyes were squeezed shut. “Hey, Mari? You okay?” He asked as he took off his seat belt. Marinette shrugged.

“Just thinking.”

___________________________

When they entered the apartment, Adrien didn’t expect to see Alya Césaire sitting in front of them, waiting for them despite it being only afternoon. Marinette glanced tentatively at Adrien- who’d already broken into a cold sweat- and then she regarded her best friend again. 

“Als?” She asked. Adrien interrupted immediately afterwards, “You know, Alya, it’s really concerning that you still have the keys to this apartment when I’ve practically started living with Marinette.” He said it lightly, but the glare the woman sent his way made him close his mouth. Marinette took off her blazer, and came up to hug Alya. The dark haired woman returned the hug tightly, and smiled at the bluenette once they pulled back.

“Aren’t you busy all the time, miss assistant-of-a-dumb-blond?” Alya said fondly. Marinette gave her a somewhat strained smile as she said, “D-Do you want anything? I have a few cookies somewhere in the kitchen.”

“It’s okay, Marinette, I’ll only be here for a little while.”

“Just wait and I’ll bring them,” Marinette smiled, “Adrien made them and I’m sure you’ll love them as much as I did.”

“Oh?” Alya raised an eyebrow at the blond who was standing with his arms crossed. Adrien shrugged at her reaction and sat down on the couch. Alya, keeping note of Marinette’s presence behind them in the small kitchen, sat down in front of him. The auburn-haired woman rubbed a hand over her mouth, and then glanced at Adrien with a questioning gaze. It was easily readable.  _ What are you planning to do now? _ It asked. Adrien didn’t say anything.

“You do realize that your behavior is pointless, right?” Alya said in a low voice. Adrien gazed at her. She continued, “You didn’t talk to her yet?” 

Adrien shook his head.

“And she didn’t talk to you either? You guys seriously haven't talked about this since yesterday?!” She asked, her eyebrow raised incredulously. When he still didn’t reply, Alya raised her hands in a giving up manner. “I can’t believe you two. You both do know that the reason you kept dancing around each other for so long was also because of lack of proper communication and understanding. I can’t believe Marinette didn’t even talk to you yet...”

Adrien was about to ask what she meant, when he heard the sound of a loud cling.

Glass falling on the floor. 

Alya gasped as both of them stood up in alarm and ran towards sound. 

Marinette was leaning on the counter, her fists closed tightly, her knuckles white, her face pale and eyes squeezed shut yet again. “Marinette?” Alya asked worriedly. Marinette released air through her nose sharply and glanced up at them. 

“Oh no…” She murmured weakly, and to their horror, her knees buckled. Adrien ran forward in time to catch her before her head hit the floor, and the bluenette fell down limply in his arms like a lifeless ragdoll, her eyes rolling back. Alya was right beside her as well, though her face had gone pale with worry. “Mari!” Adrien pulled her closer and shook her lightly, but Alya stopped him from doing so. “Lay her down on her side.” She ordered. 

The bluenette was shaking only slightly as Alya checked her dangerously pale face. She placed a hand on her forehead. “I don’t know if she’s really having a seizure.” She said hurriedly. “She doesn’t seem to be having one.”

“Well, what is it?!” Adrien asked.

Alya shrugged, and then shook her head vigorously. “I-I don’t know!”

Adrien bit his lip. “Well, we can’t just sit and think!” They both realized that the situation was serious. Adrien picked Marinette up in his arms and tightly pulled her closer to his chest, his stomach feeling like stone and one coherent thought running through his mind, chanting  _ ‘please be okay, please be okay’. _

“Marinette! Can you hear me? Listen, just answer my question if you’re not having a seizure…” Alya continued, trying her best to keep her voice steady despite her face giving away her panicked state. Adrien didn’t waste a second. A glance at Alya and a nod was the only confirmation he needed as he started taking her back to the car.

The glass that had fallen on the floor had somehow miraculously not shattered to pieces. 

But unfortunately for Adrien, his heart had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/618474643777519616/is-marinette-okay-she-doesnt-look-so-good
> 
> I have disloyal friends who give spoilers *huff* y'all don't trust WDD  
> lmao jk jk  
> Art for the chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

Adrien hesitated. His hand hovered over the door handle as he realized that the person on the other side of it was the person he loved, but on a hospital bed. Surrounded by medical equipment. Looking so,  _ so  _ small despite being the most positive being he’d met. Despite being the biggest impact on his life whom he was always keen to lay his eyes on. Only now, the thought of having to see her made his heart crumble into shambles and his stomach tie itself in uncomfortable knots. 

Many people who were lucky enough to lead healthy and normal lives didn’t acknowledge this fact. That no matter how strong you could be, the dread that settled in your body at the thought of seeing someone you love and care about in a hospital is _unbearable_. You constantly have to tell yourself that you can be strong for them, that it’s not that hard to just go in through that door and try to make that person happy. But the thing is, _it is hard_.

Marinette might not even be in as much pain as he thought, but he didn’t  _ know _ that. And that very fact, the fact that you don’t know how much your loved one is suffering, is  _ unbearable _ .

_ ~Go in there.~ _

_ _You can’t do this._ _

The sounds of people either rushing or talking, of a pen gliding across paper scruffily as a nurse hummed with disinterest, of groans and huffs coming from depressed loved ones or even the sound of the an urgent telephone ringing after every few minutes, it all brought back memories he wasn’t too happy to recall. It brought back memories of her last days. His mother.

The blond shuddered.

It was disheartening, really. To see her lying with her eyes closed and face emotionless when she was always doing anything but resting, and schooling anything but a plain, impassive face. 

He gulped as his gaze bore holes into the silver handle, and was brought back to the present by Alya’s somewhat comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go in, Adrien.” She mumbled. He nodded and opened the door, getting hit by the distinct smell of surgical equipment and medicine even more than it was in the hospital corridors. He quickly walked up to her bedside, leaning down and brushing his hand over her cheek. Alya glanced at Adrien, and then the bluenette. She was surprisingly calm now, and dealing with the situation much better than he. 

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open as she focused them on the face in front of her. “Adrien?” She asked softly. The man in question cupped her face with both of his hands. “Hi, Mari.” He smiled softly. She blinked blearily and glanced at Alya. 

“How are you feeling, honey?” Alya murmured. Adrien continued to caress her face as Marinette looked at the ceiling. “My head still hurts badly.” She started tiredly, “Don’t know what type of drug those idiots gave me. Apparently to numb the pain slightly. But I don’t think it’s working…” She covered her eyes with her arm, and Adrien slid his hands down to her shoulders, “Don’t remember the name, but not my usual dose. Something starting with a B…” She croaked.

“Bullshit?” Alya suggested. Marinette chuckled faintly.

“Is there anything you want?” Adrien asked. 

“My arms and legs are tingling, so I’ll be glad if you don’t touch me, please.” Adrien immediately removed his hands from her form, “Thank you. Although, I’d very much like a kiss.”

“I don’t think that’s sanitary.” The woman next to them interrupted.

“Gee, thanks, grandma.” Marinette grumbled to Alya. Alya rolled her eyes behind her cat-eye glasses. “You guys can smooch all you want when you get back home. Right now, I think the doctor will have a full-on interrogation about how or whether you’ve been trying to ignore your pain, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Alya scolded. Marinette didn’t answer. 

“What?” Adrien gasped softly. He looked at Marinette, his expression solemn. “You should’ve told me.”

Marinette’s lip quivered. She quickly controlled herself and managed to say in a normal voice. “I was about to tell you… Alya said I should’ve let you know, but I was so… full of doubt and then- but then you were so worried and thought I’ll let you know later. I didn’t know Alya had already mentioned it to you.”

Adrien sealed his lips in a tight line. He glanced at Alya and raised an eyebrow, but she didn’t say anything. He turned back to Marinette. “Do you want something else, princess?”

Thankfully, the bluenette smiled, “What are you, my personal assistant or something?”

Adrien copied her expression, “Well, if you want me to be, m’lady.”

Alya gagged. “You guys are cheesier than a Shakespearian novel and a camembert truck combined.”

Marinette chuckled lightly again. Adrien gave his friend a look. “Camembert? Seriously Alya? That’s the first cheese that comes to your head?” He asked.

The woman shrugged, “It’s stinky.”

“Look at her, bugaboo. She’s jealous.”

“The nicknames! WHY THE CHEESY NICKNAMES?” Alya exclaimed exasperatedly. They all laughed.

Marinette said after a while, still chuckling, “Guys. Stop trying to make me laugh.” She cast her eyes downwards, her smile suddenly dimming. “That doesn’t change anything. That doesn’t negate the truth.” 

The uncomfortable aura was back again as soon as it had left, and Adrien’s smile faded. Alya glanced at the blond again. Marinette said, “Alya, yesterday was  _ painful _ for me. The least you could’ve done was told me that Adrien knew so that I didn’t have to work up my mind over it the whole time.”

Alya opened her mouth to justify, but Marinette continued, turning to Adrien this time. “And you didn’t have to hide it from me. That was dumb.  _ We  _ were being dumb. And I’m not a stupid kid that wouldn’t suspect it. I knew it was there.” She blinked lazily again. Adrien could feel Alya’s eyes on him, but he continued to stare down at Marinette’s hand as his own twitched to hold it.

“Marinette,” Alya said after a moment of silence. “I think we should call your parents. At least inform them.”

Marinette immediately turned her head towards her best friend, her eyes now wide open with alarm. Adrien got worried for her for a moment. “What? Why? You don’t have to tell them. It’s fine. It’s not something I can’t deal with.”

“Marinette.” Alya said pointedly.

“Don’t make them worry about it. Alya, please. Don’t tell them. Not now, at least.” Marinette turned to Adrien with her pleading eyes. “Please.” She repeated, her eyes giving away her desperate plea. Adrien nodded reassuringly. “Okay, Mari. I understand. It’s okay.”

Marinette licked her dry lips and arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut. She groaned.

Adrien asked her once more if she was alright and Marinette nodded. “Yeah. Just aching muscles with all the useless lying around.” She closed her eyes again, “I seriously want to snap at someone right now, but I don’t want to snap at you guys because I love you both to pieces. Call a nurse so I can shout at her for no reason.” 

“It’s okay, Nette.” Alya said, “You can shout at me. I won’t mind.” 

“No, you don’t understand. I have this sudden urge to either smash someone’s head into the wall or scream until my voice is gone. Something like that.” 

Alya hissed, “You’re dangerous.”

“Well, I can always call Nino to volunteer for the head smashing part?” Adrien presented. Marinette chuckled, which turned into a laugh as Alya continued to glare at the both of them.

_____________________________

“Radiotherapy.” Dr. Kanté said finally, leaving no room for argument.

After a few days they all found themselves in the doctor’s office. Marinette was being discharged for now, and Adrien was glad to hear it. Staring at the bluenette’s face now, Adrien realized how much life hospital's would to suck out of one’s body, as ironic as it sounded. Things at the office had been… out of place, to say the least. Nothing felt right when he didn’t have Marinette’s opinion for whatever decision he made. Everyone in the building was starting to notice how lifeless he looked. But they didn’t prod, and he didn’t feel compelled to tell anyone anything. Not even his father, for now. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he looked at the file in his hand. Alya nodded, and then shrugged. And then nodded again. “Well, I see that’s how it works.” She murmured. The doctor looked at Marinette, who was sitting on the black leather chair in front of them. She didn’t say anything when Doctor Max Kanté gave her a warm smile. He folded his hands in front of him again.

“You see, the tumor is thankfully not that big. It isn’t chronic, and with gradual treatment, it'll hopefully go away. You need to be aware that tumor recurrence is a potential reality during this path.” He turned to Marinette again, “This is where you get lucky, Ms. Marinette.” He said, “Recurrent tumor in most cases means a bigger, stronger comeback. Which means  _ severer  _ seizures. In your case, it’s just a, ah.” He scratched his forehead to come up with a suitable word, “A small… remainder of the previous one. Sometimes even after the treatment, a small part of the tumor is left uncured, which grows and lets its presence be known after some time. Though possible in these types of cases, you shouldn't worry. Yours hasn’t grown too much, and you will be fine as long as you stay positive.” 

Marinette nodded, nervously twirling a lock of her midnight hair in her fingers. “So, like, will I lose my hair again or something?”

The doctor shrugged. “It is possible. Radiotherapy on your head will cause hair loss on that area. If you don’t lose hair, which is unlikely, it will only mean that the treatment or chemo is not working properly and hasn’t suited you.”

Marinette frowned. “That doesn’t help.”

“It’s okay, Mari.” Adrien said, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring and warm smile. “You’re beautiful no matter what.”

Marinette hunched her shoulders, her eyebrows rising. “Yeah, but what if I go bald? You don’t want a bald girlfriend, do you?”

Alya snorted, placing a hand over her mouth and shaking her head. “Oh, Marinette…” She murmured. 

“Don’t laugh, Als.” Marinette said pointedly. 

Adrien reached up to hold Marinette’s hand. “I don’t care what you look like. I love you. Just do what the doctor says, okay?” He said for her ears only. She nodded after a while.

“So, Doc.” Alya said as she took out her phone, “How and when does this start?” Dr. Kanté turned to the auburn-haired woman as they continued their discussion, and Adrien caressed Marinette’s hand. 

She remained silent until they were out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation where Marinette says she wants to snap at a nurse is a real one : ) I copied that exactly the way my friend said it when she was admitted. Honestly being admitted really takes a toll on a person. When we tried to make her laugh through our nervous and lame jokes she told us to quit it and said that we were horrible at it lol.
> 
> Also, I'm an IT student, so I tried to keep the doctor's conversation as vague as possible. So If something is still wrong, please let me know I'm not much of a medical expert. I'll update the next part soon. Thank you all for your patience. You people are amazing and I know words will never be enough to show how thankful I am for you all.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm gonna go for the exams." She decided when they were sitting in the car. Alya, who was on the phone talking to Nino, turned to give her a look. Marinette didn't waver. "And that's final." She said resolutely.

"Marinette, you know I love you but-"

"No buts. Like you said the other day; I've studied hard for it. I can't let it all go to waste. I have to apply for another course yet, a-and I have to open that boutique I always told you about, remember?"

Adrien, who was driving, took a deep breath as he realized that she was starting to hyperventilate. As if the reality of it all was suddenly starting to crash down on her. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything to calm her at the moment.

"I can't just sit back and believe all that horseshit the doctor was saying! To just... stop? Everything? There's nothing wrong with working-"

"Sweetie,"

"I told you not to call me that!" Her voice cracked at the end.

Alya sighed, frowning. "Handle her for me, Adrien." She said softly as she sipped on her smoothie and went back to talk to Nino, filling him in on their day. Adrien looked at Marinette through the rear-view mirror. He saw her blue eyes turning away from his and looking out of the window, her expression taut.

"If you think you can manage it, Mari." Was all he said. He felt Marinette's surprised gaze on his head from the back seat, but didn't say anything else.

Adrien didn't want Marinette to feel like her life had turned upside-down in a matter of a few days, and he was willing to agree to whatever she said. It was obvious that she was still slightly under the effect of the pain-killers she'd just taken and the news was a shock for her. She was trying everything and saying whatever she could to see if they would stop her from doing normal tasks. It was natural for someone to desperately try to fit into a normal life after they've found out that things wouldn't be the same anymore.

And the last thing he wanted was for Marinette to feel like a child getting a slap on the wrist for everything; the reason she left her parents' house to live in Paris in the first place.

He parked the car in front of Alya and Nino's house and they all got out, Alya picking up a few bags of goods she had bought from the shop on the way. The door opened and they all greeted Nino, who was busy setting up the PlayStation for them to play, as promised last time. Marinette immediately perked up, taking small peaks at the console in front of the TV.

For a moment, the previous events of the day were forgotten as the four friends continued to enjoy the game and talk about anything else. This time, Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they played together, him spooning her, laughing and whooping and yelling and melting their worries away. Marinette won, of course. And Adrien smiled warmly as she stood up and danced around the coffee table while Nino smacked his fist repeatedly against the armrest in defeat.

After it was over, and they were back to Marinette's apartment, they were both sporting big smiles and glowing cheeks. The day felt like it had gone on forever, from the morning Adrien visited his girlfriend to her being discharged, then going for shopping to lift her mood and then going to their friend's. It all felt good after the massive amount of work at the office. Since Marinette hadn't been able to even out his schedule, everything had been a jumbled mess. So the break for a day felt good for the both of them.

Adrien sat down on the couch, and opened his arms for Marinette. The bluenette sighed as she fell back into his awaiting arms tiredly. She placed one hand on his chest and wrapped the other around his neck as she glanced at him softly. "Sometimes, I think I don't deserve you." She murmured.

Adrien hummed, "Sometimes, I think I don't deserve a wonderful person like you either."

She placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Did you think about what I said? About staying with me?" She asked after a while. "You can pay for half of the expenses. We can work it out, you know?"

Adrien hummed again. "Yeah, I've been thinking. But my father isn't in the city at the moment, and I can't leave the mansion permanently until he arrives back. But after that... yeah. I'd definitely like to spend my nine lives with you, m'lady." He said. He frowned after a while.

"No wait- I didn't mean it a-as-"

"I know." Marinette laughed. "It's okay." She caressed his face with her thumb, her eyes slowly turning from warm to dull. "You're always here for me..." She murmured. "But I don't...I don't think I'll live long enough to meet up with your nine lives, kitty cat." Adrien knew she regretted the words as soon as she said them, and he knew it was because she could easily read the hurt on his face.

She tried to reason. "I mean, I feel like I'm becoming such a useless-"

"Don't." He said sternly, his grip on her tightening. Adrien seriously wasn't in the mood to argue over her 'I'm being such a burden' nonsense. "Marinette, you know I'm with you because I promised. I would've left the very moment you asked me if I was sure about our relationship, if I really wanted to. But I didn't, so I don't want you to say it again."

"I'm just saying." She said as she shuffled into his lap, "If there isn't the tumor, there is always something else bugging me. Anxiety, stomach problems, allergies, panic attacks... the list goes on."

Adrien shook his head, finally not being able to agree with her anymore. "You have all these because you've engraved them into your head, Marinette. If you want, you can get rid of every single one of them. As long as you're willing to, that is."

Marinette looked into his eyes again, her own sparkling with interest. "Do explain, please."

"Life is built on thoughts. What you think is what you implement, what you implement is what you become. If you learn the art of controlling your thoughts, you can be able to achieve anything you want."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Even a cure."

"How do you know this works?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest again and started playing with the hem of his collar. The gesture relaxed him as Adrien gave her a cheesy smile.

"I've tried it." He said cheekily, "Ever since I set my eyes on you, I said to myself that you were mine and I was yours. Look at us now!" Marinette smacked his chest playfully and he chuckled.

"You're a sap." She muttered. Adrien continued, "That's not the point. The point is that all you need to do is believe in yourself. Wake up, look at yourself in the mirror and say 'I'm important, and my life is worth living.' Say you're healthy and strong and invincible and start your day. It's all about perception. It's all about looking at the aspects of life from a different angle."

Marinette leaned up and pecked his chin. "You're amazing."

"I can't take the credit. My mother taught me that."

Marinette was quiet for a while.

"Your mother was an amazing person, too."

Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, she was." He smiled to himself, "But you were the one that made me realize what her words meant." Marinette glanced at him with her eyes wide, her lips parted and expression showing her awe. It felt so heart-warming and comforting to see her feel honored by his words, Adrien didn't even remember the last person who'd made him feel that way except for his late mother. Suddenly remembering one of the bed-time stories his mother told him once, Adrien snuggled the bluenette further to make them both comfortable. He cleared his throat and started in a low, soothing voice. "Okay, Mari. Story time."

She giggled. "Um, what?"

Adrien clicked his tongue. "Just get into the moment. This is the perfect time for a story."

Marinette smiled. "Okay."

"Once, a young man living on a beautiful land found a round stone near a river bank, and decided to keep it because it was enchanting; round and smooth like a precious jewel stone. When the man, suffering from cancer, was finally cured, he realized that he had never detached the stone from his body during the whole recovery. Thinking of it as some kind of a miraculous object, he showed it off to everyone, claiming that it was sort of a magical stone that helped in curing illness. Being a local country man, he sold it off to some wealthy dealer when offered a really high price.

"After a few months or so one of his friends, who had travelled out of country, called the man and said that her son was suffering from a terminal disease and that the doctors had given up on him. His friend begged and cried to the man to send her the curing stone for her son, and even promised to give it back as soon as her work was done. By now, the man had already sold the stone to someone, but he couldn't let his old friend down. He went back to the river bank and searched for whatever round stone he could find. He packed and parceled it to the mother who had requested it. After a few months, he found the useless stone back in his mail, along with a letter from that woman. It read that the boy was cured, and even the doctors were surprised by the miracle. And they weren't the only ones. He stood there speechless with the letter in his hand. His friend's son had been healed by a fake stone. Do you know why, Mari?"

She gazed up at him, her eyes glinting with interest. "Why?" She whispered.

Adrien squeezed her shoulders, smiling down at her with excited green eyes like his mother's.

"Because he believed."

Marinette opened her mouth, but only a choked sound came out. Thinking he'd rendered the girl speechless, Adrien reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, stray green bead. He held it up in front of Marinette, and she looked at the faint flower pattern on the bead with confusion.

Adrien smiled warmly. "The other day, as I was heading to the hospital to see you, I... was scared. I was having all sorts of stupid doubts and then... but then I remembered this and took it with me." He placed it into her hand. "I'm sorry that's the only thing left of the bracelet. But I guessed you needed it more than I."

Realization dawned on her face, and Marinette placed her other hand over her mouth. "Oh Dieu..." She murmured. "Is this...oh my God it's my lucky charm!" She whispered. Memories of the school, of Adrien rubbing his sore elbow and Marinette handing him her lucky charm bracelet resurfaced. Her face contorted with emotions, "Adrien." She choked.

Marinette hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly that he found it a little hard to breathe. But as he heard a cry from the girl in his arms, he ignored the slight discomfort and wrapped his other arm around her as well. She released another racking sob, her shoulders shaking violently. Adrien only hugged her back.

"Just believe in yourself, Mari." Despite choking on her sobs, Adrien felt her nod her head.

Even though he said those words to her, he directed them to himself as well. Because even though it had always seemed to Adrien that the universe was never on his side, he felt that perhaps everything was slowly starting to come into place. Perhaps he, too, needed to look at every aspect from a different angle.

At that moment, wrapped in each other's arms, they were more than a spoiled boss or an over-worked assistant.

Because at that moment, choking on bittersweet tears, they were just two humans who loved each other dearly, now learning to love themselves as well.

_______________________

That night Adrien had the same dream again.

He was standing with his arms folded in front of him, wearing a black suit. Nino was standing beside him again. " _It's okay man,"_ He repeated the same words, _"I'm here. Get a hold of yourself."_

He looked around at the unknown faces again. His eyes landing on Marinette's mother who was giving him a bittersweet smile, her face overwhelmed with emotions. " _My sweet daughter,"_ She said and Adrien felt the tears on his face as well. He returned the smile. Because he wasn't sad. He was happy. Those were happy tears.

_In sickness and in health, until death do us part._

In front of him stood Marinette, smiling radiantly in a beautiful white wedding gown. She looked so ethereal in the dress, so beautiful and elegant and dazzling and every other synonym possible as he stepped forward and captured her lips in a magical kiss. It felt like everything he had ever wanted.

" _I can't believe it._ " He breathed out, feeling like he was standing on clouds. " _Let this be real. Please don't be a dream. Please be real."_

Unlike the last time, he didn't want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The raw idea for "Perception Of Life" and Adrien's Story is taken from the book 'The Secret" by Rhonda Byrne. I suggest reading that amazing book, especially in difficult times like these.
> 
> My friend who is also suffering through same difficulties, was once standing beside me on a sidewalk while we were waiting for our car under a shelter as it was raining. She's going through her chemo, so she wears a cap all the time, but she wasn't wearing one at that time. She starting dancing in the rain and I panicked. "Get back here! What if you catch a cold?"
> 
> She narrowed her eyes at me. "So what? I'll die?"
> 
> When I didn't say anything she laughed and said softly, "You don't know whether you'll cross this road alive or not, do you? Then why do you worry about me? Both of our lives are just as unpredictable, silly!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fractions of what’s going on in everyone’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 words because I'm awesome and fucking tired. And WTFFF so much flufff aahhh.

**=[2:37]=**

Adrien sat comfily in the bed with a laptop in front of him. The soft yellow glow of the lamp above his head allowed him to read the messy handwriting as he skimmed through the sheets and typed away on the computer as fast as possible given the time, and because he was starting to feel a little bit sleepy. Guess the effect of caffeine was finally wearing off, especially since he’d long fixed his night routine to one matching a normal human’s.

Trying to work on something he didn’t know a thing about sure was a challenge, but it was one he was willing to take nonetheless. Though he’d never thought about joining a university after finishing his basic studies during home-school, it felt good to actually work on an assignment, given it was for his girlfriend. Even if she didn’t know that he was doing it for her yet. He’d heard her groaning to her best friend about how she’d have to copy-type the whole project in order to submit it. Considering she had already done the research, the rest of the work was more of a physical effort that didn’t require alien knowledge and Adrien was glad to know it just needed to be copied. (It was also a good thing Marinette had written small notes on sides about how it needed to be done, but that was probably to remind her own self with how forgetful she was.)

And after the tasty dinner she’d made just for him after a long stressful day along with an amazing set up for a movie night, Adrien really wanted to pay her back in some way. Especially when she’d been taking care of him in the office for so long.

Since she was allowed to work as long as she felt like she could do it, Marinette really was doing surprisingly good for someone who was supposed to feel sluggish with the constant medications. She had a bad habit of pushing herself, but Adrien always made sure she didn’t overwork her mind and body, the same way she looked out for him throughout the day. They both had each other’s back in one way or another and Adrien loved that dynamism.

Marinette slept soundly beside him and he listened to the calm humming sounds she released with every breath to ignore the ache he felt in his neck due to sitting stiffly for… almost three hours?

The blond man heard her breath hitch, and then the sound of her breathing ceased. Adrien stopped his work to turn his head to her.

Marinette’s eyes were open as she stared at him. Adrien placed his hand on her bicep. “Mari?” He asked in a hushed voice. She seemed to flinch at the name as she continued to stare at him with a blank expression. Suddenly, her face turned from blank to confused to panicked as she sat up. Her head seemed to sway but she shook it lightly as she eyed a now mildly worried Adrien.

“Marinette?” He asked again, contracting his hand from her arm. She quickly scanned her room with her sleep-swollen eyes as they settled back on his form. Adrien quickly placed his things down and turned completely to her to ask if she was okay, but the words that came out of her mouth in obvious panic and anger made him go still.

“Who are you?!” She asked threateningly, her eyes darting around again. “What are you doing in my room?!”

Adrien opened and closed his mouth as no sound came out.

Marinette tried to jump out of the bed but Adrien quickly caught her wrist and stopped her. She started pulling at it, her face contorting as she aggressively tried to free herself. “Let me _go!”_

Now it was his turn to panic.

 _What’s happening to her? Is she alright? Did she suddenly lose her memory? Oh God is that even possible? What do I do? Did she just forget_ everything? _W-What if she needs to see a doctor?! No no no no no!_

“Marinette, calm down, e-everything’s fine. You probably just had a bad dream.” He said slowly for her to process and she shook her head vigorously, causing his heart to pick up pace. This couldn’t happen. It was just too much! He wasn’t going to be able to handle it! “Marinette, no need to panic!”

“But-”

“Hey, it’s just me. Okay? Mari, _listen_ to me.” She stopped struggling, snapping her gaze to lock firmly with his. She scanned his face for what felt like a minute when she finally seemed to relax.

Adrien sighed. He raised his hand slowly and cautiously and cupped her cheek. “It’s just me, Mari.” He waited for her to breathe normally, taking slow breaths for her to follow.

In. Out.

In.

Out.

“Adrien.” She whispered his name, and he finally let his stiffened shoulders sag with relief.

“Yeah. It’s me.” He said in the same hushed tone. Marinette released a stuttered sigh as she leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” She said, her voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt, “I don’t know what happened, I just…”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He said, his eyebrows creased with worry. “Just try and go to sleep, okay?”

______________________

**=[8:38]=**

“Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Adrien’s voice reached the whole apartment. There was a moment of silence, and after a while the bluenette came out of the room lazily. Shoulders hunched, eyes droopy, hair a mess, and very much unlike how she usually was. Adrien stood in front of the table with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest as he regarded the woman disappointedly. Contrary to her, he had already gotten ready thanks to her own early morning alarm. But it seemed that she didn’t want to wake up to it, or rather, did want to go to work, considering she’d gotten up early but had fallen back asleep after managing to freshen up.

Adrien tapped his foot on the floor as he pointed at the breakfast on the table. Marinette groaned and started heading back to the bed. Unfortunately for her, Adrien stopped her.

“Not again!” He wrapped his arms around her from her back and Marinette continued to whine as he sat her down in the chair. She blinked lazily.

“Nooooo.” She whined.

“You can always go back to bed after breakfast if you don’t want to go with me, okay?”

“But I _wanna_ go with you.” She rubbed her eyes.

Adrien sighed. “Then you are not getting us late for work.” Adrien said, softly this time. “Come on, now. Eat up.” He checked his wrist watch and went into the room to take his wallet. When he got back out, Marinette had planted her face on the table. Adrien couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at the sight.

 _Look at her_ , he thought, _she’s the one who gets me used to waking up early and now she starts acting like me._

Remembering the time when he used to be the same, Adrien chuckled again and placed his hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. “Marinette, for God’s sake!” She groaned again.

“No more whining, Mari. You need to get your shit together.” He said, laughing at the fact that he directed her lines back at her while Marinette glared at him from under her bangs. He knew that she was being lazy because she kept on complaining about the new medications the whole day. And to be honest, he didn’t know anything about them or what he was supposed to do. He thought it was better if he just asked Alya or Luka for advice next time until the next appointment.

He shook her by the shoulder again, but she didn’t move. “By the way, you were talking in your sleep again.” Adrien drawled teasingly.

That got her attention.

She sat up to look at him cautiously, studying his smug features with her bleary but narrowed eyes. “What did I say?”

Adrien bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

“You said I have beautiful legs.”

Marinette released a half-whine, half-groan and slumped again, hiding behind her wild locks and hands. “Oh my goodness. Why am I like this.” She murmured as she flushed, red ears and all. Adrien chuckled again and patted her shoulder in what could at least be a comforting gesture after the embarrassment. “Okay, so I will not tease you about it if you eat your whole breakfast.” He offered.

Marinette seemed to consider that. “Okay.” She grumbled. She looked at the breakfast and turned her head sideways. “God, why does food make me want to throw up.”

“It doesn’t,” He said as he sat down beside her. “You’re just trying to find ways not to eat.” When Marinette still didn’t reach out to take a bite, Adrien mumbled about how stubborn she was under his breath and took the spoon from the dish and brought it in front of her mouth. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. Adrien nudged the spoon to her lips. “Open up.” He said.

Marinette chuckled then, parting her lips to take the bite. She chewed softly as Adrien gazed at her. Her eyes were swollen slightly and her nose was red, which was probably a side effect. Her hair stuck out in different places, making her head look like a bird’s nest. Adrien chuckled as he rested his face in his palm. Guess he could never find out how she managed to look beautiful even after just getting out of bed. Marinette hid her face behind her hand as it slowly turned red. “Oh Dieu, I have the sappiest boyfriend in the universe.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sappy if you’d just eat the damn thing by yourself.”

She snatched the spoon from him, “Well, thank _you_. Because I _can_.” She quipped and stuffed another mouthful.

Adrien grinned triumphantly.

____________________________

**=[10:00]=**

“Alya, what are you _doing?_ ” The woman’s boyfriend groaned from the other side of the room. She turned her bright hazel eyes in his direction and pouted, stray strands of her auburn hair coming out of her bun. “I am writing an article, _mon cher_.” She emphasized matter-of-factly, “I think I only told you for like,” She pretended to count on her fingers, “Oh, the fifth fucking time?” She narrowed her eyes at Nino who huffed.

“What is it about? Why won’t you tell me?!”

“Nino, it’s confidential. I’d tell you, but you wouldn’t understand anyway because it’s not the kinda topic you’d be interested in. All I know is that I have to finish it before the 17th if I want a complete pay. Why do you care anyway?” She asked as she continued to type.

“Oh, I don’t know, we have a date? Tonight? Did you forget that we’re watching that new action movie today?” Nino threw the towel that he was drying his hair with on the corner of the bed and sat down beside her, nuzzling her neck. Alya clicked her tongue, although she stopped typing.

“Oh yeah… man, I really forgot about that. I’m sorry boo.” She turned her head to kiss her boyfriend, who was now feeling rather smug for finally being able to catch her attention after three constant days of an empty bed. Alya really was one to give her all into her work. That was the reason everyone called her ‘Als’. She was hard to get; always sassy, confident, and determined. Beautiful and curvy with the brightest eyes Nino had ever seen and a killer smirk. She knew how to keep him on his toes, and hardly showed her passionate side.

But when she did… _Oh boy_.

It was the reason Nino had fallen so deeply for her. And he was lucky enough that she loved him too. Even though it took as much effort as this. Nino deepened their soft kiss and pushed her against the chair she was sitting on as he hooked his thumbs into her pants. She pinched his stomach. The brunet pulled back with a gasp.

“OW! What the fuck?!” He cried, his voice cracking as he rubbing the sore spot.

“Don’t even think about it, Lahiffe.” She warned with a predatory smirk. “It’s time for me to head out for some work. Save that energy for tonight.” She said as she closed her desktop and walked out of the room.

While Nino stared at her back with his hand still rubbing his stomach.

Then there was this side of Alya Césaire.

And honestly? He loved all of it. He loved all of _her_.

“I sure will, sexy pants!” He called out to her. All he got was a laugh.

_____________________________

**=[13:53]=**

“You know our life is one big romantic cliché, right?” Marinette murmured as she scrolled through her tablet. Adrien, who was walking beside her around the building, side-eyed the woman again. Was it her habit to murmur things unknowingly while she was busy in something else? Because her questions sure did make him question his existence sometimes.

“You think?” He asked just as softly. Marinette looked up from the device and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, setting aside the fact that you’re a drama queen, everything else is just how it would be in a-”

“Did you just call me a drama queen?” Adrien narrowed his eyes.

Marinette bit back a smile. “No, I’m sorry. I actually meant that you’re a hopeless dork.”

“A hopeless dork?!” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up.

Marinette giggled this time, waving at a passing employee, “Um, excuse me. But the amounts of clichés that you’ve tried on me up till now actually prove it.” She fixed her tablet under her arm as she raised her hands to count on her fingers, “Giving roses and chocolates, calling nicknames, ‘there’s something on your face’ cliché, ‘being in a relationship with your assistant’ cliché…”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “’Being _awesome_ in bed’ cliché.” He suggested smugly.

Marinette’s face turned crimson. “Being an incorrigible _flirt’_ cliché.” She gritted.

“Hey, you love it.” She didn’t choose to answer, so he said, “You should feel lucky. People die for an attractive and drop-dead gorgeous, totally-romantic, boss-of-some-company filthy rich boyfriend. I’m practically a god for your eyes.” He bragged.

Marinette had to laugh at that. “Easy there, Agreste. May I add hopeless, drinking-his-ass-off, dealing with rich and spoiled women, punching-random-people-in-the-face-boyfriend?”

“Hey…” He mumbled, offended.

“So which annoying cliché is next?” She continued as they opened the door to the main hall. Adrien smiled at everyone while Marinette continued to talk, “Are you going to try to steal me away from my wedding or something?”

Adrien gave her a look. “I wouldn’t have to do that.”

“Why?”

Adrien blew out a puff of air and a laugh at the same time. “Who steals the bride away at their own wedding?” There was a sudden silence on his side and Adrien sucked in a sharp inaudible breath. He glanced at Marinette secretly and found her staring at her heels as she walked stiffly. He drew his lips in a tight line. _Fuck_.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

“Careful, Adrien. Your jokes are getting too much, don’t you think?” She said after a while, albeit seeming to choose her words carefully. She didn’t meet his gaze.

Adrien didn’t want to stop their banter. He opened his mouth to cover his slip up, “Ah, haha. You’re right. But I got you, didn’t I?” Adrien cringed, “You… know what, bugaboo? There are still many plans that I want to try with you.” He started slowly. They reached the elevator and Marinette pressed the button. “Oh?” She said as she regarded him again. Adrien felt relieved that she was still willing to talk. A smile grew on his face again.

“Yep,” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, “It’s not my fault I never got to try them with anyone.” There was just this one time where he shared an ice cream with a girl years ago. It wasn’t that fun. Not everyone was used to putting up with his hopeless Romeo acts like Marinette was. (Okay, so maybe he _was_ a hopeless dork. Whatever.)

The elevator door opened and Marinette and Adrien entered. She turned to him, brushing her hair behind her ear. “So, what are these plans of yours, Mr. Agreste?” She asked shyly.

Adrien gave her a crooked smile. This time, he raised his hands to count on his fingers. “Going out for a movie, kissing in the back of the theatre,” Marinette chuckled as he continued, “kissing on the top of the Ferris wheel, making out in the elevator…” He glanced at her and wriggled his eyebrows. Marinette laughed.

“Do all of them involve making out?” She giggled.

Adrien leaned towards her even more, “Do you want more than that?”

Marinette gulped, her face going red as she chuckled weakly. “Ah, isn’t it a little bit hot in here?” She mumbled as she looked up to spot a camera. Adrien smirked even more as he neared her and Marinette’s back bumped into the corner. He placed his hands on the wall of the elevator on either side of her face, caging her. “I don’t know,” He murmured, “You tell me.”

Adrien never got tired of the way she blushed. How it would reach down to her shoulders, across the nose and ears.

Marinette finally managed to lock her blue eyes with his electric greens. All nervousness left her body as she let a smile slip on her plump lips. When Adrien placed his hand on her waist, her smile turned into a devious smirk. She snaked one hand around his neck, pulling him even closer. “Can you stop being so hot?” She whispered, her eyes training on his lips. Her cheeks still rosy.

And then she’d do things like these, which would render him completely dumbstruck and useless like a pile of goo.

“Alya’s right, you know?” He murmured huskily, “You’re dangerous.”

He leaned down, and just as their lips touched, the elevator door slid open. Adrien pulled back and adjusted his collar, just as Marinette cleared her throat and pulled the tablet to her chest. They walked towards their office, but not before sharing sly smiles.

_________________________

**=[14:01]=**

He ruffled his messy bangs tiredly as he looked through his bag. He couldn’t remember where he’d put his camera. Luka groaned dejectedly and threw the bag into a corner. He picked up his guitar and swung it over his shoulder.

It had been a long while since he’d played the instrument. He’d become so invested in photography that he’d forgotten his actual passion. After all, pictures held memories, but only for the mind. Music had memories associated with the heart. While you could see a picture and smile, you could listen to the music and be in the moment itself.

The young man sighed as he looked at his phone to see his sister’s text. They were missing him. Luka couldn’t help but smile a little. He quickly sent her a voicemail. “Hey, Juleka! Don’t worry, my photography project is almost finished and I’ll get home as soon as I get free. Take care of yourself and tell mom I’m fine.” He closed his phone and placed it on the nightstand to look through another box when it suddenly started ringing. Luka saw the contact name and quickly picked up the phone.

“Hey Als, how are you? How’s Marinette?”

_“Haha, calm down, Lukabean! We’re all good. How are you, though? We don’t see you around no more, Blue!”_

Luka couldn’t stop his smile. “I’m great.” He started rummaging through his stuff again. “Just working nowadays, y’know? I’m trying to finish my project asap.”

 _“Same here! Feels like work is piling up at this time of the year, huh. I’m also working on a research article for a blog. It’s taking a lot of my precious time.”_ He heard her sigh and made an agreeing sound. Luka finally found what he was looking for, picking up the camera and turning it on to see it’s battery.

_“Anyways, you can find time to meet me and Marinette? She’d really like your support at this time. She doesn’t quite remember that one time you visited her in the hospital.”_

Luka continued to look at his camera with creased eyebrows. He sighed and said, “I’m sorry Als, but I have to meet my mom as soon as I get free from work. She’s sick and… everyone at home is missing me, and I miss _them_. I’ve already talked to Marinette. She understands… Besides,” He brought the camera that was in his other hand closer, so he could see the previous pictures it had captured. “I know Adrien will be there for her if I’m not.” He murmured.

_“Aw, my munchkin. That’s a bummer. But okay, best of luck! And tell Juleka she still hasn’t made me those funky bracelets. You better bring them the next time you step in this city. Bye Lukabean!”_

“Bye, Als.” He continued to look at the last picture he’d taken. It was kind of unfair how a camera was able to capture such detail that sometimes even the human eye couldn’t notice. But at least it was fair that one could look at those details for as long as they wanted.

‘ _Oh Dieu, did you just take a picture of me?! Gimme that, Luk! You better delete that!’_

Her surprised face, her lips parted and blue eyes wide as she spotted him taking her picture. He could still remember her laugh that night when he’d captured it.

The night they’d kissed.

Perhaps it wasn’t just a picture or a melody that triggered a memory to resurface. Perhaps it really was the heart and mind in the first place.

“Bye, Mar.”

______________________

**=[18:07]=**

Either Adrien really wasn’t getting much work to do, or Marinette was simply making it easier for him by working hard. He decided that he’d have to ask her that later.

At the moment, Alya was over at Marinette’s again and Adrien was baking. Marinette sat in the living room to chat with her best friend while he adjusted the timer on the next batch of cookies, putting the hot ones in a serving tray.

“And they’re ready!” He announced as he excitedly placed them on the table in front of them. Marinette awed at the treat with stars in her eyes as she leaned up to peck him, and Adrien smiled widely.

“Who would’ve thought, sunshine boy is a baker at heart.” The auburn-haired woman said smugly. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“I only bake for the people I love.”

Alya placed her hand on her chest. “I’m touched.”

“You came uninvited.”

They shared a laugh while Marinette excused herself to get a glass of water. “You need help with something, Nette?” Alya called from behind her as she tried to walk towards the kitchen. The bluenette shook her head, her manner dizzy as she leaned against the wall for support.

They both turned their attention to her.

“Marinette?”

The bluenette placed a hand on her mouth. “I think I’m about to throw up.” She murmured. Adrien immediately got up and came to her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s take you to the bathroom.” Alya took Marinette’s hand from Adrien’s grasp. “I’ll go with her. You get a glass of water.” Adrien nodded and followed.

When Alya helped her back on the couch after she emptied herself, Marinette looked exhausted. Adrien offered her the glass, but she refused.

“Sit your stubborn ass down young lady and drink the damn water right now!” Alya said. Marinette groaned but followed. There was no saying ‘no’ to Alya Césaire.

Adrien rubbed the bluenette’s back soothingly as Alya stared at the both of them, her eyes narrowed.

“Nette? You sure you’re not pregnant?”

Marinette coughed and spluttered, while Adrien’s eyes went wide. He snapped his head to the bluenette and she turned red. “No, Alya!” She glanced at her boyfriend, who was looking at her with an alarmed expression. “Adrien, _no_ , what the fuck?”

“I-I don’t know! Oh _God_ , are you?” He placed his hand over hers, his ears turning redder by the second. Marinette face-palmed. “It hasn’t even been a week since- you know what, I’m not finishing that sentence.” She mumbled, her face crimson. She glared at Alya. “Great, Als. Let’s do that. Let’s not take notice of the tumor and blame it on a non-existent pregnancy.”

“I guess that’s one way to be _positive_?” Adrien joked weakly. Marinette glared at him while Alya rolled her eyes.

“Adrien, please don’t pun now of all times.” Marinette murmured. She rubbed a hand across her face.

“Okay, okay. I’m _sorry_. Just saying. I know you guys are… _careful_...?” Alya finished in a questioning way with implied suspicion, and Marinette cringed even more.

“NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW.” The bluenette said loudly. “Now come here and give me a head massage, it’s throbbing like hell. And Adrien, go check on the cookies in the oven.” She ordered sternly.

“As you wish.” Alya murmured at the same time Adrien said, “Yes ma’am.”

There was no saying ‘no’ to Marinette Dupain-Cheng either.

______________________

**=[21:21]=**

Natalie glanced at Gabriel and shook her head fondly. She walked up to the man and gently took the phone out of his grasp, at the same time closing his laptop.

“What- Natalie,” He protested, “I was still working-”

“Even when you don’t have to.” She raised a perfect eyebrow behind her red-framed glasses. Gabriel tried to give a reason, but failed. He sighed, defeated.

“I’m just making sure Adrien’s doing okay back there, Natalie.” He murmured. He removed his own glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. Natalie placed her hand on his shoulder.

“He’s doing perfect, Gabriel. Isn’t he informing you about everything? So far every decision he’s made has been good and well-thought.” She tilted her head at him, “You trust him, don’t you?”

Gabriel shrugged, and then nodded once. “Well, if you had asked me this question a year ago I would’ve had a different answer.”

Natalie laughed softly, “Can’t deny. But he’s doing okay and he’s doing well. And Marinette is still doing her job perfectly.”

“She’s still working.” Gabriel said after a while of comfortable silence.

Natalie also took her time to speak. “Adrien still didn’t tell you about her condition, did he?”

The man shook his head, “He doesn’t know that I’m aware. I guess he’s just trying to sort it out by himself. Although, I’m surprised she’s still managing to work there. And I’m happy that she wants to be there with him. But I…” He finally sighed, letting his exhaustion show, “I wonder if I made the right decision, Natalie. Adrien loves her. We were right and she was able to make an impact but we never thought her life would take this turn. If something happens…” Gabriel shrugged again. “I don’t know what Adrien will do.” He looked up at her. She read his eyes easily.

 _I know what it feels like_ , those grey orbs said.

Natalie gave him a tight-lipped smile and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind him, leaning to give a hug. “Everything will turn out fine, Gabriel. Time has its way of fixing things for the better. Adrien is a responsible person now and he’s already proved that. Just give him a chance to make his decisions on his own. And same goes for his PA, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Gabriel finally smiled at her, her words sinking in. He placed his hands on hers.

“Thank you, Natalie. Although, I’m still mad at you for closing my laptop.”

The lady chuckled softly. “I’m sure you’ll find it in yourself to forgive me.”

________________________________

**=[00: 54]=**

“Adrien?” Marinette asked in a small voice, her head on his chest and her eyes distant.

Adrien stared at the ceiling as he brushed his fingers into her locks lazily. He blinked, realizing he’d been staring at the small stars drawn (painted? Pasted?) on the ceiling for a while, the moonlight coming in through the window giving them a soft glow. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice croaky from not speaking for a while. Marinette didn’t fare any better as she started in her lazy, drawled voice. “When was the last time you drank too much? Like, unhealthy too much?”

Adrien thought for a while. “Don’t remember.” He was kind of surprised by his own answer.

Marinette hummed in satisfaction. “Good.” She whispered. Then she said, “I haven’t had any big panic attacks lately. Not since that day with Lila’s threat.”

“Did… you have any reason to have one?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Yes? Maybe? They just don’t happen without a reason, like I used to think they would.”

This time he hummed, “That’s great, m’lady.” She immediately shuffled and flipped her body to adjust herself more on top of him, her chin resting on the back of her hand on his chest as she looked at him in the dim light. He stared back at her.

“Do you think I should believe it’s the lucky stone you gave me?” She asked curiously. Adrien smiled crookedly, stroking her lower back softly. “I think you should.” He confirmed. Marinette smiled.

She leaned down to kiss him softly, and he happily kissed back. She took his lower lip between her own, and he wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head to kiss deeper. Marinette hummed contently against his lips and he finally felt like his day was complete. He knew she loved _this_ , and he always made sure let her know that he did too. After all, this was the only time in the whole busy day that they could get for themselves. Heart to heart. Skin on skin. Breath with breath. They connected like two halves of a whole, like two puzzle pieces, like day and night and yin and yang. And that was what he believed they were. Incomplete without each other.

Later, as Marinette fell asleep and he stayed awake, he heard her murmur.

“What did you say?” He asked softly.

She murmured after a while, her eyes closed. “I’d be happy for you to steal me away from our wedding.”

His heart jumped, his breath stuttering to a stop as he sat up to look at her properly. Her eyes were still closed.

The thing was, he was used to listening to her talk in her sleep.

The thing also was, that he didn’t know if she really said that in her sleep or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Marinette in the beginning was not because of the tumor. It was just a serious (hilarious) experience I had a while back. It’s a form of a stress attack (?) Also, what Adrien did was wrong. It can be dangerous for you OR the other person if you try to either touch them or try to shake them out of it. But he didn’t know that so I forgive him. Your memory usually comes back to you like... um, drops of ink spreading in water? I dunno, that’s the only way I can explain it. 
> 
> We all have that one friend who only sends voicemails (cough Luka cough). Also the project Alya was working on was actually like mine lol I had to complete an article before 17th and I was going crazy over it, so that’s the date that came to my mind. When I was writing the time of the day, I was literally looking at my watch because I didn’t have enough mental ability to think up time. 
> 
> And I love Natalie so much?! I mean, she has such a graceful personality and I think she’d be such an amazing mother figure if she shows her warm side more uwu. And my fucking stupid babies. Adrien, that is a very nice way to propose, yesh, very good. *slow claps* But what do you expect? He proposed (indirectly) and she said yes (indirectly). That’s our oblivious duo for you.


	36. Chapter 36

She’d become so fragile.

She was strong inside, and he knew that. She was strong-willed and determined. She was always positive and smiling and uplifting like she always had been. It was just after the treatment had started that she became a little weak physically. But Adrien was glad that he was there for her. He felt _lucky_ that he got to be there for her.

Though the first ever signs of her weakness he ever saw were after her first seizure in the office, Adrien could tell she looked a little skinnier contrary to their first meeting during her job interview. That time felt like ages ago.

It didn’t mean he loved her any less.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked weak. But Marinette Dupain-Cheng was even stronger than him, and better than most. She never mentioned anything about being weak again, quietly obeyed the doctor, but continued her life like a normal person. She applied for her studies again. Her private tutor was really impressed by her determination and even told Adrien that not many people were as optimistic about life as she was. She continued her commissions like the passionate person she was, and she beat Nino’s ass every time in UMS.

It was the first week of her therapy, and her parents weren’t informed yet. But Luka had been constantly calling and making sure she was alright. Not to mention her birthday was getting closer, and her boyfriend’s mind was spinning with different plans for her so much that he could hardly concentrate on work most of the time, zoning out and planning so far as taking her to an island for a vacation. He really had a thing for islands.

 _Looks like you wouldn’t be twenty-one anymore, Mari_ , He mused.

Adrien smiled to himself as he ran a hand in his hair, heading out of the mansion. He remembered his last conversation with Marinette one night, when he’d said that he was going back to the mansion because his father was about to arrive back in a few days. She’d taken out a dried red rose from a book, and it had taken Adrien a moment to realize it was one of the red roses he’d given her.

“You know,” She had said, “I like these small things you do for me. I just thought I’d let you know that they mean a lot.”

Shaking his head free from thoughts and coming back to the present, he immediately called Alya to start his next mission to surprise his girlfriend. If she liked the small things he did for her, it was time he did something big as well. It was Nino who picked up the phone, saying that Alya was taking a bath, and the two best friends talked for a while before she finally took the phone from her boyfriend and greeted the blond. By this time he’d stopped his car on the side of the road and gotten out.

“Hey, Alya… So did you think about my idea?” He asked, standing in front of his car. He heard her huff, a moment of silence and contemplation on the other end of the line as he patiently waited, kicking a small stone on the path distractedly.

“ _I’m not sure_ ,” She finally started, “ _I mean, it’s a great idea! And I know she’ll be surprised to see them come unexpectedly. But… I don’t know if it’s going to be a good surprised or a bad surprised_. _Considering she doesn’t want them to know anything yet_ …”

Adrien ran his hand into his hair again, “But Alya, we all know she can’t just hide it forever. And they’re her _parents_. I know she’ll be happy to see them, I just… _know_.”

“ _Adrien, that’s really sweet of you that you convinced Tom and Sabine to come to Paris, but…”_ Alya paused for a moment, _“You know what? You’re right. It’s time Marinette grew some common sense and stopped being a baby. She can’t just try to ignore her parents forever._ ” Adrien creased his eyebrows.

“What do you mean, ignore?”

“ _Adrien… I was there. When she had a fight with Tom and Sabine and decided to leave the house, I was there with her. It’s stupid, really, that both Marinette and her parents don’t talk to each other when they obviously miss one another. Stubbornness runs in the family, you know._ ” She chuckled.

“Please tell me what happened.” He said.

A long sigh on her end. “ _She was nineteen. Completely cured. Like any normal day I was at her place and we were all sitting at the table when Marinette shared her dream about entering the fashion industry one day. Or something like that. I don’t remember but she mentioned something else._

 _“Her parents were over-protective, and I admit they still are. It’s not their fault because she’s their only, beloved daughter. Her mom said something again about it not being safe and Marinette kind of snapped at her. More drama ensued. It was awkward for me ‘cause while they shouted at each other I was trying my best not to let it grow into something serious_.” She chuckled. “ _You still with me?”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Adrien said as he sat down in his car again. “What happened then?”

“ _She left the next morning, stuff packed and everything. She wanted to prove that she could be independent. We stayed in contact. She kept mentioning and reminding me that she was a normal girl with a normal life and I kept agreeing to it, because, Adrien everyone around her treated her like an alien all her life. I feel what she feels. I mean, you know how people don’t look at you the way they would at a normal person? It’s hard.”_ Her voice had grown soft and solemn in regard for her best friend.

“I know.” He said.

“ _She started working at telco. The owner was a bitch and she fired her, giving a lame excuse that Marinette still had problems with attacks or seizures which she didn’t want any sort of fucking responsibility of, or that Marinette was just becoming a thorn in the side or whatever. That bitch probably just thought that my best friend was distracting the man she liked from her or some bullshit I don’t remember. Marinette felt so defeated and heartbroken. She locked herself up for a week and went into depression. It was horrible, Adrien.”_ He heard Alya sniff _. “It took me so much effort to convince her that no, she was NOT useless and that she had to keep trying. She finally ended up in Paris, and it was just pure luck that she found a job available at your office.”_ He heard her sniff again _. “I know she’s a bitch for being stubborn, but she’s MY bitch and I love her. I’m so thankful she found you.”_

“I’m so thankful to have her, too.” He said softly.

“ _Oh God, I got carried away. Anyways, you understand the weight of the situation, sunshine. I just hope your plan- whatever it is- works. And if it does, remember that you’ll be on my list of favorite people_.”

Adrien chuckled and placed his hand on his heart. “I’m touched.”

“ _Ay, Adrien, you done? I want my girl back._ ” He heard Nino say.

“Okay, man.” He smiled, “You can have her.”

__________________________

Tom Dupain seemed like a very intimidating man, while Sabine Cheng was just a sweetheart, in and out. They sat in front of Adrien, their hands intertwined and holding each other as Sabine wiped a teary eye and Tom tried to calm his wife. Although Adrien had seen Marinette’s parents from afar sometimes when they used to live in the city, he had never really met them properly. He made sure that his back was stiff and straight and his hands were folded in front of him as he kept his lips drawn in a tight line, feeling just a bit awkward.

“I love her. She’s my baby, my sweet daughter.” Sabine said. Adrien’s back stiffened and a shiver ran down his spin at the familiarity of her words. He tried to hide the way his smile faltered or his face paled slightly. Sabine continued, “I’m still nervous to meet her, but I missed her so much that I-” She choked on her words. She was a sensitive woman.

Tom squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, honey. Calm down. Marinette fine, don’t you see? She has found Adrien again. They were in school together, remember?”

“Yes! She talked about you a lot.” The old woman tried to give the blond a wobbly smile, but failed and tears welled up in her eyes again. “But the doctors were right.” Sabine squeezed her eyes shut as a tear finally leaked out, “She got it _again_. We never should’ve let her go.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Cheng but, it didn’t have to do anything with her actions or decisions. The doctor told me that there was a chance of recurrence.” Adrien said. Sabine looked like she was about to break down again and so he quickly added, “B-But there’s a big chance she recovers again! She’s a lot better, trust me.”

“See, my dear? You shouldn’t worry. And she has such a good boyfriend,” Tom added and Adrien smiled warmly at him, feeling somewhat bashful. “I’m sure she’s really happy with him.”

“She is,” Adrien assured, “And that was the reason I contacted you both. Marinette misses you both a lot. I just thought about giving her this surprise and… get you both to meet her as well.” He said and shrugged. Sabine sniffed and reached across the table for Adrien’s hands, startling him. She squeezed both of his hands and nodded at him gratefully. “You’re a wonderful man, Adrien. I can never thank the universe enough for the luck my daughter has for having you as her boyfriend. Truly, _thank_ _you_.”

“I… try my best, Mrs. Cheng.” He said, “I just want Marinette to be happy.”

“So, tell me, son.” Tom started, “How do you want us to help you with your surprise plan again?”

Adrien smiled. “Actually, first I’d like to ask you guys a favor…”

“Anything, dear.” Sabine added impatiently.

The blond rubbed a hand behind his neck. “There’s this signature strawberry cake of yours…”

___________________________ 

First week was down. Marinette’s first chemo had been scheduled, and was due the next week or perhaps ten days. But that wasn’t the main problem.

“The problem is that Marinette’s birthday is _today_.” Adrien said as he carelessly threw the papers and files into the drawer. Tim gave his boss a glance from his place in front of him.

“And that is why I said that I’ll try my best to manage.” Tim emphasized every word, as if it wasn’t even that hard. Adrien scoffed, “You can’t just- just _manage_ , I’m supposed to be there! But I can’t cancel it. Neither can I cancel my plans for her birthday.” He’d already let Marinette go earlier because Alya wanted to take her somewhere, and he planned on getting out of his office as soon as possible, too. But an urgent meeting was held last minute and now he felt completely lost. Adrien ruffled his hair. “Her parents are going to be there. Oh Dieu, this is messed up!”

“You know, if Mr. Gabriel Agreste were here he would’ve said something about ‘thinking with a sane mind’ or something.” Tim said carelessly as he rolled his eyes and went back to handing Adrien _more_ files, which the blond was already growing tired of looking through. He halted immediately.

“Wait,” Adrien said, “If my father were here… That’s it! Tim, can you please stay here while I talk to him?” Adrien didn’t let him answer as he took out his phone and started dashing out. “And inform Xavier that the meeting will be conducted by Mr. Gabriel Agreste instead. _Online_. 10:30 _sharp_.” Tim heard his boss say on the other side of the door.

The man rolled his eyes. “Um, you’re welcome.” He muttered. He sighed and went back to work.

“I am not appreciated enough for my efforts.”

____________________________

Adrien was glad and mildly surprised that his father had agreed to handle the situation. Although Gabriel had been a little speculative and doubtful in the beginning, when Adrien presented the real reason behind his request for help, Gabriel had immediately approved. Even Natalie had wished him luck from behind his father on the call.

Adrien looked around Marinette’s apartment to make sure everything was in place. He had called Alya and she had said that they were at the salon, getting Marinette a new haircut. She said it was good to first get a shorter haircut before the treatment actually began. Even Marinette had sounded very excited on the other end, even though both the women refused to reveal anything more on the matter.

“Oh, this is really romantic.” Sabine commented teasingly as she looked at the place. She laughed at the blush on Adrien’s face while Tom placed the cake they had brought on the table. “No, ah, I was just planning to put things the way she liked. N-not like-”

“It’s okay, son.” Tom assured. “We know. Even though we don’t mind if it really is that type of a setting.”

The couple chuckled while Adrien rubbed his hand behind his neck. Sabine finally decided to help with anything that was left. It wasn’t that much, really. They didn’t put any balloon or ribbons because Marinette never liked those things. It was just a list of her favorite things that he had noticed over their time together. He managed to place a few bouquets of red roses, her favorite Jagged Stone album on the sound system, and asked her parents to make her favorite strawberry cake (even though her parents _were_ the biggest surprise).

Lastly, her favorite color blue was the color of the shirt he adorned, with the addition of a pick-up line written across his chest in bold black.

“ _Are you my boss? Because I’m pr-assistant to get your attention.”_

He was sure she would either throw a fit or throw him out of the window when she saw it.

He was prepared for both.

(Adrien just wished some outsider who could possibly recognize him didn’t see the CEO of _Gabriel. Co_ in that shirt. _That_ was something they’d surely _pick-up_.)

Tom’s chuckle brought Adrien’s attention to him. “I just really like that shirt.” Tom said, his eyes crinkling at the edges with mirth. Adrien easily figured out where Marinette got her smile from.

Adrien laughed with him. “Yeah, but I don’t think Marinette’s going to be impressed.”

“I can assure you that.” Sabine said from the kitchen. More laughter followed.

“Oh, Marinette’s calling.” Adrien said as he brought his phone to his ear. Both her parents looked at him expectantly.

“Hey Marinette!” He said.

“ _Hello, the great love of my life. What are you doing_?” Her sound proved that she was trying to tease him, because she obviously knew it was her birthday and _of course_ he was up to something. It still didn’t stop his face from heating up with jittery excitement.

“Nothing! Ah, I mean, where are you?”

_“Just outside my building. Alya’s with me. Are… you in my apartment?”_

“Yes! Yes. Wait, I’ll be right there in a minute or two.”

_“Kay.”_

Adrien fumbled with his phone to disconnect it. “She’s outside,” Adrien said and Sabine immediately clutched her husband’s hand. “I’ll get her. Stick to the plan, alright? Everything’s going be grand. Okay? Don’t worry.” He said hurriedly as he started to rush out. Adrien ran down the corridor as fast as he could, and halted right there when he saw Alya and Marinette emerging at the stairs. His breath left his lungs in one go as his eyes landed on his girlfriend and their gazes met. Marinette stared at him as if for the first time, eyes wide and nervous and manner timid, a blush dusting her cheeks as she quickly averted her gaze to the ground shyly. She rubbed her hands together nervously as Adrien slowly approached her.

She had gotten herself a pixie cut, her short thick midnight locks now a bit wavy as they were combed sideways but left roguish and untamed. She looked gorgeous; different and new and hot and still so _Marinette_ that he couldn’t even put his thoughts into words. Heck, he had never thought a pixie cut _could_ suit Marinette so much before.

Adrien brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it shakily as he sighed. “Wow…” He breathed. He cupped his other hand behind her neck and into her hair -feeling tingles in his arms as he did so- and brought her forehead to his.

“H-Hi.” She said softly.

“Wow, Hi.” He opened and closed his mouth. “You look beautiful.”

She turned a darker shade of pink. “Y-You think?”

He nodded. “Absolutely, m’lady. Oh my God, I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

She giggled, flustered.

“Um, are you guys _done_ yet? Or are you going to continue making babies with your eyes?” Alya said, standing behind them with an amused look.

Adrien sighed again, pulling back to give Marinette a warm smile, his eyes speaking volumes for his love for her. He took her hand in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. “Uh, yeah. We have to go to the apartment, too.” He started taking them with him, his hand holding Marinette’s. He glanced back at her again and smiled. “And I thought _I_ was the one who was supposed to give you a surprise, bugaboo.”

Marinette giggled. “You’re wearing a shirt that is, for once, not branded but is my favorite color. I think I can guess what you’re up to.” She tugged at his hand to stop him. “What’s written on it, though? Let me see.” Adrien turned around and raised his hands, ready to accept his fate. Marinette read it, and gave him such a flat look, he feared even _Lila_ couldn’t match it if she wanted to. Meanwhile Alya snorted at it like it was the biggest joke in the history of lame pick-up lines.

“Adrien…” She shook her head. “You dork. How do I put up with you?”

Adrien hummed, satisfied. “I believe it’s because you love me.”

______________________

“Oooh, _romantic_.” Was the first word that left Marinette’s mouth when she entered. Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and started taking her straight ahead to the kitchen while Alya placed her bag on the couch, taking out her phone and car keys from it. He did that because only he and Alya knew that Marinette’s parents were in the apartment, and while the bluenette didn’t know, he didn’t want her to say something… _suggestive_ , which might later make it awkward for them to confront Tom and Sabine. Adrien secretly gave Alya a single nod and she nodded back.

“Where are you- oh.” Marinette paused as she saw the cake on the counter. She turned to glance at him.

“Did you make that cake?” She asked. She looked back at it again and gasped, “Is this a strawberry cake?!”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know. Why don’t you guess by yourself?” Marinette slowly advanced to the counter and bent down to the cake’s level to observe it. She gave Adrien a suspicious look. “The decoration. You didn’t… you can’t decorate it like that.”

Adrien smiled. “Was that an insult, my lady?”

Marinette didn’t answer, instead choosing to pick up a spoon to pick lightly at the frosting and put it into her mouth. She stilled.

“Adrien, is this…?” She jerked back up, standing straight. She gave her boyfriend another tentative glance. “Adrien how did…?” She trailed off again as she kept staring at him. Adrien tried his best not to give anything away. He shrugged again. Marinette’s eyes took a completely different emotion, one he could hardly guess as doubt, then confusion, then realization, and then fear as she ran into the living room again. Adrien followed her, his nerves increasing.

“Where’s Alya?” She asked shakily.

“Marinette.” Marinette spun around at the familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she placed her hand on her mouth.

There, in front of her, stood her parents with warm eyes and awaiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe I just keep increasing the chapters of this fic... but it's final. Only two more chapters left of this fic!
> 
> For those of you who don't know, I just stumbled upon an interesting idea and wrote a second book to the personal assistant series... It's a completely different story, but it is hopefully going to be interesting because it's a Medieval Times AU, Personal assistant AU, AND Celebrity AU. Watch me tackle all of that in one book :')
> 
> And Look at this AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!
> 
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/621430960304619520/finally-i-can-release-this-beautiful-spoiler


	37. Chapter 37

A few seconds ticked by as she didn’t move, and Adrien’s nervousness doubled when he finally thought what would happen if the plan went downhill. Marinette’s breathe hitched, her eyes watered, and the next moment, she ran forward and embraced her mother. “Maman!” She cried into her mother’s shoulder as the older woman hugged her back. Tom came up beside them and enveloped them both in a bear hug.

“Dieu! Maman, papa! I missed you both so much!” She cried as her parents shushed her, trying to keep their emotions controlled.

“Oh dear, we missed you too! Maman missed you too!” Sabine said. Adrien smiled with relief, his own heart fluttering and warming at the display. Marinette pulled back from the hug, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Sabine cupped her face and gave her a watery smile. “Look at you! You’re so beautiful!”

Marinette laughed wetly, sniffing aggressively again. “No I’m not,” She said with a thick voice, “I look hideous.” She sniffled and hiccupped on a sob.

“You have no idea how much I missed you both and- and I’m sorry. I regret every second of leaving you two because I love you both so much I’m so _sorry_.” She hugged them both again.

Sabine shushed her daughter. “It’s not your fault, love. It was never you’re fault. One of us had to let our guard down. At least I was lucky someone made me realize that.” Sabine said as Marinette pulled back. Her mother glanced at Adrien and Marinette turned to him. She didn’t waste a second and ran up to hug him as well.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you. I love you_.” She murmured into his chest. His chest vibrated with his laugh.

“Anything for you.”

She leaned up to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and then buried her face into his neck. “I love you so much. Thank you.” She murmured again, squeezing him tight. Adrien saw Sabine place her hand over her heart, her expression melting with adoration, and Tom simply winked at him causing him to smile wider.

Marinette groaned good-naturedly after a while, “I can’t believe you’re wearing this shirt in front of my parents.”

Tom and Adrien laughed simultaneously.

___________________________

They all took a while to sit down and talk, and soon the environment became merrier than before. Marinette looked genuinely happy after so many days. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she talked to her parents about everything and they listened patiently. After so many days, her presence radiated that aura of positivity. She looked like _Marinette_ again. Adrien considered that a win in itself.

“Where _is_ Alya, by the way?”

Adrien broke out of his lovesick stupor. “She’s gone to pick up Nino. They’re coming here together so that we can all cut the cake.”

She clasped her hands together excitedly. “Wonderful!” She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling such a lively blue they could put even the bright sky to shame. Not long after, Nino and Alya arrived. Alya met the old couple and introduced her boyfriend to them as well, to which they secretly shared a raised eyebrow. (Adrien guessed the tattoos on both of Nino’s arms didn’t exactly give the folks a good impression but they didn’t mention it. It was clear that they trusted Alya’s choices.)

“Doesn’t she look gorgeous, my Blushy-nette!” Alya said and ruffled Marinette’s hair. Marinette let out a small ‘Hey!’ while Nino completely agreed with his girlfriend.

“Yes! I always thought short hair suited her better.” Sabine confirmed. They all engaged themselves in conversation while Marinette walked up to Adrien. He gave her a big smile, and Marinette answered it while wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head on his chest. “This is the best birthday surprise ever.”

“Oh?” Adrien’s smile widened, before it took a mischievous gleam, “Does that mean you don’t want the other surprise I have planned for you?” He whispered into her ear. Marinette looked at him curiously. “There’s another one?”

“Um-hm!” Adrien nodded enthusiastically. “But that one is for later. When it’s only you and me.” He winked. Marinette couldn’t help but blush.

“Where’s the darn cake? I’m hungry!” Alya yelled.

Adrien and Marinette chuckled.

“Let’s get the cake.”

The cake was, as Marinette had promised, the best he’d ever had. Luckily, her parents had made a cake big enough that a lot of it was left for later. Marinette hid it in the fridge before Alya could get her hands on it.

When Adrien had arrived from the office, he’d already made lunch for everyone (he’d taken a little help from Alya beforehand). Sabine and Tom were genuinely surprised and impressed by his cooking skills. Tom even smacked him on the back playfully (painfully). “Just when I think I can’t be more impressed, you prove me wrong!” He said in his booming jovial voice. Nino agreed.

“He’s right, golden boy.” Alya praised, “Not only are you good at baking, your cooking skills are top-notch as well.”

Marinette smiled proudly at him. “And he enjoys it, too.” She said.

“Perfect husband material.” Sabine piped in with a happy sigh.

Marinette choked while Alya snorted loudly. “Damn right, Sabine. Unlike some people who can’t even move from the couch.” Alya glared at Nino who just shrugged.

Sabine chuckled. “Oh, Alya! Give your boyfriend a break, for once!” Nino looked at the elderly lady with a glimmer of gratitude in his eyes. “Adopt me.” He said, and Sabine laughed while Tom shook his head.

Adrien was surprised by how Nino and Sabine understood each other so well in such a small span of time. It turned out that Sabine liked Nino’s temperament while Tom really didn’t that much. The old, bulky man was impressed with his daughter’s boyfriend instead. He’d already asked Adrien plenty of questions about work and other things which suspiciously sounded like the things a man would ask before giving his daughter’s hand to someone. It both terrified and flattered Adrien to the point he felt nervous butterflies in his stomach.

____________________

“I always wanted a gathering like this.” Marinette said as she leaned against Adrien. They looked at their friends and Marinette’s parents, chatting and walking around and laughing. The display was clearly of a warm and happy home, and Adrien couldn’t help but admit it was one of his best days as well.

Sabine walked passed Marinette and told her to meet her in the kitchen. Marinette smiled at her mother, before passing it to Adrien as well. She raised both her eyebrows and hunched her shoulders- a nervous gesture.

“Some alone Mother and Daughter Time, I guess.” She murmured. She squeezed his shoulder, “Bring the dishes to the kitchen later?”

He gave her an encouraging smile. “Sure.” She squeezed his shoulder affectionately once more, before heading to the kitchen.

After Adrien made sure that he got all the dishes (even the ones Nino lazily tried to hide under the coffee table), he took them to the kitchenette. He heard murmurs before entering, and realized that Marinette was still talking to Sabine. So he waited beside the wall before interrupting them.

“-and that has made you stronger. I can see it in your eyes.” He heard Sabine soft voice, followed by Marinette’s sigh. He heard another hum from Marinette.

“You’re amazingly strong. You don’t know that, we all do.” He could make out Sabine’s soft, soothing voice say, “Don’t ever say you have little time left. Would you know if, say, I died the next moment?”

“ _Maman_ ,” She quivered.

“Can you tell what the future holds? For any of us? You can’t, honey. So forget to ever mention what might happen when it might _not_. Understood?”

He heard a sniff. But he guessed she nodded, because Sabine said, “Good.”

Adrien still clutched the dishes in the hands, his palms feeling clammy. Just when he thought that he could enter, Sabine’s next words stopped him in his tracks.

“And despite knowing everything, he still hasn’t left you, has he?”

“N-no.”

“Then you don’t have to doubt him! Ever! He loves you, doesn’t he?”

“Hm.”

A moment of silence.

“And you love him?”

Marinette sobbed once, and his heart tightened in a millisecond of panic.

“S-So much.” Marinette softly broke down, and Sabine shushed her. “I l-love him so much, Maman. And it _scares_ me. I-I’ve never loved anyone so m-much before.” She released a small, desperately compressed sob.

“I understand, sweetheart. You don’t have to be scared. It’s what love is. Just how I love your papa. It’s natural to worry about the people you care for.”

Maybe Sabine knew what Marinette was trying to imply. Maybe she knew that Marinette was scared to lose what she and Adrien had between them. That she was scared for Adrien and for what the future might hold. But she didn’t mention it, didn’t point the negative aspect out. Years of living apart finally made her realize that mentioning all the ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’ to her daughter regarding her conditions had made her _so emotionally weak_ that she couldn’t even handle an exception.

And it seemed that Sabine was not going to make the same mistake again.

Adrien’s knees buckled for a moment as a sigh –he didn’t know if it was exhausted or relieved, or neither- escaped him. The action caused the china plates in his hands to clatter lightly, but he quickly managed to balance them. He heard a gasp from the kitchen and quickly stepped inside, prompting Marinette to furiously wipe her cheeks. He gave them a tight-lipped smile.

“Hey, um, these are all.” He said dumbly, resisting the urge to rub a hand behind his neck. He tried to avoid his girlfriend’s gaze after shamelessly eavesdropping and hearing such a heart-felt confession that still made his legs feel like boneless limbs.

“Oh,” was all Marinette said, sniffling softly as she averted her reddened eyes to the ground. Sabine stepped forward and took them, taking a second or two to pass him a warm, knowing smile.

He never felt like he belonged more than he did at that moment.

__________________________

“Thank you so much for everything!” Marinette gushed. She hugged both of her parents as they stood up to finally leave for the hotel they were staying in. Alya and Nino had already left a little while ago, and it was already dark outside as her parents thought it was time for them to leave as well. They gave tight and affectionate hugs to both Marinette and (surprisingly) Adrien.

Sabine kissed her daughter’s cheek and cupped her face. “Take care, honey. We’re proud of you.”

Marinette nodded and walked them all the way to their cab. She waved at them as Adrien wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. As they pulled away, she sighed. Adrien didn’t feel like she was about to say anything at that moment. They both just decided to quietly enter the apartment.

“Are you… uh, staying?” Marinette finally asked. She glanced at him hopefully and he nodded, smiling. Marinette finally relaxed visibly and gave him a smile of her own. She slowly neared him and locked her gaze with his more firmly this time. “I love you, Adrien.” She sighed.

Adrien’s face warmed as blood rushed to it. Even though they shared the words with each other almost every day, this time they hit him harder than before. Her words caused shivers to run down in spine in pleasant tingles as he recalled her previous words with her mother and realized the actual magnitude of the meaning as she said them. It took all his self control to not start kissing her right there and then lest things escalated and he forgot the real aim of the night.

Instead, he brought her forehead to his. “I love you, too. So much.” He murmured. He opened his eyes to see Marinette looking at him curiously, although wearing a pout. He couldn’t help but laugh. So she _was_ expecting for them to make out. Oh well. Some things could to wait.

He brought her to the middle of the living room where he had pushed the small table aside. He told her to wait for a minute, and Marinette watched with an amused expression as he set up the atmosphere and dimmed the lights. He turned on the sound system, and turned the bass to full as one of the few slow, romantic songs by Marinette’s favorite singer started playing. Marinette giggled as Adrien bowed before her dramatically and extended his hand for a dance. She accepted without hesitation, of course.

He immediately pulled her closer and started swaying lightly to the music. Marinette tried to copy his pace, failing at dancing as gracefully and smoothly as him. Neither of them mentioned it.

“May I ask what this is about?” She asked, a teasingly soft yet curious hint in her voice as Adrien twirled her around. He placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. “Just relax and slip into the moment.” He murmured in a low, rich voice. Marinette’s face turned rosier in the dim lights and her eyes settled below his face as her breathing slowed. She neared him, her face closer to his as her arms snaked comfortably around his neck. Adrien made sure to not get distracted from his actual mission.

“I…” He started breathlessly, before clearing his throat and trying again. “I hope you liked the surprise. Meeting your parents, that is. I mean, I was doubtful when I contacted them at first, but I thought that you hadn’t met them and that you missed them so-” Marinette interrupted him with a kiss, soft and chaste, and his words died in his throat as he eyes fluttered close. The rest of the sentence faded from his mind as he pressed his lips just as firmly against hers.

She pulled back to find him dazed for a moment. She started sternly. “Before you say anything else, I _loved_ it. I loved today. It was amazing and something I didn’t know I needed so much. It was the best thing anyone has ever done for me, Adrien.”

Adrien gave her a dopey smile that reached his ears. Marinette smirked. “And I like _this_ surprise, too. Slow dancing to one of Jagged’s slow songs with you was definitely one of my dreams.” She pretended to swoon.

Adrien’s eyes sparkled. “ _One_ of your dreams? I wonder how many dreams you had about me, my lady.” He said teasingly as Marinette giggled shyly into his chest.

“However,” He started, “This isn’t just _it_. While dancing was part of the plan, it wasn’t really the main surprise.” He said and Marinette finally looked up at him again. Adrien released her for a moment as he walked up to the shelf and extended his hand to the top, where the small picture of the bluenette that brought them together was placed, in a small wooden frame that made the photograph stand out with its dark ebony color.

He picked up the present that he had hidden behind some books. Marinette’s gaze widened to the point her eyes looked like saucers as she looked at the box he opened for her. She placed one hand over her chest as she looked down at it.

It was a pendant. A beautiful and delicately thin silver chain with a small diamond in the centre of the pendant. It glimmered in the dim light as Adrien nervously showed it to her, looking at her face and then the gift and then her face again.

“I-I realized that I never really gave you a proper gift after we became official. So this is for you, princess. A gift for the best girlfriend ever.” He said cheekily. Marinette shook her head, but then nodded, her eyes sparkling.

“Adrien I… Thank you!” She laughed, “I don’t know what to say! Thank you. But… you really didn’t have to.” Marinette said as Adrien took the pendant out of the box. He clicked his tongue.

“Of course I did. It’s your birthday!” He brought it to her neck from behind her, trying to put it on. Marinette stopped him. “No Adrien. This is beautiful but… You didn’t have to buy me something expensive. I love everything you give me and I love the meaning behind those gifts.” She turned to look at him softly as she pulled out the bead he’d given her from her jeans pocket. She took one end of the chain and put the bead into the silver chain as well. “I want you to know that it’s _you_ that I love the most. You don’t have to prove it.” She said, and finally wore the pendant, looking down at it proudly. Adrien’s heart warmed and his smiled widened as he pulled her for a dance again.

“You will not dare to stop me when it’s _your_ birthday, Adrien Agreste.” She said. He nuzzled her nose.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my lady.” The playlist ended. They continued to gently rock together in the comfortable silence, only their breaths dancing to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

“My father is probably going to come back soon. And I’ll be able to take a break from work when he does.” He started. Marinette hummed, letting him know she was listening. She had her head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around his torso. Adrien brushed her silky short locks. “I want to take you somewhere… after your treatment. Somewhere on a vacation. Far away on an island just to relax. Just the two of us.” He murmured. Marinette giggled.

“Or maybe somewhere else you like?” He suggested. “If not the islands, maybe London? Any other country you like?”

“Hm? Any country _I_ like?” The bluenette turned her head to look up at him, still resting her chin on his chest. He looked down at her. “No?”

Marinette shrugged, “Don’t have a particular destination in mind.” She said.

“Then we’ll go everywhere we can. We’ll both go on _many_ adventures together. Maybe even become a famous power couple. You know, like, travelling across the world and helping those in need, righting the wrongs, working together like partners.” He drawled. Marinette continued to smile at him.

“You know what I mean? Like Batman and Robin.” He said.

Marinette had to laugh at that. “I don’t know… That’s the best that came to your mind? They’re a bit _too_ professional.” She pursed her lips. “Maybe like Tony Stark and Rhodey?”

“Hm… So you prefer Marvel, I see…” Adrien said in the same teasing tone. Marinette chuckled. “But I prefer true _partners_. Dedicated to each other. Like Walter and Lance?”

“Like Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Like Ladybug and Chat Noir!” He said.

Marinette laughed again. “Like _who_?!”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Adrien repeated. “They suit us best.” When he saw that she still didn’t get him, he said, “It’s a cartoon show.”

Marinette bursted into another round of giggles. “You dork.”

“ _Your_ dork.”

“Oh my God don’t say that again.” She groaned. “Or I’m pushing you out of the window.”

Adrien laughed. “As the lady wishes.”

“You surf the internet too much, Monsieur.” She said teasingly.

After the long comfortable silence, they stopped swaying. Adrien sighed happily as he brushed his hand in her hair again. She really did look beautiful with short hair.

“Our life is one big adventure, isn’t it?” Marinette asked.

Adrien smiled. “It is.”

“Then we don’t have to run around the world to find the happiness that I find in your presence.” She murmured. Adrien’s nose reddened, but he managed to smirk.

“And you say I’m the flirt.”

Marinette giggled, but continued. “How about we just stick to our After-Work Adventures instead?”

Adrien hummed, his hands now trailing down to rest comfortably on her small waist. “I don’t know, my lady. Weren’t we going on these adventures to find me a hobby? Well I happen to like baking very much.”

She immediately perked up, glowing like the sun. “You do?”

“Oh yes! As for my passion, I think I found that as well.” His eyes narrowed and a predatory smirk crossed his face as he leaned towards her. Marinette laughed.

“Oh no, I sense a pick-line coming.” She said between giggles.

“ _You’re_ my passion.”

“Ugh!” She laughed anyway. Adrien chuckled with her as she rested her head on his chest again. Everything was quiet around them, except for their laughter echoing in the apartment. It filled his heart with warmth and a homey feeling. It was as if everything in the world was finally right.

“Pity. And here I had one last After-Work Adventure planned for the both of us.” Marinette said. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Where were you planning to take me this time?” He drawled.

Marinette pulled back, looking at him with half lidded eyes as she pulled away from his arms slowly. “Oh, I don’t know. The bedroom, perhaps?” She winked at him and his eyebrows shot up.

Marinette couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped her lips as she pulled back and scurried into the room shyly, her confidence breaking. Adrien stood there like a statue, blinking slowly. Until a giddy smirk formed on his face and his heart jumped in his chest.

“Come here, you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Writes that Marinette doesn’t like wearing anything around her neck.  
>  Adrien: Here’s a necklace for you, m’lady.  
> Author: But I said that she-  
>  Adrien: LET ME HELP YOU WEAR IT, M’LADY.  
> Author: ._.
> 
> The next will either be TOO LONG or TOO SHORT. Depends.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I also have a confession to make, in the last chapter. It will probably be an epilogue. I don't think I'm too happy with it, but at the same time I'M PROUD OF IT. XD  
> fight me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now. 
> 
> https://randomtothecore-blr.tumblr.com

Adrien loved this life. 

He loved the playful banter with his girlfriend during the office hours which helped him relax his mind. He loved the secret knowing glances they shared during meetings. Adrien loved how they used to pass each other small gifts, something like a small teasing note written on the corner of a paper, or his favorite treat, sitting atop his desk. How she would purposely tease him from afar when he was engaged with someone; just to momentarily distract him, or how he would try to steal a peck before getting ready to dive into the day’s work. And Adrien loved how Marinette always knew what was going on in his mind, and what type of answer he wanted to give to the third party. 

Amidst all of the new work assigned to him and the duties he had to manage, Marinette felt like a blessing to him. 

He knew that she was (and always will be) the source that drove him to work; not only in a professional setting, but to work at being a better person as well. He realized that having her around made his day  _ exciting _ . Something he could look forward to. 

She was someone that carried a sort of dynamic energy; lifting the mood of everyone she met. It was always her liveliness that made people look forward to meeting her every day. She smiled at anyone she locked eyes with, said a cheerful ‘Hello!’ to everyone she met, and always made sure to help in every way she could.

Adrien now kind of understood why Gabriel would get upset whenever Adrien would say something rude to their housekeeper. He cringed mentally when he remembered the fragmented memories.

_ ‘I don’t want another Natalie around here.’ _

(Although now that Adrien thought about it, Natalie’s nature wasn’t exactly similar to Marinette’s. While Marinette liked to care for everyone and even let it show through her actions, Natalie was more reserved and only ever showed a hint of her kindness whenever she was around Gabriel. Both of them getting together in the first place was probably more because of the social pressure along with their feelings for each other. Gabriel had considered adding her to the family after someone made him realize what an important figure she was in his life. Not to mention, he really had to try to move on from his late wife and Adrien’s late mother.)

If someone had said something like that about Marinette, Adrien would’ve straight-up punched them in the face.

But then Marinette would smile and gaze at him with adoration- like she was doing at the moment as they walked towards their office together- and he’d immediately melt inside, feeling like he could forget everything as long as she was happy. 

Her sweet and selfless nature was the reason other coworkers began offering help when she started taking a few days off. Everyone in the office was careful enough not to ask the reason for her now more often absence from work. 

It was Marinette’s first day at the office as ‘not an employee’, just because Adrien said so (even if she was still persistent about working). And it was also her first day to the office with a new, classy hairstyle.

There was still a few days wait to her first chemo, but she seemed to look better and better every day. Adrien didn’t know how, but it felt like life was returning back into her face and smile. 

“Good morning, sir!”

Marinette and Adrien found Kate standing in front of the main office. Kate did a double take when her eyes fell on his assistant. 

“Oh my god, Marinette! You look beautiful!” Kate quickly ran up to place her hand on her shoulder excitedly. Said bluenette blushed and thanked her shyly. 

It really was a sight when everyone stopped working to look at their beautiful coworker-now with a new haircut. It was no secret that everyone thought Marinette was fairly pretty and friendly, but ever since Kate saw them (or heard them) in the office, Adrien knew that the word had spread around about their relationship. 

Adrien was glad that they were all happy for them. Even though a few unknown and less read articles had been found around the internet about their ‘dramatic’ relationship, they were all paid little to no heed. At least they weren’t as bad as Adrien had expected. Thankfully, no one paid any mind to roughly written articles with no legitimate proof.

Many had stopped and complimented Marinette as she passed, a blush dusting her porcelain features. No one really knew the real reason for the haircut, but they didn’t think it was necessary to mention it yet anyway.

Marinette was still insecure about it. Adrien smiled at the shy woman before placing his hand on her waist and looking at her warmly. “That’s what I’ve been telling her, Kate. But she thinks we’re all just trying to make her feel better by complimenting her.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him playfully. “Well, are you?” She asked.

“No. It's true! It suits you well!” Kate gushed. Adrien nodded proudly and finally stepped away from Marinette, but not before giving her an affectionate squeeze.

Kate smiled at both of them before giving a file to Marinette. “Here you go. I did just as you said. And, ooh! The information is also arranged here in alphabetical order, to make it easier for you. All you have to do is put it into your records. Maybe also do the informing M. Gabriel Agreste part because I can’t do that.” Kate added with a tilted head and pouted lips. “Nor am I allowed to.”

“Wonderful.” Marinette said as she looked through the papers. She beamed at the worker, her eyes crinkling at the edges and her face showing her gratitude. “I can never thank you enough, Kate.” Marinette started heading toward her table, and Kate back to her office, when Adrien stopped the slender blonde.

“Hey, Kate, can you do something for me?”

The woman in question halted her steps immediately and turned around, not quite sure if her boss really had called her. She looked confused for a second, before she covered it with a smile and walked back to him. “Yes, sir?” Adrien pointed to Marinette’s desk. “Sit there for today. I give you permission to skip your work for the day and put the records in by yourself. You can even write the email, father won’t mind,” He waved his hand, “Can you do that for me, please?”

Kate nodded dumbly, “Um, yes?”

“Great!” Adrien smiled brightly. Marinette, who was witnessing the scene with a confused expression of her own, opened her mouth to ask just what Adrien was planning, but he didn’t let her speak. Instead, she was pulled up from her seat by a beaming blond, who started dragging her along with him to his own office, his hand on the small of her back. 

“Adrien. You know that wasn't right.”

“And working when you said you’ll only come to the office for me is?” He asked and she had the audacity to look  _ displeased _ . Adrien flicked his blond bangs, “And FYI, I’m the CEO of a private company. I can literally tell anyone to do anything.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at that. “That’s abuse of power.”

“That’s a way of trying to make you stop doing at least something. Absolute power, y'know?”

“ _ Absolute power corrupts absolutely."  _ Marinette chided, before turning to stare back at the man next to her. "So, what did you want me here for?” She asked, brow quizzical. The blond shrugged, “Nothing. Just company.”

“ _ Just company?" _ She repeated dubiously, before raising an eyebrow. 

A big smile crossed Adrien’s face as he moved towards her. He puckered his lips and leaned in with his arms open for invitation, but Marinette stopped him. “I knew you’d do that.” She pushed him back with her finger on his nose and Adrien’s smile deflated. “No kissing at work. We talked about this.” Marinette said.

His lips tugged up in a half-smile, which turned into a smirk. “I just said I can do anything I want, didn’t I?” He didn’t let her argue as he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. “Try and stop me. You’ll have to deal with this for the rest of your life. Or at least while we work here together, anyway.” If Adrien noticed her stiffening in his arms, he didn’t bother to acknowledge it.

Marinette sighed and pulled back only slightly, so that he still had him arms loosely wrapped around her. She wringed her fingers together. “About that…” She said.

Adrien gave her a funny look. “About what?”

Adrien noticed her short inhale. 

“Look, now that we’re here- I wanted to talk to you about something.” Adrien studied her expression, something he couldn't quite name. It looked like tense mixed with doubt and sadness. He brushed his knuckles over her cheekbones. “Hm?” He hummed as he studied her eyes carefully, that were now refusing to meet his.

Marinette took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I just… didn’t know how to put it forward.” His ministration stuttered for a moment, but he continued it again. “Go on,” He urged. His voice was soft. But his insides were churning with nerves and curiosity. Marinette looked straight into his eyes, her blue orbs so sharp and determined that they made his own emerald green irises shrink.

“I’m quitting.”

His motion halted once more. He blinked slowly, focusing on her face again.

“I’m sorry- come again?”

“I’m quitting the job as your PA. I've thought about this for a while and I came to this decision...” She said, slowly and surely. Adrien knew that she’d have to skip the job for a while as her therapy proceeded and Adrien knew that she was going to be back right beside him the day she recovered, healthy and strong and completely cured. No, he  _ believed  _ she would.

Adrien Agreste didn’t know she was resigning altogether.

“You can’t do it at the moment,” Adrien blurted, “I mean, father isn’t here yet and he won't be back for a week or maybe more and even after that you’ll have to-”

“He knows, actually. The day before he went out of the country, when he called me to his office. I decided then.” Adrien felt his face screw up in confusion. That meeting was before the diagnosis. She had already planned on leaving then?

Marinette continued, “Actually, Gabriel Agreste offered me an internship.” She said. 

And then it finally clicked.

“Oh,” Adrien smiled in relief, “So that’s why you’re leaving this post. I just thought- Mari, that’s great. That’s wonderful! You finally got what you wanted!” He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Even though he felt disheartened that she wouldn’t be around him-but rather in another building, he was relieved that at least she’d be around. 

Marinette shook her head sadly. “ _ No _ , Adrien. I refused. I refused the internship and requested to resign.” Adrien opened and closed his mouth, his smile gone.

“But, why?” He managed around the lump in his throat. 

She looked down. “I told him that I wanted to try to stand on my own feet. I wanted to try opening my own boutique. Adrien, even if I don’t become a successful designer one day, I still want to be able to do it by myself. You know what I mean, right? I want to be…” She trailed off to find the right word.

“Independent.” He finished for her, a soft, sad smile finally forming on his lips. 

“Yes! Exactly! Thank you.” She released an airy laugh and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. “I want to continue my small business. So that if I recover-” She paused, taking a small breath before continuing. “So that  _ when  _ I recover, I’ll have my own fresh start. It’s hard to get a chance to be an intern for your father – and as a fashion designer, no less- and I don’t want people to think I got the internship because of my relationship with you. I want to prove to people like Lila that I’m not like that. I want to work hard to achieve, and that internship is not an achievement of hard work.” Adrien wanted to protest that it was, but he chose to stay quiet.

This was his Marinette alright. Determined to the core.

“Plus,” She pulled back to smile at him, “This was the reason I wanted you to move in with me. If not at work, we can still be together at home.” She smiled hopefully at him. 

Adrien exhaled softly, looking at her bright face, his mind flashing back to the first time he’d seen her in his office. How they had progressed, what they’d gone through, how she’d put up with him. 

Was it going to be the same? No. 

If Marinette left, he wouldn’t have a reason to go to work as an enjoyment, but rather as a responsibility. He’d get a new secretary who wouldn’t know what type of coffee he likes best, who wouldn’t know how to convince him to not stress out, to not be angry, not know what he likes, or know anything about him except for work. 

But was it the right thing to do? Maybe. Yes.

And while that would be a hard decision to make and get used to, Adrien was still content with the fact that perhaps they could cover up for each other’s absence at their home, snuggled in bed in each other’s arms. Yes, that was a very pleasant thought indeed.

“Don’t worry, Adrien.” Marinette said and broke him out of his train of thoughts. “Everything will turn out fine.” She took out the green bead necklace that was tucked inside her shirt, “I believe in you. And I believe in this. This is my miraculous healing stone.” She looked at him with a glimmer of hope in her blue-bell eyes. 

Adrien smiled again and nodded slowly.

How could he ever say no to those eyes?

All good things always came to an end. Perhaps it was better that way. Imagining that Ms. Dupain Cheng would not be recognized as Adrien Agreste’s personal assistant anymore was almost an alien thought for him. 

But perhaps it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. This fic ends here.  
> I love you all. I love you and thank you for making me happy with your comments. You are all amazing and funny and wow, you made me happy. That’s not normal for someone like me. You should feel proud.  
> PAMDC ends here because the future depends on Adrien and Marinette and what their luck brings them. I cannot finish this story with them getting married and living forever and all that. The topic for this story is a bit different, a bit sensitive, and is something that people might expect something from which might not be there. So I’ve tried to be a little bit like Peter Van Houten, and I’m going to say the exact words from my other book.  
> “Not everyone has a happy ending. People think that if they find true love, or get married, or have kids, then it is a happy ending for them. It isn't. Your story ends when your life ends. It is then that you find out whether you died happy or sad, in pain or in peace.”  
> I was, and still am, kinda more proud of my other book , Him & Her. It’s old, and it has A LOT of mistakes like, holy shit. But it still is special to me somehow lol.  
> As for the confession I wanted to make: Marinette was about to die somewhere in those chapters, but my co-writer saved her life with ‘AUTHOR ARE YOU CRAZY YOU BETTER NOT KILL HER YOU PSYCHOPATH’ XD. Please thank the amazing person for it. We both exchanged more memes than constructive ideas, but you helped me a LOT and I can never thank you enough, partner.  
> Moving on, please read this next book I’m working on in the personal assistant series: ‘Personal Assistant Adrien Agreste’, because whoever gave me this idea is a great person and DAMN if the storyline isn’t tricky.  
> I’m going to post an extra scene which I didn’t want to post, but think of it as an epilogue. And if you ask me to right more about what happens next, you’re going to regret it. Let’s keep y’all sane, kay?  
> Kisses to you, amazing reader, for giving this a chance!


	39. Chapter 39

“Did you know that flowers also cry and laugh?” She asked him in a small voice, her fingers gently brushing over the soft petals of bright spring flowers. Adrien, who was sitting on the soft green grass beside her, leaned back to tilt his head in her direction. His golden bangs fell over his forehead and he brushed them away from his eyes.

“Yeah? How so?”

Marinette smiled, looking at them as she continued to stroke them like a mother caressing her child. “I don’t know,” She said, “But I think I can hear them.”

Adrien continued to look at her calm face, his own expressions peaceful under the warm sunlight. A breeze blew past them, a bit warm and a bit fresh, prompting him to lose his eyes and face the sky. “Well, what are they saying now?” He asked slowly, his voice low and throaty.

“They’re singing.”

Adrien chuckled. “Okay?” He said. Marinette gave him an unimpressed look and he chuckled harder. He couldn’t help it. She’d started saying such strange yet interesting things lately, which he guessed he could never understand.

“What are you doing with me in the park anyway?” She asked. “Wasn’t Gabriel talking about some important meeting?” Adrien only smiled, lying down on the grass and closing his eyes again. He felt the warmth seep into him, the beginning of the season bringing its fresh breeze with it. It felt good to not work and take a break sometimes. Especially when he had important things to do. Important things like…

“Nope.” He said to his girlfriend. “There is no important meeting in the office.” He stated clearly. “There is, however, a meeting with my father today.”

She waited for him to explain, so he said, “He’s invited us both to his mansion for a family dinner.”

His father’s mansion, because Adrien didn’t live there anymore. He and Marinette had found themselves a quite good apartment, big enough for Adrien to have a proper kitchen, and for Marinette to have an extra room for her sewing projects. It had been like that for a while. Marinette continued to work whenever she had the time and energy (and she’d gained quite a lot of orders all on her own, as he’d expected) while Adrien was at work.

He had, as expected, gotten a new secretary. His name was Marc, and he was a fairly dedicated person to his job. It had taken him only a week to get a hang of the job and Adrien’s mood, so he knew not to take Adrien seriously when he was in a bad mood. Which was nice, because Adrien tended to stress a lot when he had work to do and snapped at people without a reason on their part.

Adrien always came back home and on his free days, baked something new and different for Marinette to judge (or her parents, whenever they were around). He liked cooking, he liked baking, and he liked taking care of the woman who currently sat in front of him on the greenest grass with the brightest blue eyes peering at him.

It was simple: He was the boss at work, but always the assistant at home.

“Today? And you’re telling me now because?” She asked.

“It’s just a family dinner. Nothing formal.” He said. “Anyways, we’ll come to that later. I’m here to spend some time with you. It’s been a while since we did that.”

She giggled. “It’s been a week.”

“So? A week is a really long time, m’lady.”

Marinette sighed, adoration glimmering in her eyes, adoration for _him_ , as she brushed her dainty fingers into his golden locks. He immediately melted like a cat getting a scratch under the chin.

Marinette brought her other hand up and clutched her necklace, stroking the green bead hanging from it. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. Adrien looked up at her.

“I believe that kiss was for me.” He said. She laughed.

“It was, yes.” She agreed, “That’s why I kissed the miraculous.” She’d started calling the lucky charm a ‘miraculous’ in short for the Miraculous Healing Stone. “You gave it to me. You made me believe.”

Another breeze passed, this time warmer than before. She stretched her full pink lips in a big smile, her eyes crinkling at the edges, her face radiating warmth.

“You made me believe in miracles.”


End file.
